Please Understand Me
by soldado350
Summary: Subaru had just die for the third time but only that this time he saw his killer's face. Rem. after being torture and killed by Rem, Subaru finds out why she has been killing him, and now with this new life Subaru is going to try to get as close as possible with her to make her understand that he has nothing to do with the witch or the cult.
1. Chapter 1

**Re:zero doesn't belong to me.**

"THE TRUTH IS THAT I…!"

…

" _What happened?_ "

…

" _Did someone cut my throat_?"

Subaru's sight was getting hazy. His body started getting cold. Bit by bit, he could feel his blood leaving his body. The hot liquid ran down his neck and soaked the front of his shirt and then the grass he laid upon. He could still faintly hear the muffled sounds of a chain. Unfocused, his eyes went looking for the source. The last thing he saw was Rem, her morningstar in hand and some of his blood on her face. She was giving him a cold look, seemingly with one sole emotion; hatred.

Like before, his past lives or even his own existences couldn't mean any less to her. He was just someone she hated for a reason he didn't know.

Without changing her expression, Rem uttered the last words Subaru heard that life.

 **"I don't know what your talking about."  
**  
A suffocating haze consumed Subaru's senses, numbing him. And just like before with his previous death, everything faded to darkness. A black void so thick that the best word to described it would be to say that it was "nothing". And just like before with his previous death, the next moment there was light.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH...! GAAAAAHH...! AJAAAAAAA...!"

Screaming, Subaru, again, shot up and looked at the same sheets of the same bed where he kept waking up in following his death. With one hand on his throat and the other one on his chest, Subaru slowly began catching his breath.

" _I'm back again?_ "

…

"Guest-sama, are you okay?"

Subaru moved his gaze up and slowly focused on the two maidens that always wait for him every time he died. He froze at the sight of the two maids, but specially froze when he saw the blue-haired one. The one that, from his perspective, had _just_ tortured and killed him.

The two maids saw the surprised look on their guest, but couldn't help but notice the slight bit of fear in his eyes. They slowly approached Subaru, worrying for him.

"Is everything alright, Guest-sama?" said the pink-haired maid, while putting her hand on Subaru's left hand.

Subaru didn't blink once when they approached him. He didn't take his eyes off of the blue-haired maid who was approaching his right side.

"Can we help you with anything Guest-sa…?"

Right before the blue maid could grasp his right hand, Subaru flinched and withdraw it, preventing her from holding it.

The pink maid saw Subaru's reaction at her sister's approach towards touching him, and didn't miss that his body language spelled out fear. Fear of being touched. Fear of being touched by her sister. No... Fear OF her sister.

"Is everything okay, Guest-sama? Did my sister do something wrong?"

Subaru turned towards the pink maid's worried look, then returned his gaze to the blue maid and saw that she looked hurt because of his actions.

Subaru then withdraw his other hand that was being held by the pink maid and said, "No, your sister didn't do anything wrong… Sorry, but can you guys please leave me alone. I need time to think"

Both of the maids looked at each other, confused, but then turned to Subaru as they said simultaneously, "As you wish, Guest-sama."

The maids started to leave the room, bowing to Subaru before exiting. Subaru watched as they left. Right before the blue maid left, she turned to look at Subaru. Subaru locked gazes with her. Subaru had a serious look while the maid looked at him with worry.

She left, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Ram left out a sigh, "That was weird. What was his problem?"

She turned to her sister when asking this and found her smelling herself. Confused that she was behaving oddly, she asked, "Rem, what are you doing?"

Rem was smelling her hands, forearms, armpits, and even inside her uniform. Huffing, she held her arm out to Ram, "Nee-sama, does Rem smell weird to you?"

Ram pushed Rem's forearm down, "Don't worry, Rem, you smell as good as always. Why? What's the problem?"

"If Rem doesn't smell bad then why didn't Guest allow me to touch him?"

"Um, maybe he has a problem with people touching him?"

"But he let you touch him."

"I don't know! Maybe he's disoriented. He did almost lose his life saving Lady Emilia. Either way, don't worry, Rem, nothing is wrong with you."

Rem looked sad, "Are you sure Rem didn't do anything wrong?"

"If you don't believe me, then believe him, he said it too."

"…..Ok, Nee-sama."

The maids kept walking to fulfill another part of their daily job quota. But while they were walking, something was still bothering Rem.

" _Rem still thinks that she did something wrong… The way he looked at Rem. It was of fear….. Like Rem did something bad to him._ "

* * *

Subaru, on the other hand, was sitting in the middle of his bed. Thinking.

" _So the mysterious killer is her. She's the reason I can't get past the fourth night. I've got do something to make her stop. Apparently, she thinks I'm part of some kind of cult…..because of my smell._ "

He smelled his forearm, " _Hm, I don't smell anything weird. It must be a magical smell or something. Maybe the smell that's on me is connected to whoever gave me the power of Return by Death. It most likely might be the smell of the cult that worships the Witch of Jealousy._ "

Subaru's face got really serious for a moment, " _Maybe the Witch herself didn't give it to me._ "

He got out of bed and started changing, " _Anyway, whatever it is now I know that what I need to do. I've got to figure out a way to somehow convince Rem that I'm not part of such a cult or that I don't have any relation with the Witch. I, myself, don't even remember meeting her or how I received this power._ " He finished changing and went out into the hall, " _Whatever I do now I must spend time with Rem so I can gain her trust so she'll see that even with this….smell on me I don't have anything to do with the Witch or her cult. Hopefully I can break out of this loop this time._ "

Subaru kept walking around until he saw Emilia in the garden, she was looking for something. Subaru smiled, thinking that she must be looking for him. He approached her and started cracking a few jokes to make her and Puck laugh. They were having a good time until the twins showed up to inform them that Roswaal, their Master, had just arrived.

Rem gave Subaru a curious look, still wondering if he feared her or if he felt disgusted by her for some reason. She stared a him for a moment to see what kind of reaction he gave, fear or rejection. However, to Rem's surprise, it wasn't either of them. When Subaru and Rem's eyes met, Subaru flashed a genuine smile for a moment before turning back to Emilia.

Confusion started to fill Rem's head, " _Wait! He looks at me with fear and doesn't even let me touch him at first, but now he's smiling at me?….. What does he want from me?_ "

Together, they made their way to the dining room. Were they had the same meal that only Subaru knew about, and could predict what would happen next. Roswaal started explaining how important it was that he save Emilia, then Subaru complemented Rem's food as usual, but while Roswaal was saying the same speech that he had heard three times now Subaru was thinking about something else.

" _What can I do to be closer with Rem? To spend time with her and gain her trust_?"

At the end of his thought, Roswaal's little congratulatory speech came to the end.

"And soooooo my dear Subaru-kun, as thanks for saving my important Emilia-sama, I'm obligated to grant you aaaaaanything you want. Whether it be money, housing, land, you can ask for anything. Say it, and I shaaaaaaall make it happen."

"Anything hmm?…" Subaru kept thinking of how to get closer to Rem, but didn't know how. Getting distracted, Subaru stared at the plate of delicious food made by Rem, thinking of how delicious it was. He hadn't eaten much since he had stressed over gaining Rem's trust so much during breakfast. His stomach grumbled as he stared at the food wondering if he could eat that delicious food more often. Then it hit him.

Quickly standing up from his chair, he proudly proclaimed, "I GOT IT!" He turned to Roswaal, "You said anything, right, Ros-chi?"

Roswaal looked confused for a second, "Chi?" Then, he quickly threw that small bit of befuddlement to the side and said, "Of course that's what I said. So what wiiiiiill it be, Subaru-kun?"

Subaru turned to look at Rem, smiling as he says, "Ros-chi, I want Rem as my personal assistant!"

 **This is a work in progress I really don't know if I really going to go through it. Let me know if you like the first chapter and if you think it got potential to keep going and I will see what I do about it**


	2. Chapter 2

**Re:Zero doesn't belong to me  
**  
 ***wow guy I know that it only been a few days but the numbers don't lie. This story already has favorites and follower hehehehehe I guess you guy liked it. So like I promise, I will continue writing this. This is a romance and it any of you read any of my other stories then you know that I put lemons in it. However I don't know if I will put lemons in this one I guess we will see while writing where will the story take us*  
**  
 ***knoctic00 I'm really glad you liked the first chapter thank you for your review and all the reviews in my other story***

*one last thing. For those that don't know me. English is not my first language so there will be little tiny mistakes every here and there but I'm always fixing so I'll try to do my best. Well with that said, here is chapter. Enjoy.*

A room full of surprised and confused faces stared at Subaru. They weren't exactly surprised and/or confused by what Subaru just request, but because they didn't understand _what_ he had just requested.

Roswaal raised his hand, as if to ask a question, "What do you mean by 'your assistant? What does thiiiiis word 'assistant' mean?"

Subaru looked a Roswaal, confuse at his confusion of such a simple word. But then he remembered that he was transported into a medieval type of world so they must not have secretaries and such. Subaru gave Roswaal a little smile before answering.

"An assistant is a helper, someone that you can count on to help you with everything you need and advise you when you need it."

Roswaal entwined his fingers, smiling in a funny way.

"So by assistant you mean helper, and by helper you mean maid." Roswaal gave a light chuckle as he leaned forward, "Subaru-kun, are you asking meeeee to give you Rem as your personal maid?"

Upon hearing those words, Rem looked at Subaru with a surprised blush on her face. Meanwhile, rage started to build up inside Ram. Using her eyes, she began shooting imaginary daggers at Subaru.

"Well….when you put it like then I guess yes." He looks nervously at Rem, "I would like for Rem to be my personal maid."

Having heard enough, Ram exploded, "I DISAPPROVE THIS!"

Roswaal reached out and blocked Ram with his arm, "Waaaaaait a minute, Ram. I would like to ask him something first." He looked at Subaru with a more serious expression, "With what reason do you wish to take my dear Rem as your personal maid?"

Subaru didn't have to lie, for what he said next he said with the biggest, most sincere, and honest smile.

"I'm still new to this land, and I need to learn how it's government and economics work so I can start making my way up in society. And for that I would need someone to teach me about it. Someone as educated, intelligent, and…..well...as good of a cook as Rem-san by my side. It would be a huge help for me."

"Mmmhh, I see. Well, Subaru-kun, that sounds acceptable and I can feel the honesty in your words, but for me to give you Rem, I would need you to promise me a few things first."

Subaru smiled, "Anything"

"First, I won't allow you to leave this mansion until you learn everything you need to know about our society."

"Sound good to me."

"Second, when you finally leave, you have to come back every now and then so that Rem can see her sister."

"Of course. I also would like to come back and see my Emilia-tan every now and then." He smiled at Emilia, who smiled back.

"And finally, please treasure her as you would treasure a loved one." Roswaal said this with a serious look.

Rem blushed when Subaru looked at her.

Subaru straightened his back, put a hand over his heart, and said to Rem, " I promise to treasure her and respect her. I will never lie to her. I hope we will grow to trust each other, no matter how long it takes."

Again, Rem blushed.

Roswaal smiled, satisfied, "That sounds good enough for me."

Now being able to speak her mind, Ram furiously yelled, "ARE YOU SERIOUS ROSWAAL-SAMA?! ARE YOU REALLY GOING TO GIVE REM TO THIS TOTAL STRANGER?!"

Roswaal silenced Ram with a simple hand wave, and turned to Rem, "What do youuuuuuu think of all this, Rem? I know I promised him anything, but I can't just give you away without hearing your opiniooooooon. Do you take his offer? He's entrusting himself to you."

Rem was confused. She was stared at Roswaal and her sister, then at the boy that was putting his life and his future in her hands. She didn't know whether to take the offer or not, but a same time she didn't want Roswaal's word to go flat. He was a very respectable lord so if she said no his reputation could take a hit, and she wasn't going to allow that.

Ram clenched her teeth when she saw the thoughtful look in her little sister's face, "Rem, please tell me you're not really _considering_ this!"

Rem looked at her sister before looking at the boy seriously, "Do you promise to respect me?"

Subaru look at Rem with determination, "Forever, until I die."

"What if one day I refuse to be your maid any longer?"

"Then I will not stop you. You can leave me to myself and return to Ram. You are free to make your own decisions."

Rem stared at Subaru for a moment before smiling. Bowing politely, she said with a happy tone, "Then I accept your proposal, Subaru-sama."

Ram was flabbergasted, "REM!?"

Roswaal smiled, "That's aaaaaaaall I needed to hear. Subaru-kun, please take good care of my dearest Rem."

Subaru smiled widely as he flashed Roswaal a thumbs-up, "It will be my pleasure."

After that they continued their meal, Subaru and Rem shared a few looks. Their embarrassment was obvious from the red cheeks they possessed. All the while, Ram had a murderous look in her eyes. After the meal, everyone got ready to leave the dining room.

"Subaru-kun, do youuuuuu have a minute? I wish to speak with you a little longer."

"Sure, no problem."

"You girls can leave. This will only be a talk between men."

The girls left the room, leaving Subaru and Roswaal alone.

* * *

 **In the hall~**

Ram waited until Emilia retreated to her room.

"Rem, I want you to tell me right now."

Rem acted confused. Pretending not to know what her sister was implying, "Tell you what, Nee-sama?"

Upset, Ram asked, "Please, tell me right now. Why did you do it? Why did you agree to be his personal maid?"

"Rem, didn't want Roswaal-sama's word to be hurt. Rem didn't want to hurt his reputation."

"Rem, I know what you mean," her tone sounded worried, "but… you know very well what it means to be someone's personal maid, right?"

"Yes….Rem understands." She says a bit sad, "But he doesn't seem so bad. Rem doesn't think he is a bad person. He saved Emilia-sama's life, right?"

"I know, but you're his personal maid now. It means that he can ask you to do anything, bad thing, weird things…..p-perverted things."

"But he promised to respect me, Nee-sama."

"I know, but he's still a man with a dirty mind. Frankly, I don't trust him."

"Rem doesn't know him that well yet, but he says he is willing to wait until I do. But I'm sure his promise to respect me won't be broken."

"I hope for his sake, he better hope he keeps that promise." Ram's look turned murderous.

 **In the dining room~**

"So, that was aaaaaaan odd request from you part, Subaru-kun."

"Hehe, yeah I guess."

"Subaru-kun, I just wanted to ask you one thing."

"W-What is it?"

"What exactly iiiiiiis an 'assistant' where you come from?"

"Huh…well, an assistant will be someone that helps you when you need it. Like a really good friend that you trust or a person you can rely on to help you get your work done right. Why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to know because iiiiiiiit doesn't look like you know what a personal maid was."

"What's the difference with what I just said?"

"Hmmmmm, let me ask you something first, did you notice the way both girls were looking at you?"

"Umm, yeah. Rem was surprised and nervous…and….Ram looked like she wanted to cut my head off."

"Hehehehehe, exactly. That's my point. Well, siiiiiiince you don't appear to know I will explain it to you. A personal maid is apparently eeeeeeverything of what a assistance is. However, a personal maid is that and….more."

Subaru noticed that Roswaal put more emphasis in the last word. This confused him.

"More like what?"

"Well, the short way to put it, as of right now, Rem is the closeeeeeeest thing you have to a fiancé."

"A-A-A wh-…... A WHAT!?"

"Not everyone has a personal maid, Subaru-kun, because it is a small tie between two people the lasts for life. Well at least for most people. You just told her that she can leave anytime she wants. But I know she won't leave you for two reasons."

 _Really?_

"Which are?"

"First, she has pride as a maid so she won't leave unless you show her that you are not worthy of her."

"And the other one?"

With a smirk on his face, Roswaal said, "Rem is a fragile being. She may act tough and beeeee strong, but inside she is very insecure. I believe that your promise to treasure and respect her brought a new sense of importance in her life. IIIIII wonder if she understand fully what she agreed to, but it appears to have made her very happy nooooooow that she has you. That is why I believe she won't leave you unless you make her leave you. Much like a marriage."

"B-But that wasn't my intention. I didn't know I was basically proposing to her."

"IIIII'm not saying that you have to marry her, I'm just saying that right now she is your personal maid and that alone puuuuuuuuts her above any other person in your life. She will protect you and care for you., and I just want youuuuuuuuu to do the same for her."

"…..I understand, I'll do my best."

"Good." Smiling, Roswaal reached down and rubbed Subaru's head, much to SUbaru's dislike.

After that, Roswaal and Subaru talked a little more before leaving the dining room. Subaru was so thoughtful about what Roswaal told him that when he exit the dining room he didn't even notice that Rem was waiting for him by the door and just kept walking towards his room.

Rem got a little upset when she thought Subaru blatantly ignored her. Sighing, she thought, " _So, that's my new master._ " She began following him.

" _I wonder what he'll have me do first._ "

" _I hope he doesn't ask any lewd things of me._ "This thought brought a guilty blush to her face.

She kept following him and got a little more closer, " _He's tall._ " Even though she was right there behind him, Subaru was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice that Rem was near. Being so close behind, Subaru's scent was basically blasting Rem in the face, so she didn't have any other option other than to smell him.

" _His scent is odd. He is clearly not from around here._ " While smelling his scent, she suddenly felt something that made her heart freeze.

" _What was that?... Where did that come from?_ "

She looked around, sniffing as she did so, " _Where is that other scent coming from?_ "

Rem kept sniffing until she notice that the smell was coming from right in front of her, " _Is…is it him?_ " Her eyes widened when she discovered that the smell was actually coming from him. It was the scent of the Witch, and it was coming from her new master. The person that just promised to treasure and respect her for life was stinking with the smell of _her._

The scent was faint, but it clearly was coming from him. Rem kept following him, but her expression of wonder, wonder of how things were going to be with her new master, was gone and replaced by a murderous fury. A raging fire that rolled over her mind as she thought that the person that she just promise to herself to protect and care about could be related with the Witch of Jealousy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Re:Zero doesn't belong to me.**

 ***DAMN!... those views sky rocket with that second chapter. You guys are really enjoying this. Awesome. Well, I don't know how long I going to make this story but I can say for sure that is not going to be 20 chapters like my last one. This one is going to be 10-12 tops AANNDDD because of my loyal fan "tetsuki" which been following me since long ago left a real funny review for me I think Im going to do one or two lemons in the story hehehehe. Well enjoy the new chapter.***

Rem kept walking behind Subaru, thinking of what she'll do IF he WAS part of the Witch's Cult. While following, she decided that she will observe his every action and move so that she can be sure that she won't be killing the wrong person. Upon arriving to Subaru's room, Subaru opened the door and closed it behind him, almost slamming it on Rem's face. Rem was taken aback at how he almost hit her with the door.

"How rude," she thought while adjusting her uniform. Rem was about to enter a her new master's room, so she didn't want to look indecent or provocative since she didn't know what Subaru was capable of yet.

"Ok, Rem, just act normal. If he is bad then it will show. I just have to wait and see what his true nature is, then…I'll decide whether or not to….kill him"

After she was ready she knocked on the door. Seconds later, Subaru opened the door.

"Oh Rem, what's up?"

With a blank expression, Rem said to Subaru, "It's rude to close doors in people's faces."

"Wait, you were behind me? Why were you following me?"

"I'm your personal maid now. As a maid Rem supposed to follow her master until he gives Rem a order."

"Oh, okay. Eehh…. Why don't you come in."

Rem look at him with a blank expression and then makes a small bow, "With your permission then."

Subaru watched Rem enter and noticed how odd Rem was behaving, it was cold, "Hey Rem, is everything alright?" He closed the door.

"Everything is fine, Subaru-sama. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. It's just that you look kind of distant. Is it because of the door thing?"

"No, Subaru-sama. It's not your fault. You didn't know I was there."

"Then why are you behaving like this?"

Rem stared at him, then said "Does Rem have permission to speak freely, Subaru-sama?"

"Uhh, yes. Rem you're my personal maid, my advisor, and in a close future hopefully a friend. So please always, and I mean always, speak freely with me."

She looks at him for a moment "Is…..is he for real?"

Rem makes a small bow, "Thank you very much, Subaru-sama. If you want to know why I am acting distant to you, the answer is very obvious." In a cold tone and with a serious expression she said, "I don't know you and I don't trust you, so I would say that my behavior is just right."

Subaru smiled, "Well, good thing we're alone then." Subaru sat on his bed and started patting the sheets next to him, motioning for Rem to get close, "Come on, Rem, let's get to know each other better."

Rem didn't like how Subaru was handling the situation. She immediately stepped back and covered her chest, her face completely red, "W-W-What do you want Rem to do?"

Subaru noticed that she was misinterpreting what he meant, "No, no, no, no, no, no! I meant for you to sit and talk to me so that we can get to know each other!"

Rem looked at him for a moment, "O-Ok….. Rem will sit on the bed."

"Tha-Thank you….," he grabbed the desk's chair and sat in front of Rem.

Both of them were silent until Rem broke it, "So what did you want to talk about, Subaru-sama?"

"Ummmm, why don't you start. Tell me where you're from and where you grew up."

Rem looked at him with a serious face and slight of anger.

Subaru noticed this and tried to recover, "If you don't want to talk about that we can talk about something else."

"No, it's ok. You are my master now so you are fated to know this sooner or later. So why not now..."

"What is it?"

"My sister and I….we were born in a village that was far from the cities because that village was an…oni village," she said this in a sad tone, almost as if she was ashamed of saying it.

"An oni village? What do you mean by that?"

Rem looked at him with surprise. Of any reactions, she didn't expect his to ask such a question, "You don't know what an oni village is?"

"Nope, never heard of something like that. What does it mean?"

Rem looked at him with confusion, wondering if he was lying, but she could tell the curiosity in his eyes wasn't fake. Which surprise her a lot.

"It means that I'm an oni, a demon….."

"A…...a demon?" Subaru looked at her from top to bottom, "How are you a demon? Aren't demons supposed to have claws, fangs, and horns or something? All I see is a beautiful girl in front of me."

Rem blushed when he called her beautiful. No man had ever done that before. Without answering his questions, Rem stood up from the bed and slowly summoned her pink horn.

Subaru was surprised when he saw the horn coming out of Rem's head.

Rem looked at his expression. Subaru was in shock, unblinking, just staring at the horn. Rem lowered her gaze, thinking that Subaru was probably scared of her now and that he was going to reject her. However, what happened next she didn't expected.

"INCREDIBLE! A REAL DEMON!" Subaru stood up, looking a Rem with admiration.

Rem got confused because she never imagined such a reaction when she would show her horn to him, "You are not afraid of me?"

"Afraid? Why would I be? You're the most interesting person I've ever meet in my life. You have a horn coming out of your head!"

Rem was surprised at first by his reaction, but then she got real serious, "You are interested in my horn?" " _He is interested in my horn, just like them._ " She was looking at him with a suspicious look.

"Not your horn, I'm interested in YOU," he said with a smile, "I can't believe that I'm actually talking to a real demon!" He spoke with excitement.

Rem just stood in front of him, wide eyed with a confused yet surprised expression on her face. Subaru noticed the look, "Did I say something wrong?"

Rem blinked, coming back from her trance "No…. It's just normally people don't like to be around my kind. So hearing you say that just really surprises me."

"Don't like being around your kind….. Why is that?"

"I don't know where is it where you come from, Subaru-sama, but here, demons are considered a cursed race that brings destruction and death wherever they go."

"Well, count me out of that group because I'm really happy about having you around," he says this with a big smile on his face.

Rem looked at him with surprise, "Do you like demons?"

"Yeah. I mean gods normally don't do anything, but demons at least laugh at you when you talk about about the next year."

Rem stared at Subaru before smiling beautifully. Subaru blushed at the beautiful girl smiling at him.

" _Wow…...she's cuter than I thought. I think this is the first time I've seen her actually smile._ "

Rem found herself staring at him and noticed that she was smiling, then she noticed the Subaru was also staring at her with a slight blush on his face which made her blush. Rem turned her gaze out of embarrassment, " _What am I doing? He could be a spy and I'm happily talking with him._ " She turned to look at him and then blushed some more " _He's still staring at me._ "

Subaru noticed her embarrassment and he knew that he was staring too much. So he tried to change the subject, "Sooo…. What's the difference between a human and a demon beside the horn thing?"

Rem said with a blank expression, "Our horns allow us to take in more mana from the air to strengthen our abilities."

"Impressive. What else?"

"One of my enhanced senses is scent, so I have a better sense of smell than a dog."

"How better?"

Rem took a little sniff before answering, "Rem can tell that Subaru-sama hasn't shower in two days."

Subaru got all red, "Yo-You can tell that?"

Rem nodded, "And my strength is amplified."

"H-How strong are you?"

Rem got close and grabbed Subaru by the shirt and lifted him in the air, "This strong."

Subaru widened his eyes, "Ooh…I see."

Having him this close and in her hands the smell of the Witch was now more clear to her. Without intending it, Rem's expression turned murderous.

Still in the air, Subaru saw Rem's expression and feared what she was going to do.

"Rem?"

Rem saw the fear in his eyes, then she came back to her senses and put him down, "Rem is sorry to have scared you, Subaru-sama"

"Y-Yeah, okay. Umm, uhhh. A-All that is really incredible, Rem. But what about you Rem? Do you want to know anything about me?"

"I believe I would like to know the same as you, Subaru-sama. Where do you come from?" Both Subaru and Rem sat down on the bed.

Subaru thought about his answer before answering because this would be the first time he would be able to get any clue as to know where he really was or if there was any way to go back home.

"Rem, have you heard of a country named Japan?"

Rem gave him a curious look, "Japan, is that where you come from?"

"Yes. Do you know about it?" He got excited, thinking she knew something.

"Sorry Subaru-sama, but this is the first time I heard of this country. Is it far from here?"

Subaru got a little sad, "If you don't know about it it means that I'm way too far from it."

Rem noticed Subaru's dissapointment, "If you're from a such a far country how did you got here?"

Subaru looked at her with a serious expression, "Rem, you're my personal maid now so what I'm about to tell you cannot leave this room."

Rem saw how serious Subaru got and got serious herself, "As you wish, Subaru-sama." " _Is he going to tell me who he really is?_ "

"Well, like I said before, I will never lie to you and you will have all my trust. Rem, the truth is that I don't think I'm from anywhere near here."

"You already told me you come from another country. Of course you are not from around here."

"No Rem, what I'm telling you is that I don't think I'm even from this world."

"Huh? That you are not from this world?"

"Yes"

"What are you saying Subaru-sama? Rem doesn't understand.

"Rem, I think I'm in a different world than mine because where are I come from there aren't such things as dragons, magic, elves, or demons."

Rem looked at him, not believing what he was saying, "If there aren't such things as those, then how do you know about them?"

"Because where are I come from anything that has to do with magic, spirits, monsters, or humanoid creatures are just legends, myths, fantasies, and stories you tell children."

"Do you really expect Rem to believe that you come from another world?" She says this with a annoyed face, thinking that he was lying to her.

Subaru reached for his wallet and took out a picture of him and his parents in front of Time Square in Tokyo, "Have you ever seen stuff like that in this world or know about a place that has stuff like this?"

Rem look the picture, astonished of such a good painting. While being so tiny, you could see almost every detail clearly. She looked at the two adults next to Subaru.

"Are those your parents, Subaru-sama?"

"Yes."

Rem kept looking at the picture and saw a lot of things that she couldn't describe; the floor was black and had white lines running across it, it looked like a lot of wierdly dressed people were walking behind them, and there were big paintings all over the background with letters she couldn't read.

"What is this, Subaru-sama?"

"It's a picture of me and my parents when we went to the capital of my country, Tokyo."

"I can't read what it says in the back."

"Because it's in Japanese. It's the language of my country, but at the same time I can't read the language from here."

Rem looked at him with curiosity, "If you really come from another world, how did you get here?"

"That's the thing, Rem, I don't know. I have no idea what happened?"

"What happened before you found yourself here?"

"Well….I was going to a store to buy myself some food, but when I left I felt weird. My vision was getting blurring, so I rubbed my eyes to clear my thoughts. However, when I opened my eyes, I was standing right in the middle of the Capital."

"Just like that?"

Subaru nodded, "I don't know how I got here or what's happening in my homeworld. My mom must be dying of worry while my dad is probably angry at me for worrying my mom."

"So you are all alone here."

"All I have is you, Rem."

Rem blushed at his statement.

"What are you planning to do now?"

"I guess, to learn everything I need to learn about this world until I find a way to go back home."

Rem stood up and bowed, "And as your personal maid I will help you in any way I can."

Subaru smiled, "Thank you, Rem."

Both gave each other a smile before leaving the room and started walking around the mansion. They just talked, learning more about each other. Subaru soon learned that Rem had an unhealthy devotion to her sister, putting herself in her sister's shadow.

"Rem, why do you think that your sister is so great?"

"Because Nee-sama is incredible," she said this with a smile, "Back when Nee-sama had her horn she could do anything."

Subaru looked at Rem, "So she lost her horn?"

Rem widened her eyes, realizing what she just said. Subaru noticed.

"It's okay, Rem, you can tell me later when you are ready."

Rem look at him, "Thank you, Subaru-sama."

"By that way, Rem, could you just call me Subaru?"

"But Rem is Subaru-sama's personal maid."

"Then can you just call me Subaru when we're alone?"

"…. As you wish, Subaru-kun."

Subaru looked thoughtful, then nodded, "I think that's a start."

Rem smiled right before they both ran into Ram outside the mansion. Ram gave Subaru a mean look before turning to Rem.

"How has your new _master_ been behaving, Rem?"

"Subaru-sama has been very polite, Nee-sama."

Ram looked at Subaru for a moment, "Oh yeah, and where were you two a few hours ago? I didn't see you around the mansion."

Without thinking, Res said calmly, "Alone in his room."

Ram turn to Subaru and grab him by his shirt, "YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER?!"

Subaru tried to calm her down, "W-We didn't do anything except talk. T-That's it, I swear!"

Rem grabbed her sister's hand, so she released Subaru, "Please calm down, Nee-sama. Subaru-sama just wanted to talk to Rem so we could get to know each other better."

Ram looked at her little sister, "Are you sure he didn't ask you to do something dirty?"

"No, Nee-sama, Subaru-sama is respecting me as he promised."

Ram turned to Subaru, "Hmph….better keep it that way." She turned to her sister again, "Rem, if something happens, I want you to tell me immediately."

"I promise, Nee-sama."

"Ok, I'll see you both later for dinner," Ram said before leaving.

When Ram left, Subaru asked, "Is she always that over protective?"

"Nee-sama has always been taking care of Rem."

"I guess siblings take care of each other."

"Do you have any brothers or sisters, Subaru-kun?"

"No, I'm an only child, but I don't care. Being an only child just meant more love for me."

"Sounds like you really love your parents."

"They're the best. Anytime they were free they'd spend it with me."

Rem watched Subaru's face sadden, probably because he missed his parents. Rem could not help but want to hold his hand, a thought that made her blush again. She was just about to put her fingers in the palm of his hand, but stopped midway.

" _No. I can't be too friendly with him. I still don't know why he smells like that._ "

Subaru turned to see Rem just staring at him.

"Rem, why don't you go help your sister with dinner."

"Is that an order, Subaru-kun?"

"Not an order, but more of a suggestion. You can go and help your sister with the cooking or stay with me and talk some more. Either way, I like both ideas because I like talking with you, but I also like your cooking."

Rem stared at Subaru for a moment before answering, "Rem will cook you a delicious dinner then, Subaru-kun."

Subaru smiled, "I like the sound of that."

Rem bowed before heading towards the mansion. Subaru, on the other hand, just stood there in the garden, watching Rem walk into the mansion.

"I think this is a good start," a second later Subaru remembered what Rem told him when she described what she can do as an oni, so he started to sniff himself.

"I guess I'll take a shower before dinner."

When dinner came along, Subaru sat next to Emilia so that he could tell her corny jokes. While both of them enjoyed the food Subaru kept looking at Rem, telling her that he loved her cooking and that he can easily get addicted to it. Rem blushed at his comment, making everyone except Ram laugh.

At the end of dinner, Subaru thanked Rem and Ram for the food and said goodnight to everyone, but when he was in the hallway he noticed that he was being followed. When Subaru turned to see who was following him he noticed that it was his blue haired personal maid.

"Oh, Rem. Why are you following me?"

"I'm simply waiting for your next order."

"Ummmm. My next order?... I don't need anything for the rest of the night so….."

"Then I'll be by your side until you need me."

"Um, all I'm going to do is go to sleep. I mean, you can come with me if you want to sleep in the same bed as me," he said this with a little smirk on his face.

Rem's face got all red at the thought, then she turned around and started walking away, saying, "R-Rem will see you tomorrow then."

"Hehehe, she can be really cute," he said this in a low voice, thinking that Rem couldn't hear him.

However, Rem's face got even more red after she clearly heard that.

After that Subaru went to his room, put on some sleep wear and laid down on his bed.

" _I think she's starting to like me…. I mean not like me '_ like _me' but at least I don't think she wants to kill me…. At least for now….. I know she must have smelled it by now, so that must be why she was lookin' a bit intimidated today. I somehow need to let her know that I'm not one of them._ "

Subaru moved onto his side, thinking of what he learned about her that day. She wasn't human, she had a powerful nose and lots of strength. Subaru kept thinking about Rem, but out of everything that he was thinking about the one thing that he couldn't stop thinking about was her smile.

Subaru closed his eyes, feeling a small blush tinting his cheeks, "She looks really pretty when she smiles."

Soon, Subaru fell asleep while thinking of Rem.

Meanwhile, Rem was taking a shower before going to sleep. When she came out she put her underwear on, prepared the uniform she was going to use the next morning, and grabbed her nightgown. But while she was doing all of this all she could think about was of her new master. He acted dumb, but seemed to be smart. He was like an open book, but at the same time, still mysterious. He was like no one she has ever met.

" _I can already tell that life won't get any more boring than it already is when I'm with him._ "

This thought brought a smile to her face. With the nightgown in hand, a sudden sense of worry hit her, "But still. That smell."

Rem thought about it until she came to the conclusion that she was not going to be able to sleep until she knew why her master had that smell on him, "I must confront him about this."

Rem put on her uniform and left her room to make her way towards Subaru's room. When Rem finally arrived at Subaru's door, she just stood in front of it. Taking a deep breath, Rem knocked on the door.

Seconds pass and no one answers.

*knock* *knock*

"Subaru-sama, it's Rem. Can I talk to you?"

Another minute passes and no one answers. A little annoyed, Rem decided to open the door herself. To her surprise, the door wasn't locked. Slowly, she opened the door and entered.

"With your permission," she entered and closed the door behind her.

Rem looked around. The room was dark, but moonlight still came in through the window. With it, she saw Subaru laying on his bed, sleeping. She approached him. Rem stared at Subaru, sighing with disappointment because she wasn't able to speak with him at that moment. But then, the smell hit her.

"The smell of the Witch."

Memories of her past started to come back to her again. Rage and hatred started to take over her mind. Without thinking about it, she found herself looking at Subaru with absolute hatred. Her new master. It was him again. There was no doubt about it. He _had_ to be a Cultist.

Rem took out her morningstar. She raised the handle up, ready herself to slam it down on Subaru's face.

She stood there for a while, thinking. But in the end she rose the handle higher. Before she could end his life, she heard someone.

"Rem…."


	4. Chapter 4

**Re:Zero doesn't belong to me**.

 **Heheheii… the story is getting interesting even for me. "tetsuki" liked being mention lol. I always responds to question, smart comments like predictions and funny review. For the "guest" the comment something about my grammar, sorry about that, English is not my first languages so little mistakes are to be expected but im doing my best so that you guys can enjoy the story at the best of my abilities. I really appreciate how you guys are really enjoying the story besides of having misspellings and bad grammar here and there so im really glad you are liking it.  
**  
Rem had her morningstar in hand, holding it steady as she got ready to slam it down on Subaru's face. She stared at Subaru's sleeping, peaceful face, think about how he was unaware that his life was going to end.

However, Subaru was not yet dead. Rem remained motionless in her aggressive state, staring down at his sleeping face as she fought her own battle within her head.

 _"The smell of the Witch."_

" _ **He's one of them.**_ _"_

"But….he promised that he wouldn't lie to me."

" _ **Lying is not so hard.**_ _"_

"He said that I'm all he has left."

" _ **He smells like her. Is that not enough for you? Kill him.**_ _"_

"M-Maybe he doesn't know about the smell."

" **o** _ **nly those touched by the Witch have her smell on them. He's hiding something.**_ _"_

"Then…..why have me so close?"

" _ **He wants you dead. He knows of your horn.**_ _"_

"No, he said he wasn't interested in my horn. Subaru-sama said that he was interested in me."

" _ **He lied!**_ _"_

" _I don't believe you."_

" _ **How can you be sure of that? I**_ **am** _ **you.**_ _"_

" _I…."_

" _ **He has lied to us. He has been touched by the Witch and is looking to kill us.**_ _"_

"He….lied?"

" _ **He lied.**_ _"_

" _He… He..."_

" _ **He lied!**_ _He lied!_ _ **He lied!**_ _He lied!_ _ **He lied!**_ _He lied!_ _ **He lied!**_ _He lied!_ _ **He lied!**_ _He lied!_ _ **He lied!**_ _He lied! "_

"HE LIED TO ME!"

Rem raised her morningstar even higher. Her final thoughts made her fixate on one final decision; SUbaru was evil, and Rem needed to get rid of him. She was just about to throw her weapon down at his defenseless face when a sudden whisper said her name.

"Rem….."

It was Subaru. Noticing this, Rem leaned forward to see if he could see her. However, his eyes were closed shut, "Is he awake?"

Again, Subaru whispered, "Rem….. please."

"Is he dreaming about me."

"Rem….why?"

Subaru's expression changed. Whatever he was dreaming about, it brought him to tears, "What did I do wrong?"

Rem looked onward at the sight before her in surprise. If Subaru was dreaming about her, then why was he saying such things?

"Why do you hate me so much…..Rem?…. Why?" Subaru started shaking and breathing more heavily.

" _Not a dream."_

" _He must be having a nightmare about me,_ " Rem lowered her morningstar, no longer having any intent on using it. She turned around and started walking towards the door. She was about to leave but then she heard a scream that stopped her.

"REM!….WHY?!"

Rem's first reaction was that of annoyance. She didn't like the whiny voice Subaru was using in his nightmare. But when she turned around, her annoyance turned to fear.

Subaru's entire body was convulsing. It wasn't violent, but it also wasn't a small shake. With his back rigid, Subaru started foaming from the mouth, as if indicating that he wasn't in control of his own movements. Also, it didn't seem like he was breathing properly either. Subaru was having a seizure in his sleep.

Rem was staring at the horror of whatever was happening to Subaru. All thoughts of hate and anger left Rem's mind and were replaced by ones of worry. She dropped her morningstar and rushed towards Subaru to try to calm him down. She put her hands on his chest.

"Subaru-sama! SUBARU-SAMA!" She tried to wake him up by pushing on his chest and shaking him.

Subaru's arms were starting to jerk. At some point, one almost hit Rem. Since Subaru was moving and shaking to much Rem had no other choice but to straddle him and hug him tightly till he stopped.

Rem wrapped her arms around Subaru and locked his own to his sides, preventing them from moving about. Scared, Rem had no idea what was happening, but hoped it would end soon because holding Subaru down like this while he shook was unsettling. In an attempt to help him calm down, Rem started doing what Ram would do with her if she had a nightmare.

Rem spoke softly to Subaru, cradling his head with her own, "Ssshhhhh..ssshhhh… It's okay, Subaru. You're not alone….. Ssshhhhh…sssshhh."

Slowly, Subaru started struggling less and less the more Rem whispered to him. Rem kept doing this until Subaru finally stopped shaking and started breathing more normally.

Rem got off of Subaru and sat next to him, watching now and then, Subaru would twitch as if he was in pain, so Rem chose not to leave. Rem took her shoes off and laid down next to him, observing in case of whatever just happened didn't happen again.

Rem was watching Subaru, waiting to see if something else would happen, but drowsiness soon got the best of her. And without realizing it, she felt asleep.

* * *

The next morning, sunlight was starting to come in through the window, hitting a certain blue haired maid in the face.

The harsh light started waking up Rem. Surprisingly, she was feeling good, and somewhat comfortable because of a warm feeling that was next to her. When she opened her eyes she noticed that she was hugging an arm.

" _Whose arm is this_?" She thought this while looking at the arm that she was hugging. Rem looked up and saw the side of the owner of the arm. Subaru was peacefully sleeping while not even noticing the maiden next to him hugging his arm.

Rem gasped at the sight of Subaru, but quickly covered her mouth, remembering why Subaru was next to her. She remembered that she was not in her room and what happened the night before.

Very carefully, Rem got off the bed, trying not to wake Subaru up. She put on her shoes and, very silently, started walking out of the room. But when she opened the door, fear went up her spine when she saw the person that was outside the room.

It was Ram.

Ram had a fist in the air as if she was about to knock on the door. Now that door was open both sisters stared at each other with their eyes wide open.

Rem saw how her sister was looking at her without blinking and how her eyes were going through all over her body as if she was scanning her.

Ram was looking at her little sister, surprised that she opened the door where she _wasn't_ supposed to be coming out of. She saw how Rem's hair was a mess, like she 'd just woken up and had had a rough night. Rem's eyes had signs that she didn't get much sleep, her uniform wasn't even put on properly. And apparently, it didn't look like Rem had slept in her own room but someone else's.

Ram slowly turned her gaze toward the bed where she saw Subaru sleeping peacefully in a messy bed.

Rem eyes opened even wider when she saw her sister's face contort in anger.

"YOU PIECE OF-!… MMMMMM!" Right before Ram could finish her screaming, Rem used all of her oni strength to push her sister out of the room.

Rem looked at her sister in the eye, "Nee-sama, please calm down. It's not what it looks like."

"MMM GGGRHH…..MMGGRRHHHH…." Ram tried to release herself from Rem, clearly trying to get into the room to most likely kill Subaru.

"Mee-sama, calm down. Rem will explain everything, but right now you need to calm down or you will wake up Subaru."

Ram stopped struggling, surprised that Rem has said Subaru's name without any sort of honorific.

Rem asked, "Are you going to listen now?"

Ram just looked at her sister gravely, Rem slowly removed her hand from Ram's mouth and turned to see Subaru was still asleep. She closed the door quietly and turned to her sister who was staring at her with anger on her face.

"You have a lot to explain."

"And I will, but just not here because I know you will be screaming."

Ram didn't respond. She just stared at Rem and began to follow her towards her room. On the way there they didn't exchange any words, but the moment they arrived Ram slammed the door closed.

"ONE DAY! ONE FUCKING DAY IS ALL IT TOOK FOR HIM TO HAVE YOU SLEEPING WITH HIM?"

"Nee-sama, it's not like that. I didn't 'sleep' with him"

"Oh yeah?... Rem look at your hair, look at your face. Are you seriously telling me that you _didn't_ sleep with him when it looks like he violated you all over!"

"Nee-sama, let me explain what happened because it's nothing like that."

"You better give me a good explanation if you want to prevent me from killing that son of a bitch."

"Okay, but first calm down."

Ram took a deep breath then looked at Rem seriously. Rem didn't want to tell her sister about the Witch's smell because she didn't want her to know about it. The reason why _Ram_ didn't notice the smell was fur to the fact that her lack of a horn had depleted her oni abilities. Plus, it didn't help that the smell itself was very faint.

Rem sighed internally, "Last night, Rem went to Subaru-kun's bedroom to ask him something."

"And ask him what? And since when have you been referring to him as kun?"

"Ever since he asked me not to call him sama when we're alone," she said this a little defensively, "And what Rem wanted to ask him was what would he like for breakfast." Rem had lied.

"What he would like for breakfast!?" Ram made a face that gave the impression that she didn't believe her. "And what happened that made you stay all night in his room when you went to 'ask him' about breakfast?"

"Well, I went to his door and knocked but no one answered. So I went in on my own accord."

"You entered to his room without his permission?"

"I'm his personal maid, I needed to know if he was okay."

"Alright, I guess that makes sense. What happened next?"

"When I entered I saw him sleeping, but when I got close enough to see if he was alright I noticed something strange."

Ram looked angry, "What? Was he was actually awake and made you stay?"

"No, he was talking in his sleep and it sounded like he was having a nightmare."

"So what? That's no reason for you to stay in his room, even if it _is_ your master."

"I know, and I was about to leave but then something really scary happened."

"What?"

"He started screaming, shaking, and breathing abnormally. I was worried of what was happening to him so I stayed to calm him down."

"And that took you all night?"

"No, more like almost an hour, but when he calmed down I decide to stay so I could made sure it didn't happened again. So I ended up falling asleep next to him."

"So why was he like that?"

"I think he suffers from night terrors."

"Mmmm. I see now….." Ram looked a Rem with suspicion, "So nothing happened between you two?"

Rem shook her head, "No. As far as he knows, I wasn't even there."

Ram looked at her for a moment, then let out a sigh, "I see that I over reacted now. Now I see that you were just doing your job. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Nee-sama, you just care about me that's all."

"I just don't want him taking advantage of you."

"Don't worry, Nee-sama, I'll let him know how strong I am so he knows better than to try something stupid like that."

"If he ever put his hands on you break his hands, just a little so that he knows not to try it again."

Rem smiled, "By that way, Nee-sama, why were about to knock on his door so early in the morning?"

"It's just that I went to your room and I didn't find you there so I wanted to ask him if he knew where you were. Can you imagine my surprise when I saw you coming out of his room looking like that?"

Rem looked at herself and blushed, "I think I better get ready for work," she said before going to the bathroom.

Ram laughed when she saw her sister's embarrassment.

* * *

An hour later, Ram and Rem finished preparing breakfast. So Rem went to look for Subaru, but when she got to his room he wasn't in it and everything was tidy and in order.

" _Did he go somewhere?_ "

Rem kept looking for Subaru until she found him while looking through his room's window. Subaru was laying down in the garden. When Rem saw him she went to let him know that breakfast was ready.

Subaru was enjoying the cool breeze, the singing of the birds, and the beautiful sky when he saw a blue figure approaching him.

"Good morning my little blue devil."

Rem blushed after hearing that, "Go-Good morning, Subaru-sama."

"Nah,nah,nah. You're not supposed to call me that when we're alone."

Rem turned even redder, "Go-Go-Good morning, Subaru-kun."

Subaru smiled "Good morning, Rem."

"Rem came to let you know that breakfast was ready."

"Awesome," he said while standing up. "I'm really going to get addicted to your food. Your cooking is incredible."

Rem's face turned a whole new shade of red while Subaru walked by her and towards the mansion. But when Subaru took another step Rem grabbed his hand, making him stop.

"Huh? What is it, Rem?"

Rem asked nervously, "Su-Subaru-kun, can Rem ask you a question?"

"Yeah, anything."

"You really don't care what I am?… You don't mind that I'm a demon?"

Subaru stared at her with a curious look on his face then he smiled, "Rem, I don't care what you are. What I really care about is who you are," he grabbed her other hand, "The fact the you are a demon has nothing to do with that." Subaru blushed, "Even though I think it is incredible that you are one."

Rem surprised by his words and heldhis hands even tighter, "So you accept me for what I am?"

Smiling widely, Subaru simply said, "Yes."

Rem opened her eyes wide, then smiled at him.

Blushing, Subaru held her hands tighter too, "I know that we just started to get to know each other, but I'm liking the person that I'm getting to know. And I'm more than happy to wait for you to open up to me."

Rem looked longingly at Subaru, happily taking in each and every comforting word he sent her way. Slowly, her expression saddened.

Worried, Subaru asked if it was something he had said.

"No…" Rem let go of Subaru's hands and puts hers together, "Thank you very much, Subaru…." Then, she started walking towards the mansion.

"Rem?... " Despite his call, Rem kept walking.

When Rem entered the mansion her sad expression never left.

" _He accepted me for what and who I am…..and he's still willing to wait until I accept him._ " Small tears appeared in the corner of her eyes, " _He likes me, I know he does…_.." Tears started to drop off her face, tears that Subaru never saw.

" _If that's the case, I hope he never finds out I wanted to kill him._ "

* * *

For the rest of the day Rem was kind of distant towards Subaru, and every time he looked at her she would flinch out of surprise or embarrassment. Subaru noticed her behavior so he tried to change it. It took him sometime, but at the end of the day he got her to smile at least once.

Rem started to help Subaru with his studies, varying from the languages and economics of the Lugnica society. And at the end of every session they would sit down, drink tea, and talk to each other to know more about the other. And every night, Rem would go and check on Subaru for two reasons. One, she still didn't fully trust him. And second, she was worried that what happened to him the first night would have happened again.

Four days passed, Rem was now friendlier towards Subaru. She even started making her own jokes during their tea time.

Currently, Rem was telling Subaru about the time Ram's sleep deprived mind led her to make a mistake in the morning, "So she tried to serve the coffee to our Master, but it wasn't until after she gave it to him that she realized that all she was serving was hot water because she had forgotten to put the coffee in the pot. Hehehehehehe!"

"Hahahahahaha! That's a good one!"

"Hehe, yeah. It was really funny when it happened because of the face she made," she said while taking a sip of her tea.

"Rem, I really don't know why you think your sister is better than you when you clearly are a better maid than her."

"Nee-sama is the greatest."

"If that's true then why did I pick you over her?"

"Because….." She paused, not knowing how to respond, "Because you didn't know her when she had a horn."

"You keep saying that," he put his cup down and looked at Rem, "What happened back then? Why do you think you are so inferior to your sister?"

Rem looked at him with surprise, then she looked down to her cup with a sad expression on her face.

Subaru saw her reaction and felt bad for asking again "I'm sorry for asking again, Rem. We can talk about something else if you want"

Rem was looking at her cup before looking at Subaru, "Subaru-kun, why do you want to know about Rem's past?"

"Because….I want to know everything there is to know about you. I want to know what makes you laugh, what makes you cry, what you like, what you hate. I want to know your past so I can understand you more and know what I must do to make you like me even more so you don't end up hating me."

"That's what you think? You think Rem is going to hate you in the future? Why?"

"I don't know. I do stupid stuff sometimes. And one day, who knows, I might say a joke that I think is funny but that you find offensive and then hate me for it. I really wouldn't like that to happened."

Rem was surprised by how much Subaru really wanted to make their relationship work, "Do you really want to know why Nee-sama is so much better than Rem?"

"Yes, Rem. I want to know why do you think that."

"….Because if it wasn't for Nee-sama, I would have been killed the same day I was born."


	5. Chapter 5

**Re:Zero does not belong to me.**

 ***woouu! sorry that it took some time but i was getting help from my good friend 'Redlikeroses7' fixing the previous chapters and this chapter also if the little mistakes here and there because of English not being my first language. also im very surprise because i already have some people asking me to translate this story to Spanish, i wasnt really thinking about but i guess i have to now. authors are only slaves of their fans lol. oh right, before you start reading i just warning you that there is a lemon scene on this chapter. well sorry for the wait but here is the new chapter**

"What do you mean you would've been killed if it wasn't for her?"

Rem sighed and looked at Subaru in the eyes, "Subaru-kun, once you asked me to keep your origin a secret, can I ask the same of you?"

Subaru looked at her in the eyes too, "You can trust me, Rem, I will never betray you."

Rem smiled, "Thank you." Her smile didn't last very long when she started talking about her past.

"As you already know, Nee-sama and I were born in a oni village, but the reason of why me and my sister were going to be killed was because the village didn't accept twin babies."

"And why is that?"

"Normally, a demon is born with two horns. But in the case of twins it is different since when twins are born they are both born with one horn each."

"So what is the problem with that?"

"Because demons with one horn can only give birth to children with one horn. In my culture having only one horn is a disgrace. Mainly punishable by death."

Angered by this outrageous belief, Subaru said through clenched teeth, "So they were going to kill you just like that? Two innocent babies slaughtered by their own people?"

"It… It was how things were done in our clan."

"Yeah but….. if that's their lame ass excuse then how did you two survive?"

"Back then, we were going to be killed but for some reason Nee-sama showed enough power with her horn for our village to spare us. It didn't take long for people to find out that Nee-sama was a prodigy and far more powerful than any oni with two horn, despite only just being born." She look down, "I was just lucky enough to be her sister so I was allowed to live because they thought I had the same powers as Nee-sama."

"So that's why you believe she's better than you."

"I tried to be like Nee-sama. But everything I did, Nee-sama just did it better. Nee-sama was intelligent, Nee-sama was grateful, Nee-sama was powerful. There was nothing that she couldn't do, she was perfect in every way." A sad smile crept onto her face, etching away what beauty that laid in her looks. But as quickly as the smile came, it vanished, "….. Until that day."

"The day she lost her horn?"

"Yes…. That day the village was attacked by mages who wanted to kill all of us. They burned, destroyed, and killed everyone….including my parents. Nee-sama killed most of them….but she lowered her guard, i think when she looked at me. N-Nee-sama didn't see it coming. She didn't see the blade come down onto her and cut off her horn. And there were more. It was only me and Nee-sama, but I didn't have the will to fight. Looking at Nee-sama like how she was, I almost wanted to die." Tears started forming at the edges of Rem's eyes, "We were lucky that Roswaal-sama was passing by and saw the commotion. He killed the remaining mages and took us under his wing. Since then, Nee-sama has been depending on Roswaal-sama as a way to regulate her mana levels so she didn't die of imbalance. Without her horn, Nee-sama was weak. And I was her replacement."

"Rem, how can you tell me this and not see that you're better than your sister in every way now?"

"Because to Rem, Nee-sama will always be better."

"But like you said before; everything you did, Ram did better, right?"

"Yes, Subaru-kun."

"Then how can you not see that the tables have turned? You are obviously better than Ram in every way now. It shows in your cooking, cleaning, and even manners. Rem, please forget about your little obsession and just see that you're better than you think."

Rem face turned completely red and wrapped her arms around herself, " Yo-You wouldn't be saying that if Nee-sama had her horn."

"But she doesn't." Subaru grasped Rem by the shoulders and looked at her, "And you do….. Rem you are your own person, you are no one's replacement. Just like there is no one that can replace you."

"But Nee-sama…."

"Ram is a good person and she is good at her job but I chose you because I know you are better." Smiling, he held her hand, blushing as he did so, "Plus, blue is my favorite color."

Rem blushed and tears start to drop off her face, "Is Rem enough…. Is Rem really enough for you? You are not going to choose Nee-sama over Rem later?"

"Rem you are enough to last me more than just one lifetime, and I don't need Ram or anybody else in my life with you by my side."

Tears didn't stop falling off Rem's face. She let go of Subaru's hands and buried her face in his chest, hugging him. Subaru blushed by the sudden hug that he didn't expected, but soon he found himself hugging her back.

"Mmbay..chuhh," Rem said inside Subaru's chest.

Subaru didn't understand, "What was that?"

Rem look up with a beautiful very happy smile on her face, "Rem said thank you."

Subaru blushed, "Fo-For what?"

"For accepting me," she said happily

Subaru smile "I should be the one saying that"

Rem giggled before burying her face in his chest again, taking in his scent. But this time she didn't care about the other faint smell that was on him. Subaru had given no reason for her to distrust him. So with that, Rem trusted Subaru.

"Subaru-kun, would you like to have an afternoon dessert?"

Subaru smiled, "Sound delicious."

"Then wait here. Rem will be right back."

With that, Rem headed towards the door. Right before she exited, she flashed Subaru a lovely smile that made Subaru blush. On the way to the kitchen, Rem was smiling and humming. When she finally got to the kitchen she saw her sister starting to prepare dinner.

"Hi, Nee-sama," she said with a happy smile on her face.

Ram saw Rem's smile and said curiously, "You seem to be in a good mood."

"Really?" Rem said this as she headed towards a pantry that held sweet cakes.

"Did something happen?"

"Ummmmmm, I guess you can say that." Rem retrieved a big piece of cake and put it on a plate.

Ram asked with a little anger in her voice, "Did he do something to you?"

"Subaru-kun would never do something bad to Rem," said Rem in a happy tone.

Ram saw how happy Rem looked, and couldn't remember the last time she had seen her so happy. Still, she stared with suspicion as Rem stated to leave the kitchen happily with the cake.

Ram asked her in a suspicion tone, "Did you kiss him?"

Rem almost tripped after hearing what Ram had said, almost dropping the piece of cake. She turned, showing her beet red face.

The plate she held in her hands shook, "WH-WHAT!?"

Ram raised an eyebrow, "I asked if you'd kissed him."

No longer in control of herself, Rem's face and ears started to redden even more as her hands started shaking more violently, "Su-Su-Subaru-kun an-and R-Re-Rem haven't done a-anything like that yet."

That key word hit Ram like a train, "Yet!?... Rem why are you acting so odd?"

Rem looked at her sister nervously then sighed, calming down, "Is that obvious?"

Ram rolled her eyes, "So what happened? Why do you look so…happy?"

"Rem told him."

"Told him what?"

"Who we are."

"WHAT!?" Ram screamed in worry. "You told him that we aren't humans? Why would you tell him that?"

"Rem told him because he asked."

"And you trusted him with that?"

"He trusted Rem with his story so I had to do the same with him."

"…. And so?"

"So what?"

"How did he react? I mean about us not being humans."

Rem smiled, "That took Rem by surprise because I thought he was going to be afraid of me but instead he was happy and excited."

"Excited from meeting a demon? Is he stupid or something?"

"No, Nee-sama, apparently where Subaru-kun comes from they don't know much about onis."

"So he liked the fact the we are demons?" Ram asked surprise.

"Yes, very much so," Rem said smiling.

"Where does he come from?"

"Sorry, Nee-sama, but he asked not to tell anyone where he comes from."

"Not even me? Why?"

"Because it is his privacy and he trusted me with it."

"Ugh…. Okay then. Then why were you in such a good mood?"

"Because Subaru-kun has accepted Rem for who and what she is."

"He accepted you?"

"Yes, he told that he wanted to know about my past so that he could have a happier future with me," she said while blushing.

Ram looked at her with surprise, "Do you believe him?"

"Yes, he gave me all his trust and never lied to me," she said with a smile.

"Well, I trust you and if you trust him then I do too."

"Thank you, Nee-sama."

"Now go, he must be waiting for his cake or whatever."

"Right."

Rem waved goodbye to her sister before exiting the kitchen. On her way to Subaru's room, Rem started humming happily again.

" _Now I can really think of a future with him as his….as his...,_ " Rem's face got all red at the thought of being more than just Subaru's maid.

* * *

The twilight was reaching through the window. Subaru resumed his studies while he was waiting for Rem to return with his afternoon dessert. When Rem arrived she immediately looked at Subaru, just as he looked at her. None of them knew how to respond because of the moment they both share earlier. They stared at each other for a little while with a slight blush on their cheeks until Rem broke the silence.

"I brought you a piece of cake," she said while showing the plate to Subaru.

"Th-Thank you." Subaru took the plate along with the fork and a knife that sat next to the cake. He noticed that the piece of cake was a little too big.

"Hey, Rem, would you like to share this with me? I think it is a little too much."

She asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," he said with a smile. "Do you have another fork on you?"

"No, but Rem doesn't mind using the knife to eat."

"You're okay with that?"

"Yes."

"Alrighty then."

Subaru took the knife and cut the cake into two pieces. He stabbed his half with the fork and started to eat it like a apple on a stick, then passed the plate to Rem. Rem smiled as Subaru ate the cake like how a kid would. She sat on the bed behind Subaru and started to eat her half.

Subaru finish his piece and put the fork on the plate before resuming his studies, but when he started to write something down a question came to mind that he couldn't stop himself from asking.

"Um, Rem?"

"Yes, Subaru-kun?"

"The group of mages that attack your village, are they still going around?"

She looked at him with suspicion because of his question, "Yes, part of that group survived so their numbers are most likely growing with each passing year. I hope one day that they'll all go away."

"So who were they?"

"Why does Subaru-kun want to know?"

"You and I are going to leave this place someday and if such a group of dangerous people is still going around I would like to stay as far as possible from them."

Subaru made sense, but Rem was still suspicious, "They were the Witch of Jealousy's Cult."

"They were from the cult?" Subaru turned around, "How do you know they were from the cult? Did they scream that they were?"

"No….they didn't have to. Their smell already told me they were."

"Their smell?"

"Yes, those that praise the Witch and are touched by her have her smell on them," she said with a serious face.

"So if one of them were to get close to us would you'd be able to tell?"

Rem stared at Subaru in the eyes, wondering why he was asking this now, "Yes, Rem could tell if someone had the smell of the Witch on them."

Subaru smiled, "Then it is a good thing that I have you by my side."

Rem looked at him, then smiles too, " Yes."

Subaru turns around and continued writing down practice symbols of the written language. Rem grabbed her knife to resume eating her cake, but right before she touched the cake Subaru said something that made her freeze.

"Good thing I haven't been touched by the Witch."

Rem stared at Subaru, unmoving.

" _ **He just lied.**_ "

" _Maybe he doesn't know that the smell is on him._ "

Again, Rem's mind started to wage war, but it all changed when Subaru spoke again.

Subaru's back was facing Rem, not knowing that his next words could lead to his death, "At least not that I know of…"

" _ **He knew!**_ "

" _He knew!_ "

" _ **He knew the whole time!**_ "

Rem's grip on the knife grew tighter as she placed the plate silently on the bed, making sure to stay silent. She stood up from the bed and, very quietly, walked right up to Subaru. She rose up the knife, intending to kill.

" _Why did he lie to me?_ "

" _ **Just like them. He wants us dead.**_ "

" _But why wait this long?_ "

" _ **To gain your trust of course!**_ "

" _But why? What does he want from me?_ "

Tears appeared in the corner of her eyes.

" _Why must he play with my heart this way..._ "

The struggle went on inside Rem's mind as she believed that Subaru had been lying to her about the smell. But she didn't know why would he played with her emotions so much, making her trust him.

Subaru kept doing his studies, totally oblivious of what was behind him or what was over his head. But curiosity took over Subaru as he wondered why Rem was suddenly being so silent after his last comment. Subaru's gaze went from the paper he was writing on to the window that was in front of him, where the sunset was coming shining through. Focusing his eyes, Subaru noticed the window also acted as a mirror since he could see his own reflection. However, this gave Subaru a chance to see the reflection of the person that was standing behind him with a sharp object in her hand hand.

Subaru turn around quickly and was horrified to see Rem with a knife over his head. Rem froze at the fact of being discovered.

Subaru noticed Rem hesitate and took his chance to grab her wrists. Pushing forward, Subaru ended up pinning Rem to a wall. Rem whimpered when her back slammed into the cold surface.

"TELL ME WHY!" he screamed at her face.

Rem just stared at him with her eyes wide, unable to respond.

Subaru gripped her wrists tighter as he slammed her hand into the wall, making her drop the knife.

Rem yelped quietly when Subaru slammed her hand and his grip tightened. Despite having super strength, Rem was still a lady with sensitive skin.

"Y-You're hurting me," she complained.

"TELL ME WHY!" Subaru screamed at her again.

Rem shut her eyes and turned her face. She could have overpowered him easily, but she didn't want to. Not him. Not anymore.

"Please Rem, tell me why," he pleaded. "What did I do wrong?"

Rem's eyes opened, still not facing him.

"Do you really hate me that much, Rem?"

" _He said that during his nightmare._ " Slowly, Rem turned her head, finally facing him. Being so close, she could see the hurt in his eyes. With wet eyes, she said to him in a hurt tone, "You lied to Rem."

"What?"

"You knew about the smell from the very beginning," she accused him.

Subaru could tell that she was hurt too and now he knew why, "Yes, it's true that I knew about the smell but I still didn't lie to you."

Tears started to fall off her face, "You expect me to believe you?..." She started to cry. " Y-You're one of them."

"No I'm not, Rem"

Rem couldn't handle it anymore, "YES YOU ARE!"

"NO, I'M NOT!"

"YES YOU ARE! HOW CAN YOU KEEP LYING TO ME, Subaru?! EVERYTHING PROVES THAT-!"

A soft feeling shut her lips, silencing her. Her silence; it wasn't because of a slap, a punch, or even a yell. I had been because Subaru had kissed her.

Slowly, Subaru pulled away from the kiss, let go of Rem's wrist, and took a step back.

"I won't lie. Not to you, Rem." Subaru stared at Rem, a soft twinkle glistening in his eyes.

Rem stared blankly at Subaru, still confused about what had just happened. A blush tinged her cheeks as she reached up and touched her own lips. Clenching the same hand into a fist, she looked back up at Subaru with a defeated expression.

"Why?"

Subaru blushed and looked away out of embarrassment, "I think you know why."

Taking a step forward, Rem placed her hands on Subaru's chest gently while looking up at him, "Tell me. Why?"

Subaru still looked away, "Like I said, you already know why."

Rem held Subaru's chin and made him look at her, "Rem wants to hear you say it…...please."

Subaru could see the seriousness in her face. She wanted to know. She needed to know. "Because…."

Through everything and anything, Subaru could only think of one thing. It was something that hadn't occurred to him until recently, but every time he saw Rem he felt happier. It was like when he would look at Emilia, but she was usually busy. With Rem, he had gotten to know her more, and the more he knew about his demon maid the more he started to like her. But that 'like' grew very quickly. Subaru had saw a more, but he didn't know if Rem felt the same. That's what scared him more than death.

With that, Subaru said to Rem as he turned to look at her, "...Because I love you, Rem."

Rem's eyes went wide. There was no need to dig for any lies. She could sense how pure his words were. Subaru loved Rem.

Smiling, Rem said, "You really aren't one of them."

Subaru put his hands around her waist "And I never will be."

Rem held Subaru's face, "I hope you know what will happen to you if you're lying to me."

Subaru smiled, " I got a pretty good idea of what will happened, but I guess I have nothing to worry about anyway."

"I hope so," with that, Rem pulled Subaru down to give him a kiss.

Subaru's eyes widened, he hadn't expected Rem to kiss him. Not wanting to waste the moment, Subaru ended up kissing Rem back while he held her close.

Pulling away, Subaru asked the clearly flustered Rem, "Does this mean that you feel the same?"

Rem looked away with nervous eyes, "Rem thought she already proved that."

Subaru made look at him by holding her chin, "I guess you'll have to give me more proof then."

Rem shut her eyes and gently pushed Subaru toward the bed, making him fall on it. She put a knee between his legs and slowly started getting on top of him.

Subaru nervously watched her, "Rem-."

Like how he had done with her, Rem shut Subaru up by kissing him.

Subaru started kissing Rem passionately. Their bodies were close enough that each could feel how fast their hearts were beating. Subaru was surprised when Rem started inserting her tongue into his mouth. At first, he had started freaking out, but then realized that it was a normal thing called French kissing. Their making out session started becoming more aggressive by the second, almost as if they both desired to be with one another. Rem had her hands on Subaru's face while Subaru held her by her waist. Things were getting more intimate until Subaru held Rem's wrist.

The contact made Rem grimace, "Ouch!"

Subaru panicked, "What happened?"

Rem didn't respond, but instead looked at her wrist. Subaru quickly moved her sleeve up. What he saw was a bruise that was in the shape of a hand on her wrist. Subaru sat up, holding Rem, and inspected the bruise with guilt.

"Did…. Did I do that?"

Rem started caressing his cheek, "It's okay, Subaru-kun, you were confused and angry."

"No, it's not okay. My anger doesn't justify me hurting you." He held the hurt wrist close to his heart, "I'm sorry, Rem, I never should've reacted that way."

Rem giggled, "Rem had a knife, how else would you have reacted?" She kissed Subaru again, then looked at his seductively, "Don't worry, onis heal fairly quickly. This will disappear in a few minutes, but for now let's continue what we started, Rem likes doing this with her Subaru-kun."

Rem noted how flustered and happy Subaru looked when she said those words. Then she felt something poking her private area under her skirt. Looking down, Rem was surprised at what she saw, then looked up to see Subaru turn his face out of embarrassment.

Rem blushed at the thought of Subaru desiring her, "Subaru…." She grabbed his hand and slide it under her skirt and making him place it on her thigh, "Do you want to…..?"

Subaru looked at Rem with nervous excitement and surprise, " Rem, are you sure? Do you really want to do that with me?"

Blushing, Rem nods, "My soul already belongs to you. To finalize it…..I want to give you my body too."

"Rem…" Subaru smiled before moving his hand down to squeeze her butt.

"Mmmm…" Rem covered her mouth out of the embarrassment when Subaru made her moan.

With a little smirk, Subaru asked nervously, "Did…...Did that felt good?"

Rem nodded, blushing. Before Subaru could continue, a knock came from the door and then he heard Ram.

"Rem! Subaru-sama! Dinner is ready!"

The color left their faces at the thought of being caught in their current situation, and by Ram no less. If Ram were to open the door and find them like that they both assumed that the one to die on the spot would be Subaru. Rem quickly scrambled off Subaru and fixed her skirt, but as soon she got off him she noticed Subaru's bulging pants and her face got completely red.

" _WOW!_ " she thought at the sight.

Subaru noticed how hard Rem was staring at his crotch and quickly covered himself and whispered, "Rem what are you doing?"

Rem came back to her senses and whispers back at him, "I'm sorry….. Quickly, sit on the desk chair while I open the door."

Subaru quickly sat on the desk chair and started pretending that he was studying while Rem fixed her uniform a little more and then opened the door. When door opened the very first thing Ram did is study at her little sister. She noticed the slight blush on Rem's face, then looked at Subaru who was pale.

Ram asked Rem in suspicion, "Why did you took so long to open the door?"

"Eh? Um, Rem was lying on the bed so Rem had to put her shoes on before opening the door."

Ram look at the bed and noticed that only one side of the bed was unmade. Like someone was just lying there. Ram then turned her suspicious gaze towards Subaru.

"Why is Subaru-sama so pale?"

Subaru answered the question nervously without looking at her, "Nothing really, just a little hungry. What's for dinner Ram?"

Ram answered, "Ham with green beans and mash potatoes topped with cheese."

Rem blocked Ram's view of Subaru, "Why are you asking these question, Nee-sama?"

She looked at both of them, "No reason. It's just that you two look like you did something bad."

Subaru and Rem flinched.

"Wh-Why would you think that, Ram?" asked Subaru, a little scared now.

"Well, you look like you're about to die while Rem's been blushing this whole time. But don't worry, I won't press any further." Ram waved her hand before turning to exit the room, "I'll see you two in the dining room."

"Okay, Nee-sama, we will see you there," said Rem, a little nervous.

Something was going on in Ram's mind as she walked to the kitchen, " _Their story checks out, but I can't shake the feeling that those two were actually doing something… Naaahh. Rem would never fall for a guy as useless as him._ " Slowly, her suspicion started fading.

Subaru sighed with relief, "That was close."

"I know." Rem approached and sat on Subaru's lap, "Now that Nee-sama left can we continue?"

Subaru blushed and smiled, "As much as I would like to stay here with you, we have to go to dinner or your sister will really get even more suspicious of us."

Rem looked disappointed.

"What's wrong, Rem?"

Crossing her arms, Rem said like a spoiled kid, "Rem wanted more."

Subaru blushed, "A-And you will, but I don't want to get us getting in trouble."

Rem quickly gave Subaru a small peck on the lips, "Okay, but you owe me."

"Don't worry, I always pay my debts in full." Subaru returned the gesture with his own quick kiss.

A simple kiss soon turned into more as Rem and Subaru started feeling eachother up once again. After a few minutes, Subaru held Rem away him. Which she wasn't happy with.

When they arrived to the dining room they noticed that they had been the only absent ones until then.

"I seeeeee that you two are getting along better," said Roswaal.

"Subaru-sama is very kind and thoughtful to Rem," replied Rem.

"And what about you Subaru-kun how haaaaaaas Rem been treating you?" asked Roswal

Subaru replied with a smug smile, "I mean, she's alright. I'll admit that she could be better. PUAAAAHH!" Suddenly, Subaru received a strong punch to his side, "Uncle! Uncle! Geez, Rem, that was bit over top for a joke don't you think?"

"Rem will heal you later after dinner." Rem _hmph_ -ed before moving to her sister's side.

Ram smiled at her sister and winked as she gave her a thumbs up for the punch.

Rem smiled back at her sister as a thanks.

Holding his side, Subaru started eating as he also held a healthy conversation with Roswaal. Ram and Rem looked at him and giggled from time to time while Rem was gave him seductive looks every now and then, making Subaru nervously blush.

"So, Subaru, how aaaaaare your studies going?" asked Roswaal.

"Excellent. Rem is an amazing teacher," Subaru said while eating.

"Ah, you dooooon't say. Would you please enlighten me on what subject is she teaching you currently?"

Rem cut in to answer for Subaru, "The anatomy of humanoid creatures."

Subaru almost choke on his drink and started coughing. Looking at Rem, he saw the guiltily seductive look on her face.

"Anatomy? Odd subject for someone whoooo wants to learn about business," Roswaal pointed out.

"Subaru-sama insisted to learn about it," said Rem flashing Subaru yet another seductive look.

Coughing, Subaru thought, " _Rem, what that fuck!_ "

"Insisted? And why is that, Subaru-kun?" asked the fairly curious Lord Mathers.

"Umm, ah well, uh, you see….umm. Well..…the thing is that where I come from people invent a lot of stuff so I thought I could do some inventions that make a lot of people more comfortable."

"Is that soooooo, like what?" asked Roswaal, now very interested.

"Well, umm….like lizardmen for example, they're cold blooded so they constantly have to go out into the sun for warmth. So I was thinking that I could design a special type of clothing that can keep them warm anywhere they go."

"Faaaaaaascinating. If you find the proper schemaaaaaaaaatics to create such a fine piece of clothing count meeeeeeee as an investor. I'm absolutely ceeeeeertain something like that would make a fortune."

"Wow! Really?"

"Of course, Subaru-kun. After saaaaaaaaving my precious Emilia-sama and my dearest Rem I can honestly saaaaaaay you have earned my trust."

Subaru pumped a fist into the air, "Fuck yeah! Thanks, Ros-chi!"

Roswaal just smiled back and nodded.

After dinner, Subaru said goodnight to everyone and exited the dining room. Rem started to follow Subaru but was stopped when he turned around.

"Rem, I know you haven't eaten, so why don't you go and eat with Ram?"

"But Rem is not that hungry."

"I don't have any more needs for today, Rem. We can see each other tomorrow."

Rem looked down with sadness, "But you promised. You promised me we would continue after dinner."

Subaru blushed, "You actually want to continue….that?"

Rem looked up and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Rem wants to be with her Subaru."

"Your Subaru?" Subaru suddenly got really nervous, "Rem, we're in the main hallway. Someone may see us."

Rem tightened her hold around Subaru, "I don't care, let them know that I'm not just your maid." Her tone suddenly did a 180, turning from sad to seductive, "Make me something more, Subaru-kun."

"R-Rem….." Subaru blushed and said with all seriousness, "You might not care, but I still want to live. You know very well what will happen to me if Ram finds out about what might happen."

Rem quickly let go of Subaru, her voice back to normal, "Right, I'm sorry. But I still want to spend more time with you." She said the last bit with a big smile.

Subaru looked around and made sure that they were alone, then gave Rem a short passionate kiss. Rem was surprised by the kiss at first, but quickly melted into it. When Subaru broke the kiss, Rem's was red-faced and breathing heavily.

"You know where I am tonight, so please go and have dinner with your sister." Subaru winked at Rem with a smile that might have been seductive, but she wasn't sure.

A lovely smile appeared on Rem's face, "Okay, Rem will see you later."

They both share another kiss before going on their own way. Subaru quickly went into his room and took a shower. Rem went to the kitchen and had a nice conversation with her sister while they had their dinner. Their conversation consisted of Rem praising Subaru about his 'hard work' while Ram shot them down by saying his 'work' was sitting around all day doing nothing but looking at books. It ended on the topic of Subaru's invention idea, an idea Ram found a bit interesting but refused to admit it.

When Rem finish eating she said goodnight to her sister then went to her room and took a nice shower. After, Rem put on her panties but left her bra off, choosing to freeboob it since it was more comfortable. Rem put on her nightgown and some sandals then left her room.

When Rem arrived to Subaru's room she didn't knock but instead she opened the door slowly, "Subaru?"

Looking intently into the room, Rem hear Subaru call to her, "Rem."

Rem entered Subaru's room and closed the door behind her. She saw that Subaru was standing in front of the bed, so she quickly rushed to Subaru and threw herself at him. Subaru caught her, but the momentum made them fall on the bed.

Rem sat on his crotch again, and Subaru grabbed her hip, saying "Mmmmm, Rem…"

"Shut up," Rem leaned forward and started kissing Subaru. As their kiss intensified, Subaru could feel Rem's warm crotch on his hardening member. Rem felt Subaru getting hard, so she started rubbing herself against his member.

While they were kissing and rubbing against each other, Rem started to untie the belt around Subaru's pajamas. Subaru stopped the kissing to prevent Rem from tearing his sleepwear apart.

Catching his breath, Subaru said, "Rem ahhh, you're going too fast."

"I want this, Subaru-kun. I want you." Feeling Subaru get harder, Rem started rubbing herself against him more frequently.

Subaru took his top off then put his hands on Rem's thighs and starts working his way up, slowly lifting her nightgown off.

Subaru's hands felt her lovely thighs, the soft fabric of her panties, her curvy hips, then Subaru felt two soft mounds with his fingertips.

Confused, Subaru asked, "No bra?"

Rem smile seductively, "I don't think Rem will be needing it tonight."

Before removing Rem's nightgown, Subaru made sure to give her breasts the attention they deserved. He started with squeezing and then moving them around, but then his attention turned to her nipples which got pinched and pulled on. Rem started to moan loudly while rubbing herself with his member.

Subaru let go of her breasts and finally took off Rem's nightgown. When Subaru took it off the sight before him was too beautiful and sexy to be able to look away from. Rem seemed to come back to her senses when she noticed that Subaru hadn't blinked for a while, and covered her breasts.

"Does Rem look weird?"

Subaru move her hands away, revealing her beautiful breast again, "Not at all, Rem. You're just too beautiful to look away from."

Rem smiled, her previous, hungry self coming back, "Please touch me again, I like how your hands feel."

Subaru didn't need to be told twice. He quickly grabbed Rem's breasts again and gave them a good squeeze, mush to Rem's liking.

Rem resumed rubbing against Subaru and moaning along with it. Subaru, all the sudden, sat up and started licking and sucking on her soft breasts. Rem partially moaned and yelped, and hugged Subaru's head.

"AAAAHHH! SUBARUUU!"

Rem then pushed Subaru back down and started pulling down Subaru's pants and underwear down, revealing his massive erection. "I-It's so big."

Subaru blushed when Rem started stroking it with her hands. With one hand, Rem took off her wet panties and sat again on Subaru's member. Rem started rubbing on it again, lubricating it with her own liquids.

Feeling a burning sensation in her belly, Rem kneeled up a little and started to rub the tip of Subaru's member against her entrance..

"Wait, Rem!"

Rem looked up in alarm, "What is it, Subaru-kun?"

Nervously, Subaru said with embarrassment, "T-This is my first time."

Rem smiled sweetly, "Rem's too."

Subaru was surprised to hear that, "You really want to give me your first time?"

Rem leaned forward kissed Subaru with as much love as she could, "I'm not just happy that I'm giving it to you, Rem is also happy that I'm the one that gets to take yours."

That was the last thing Rem said right before she dropped herself onto Subaru's shaft.

Subaru growled in pleasure, Rem's warm walls were squeezing him so tightly it hurt, but also felt so good that he wanted to stay there forever, " _My god, she's so fucking tight and hot. So this is what it feels like to have sex?_ "

Rem screamed loudly when Subaru's erect member forcefully stretched out her insides, "AAAHHHHH HHAAAAA UHHHGGG!" It brought bliss to her knowing she was now a part of Subaru that could never be taken away. So happy, Rem was so happy to be taken by her master.

Concerned by her screams, Subaru asked his shaking Rem, "Rem, are you okay?"

Gasping randomly, Rem answered Subaru, "Y-Yes, ahhh! It's just that, ahhhhhh, Rem has never felt this good before. Ahhhhh!"

Subaru looked down and saw a small streak of blood trailing down his shaft, "Rem! You're bleeding, doesn't it hurt?!"

"Yes, but just a little. I feel so much goodness that I can barely feel the pain. I think I came a little when I putted it in," said Rem weakly.

For the third time, Rem pushed Subaru back down and put her hands on his chest.

With a face that made her look uncertain, but ready, Rem said, "Let's enjoy ourselves, Subaru-kun."

Rem started to push down, letting more of Subaru's shaft to dig deeper inside of her. She moaned and groaned in pleasure as she pressed down harder, but the deeper she went the more painful it was.

Meanwhile, Subaru was trying his best to contain himself because the inside of Rem felt absolutely amazing to the point where he wasn't sure of he was going to last much longer. As soon as Rem took in Subaru's full length, she felt the tip of his member penetrate her cervix, making her come a little.

No longer holding back, Rem started to bounce on Subaru's member, letting him fill her with pleasure. While seconds, Rem's movement started act more quickly and her moans increased in volume. Subaru held Rem's hip and started going against her movements so he slammed into her on the way up when she dropped.

"YES! YES! YES! SUBARU-KUN! MORE! MORE! MORE!" Rem screamed with pure pleasure.

"Rem!... Grrrrrrr! I don't think I can hold on much longer!"

"Please, Subaru-kun, put it inside me. I want all of you within Rem." With that final word, Rem slammed down for the last time onto Subaru, pushing him to his limit.

Subaru couldn't hold it any longer, so he grabbed Rem by the waist and pounded into Rem's cervix, letting all of his seed loose to fill her womb. The moment Rem felt Subaru's hot seed enter her, she moaned loudly in pleasure. At the same time, Rem started to release herself, her muscles trying to milk Subaru dry.

Rem felt her strength leave her body and collapsed onto Subaru's chest, catching her breath.

Breathing just as heavily, Subaru started stroking Rem's blue hair, "Ahhhh, ahhhh, ahhhh. That was incredible, Rem."

"Ahh, ahh, ahh. YOU were incredible," she said while rubbing Subaru's chest.

Suddenly, Rem felt Subaru get hard again inside of her, "Subaru?..." She looked up at Subaru's cocky grin.

Subaru didn't respond. Instead, he hugged Rem rolled over so that he was on top of her. Rem stares at him wide eyed, surprised that he was still so hard.

Despite his determined look, Subaru asked Rem nervously, "Can we do it again?"

Rem's surprised expression changed into one with a lovey smile as she puts her hands on his cheeks, "Do as you please. Let Rem be what a maid should be and let you have your way with her." She pulled him into a passionate kiss.

In the middle of the kiss, Subaru started moving his hip, pushing inside of her. Rem started to moan inside Subaru's mouth as she kissed him.

Subaru started moving faster and harder. He wasn't just going in and out of her, he was pounding her insides, making them ache for more. Rem's body soon started to overflow with pleasure, making it nearly impossible for her to keep going on. Every time Subaru hit her cervix she came a little closer to cumming, making her walls squeeze his member tightly.

Subaru couldn't take it anymore either. Her insides were so addictive, tight, hot, and wet. Subaru started to pound her cervix even harder because he could feel that it was about time.

"I-I'M CUMMING, REM!"

Rem entwined her legs, pulling Subaru more inside her and pinning him there, "Cum, Subaru! Fill me up again, please!"

Subaru couldn't pull himself from her legs, not that he wanted to. He pushed inside Rem again, letting out every bit he had left of his seed inside of her. Rem screamed in ecstasy as she came while feeling Subaru letting his seed inside of her again.

Subaru pulled out of Rem and laid down next to her, "Wow…. Ahh, ahh."

Rem turned and curled up next him, laying her head on his shoulder, giggling, "That's what I should be saying."

Subaru started caressing Rem's hair, "I still can't believe we did that."

Rem smiled, "Now you are my and I am yours…...forever." She kissed his cheek.

"Eh? But we didn't get married."

"If a personal maid and her master make love then the union is like marriage." Her smile stayed bright, "So Rem is basically Subaru-kun's wife now. And no other woman can touch you because you are mine and mine alone." She happily hugged Subaru.

Smiling, Subaru looked at Rem lovingly, "Wow, hehehe. Well, I don't have any problem with that."

Rem scooted closer to his face and pecked him on the cheek, "I love you, Subaru-kun."

"I love you too, Rem."

Subaru threw the sheets on top of them and happily fell asleep while he held the girl he loved between his arms.

* * *

 **i hope you enjoy this chapter and dont worry because is not the last one or either is the last lemon hehehehe. VERY SPECIAL THANK AGAIN TO 'Redlikeroses7' FOR HELPING ME WITH THIS, PLEASE GO AND CHECK HIM OUT HE ALSO HAS REALLY GOOD Re:zero STORIES. with that said, thank you for reading and see you next time**


	6. Chapter 6

**Re:Zero doesn't belong to me.**

 ***hello guys, first of all i'm very glad that you all like the lemon ... except for a 'guest' that said "d-dat l-lemon was... sour!" if you are reading this i didn't get what you said, did you mean it was bad or that it was awesome. lol. using the word 'sour' to describe a sex scene where i come i means that it was really bad.**

 **'tetsuky' just like i promised that's the first lemon of the story glad you like it.**

 **'Dragon guard' i really spent a lot of time laughing from your review hahahahahahaha 'is the a lemon with plot or plot with lemon' hahahahahaha well i just going to tell you that yes it is a plot i just like putting lemons every now and then.**

 **i see that some of you think that me writing is improving, thanking for saying it but i really can't take credit for it. if my story looks better it is thanks to my good friend 'Redlikeroses7' he's been improving my sentences and some expression and fixing spelling mistakes that i have here and there so if the story looks better it all thanks to him. go and check him out he also has cool re:zero stories. well with all that said here is the new chapter*  
**

Subaru was resting peacefully. Silence rang throughout the mansion, Subaru's room, and even the outside. He rested peacefully with just the blissful silence and the warm embrace of the person he fell in love with.

Very slowly, Subaru began to wake up from a soft touch on chest. The very first thing he noticed was how dark it was outside, the sunlight barely reaching the horizon. The second thing he noticed was what had woken him up. It was Rem. She was slowly caressing his chest. Subaru took a deep breath, letting her know that he'd just woke up.

Rem looked up with a guilty expression, feeling Subaru's hug tighten around her, "Did Rem wake you up?"

Subaru smiled, "Yes, but it was an awesome way to wake up, feeling your soft hand on me."

Rem smiled as well and kissed him, "Good morning, Subaru-kun."

"Good morning, Rem"

Rem placed her head on his chest again as he yawned, "Why are you up so early, Rem?"

"Rem has to go."

"What? But why? It's still too early for you to work." Subaru began rubbing her back

Rem giggled, "Hehe. That tickles….. Rem must to go and prepare for work."

"Yeah but why so early?"

"Because Nee-sama is about to wake up, and the very first thing she does in the morning after getting ready is go to my room and pick me up for work. If she sees I'm not there she will automatically assume that I'm here. Then she'll see us like this….."

"Then I'm dead."

"Exactly."

Rem continued caressing Subaru's chest while he began rubbing her shoulder. Rem thought about what had happened the night before. She didn't just have a master, she also had a lover now. So now she was thinking about how everything had ended up like this. It had all happened so fast it was exciting. How they meet, his proposal, how she accept, how she almost killed him, and how Subaru had devoted his trust and life to her. However, in the middle of her recap she remembered something Subaru had said yesterday.

 **[Please, Rem, tell me why.** _ **What did I do wrong? Do you really hate me that much, Rem?]**_ The exacts words he had said to her only yesterday.

And with that, a big question popped up in her mind, " _Did he already know that this was going to happen?_ "

Before she got off the bed, Rem kissed Subaru again. She put her nightgown and sandals on, getting ready to leave. When she finished she turned to Subaru.

"Subaru…."

"Yes?"

"Did you…?" Rem went silent, her mouth hanging open but no noise coming out.

Subaru was confused by her sudden silence, "Did I what?"

Rem shook her head and smiled, "It's nothing important. I will see you later at breakfast," Rem began to close the door.

"Hey, Rem!"

"Yes, Subaru-kun?"

Subaru smiled warmly, "I love you."

Rem blushed and blurted out with a red face, "I-I love you too, Subaru-kun!"

After Rem slammed the door shut, Subaru chuckled to himself, "Damn she's cute."

* * *

The red-faced Rem was walking towards her room after catching her breath.

" _I guess I can ask him later about it._ "

Rem got to her room and went straight to the shower. She took off her nightgown the noticed something that made her gasp loudly.

" _I forgot my panties in his room._ "

Rem was embarrassed, but still took a quick shower and changed into her uniform quickly. She opened the door and was about to walk to Subaru's room when Ram appeared before her on the other side of the door.

Ram smiled upon seeing her sister in her own room, "Ah, Rem, good morning,."

Rem smiled nervously and tried to pass her, "Go-Good morning, Nee-sama."

"Rem, where are you going?"

"Eh?... Um, Rem is going to wake up Subaru-kun."

Ram looked at a nearby time crystal, "This early?"

"Subaru-kun said that he wanted to wake up early today," Rem lied.

"Oh, okay then. Well I started preparing breakfast tell him that when he is ready he can go to the dining room. Lady Emilia will be waiting there for breakfast too."

"Okay, Nee-sama. Rem will see you in the kitchen later."

"I can serve breakfast by myself today. If that is alright with you."

"Are you sure?"

Ram smiled, "Yes, it is okay."

"Alright, Nee-sama, Rem will see you later." Rem bowed and began fast walking towards Subaru's room.

Ram watched her sister practically run around a corner.

" _She seems to be in a hurry._ "

Her eyes squinted as her suspicious feelings began to come back.

* * *

Upon arrival, Rem entered Subaru's room without knocking. In her perspective, it was now her room as much as it was his. When she entered she noticed that Subaru was just about to finish changing into his track suit.

Subaru looked at Rem with slight amusement, "What's wrong, Rem? Did something happen?"

Rem blushed, her eyes darting all around the room, "Rem forgot something really important here."

A smirk appeared on Subaru's face as he pulled out something out of his pocket, "Oh you mean this?" In his hand were Rem's black panties from last night.

Rem quickly rushed to grab her underwear but Subaru held it high in the air, out of her reach.

"Give it back," Rem pleaded as she jumped up to grab her underwear.

"Nuh uh, this is my trophy from last night," Subaru said with a sinister smile.

"NOOOOO!" Rem tackled him to the bed. She crawled on top of him and grabbed her panties, "You can't…..it's too embarrassing." She puts her panties in her pocket and sat on Subaru's crotch.

Subaru sat up and hugged Rem around the waist, "I'll just keep you then."

Rem smiled and hugs him around the neck, "Now you can keep me." She pulled him into a passionate kiss.

After a few minutes she got off him and noticed that his sleeping clothes were on the floor. She picked it up and noticed that the pant's waist was rip open. Rem thought she was probably the one who did it when she took his pants off. She made a mental note to fix them before night. After that she told Subaru to go to the dining room so that he could have have breakfast with Emilia. Before leaving the room they both shared a kiss and went their separate ways.

Rem went to the servant's uniform closet to fix Subaru's pants but while she was looking for tools Ram came by.

"What are you doing, Rem?" Ram asked curious of why she is not with her master.

"Oh, Nee-sama! Rem is just looking for tools to fix Subaru's sleeping pants, he somehow broke them." Rem lied.

"Why don't you go and attend to Subaru and Emilia-sama. I can fix that".

"Are you sure, Nee-sama?"

"Yes, now go to your master. I'll give them to you later."

"Thank you, Nee-sama," said Rem before she went to the dining room.

When Ram was all alone she examined the pants and noticed that the pants were ripped open from the waist to the crotch.

" _Isn't this supposed to be a strong material? How did he break this?"_

Ram gave the pants a strong pull. She wasn't as strong as Rem but she was still stronger than Subaru. After she pulled on the pants she was surprised to see that the pants didn't break or even stretch.

" _That Barusu didn't break these._ "

Suspicion started to build up in Ram's mind. She thought of all the possible things of what that could have ripped his pants….or who could have done it.

" _It couldn't be._ "

Ram started to think about Subaru and Rem, about how much they'd been talking in private, how friendlier they had become, Rem's odd desired to always be next to him, and then Rem's strange sense of needing to hurry to go to Subaru's room this morning. Ram felt the need to ask her sister what was going on, so she fixed Subaru's sleeping pants and went out to give the pants back to Rem and also to find some answers.

 **In the dining room**

Subaru was currently having a nice meal and a funny conversation with Emilia and Puck. Subaru cracked a joke about inventing clothes for Puck so that he looked cuter with pants.

Emilia hugged Subaru's arm, laughing loudly, "Hahahahaha! Oh Subaru, you're so funny!"

Subaru smiled along with Emilia, matching her amusement, "I really mean it. He would look 300 times cuter."

Emilia laughed some more, and even Subaru and Puck joined her laughter. They continued to have a good time until someone else walked into the dining room.

"Good morning, Lady Emilia, Puck-sama," said Rem, looking at Subaru who had his arm still wrapped in Emilia's embrace.

Subaru noticed that Rem was staring at Emilia, and got nervous the longer she didn't look away.

"Oh hello, Rem. What brings you here?" asked Emilia, still hugging Subaru's arm

"Rem came to take Subaru-sama to his room so that we can continue his studies."

"Whhhaaaaaaaaaat?" Emilia hugged Subaru's arm tighter, " But isn't it still too early in the morning. He can start that later, right?"

"I'm sorry, Lady Emilia," Rem said as she got close to Subaru and made him stand up by pulling on his ear "...but if Rem doesn't go hard on him, Rem will have a lazy master."

"HEY HEY HEY! Careful with my ear. You're gonna rip it off," complained Subaru.

"Have a good rest of your day, Lady Emilia," Rem said as she left the dining room, pulling Subaru out by his hear.

Subaru had no choice but to follow in pain, "Ayayayayayayaya!"

 **In the hallway**

Ram was on her way to the dining room looking for Rem so that she could give her Subaru's sleeping pants now that she fixed them, and also to find some answers of what was actually happening between her and Subaru.

On the way there, when Ram was getting close to a turn, she started hearing voices that she recognized.

"Rem be more careful or you'll have to heal my ear back in place."

"This is all your fault."

Ram heard Subaru and Rem's voices who seemed to be in an argument so she smiled cruelly, thinking that they are about to have a fight. She then moved quietly to the corner to try and spy on them.

Peering around, she saw Rem pulling Subaru by the ear and suddenly push him against the wall.

"Rem warned you that you were not allowed to be touched by any other woman," Rem said in a very angry tone.

"It wasn't my fault! She was the one who hugged my arm! Besides, it was Emilia, she's just my friend."

"I don't care..." she got close to him and held his face, "Friend or not, you are mine, Subaru, and Rem doesn't like if any other woman touches you."

Without warning, Rem pulled Subaru's face down and started to kiss him aggressively and passionately.

Ram's eyes widened as she watched the two kiss feverously. In any other case, Ram would have exploded in rage but this was more surprising than anger inducing because she clearly saw that it was Rem who was the one that started the kiss.

Subaru and Rem were so preoccupied with kissing they didn't notice they were being watched. Their kissing became so heated that they accidentally pushed a table that was in the hallway. They didn't stop until they heard a vase crashing on the floor. Ram took that moment to run away in confusing, still processing what she just saw.

Subaru and Rem separated and quickly started getting the pieces together, but Subaru took the pieces that she had in her hands.

"It's okay, Rem, I can take care of this. I don't want your pretty hands getting cut." He smiled and started walking away.

Rem smiled too and started following him. However, curiosity started to build in Rem when she saw that Subaru knew exactly where to throw the broken pieces and where to get a new vase. He had practically been under her sight at all times so there was no reason for him to know anything of what he did.

Subaru looked behind himself and noticed Rem's questioning expression "Is something wrong, Rem?"

"Eh…. No. Um, good work fixing that, Subaru-kun." Rem flashed Subaru a smile.

* * *

After, Subaru and Rem went to Subaru's room to actually continue his studies, but Subaru could tell that something was bothering Rem so he wanted to know what it was. They continued studying until lunch time came. Subaru asked if they could eat in his room so that he could continue his studies right away. But in truth he wanted to ask Rem in private what was going on.

When they finished eating, Subaru took his and Rem's plate and put it on the nightstand.

"Ok, Rem, I know something's been bothering you for awhile and I want to know what it is."

Rem was surprised for a moment, but then looked sad, "So you noticed."

"Yes, is it because of what happened with Emilia this morning?"

"No, is not that."

"Then what is it?"

"Well…..it's just that I've noticed something strange about you and it's been in the back of my mind since yesterday."

"What is it? Did I do something wrong?"

"Yesterday, when you got angry at me for having a knife over your head, you said something that I heard you say while you were sleep."

Subaru was surprised, "You've been watching me sleep?"

"At first, yes. But it was because I didn't trust you."

"Sounds fair but…then what is it? What did I say?"

"On my first night as your maid I hear you say, 'Rem please, what did I do wrong? Do you really hate me that much?'"

Subaru's eyes opened wide as he realized that she was talking about his nightmare of his previous loop.

"And then today, Rem saw you fix that mess with the vase." She then looked at in the eyes, "How did you know where to find the new vase for the table?"

Subaru just stared at her, not knowing how to answer.

"Sometimes I notice that you already know stuff that it is going to happen." Rem nervously shuffled her feet and looked at Subaru with a look of seriousness, "Subaru-kun….can you see the future?"

 **SPECIAL THANKS TO 'Redlikeroses7' FOR HELPING ME FIX MY WRITING**


	7. Chapter 7

**Re:Zero does not belong to me.**

Subaru went still, not knowing how to answer. The sudden realization struck him that he'd never attempted to tell anyone about his ability of Return by Death.

Rem noticed Subaru's speechless expression. He looked like she just asked him something really important.

"You can. Can you, Subaru? You can see the future, right?"

"No…I mean, not really."

"Then how can you know things before they happened?"

"It's difficult to explain."

"What? You don't trust Rem?" Rem's eyebrows furrowed.

"No it's not that! It's just that…. you might not believe me," he said a little nervous.

"Try to make me understand then." She put her left hand over his right one.

Subaru blushed a little and smiled, "Ok then," Subaru took a big sigh before answering Rem, "I know what and when things will happen because I have the ability to Return from de…."

Subaru's eyes turn bloodshot, he let go of Rem's hand, puts both hands on his chest and started breathing heavily.

"SUBARU!" Rem screamed in worry, but then noticed something odd. She took a sniff and then confirmed what she smelled.

Subaru's smell of the Witch had grown more intense.

Rem looked a Subaru, confused, "What did you…?" Rem didn't finish her question because of what she saw.

Subaru was still breathing heavily, he was staring at the floor as his face only showed two emotions: pain and fear. The sight reminded her of something she saw long ago.

"Subaru-kun, please calm down." She put her hands on his back.

Subaru quickly turned to Rem with a terrified look on his face.

"Something hurt you?" she asked him.

Subaru didn't answer he just stared at her, afraid of talking again.

"Subaru, you don't have to speak, just move your head to answer me. You can't talk about it, can you?"

Subaru shook his head from side to side, meaning no.

Rem sighed with a sad expression, "Alright, Subaru, I know what this is."

Subaru sat up straight upon hearing that, surprised that had already come to conclusion, no matter how absurd it must be.

"Subaru-kun is cursed."

Subaru eyes opened wide, "Cursed?"

"Yes."

This worried Subaru, "Am I going to die?"

"No, this is not that type of curse. What you have is a type of curse that doesn't allow you to speak of something. My guess is that you aren't allowed to talk about how you know future stuff."

Subaru sighed in relief now that he knew his life wasn't in danger. Then held Rem's hand, "I'm sorry, Rem. I wish I could tell you, but I can't."

"It's okay, Subaru," Rem smiled, "...maybe you can't tell me how you know those stuff, however, you probably can tell me what you already knew what happened."

"Can I really talk about that?"

"Maybe. I'm not sure.."

"Ok, I'll give it a try," Subaru puts his other hand on his chest and sighed, "Sometimes I know about things that are going to happen around me." Subaru closed his eyes, waiting for the pain in his chest to come back, but none ever came.

"You know what is going to happen around you?" Rem asked curiously.

Subaru sighed in relief again, "Yeah….. I also know what'll happen to the people around me, and, sometimes, when I'm going to die."

"Like what?"

"Ummmm. I knew that Roswaal was going to give me a reward for saving Emilia."

Remembering his last statement, Rem asked worryingly, "You said you knew when you were going to die. When is that?"

Subaru flinched a little and Rem noticed.

"I don't know anymore, I don't know when my next death is going to be."

"Next death?! Were you going to die anytime soon? Have died before?!" Rem held Subaru's hand tighter.

"Don't worry, Rem. I'm sure it's not gonna happen again or any time soon."

"Please, tell me when you thought you were going to die?"

"It's not going to happen anyway so why do you want to know?" Subaru was desperately trying to avoid the subject.

"Because if you know what's going to end your life I want to know too so I can protect you from it."

Subaru turned his gaze away, "I've already changed my future, Rem. I've passed the point where I've should've died and live on. There's no reason to dwell on it anymore if it's over."

Rem stepped closer to him, "Subaru-kun….what was it?"

Subaru stared back at Rem's blue eyes before succumbing to their beauty, "... I was supposed to die today."

A shock ran through Rem's body. She squeezed Subaru's hand as she whispered, "Today?... How?"

"….. I was going to be killed."

Rem began asking Subaru with desperation in her voice at the thought of losing him today, "Who, Subaru-kun? Who was it that wanted to kill you? Was it someone on the mansion?"

"….. It doesn't matter anymore. It's not going to happen. Like I said, I changed my future."

Silence overtook them and left them to their own thoughts. During this time, Rem was trying to figure out who would want to kill her previous master.

" _Emilia-sama?... No, she likes Subaru too much for that._ "

" _Roswaal-sama?... No, he trusts Subaru and would never do something like that so suddenly."_

" _Nee-sama?... She doesn't know about us yet."_

Then, Rem remembered what Subaru had said, "I've already changed my future, Rem. There's no reason to dwell on it anymore if it's over."

" _Why doesn't he want to tell me?_ "

She thought about it some more and then remembered his reaction when he woke up. The fear in his eyes when he saw her.

That would explain why he had done everything to gain her trust. He wanted to make sure she didn't kill him again.

Scared at what his answer would be, Rem asked, "Was it me?"

Subaru winched and looked at the shaken Rem.

"It was me, wasn't it? That's why you feared me when you woke up."

Subaru was about to say something, but Rem stopped him.

"Don't deny it."

"I never wanted you to know...but yes….. I was supposed to be killed today by you because you thought I was a cultist," he gripped her hand tighter, "but that changed already."

Rem look at their joined hands and thoughts sadly of what she had been destined to do. But luckily, Subaru was able to prevent that.

"What's wrong Rem?"

"... So that's why you wanted to get close to me?"

"Eh?"

"So you only wanted to get close to me so you could live?" Rem sounded hurt as tears started forming in in the corner of her eyes

"No! Rem, it wasn't like that. I just wanted you understand that I'm not your enemy."

Rem let go of his hand and started wiping the falling tears, "And what? Was me falling in love with you just all part of your plan to survive?!" Rem started crying.

Subaru kneeled down, "Rem, no….."

Rem cover her face and tears, "Was my virginity just a reward for your survival?!"

"Rem, please, it was nothing like that." He reached up peeked away Rem's hands from her face.

She looked down to his face, "How can you say that? You made me fall in love with you so I wouldn't kill you."

"Rem, it is true that I came to you to get close to you so that I could live. But what I was trying to do was just to be your friend…..someone that you can trust. Me falling in love with you and you falling for me; that wasn't part of the plan, but I'm glad it happened because you make me happy.."

Rem looked at him, wiping her tears.

"What I feel for you is real and it's proof that the future is always changing. I could have just ran away the very moment I saw you. Instead, I decided to be your friend and I ended up getting something more beautiful than that." Subaru let go of Rem's hands and scooted closer to hold her waist, "I love you, please believe me."

Rem'a bottom lip quivered, "Do you really mean it?"

Subaru smiled, "I would tell you that I love you and convince you even if it takes me a hundred years."

Rem giggled before wiping her last tear, "One more time should be enough for now." She started caressing his cheek.

Subaru look into Rem's deep, blue eyes, "I love you, Rem."

Rem smiled and bent down to kiss him.

Their kiss started to heat up quickly as their desire for one another just kept growing.. Subaru began to stand up and gently push Rem down to the bed. He got on top of her and began planting gentle kisses on her neck and even began nibbling on her earlobes.

"Show me ….. aahhh….. show me how much you love me," Rem said between moans.

Subaru kept eating Rem's neck until suddenly he felt Rem unzipping his track suit. He stopped to looks at her.

She was panting quickly from excited, but her face was filled with confusion now that he stopped.

Rem gripped his shirt and pulled him down, clearly wanting more, "Why…..why did you stop?"

"It's not that I don't want to continue enjoying you, but do we have time for this? What if Ram came to let us know about dinner and find us like this?"

"She'll have to learn us about eventually…..but if she find us like this she would be too angry to even consider that I want this too."

Subaru helped Rem off the bed, "Don't worry, Rem, we still have the night for ourselves."

Rem smiled and give him a little kiss.

Subaru and Rem left the room and started heading to the kitchen to see if dinner was about to be ready.

When they arrived to the kitchen they found that Ram was preparing dinner already. The moment they walked into the kitchen Ram turned to see them. A slight blush appears on Ram's face when she remembered what they were doing last time she saw them.

"Wh-what are you two doing here? Shouldn't you two be studying?" Ram sounded a little nervous.

Subaru peered into the pot that Ram haf in front of her, "Yeah we were, but we came to see if dinner was ready."

"Well, as you can see I'm working on that." Ram pulled the pot away and placed it on the stove, making Subaru pout for a second, "Oh yeah, your pants are over on that table," she pointed to the table nearby.

"Awesome! Thanks, Ram." Subaru as he picks the pants up before turning to Rem "Rem why don't you help Ram with dinner and give it a little of the touch that I love so much"

Rem blushed, "Ok….. if you really want to."

"Of course I want to. Your food is awesome."

Rem went to help her sister with dinner after blushing some more.

"I'll be waiting in the dining room after I put this away," Subaru said as he left the kitchen.

Rem smiled as he left. Ram noticed the loving smile on her sister's face and she was about to ask her something until she noticed something on Rem's neck. Rem had marks on her neck they weren't big but you could clearly see if you were close enough to her.

Rem turned and saw her sister's surprised face, "What's wrong, Nee-sama?"

Ram came back to her senses, "Huh?... Nothing….. It's just that I've noticed how much more friendlier you two have become towards each other."

A beautiful smile appeared on Rem's face, "Friendlier?... I guess you can say that."

Ram was surprised to see Rem smile like that, she didn't think she'd ever seen her sister that happy before. She wanted to ask her about what happened in the hallway and what the marks on her neck were, but she didn't know how to approach her with that kind of subject.

When dinner was ready, Ram and Rem wheeled a cart to the dining room where Subaru and Roswaal were having a conversation about various types of businesses. Emilia laughed at times because of Subaru's crazy ideas. All the while, Subaru and Rem kept looking at each other seductively every now and then.

When they finished eating, Subaru winked at Rem before leaving the dining room. Ram and Rem cleaned up the table and started watching that dishes. Ram notice how Rem was hastily cleaning her share of the dishes faster than usual. Rem left the kitchen after saying goodnight to her sister while Ram just stared at her as she was leaving.

Rem went to her room and got ready for the night. She took a short shower and put on her nightgown but left on only her panties underneath. Rem got her sandals on and went to her beloved's room. When she arrived she decided to knock this time. Seconds later, the door opened, revealing a shirtless Subaru in the other side.

Subaru smiled seductively,"Hello my little blue devil."

"Rem can see that you're making my job easier," Rem pushed Subaru inside the room and locked the door behind her.

"I just thought of how can I make you more comfortable."

"Awww, how thoughtful of you, my love." Rem lunged at Subaru and began kissing him deeply.

Their usual kissing started as aggressive as ever. While Rem was enjoying Subaru's lips, Subaru took a firm grip on Rem's butt cheeks and lift her up. She moaned inside her mouth once she felt Subaru's firm grip on her rear and got more excited when he lifted her up. As soon as Subaru lifted her up, Rem entwined her legs around his waist. Subaru carried Rem toward the bed and slowly he laid on top of her. Subaru stopped kissing her but only for a second in which he used to take her nightgown off, sending it flying across the room.

"A little impatient I see," Rem said with a seductive look on her face. She started rubbing herself against his already hard member.

"Look who's talk. You're so wet that I can even feel it through my pants and underwear."

Rem just smiled right before pulling him into a deep kiss again. Subaru moved Rem legs so that he could take his pants off along with his underwear and Rem's only article of clothing. Now with her panties off, Rem grabbed Subaru's member and aligned it with her entrance.

Upon feeling Rem's hot wet entrance, Subaru pushed inside Rem with all his might until he reached her cervix.

 **Ram's room**

Ram laid in her bed, only wearing her underwear as she was unable to go to sleep, she couldn't stop thinking of her little sister and what she was probably doing with her master. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore, she hand to know why they had kissed.

Ram got up from her bed and put her nightgown on, a pair of sandals, and left her room, heading toward Rem's.

When she arrived, Ram hesitated before knocking because she didn't know if she was ready to know or not. A few seconds passed until she made up her mind. Ram knocked on the door, but no one answered. She knocked again but a little bit harder because she thought that Rem was probably asleep already, but still nothing. Anxiety started to take over Ram's mind to a point she couldn't hold it any longer.

Ram opened the open the door under her own regard but what she saw shocked her.

Rem was not in her room, and her bed didn't even look like anyone had even laid there.

Worry and fear started to consume Ram's mind until it hit her. Only one person could know where was Rem and that person was Subaru.

Ram rushed toward Subaru's room as fast as she could to a point that when she arrived she was out of breath. She was about to knock but heard a sound coming from the other side of the door, a voice that no matter the situation might be she could always recognize.

"Yes, yes Subaru keep going like that…..ahhhhhhh! I love it." It was Rem.

Ram's eyes opened wide, knowing very well what was what they were doing inside the room.

Rem's moans kept coming through the door, resonating inside Ram's head like a eco. Ram was so confused and irritated that she ran away from the room.

 **Inside Subaru's room**

Subaru was slamming his member inside Rem in a missionary position with so much vigor that every time he hit Rem's cervix her pussy got tighter.

"Subaru…. Rem is almost….!"

"Me too, Rem!"

Subaru held and gave Rem's clit a squeeze that made her scream a moan and squeeze Subaru's member that was inside her. Subaru felt how tight Rem got so he couldn't contain himself anymore and let out everything he had inside of her.

Rem entwined her legs around Subaru as she gladly received his seed. Subaru couldn't stop cumming since Rem's insides were milking him dry.

A few moments later, Subaru laid on top of Rem, panting. "Uhh uhhh, you were so tight that I thought you were sucking the life out of me."

Rem was catching her breath too and giggled when she heard what Subaru said.

"Are you a succubus?" Subaru joked.

Rem grabbed his face and made him look at her as she summoned her horn with a smirk, "Maybe I am."

Subaru smiled, "Oh yeah? I still have some more energy that you can try to get from me."

Rem felt Subaru get hard inside of her again and she smiled, "I can tell."

Without warning, rolled with Subaru so that she was on top this time. She sats up with Subaru's whole member inside of her and smiled.

"This succubus is going to take every last drop of energy you have tonight."

Subaru smiled, "Let's see about that."

Rem smiled right before putting her hands on Subaru's chest and started going up and down on Subaru's shaft. Subaru held her hip, while pushing up everything time she went down. Every time Subaru pushed, Rem moaned a little, slowly going down leaning to his chest, giving in to his movements.

Subaru slide his hands up through Rem's body until he grabbed her breasts and gave them a good squeeze while he massaged them and played with her nipples. His squeezing made her scream in pleasure.

Rem went all the way down to the base of Subaru's shaft, feel the tip of his member pushing against her cervix. Once the entire thing was inside of her, Rem began to move her hips back and forward, now not just feel his shaft against her cervix but also rubbing against it.

Pleasure was consuming both of their bodies while their climaxes were close. Rem felt Subaru's member grow bigger inside of her while Subaru felt her getting tighter.

Suddenly Subaru sat up, hugged Rem tight, bite one of her nipples, and push against her cervix before releasing his load directly into her womb. Rem held Subaru's head while she came, feeling Subaru's member twitching inside of her, filling her up with his seed in the deepest part of her.

After a moment, Subaru fell back and let Rem fall limp on top of his chest. Both were panting and catching their breaths. Subaru pulls out of Rem, hugged her and started rubbing her back. Rem started to giggle, almost laughing

"What's with the laughter?" Subaru asked confused.

"Hehehehe. My back is ticklish," she said smiling.

"Oh sorry, hehe," Subaru smiled. " _That's so cute,_ " he thought.

"It's okay. It also feels good."

Subaru smiled while he starts to caressing her head and she his chest. They both stayed silent for a while, just caressing each other until a few minutes later Rem asked Subaru something.

"Subaru-kun…?"

"Yes, Rem?"

"What will you do if Rem gets pregnant?"

Subaru kissed her on the head, "Make sure to marry you before the baby's born"

Rem smiled, "What would you like it to be? Boy or girl?"

"I don't care about that, as long it is a child born out of our love I would love it the same. What would you like it to be?

"…. Rem never told anyone, but i always wanted a daughter name Spica"

"Spica? That's an interesting name. I like it. If that's what my Rem wants then if we have a daughter her name will be Spica."

Rem was happy to hear these words, "Really?"

"You came up with the name so why not?"

Rem couldn't stop from kissing Subaru passionately.

After their little make out scene they both cuddled together and fell asleep happily until the next morning.

* * *

The next morning, Rem woke up early like before. She noticed Subaru was still sleeping peacefully so she didn't want to wake him up. She quickly changed and put her nightgown on and made sure not to forget her panties again so Subaru didn't plan to keep them. Before leaving, Rem gave Subaru a little kiss on the lips.

On the way to her room, Rem rubbed her belly, thinking of how wonderful it would be to carry the child of the man she loved. Rem smiled since it was just matter of time. She walked happily, almost humming, as she made her way to her room.

When Rem finally arrived to her room she opened the door with a big smile and a slight blush on her face. However, as soon as she opened the door the blush on her face left her face and took every other bit of color in her body, leaving her as white as a sheet of paper. Someone was already in her room.

Ram was sitting on Rem's bed with her arms crossed.

"Good morning, Rem."


	8. Chapter 8

**Re:zero doesn't belong to me**

Ram was staring at Rem with her arms crossed and an angry expression on her face.

Rem however was in shock, unable to look away, surprised by seeing her big sister in her nightgown sitting on her bed.

The tension between the twins caused a few seconds of silence to feel like hours.

"Good morning Rem" said Ram with a serious face.

"Go-go-good morning Nee-sama, what are you doing here?" said Rem nervously.

"I came to look for you but I didn't find you. Where were you?" asked Ram wanting to see what Rem would come up with since she didn't know that she knew her secret already.

"Re-Rem went to wake up Subaru-kun, he said that he wanted to wake up early again" she lied.

"In your nightgown?" Ram answered with an angry face knowing that she just lied to her.

Rem looked at herself and said with a slight blush: "H-h-he said early, so Rem didn't really have time to get changed". She tried to come up with something more original but couldn't think straight because of her fear and nervousness.

Ram sighed and got up from Rem's bed. Walking towards Rem and passing her a little mirror she asked: "Can you tell me happened to your neck?"

Rem looked down, slightly embarrassed, because she didn't know that Subaru's kisses on her neck left any marks.

"So-some bug bites" she lied again.

This last lie pushed Ram over the edge "Rem cut the crap. I know you didn't sleep here last night!"

"Wh-what are you talking about" she tried to play innocent.

"Rem I saw you two kissing in the hallway yesterday"

Rem's eyes opened wide, surprised that she and Subaru were discovered by her sister.

"I came to talk to you about it, because it didn't look like he was forcing you to do it but imagine my surprise when I didn't find you in your room. So I went to Subaru's room to ask where you were, and what do I find?" Ram's face was meanwhile glowing red "Yo-yo-you, screaming and moaning from the other side of the door"

Rem just stared at her wide-eyed, unable to say anything due to being too scared of what Ram was going to do to her.

"Rem what is happening? Is Subaru asking you to do dirty thing with him?" asked Ram worried.

"NO!" Rem yelled at Ram "He would never ask something of me that I don't want to do"

The surprise clearly visible on Ram's face "...So you want to do those things with him?... Rem do you feel something for him?"

Rem blushed and nodded "Rem loves Subaru-kun and Subaru-kun loves Rem."

"How do you know that? Does he tell you that he does or do you think that having sex with you is how he shows it" Ram asked angry.

"No. He in fact tells me all the time. He always wants to be by my side"

Ram's face got even more serious "Get changed!"

"What" Rem asked confused.

"Get changed, we are going to his room, I want to hear this from him personally."

Rem got really nervous, worrying for Subaru's safety "What are you going to do to him?" she asked sounding scared.

"I want to make sure that he really deserves you."

"And what would you do if you think that he doesn't?" Rem asked nervously.

Ram walked pass her and simply gave her a blank look "We'll see about that if the situation calls for it" she said while exiting Rem's room and heading towards her own room to get changed as well.

Minutes later Rem finished changing and started to walk towards the door. However, as soon as she opened the door she was met with her sister, who was already on the other side just waiting for her.

"Ready?" asked Ram with a serious face.

Rem was super nervous, scared of what was about to happen "Ye-yes".

"Good. Let's go" said Ram as she started walking in the direction of Subaru's room.

Rem followed her sister while a million scenarios detailing how things could play out were going through her head. Some simply showed Ram talking to Subaru and threatening him that if he ever cheated on her, she would hunt him down and kill him. However, most of the scenarios she thought of consisted of, Ram killing Subaru on sight right there and then. Rem's face was pale as a ghost just at the thought of Subaru's dead body lying on the floor.

When they had arrived, Ram quickly knocked on the door. A few seconds later they got an answer.

"Just a minute!" said Subaru from inside the room.

Ram stood still on front the door while Rem was shaking behind her.

Subaru opened the door "Good morning Re…..oh Ram, good mornii…PUJJHHH" Subaru fell to the ground after receiving such a strong punch to the jaw that it almost snapped his neck.

"SUBARU!" screamed Rem in worry as she quickly passed her sister and kneeled next to Subaru to make sure that he was okay.

Subaru slowly pushed himself upwards only being able to sit at the moment. Touching his lip he noticed that he was bleeding. He looked at Ram with both anger and confusion visible in his face.

"What was that for!?" he yelled at Ram.

Ram looked at him with anger.

Rem at the same time put her hand on his shoulder "Subaru-kun, she knows..."

Subaru turned around to take a look at Rem's expression but all he saw was fear. Turning back to Ram he said: "Well, this went better than I hoped, I was expecting to die as soon as you learned about us"

"The day is not over yet" said Ram in a cold tone.

A few minutes passed and Subaru got up and sat on the bed. Rem moved beside him and immediately started healing his bleeding lip, while Ram grabbed the desk chair and sat down in front of them. When Rem was done healing Subaru's lip she held his hand and entwined her fingers with his and smiled at him.

Subaru also gave her a smile in return "Thank you Rem!"

Rem smiled and nodded. Both turned around to see Ram who has been sitting in front of them with her arms crossed and a stern expression on her face. A few minutes pass before Ram broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Do you know why I punched you?" Ram asked.

"Because you hate the idea of any man just getting close to your little sister."

"No" she said with a serious face "Rem is very beautiful and very attractive. It's clear that she would one day meet a guy and get married." Her face got even more angry: "I punched you because you two hid this from me" she said as she pointed to their entwined hands.

"Well… would you have allowed it if we had told you?" asked Subaru nervously.

"Basuru, the only reason why you are still alive is because Rem clearly wants to be with you. What kind of monster would I be if I didn't allow her to fall in love"

Subaru didn't expect such a rather heartfelt answer from someone who was usually as cold as Ram "So you are okay with us being more than master and maid?"

Ram's face got really serious "I've got a few questions for you before I can answer that. How long do you plan to keep this relationship up?"

Subaru looked at Rem and smiled "Not for long I hope."

"WHAT!?" screamed Ram in anger.

"WHAT!?" screamed Rem hurt and confused.

"Wait, wait, wait, you two misunderstood me. What I meant is that I don't plan to keep Rem as my personal maid for too long."

Rem hugged Subaru's arm, scared of why and what he was saying "But if Rem isn't your maid, how can Rem be by your side?"

Subaru once again smiled "Rem, at some point I don't want you to be by my side as my maid, but as my wife. I would like you to be Natsuki Rem one day"

Rem's eyes started to sparkle "Really!?"

"Yes really" said Subaru with a big smile.

Rem in return hugged Subaru's arm even tighter to the point that it almost felt like she was crushing it with her demonic strength.

Meanwhile Ram's angry expression changed to one reflecting the surprise that she felt when she heard Subaru. Quickly catching herself though she changed it back into her usual stern face.

"If you want to marry my sister, what do you have to offer her?" asked Ram.

"Everything!" answered Subaru.

"Everything? ... you don't even have a roof that you can call yours! What do you mean by everything?" asked Ram a little annoyed.

"I mean everything I have. My love, my devotion, my big ideas, my dreams, and overall my life and my future will be hers to keep if she will have me."

Rem smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek and then turned to see her big sister who had an astonishing look on her face. Ram turned towards her and saw how tight she was hugging his arm, not really wanting to let go of him.

"Rem is this who you really want to be with?" Ram asked staring directly into Rem's eyes.

Rem looked her in the eyes as well and with a big smile she answered: "yes, Nee-sama, Rem loves Subaru-kun very much."

Ram sighed "Then I have no other choice than to accept this." Ram got up and walked towards Subaru and gave him a surprising hug "Please take good care of my sister Barusu."

Subaru blushed a little and hugged her back with his free arm "I'll do my best to make her happy!"

Ram smiled "Thank you."

Suddenly Ram felt someone pushing her away.

Rem put her hand on Ram chest and started to push her back as she sat on Subaru's lap with her back facing Subaru.

"Sorry Nee-sama but no girl other than me is allowed to touch my Subaru-kun." Rem stretched her arms outwards as if she was protecting Subaru.

Ram and Subaru started to laugh at her cute action and winked at each other.

"Aaww really Rem? Not even me?" she said as she approached them.

"Especially not you Nee-sama!" said Rem with an angry face.

"Really?" asked Ram while still approaching them.

Rem then summoned her horn "Rem said no!" with a very angry voice.

When Ram was close enough Subaru grabbed Rem by her wrists and lifted her arms high up in the air "Now Ram" said Subaru while holding Rem.

Right after Subaru's signal Ram started attacking Rem, tickling her sides. Rem started laughing like crazy while trying to release herself from the two that were playing with her.

At the end Rem was out of breath and that was when Subaru hugged her so that she didn't fell to the ground. Ram looked at her sister and laughed while exiting the room.

Rem was still catching her breath as she pinched Subaru's leg.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"Traitor" she said in an angry tone.

Subaru smiled, hugging her tight and kissing her neck "Come on it was just a joke."

Rem turned around and went for a deep kiss on the lips "Are you happy that Nee-sama is okay with us loving each other?"

"Very much so, which is why I now feel more comfortable asking you this."

Rem was confused "What do you mean?"

"I think it is time for us to go and start building our way up in society."

Rem was surprised "Do you want to leave already?"

"Yes, I can already read and understand the value of coins which is why I feel like I need to get out there and start making connections and maybe start a business so I can share inventions from my world with this one. Even though people are going to think that they are my inventions."

Rem simply smiled and then gave him another kiss "Wherever you go Rem will go with you."

* * *

After an hour of making out in the bed (really an entire hour, lol [Beta Note: An Hour is indeed crazy]) Subaru and Rem stood up to eat breakfast with the others and gave them the news that they were leaving the mansion. Roswal suggested that they go to Kararagi since it was such a commercial area and therefore a good place for Subaru's ideas to flourish. Roswal also gave them a bag full of gold so that they could get started a little easier and that once they make it big they could pay him back any time. Subaru and Rem were very obviously very thankful for Roswal's big help.

The next morning Subaru and Rem started preparations for their travel. Roswal also gave them a little carriage which was just big enough for two people. Once they were ready to leave Ram approached their carriage.

"Basuru please take good care of Rem."

Subaru smiled "You can count on me Ram."

Ram smiled then turn towards her sister and gave her a strong hug "Please don't take too long to visit me."

"Don't worry Nee-sama, Subaru-kun promised to bring me back here to see you every now and then after all."

Ram smiled, nodded and gave Rem another hug.

Once they said their goodbyes, Subaru and Rem finally left the mansion. While they were putting more and more distance between themselves and the mansion, they came across the little town at the bottom of the hill. However, something was strange, because as they were passing by, they saw how the entire town got together crying, while surrounding a group of little boxes that looked like little coffins.

Subaru and Rem didn't stop but it was definitely a strange sight to see so many of them cry. On the way to Kararagi, Subaru and Rem had to camp outside because it was a 3 days trip. The first night was nice and peaceful so Subaru and Rem enjoyed sleeping on the outside very much. However, on the second night, just when Subaru and Rem were about to go to sleep, Rem smelled something that was coming toward them.

This something turned out to be two members of the witch's cult that were attracted to Subaru's presence. It was a short fight because Rem easily overpowered them because there were only two of them, but in the process of killing them Rem got a little cut on the shoulder while pushing Subaru away from a throwing knife. The cut was nothing serious but for Subaru it was a wakeup call.

" _This time it was a little cut, next time she could get a lethal wound trying to protect me_ " Subaru thought really worried about Rem safety.

After that Subaru asked Rem to train him in order for him to be able to defend himself because he didn't want to use her as a shield. Rem was against it because she thought she was enough to protect him but at the end of the day he convinced her to teach how to use magic.

Subaru discovered that he could use Yin magic (darkness) that got multiple uses for attacks and tricks. Subaru could blind people's senses with a spell called Shamac and could also throw air blades similar to the air magic called Al Fula with the difference being that his blades were completely visible like a flying black smoke blade.

Subaru had a lot of trouble controlling his magic because his spells came out either too strong, draining out all of his mana or too weak to really do any damage.

Subaru and Rem finally arrived to Kararagi and wanting to save the money they were given they decided to register in an inn.

Rem and Subaru went out to explore the city and maybe even find jobs. Rem quickly found a job in a flower shop while Subaru met a crafter named Michael. Michael was an excellent crafter, making anything from tools, tables and chairs to clothing. Subaru suggested that he and Michael should do business together, telling him that he had a great idea that could make a huge amount of profit.

Michael didn't know if he should actually accept the offer so Subaru proposed to pay for the first invention and if that became a success they could still join together as partners. Michael agreed on these terms and then asked him what he did want him to craft. Subaru soon drew the blueprint for a recliner chair and told him the materials that would be needed to make it.

Subaru bought all the material that Michael needed and helped him create the recliner chair. After 3 days of crafting, the chair was ready. Subaru and Michael created the first leather recliner chair of Kararagi and of this entire world. Subaru offered Michael the chance to test it.

As soon as Michael sat on the chair and pulled the handle he let out a big sigh "jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh. I'm in heaven"

"Right?" said Subaru smiling.

"I think I'm going to make one for myself after we sell this one"

Subaru started to laugh and said that he might as well. Subaru and Michael put the chair in front of the craft shop to see if someone was interested in buying. Not even an hour later a fancy carriage stopped in front of the shop clearly belonging to a nobleman

"Excuse me gentlemen, but what is this in front of your shop?" asked the nobleman curious about the chair.

"It is my…" Subaru looked at Michael and smiled "It's our new invention. We call it the 'Recliner chair'."

Michael smiled and gave Subaru a look that said 'Thank you' for including him on his sell.

"Mmhh the 'Recliner chair' huh? Do you mind if I test it?"

"Not at all, please do so."

"Thank you very much" the nobleman got off the carriage and sat on the chair. "It is very comfy but why is it called a 'Recliner chair'?"

"There is a handle on your bottom right. Why don't you pull it?" said Subaru with a smile.

As soon as the nobleman pulled the handle his back leaned back and his feet went up in the air "OOOOOHHHHHHHHHH JJJAAAAAAAHHHHH... I'M IN HEAVEN!"

Subaru started laughing because that was exactly what Michael said.

After a very relaxed and comfortable sigh the nobleman stood up from the chair and with a big smile on his face he said: "Gentlemen this a marvelous invention and I would really like to buy it. How does 200 gold coins sound to you?"

"SOLD!" Subaru and Michael said at the same time thinking of the profit that they had just made. The materials they used only cost Subaru 20 gold coins and that already was a lot. The nobleman took his new comfortable chair and tied it up to the roof of his carriage. After the carriage was once again out of sight Michael gave Subaru a big hug and declared them both as business partners.

Two weeks passed by and Michael's crafting shop was now called 'Subaru and Michael, Marvelous inventions'. Subaru worked on new stuff during the day with Michael and during the twilight he would pick up Rem from the flower shop. Subaru practiced his magic daily until one day he actually got better at it. Subaru could surround different targets in his Shamac individually and could cut hard surfaces like trees in half with his Al Fula lookalike without running out of mana too quickly. Once he gained control over his magic he told Rem that he wanted to learn swordsmanship. Rem didn't like the idea but she knew very well that she couldn't and shouldn't get in the way of his desire of getting stronger.

Subaru then started a routine: In the morning, he would go to the shop and make sure that Michael was following the blueprints correctly, in the afternoon he would go to take swordsmanship classes in a school in town and during the evening after he picked Rem up from the flower shop, he would practice what he learned with her, having sparring matches and duals with her for a few hours before going to bed. Rem would win every single match but each day Subaru got faster, stronger, giving Rem more and more trouble each day, to the point to where she needed it to use her horn against him.

A month passed since they left Roswal's mansion, Subaru and Michael's shop got really popular across all of Kararagi, Rem was very popular with all the costumers in the flower shop. She also was both proud and annoyed by Subaru, because for the past two days Subaru had won all of their sparring matches and he simply wouldn't shut up about it. Everything was going good until bad news arrived at the city. A mass report was released to all the cities about how a mabeast sneaked into a town in Roswal's domain and killed all the children there. The report contained a drawing of the masbeast and the additional info that a bite from that creature could put a curse on you that would kill you in your sleep.

Upon watching the drawing Subaru's eyes opened wide when he realizes that the mabeast, the creature that killed Petra and the others was actually the little dog with the bald spot on its head. Subaru was in shock, staring as the post and reading the curse's effect he started to put two and two together.

" _Rem wasn't the one that killed me the first time, neither did she curse me the second time_ " Subaru turned around and started heading home " _It was that fucking dog thing, and because I wasn't there on the fifth day it ended up attacking the children._ "

Short after the terrible news was released Subaru and Rem received a letter from Ram, saying that she, Roswal and Emilia were in the capital of Lugnica and that they were having some troubles. Apparently, everyone in the capital was blaming Emilia for the death of those children, pointing out her similarities to the witch.

Subaru got really angry because he knew that Emilia had nothing to do with what happened.

Another month passed by and Subaru and Rem were so economically stable that they were able to buy a small house for the both of them. Subaru was now stronger than Rem, to the point that not even with all of her oni-powers she could win against him. Subaru and Michael's shop grew so quickly due to Subaru's ideas and Michael's craftmanship that they now had people working for them. Subaru was so happy with how things were going that he felt that it was now time to ask Rem the big question.

One day Subaru went to pick Rem up as usual and as soon as she walked towards him with a big smile like always, Subaru knelt down. Rem's eyes opened wide and she had to cover her mouth because she gasped in surprise watching Subaru reach for a small back box in his pocket

"UUUUHHHHHH! "said all the people in and outside the flower shop because Subaru and Rem were directly in the door way.

"Rem, will you marry m…"

Rem couldn't contain her happiness after hearing the word 'marry' so she jumped on Subaru and started kissing him in front of everyone. People started cheering them up and congratulating them to their engagement.

Rem was so happy that she soon sent a letter to her sister telling her the good news. A week later Rem got a response but it wasn't what she was expecting. Ram sent her a letter back congratulating her to the wedding that was coming up but she also told her some horrible news. The troubles that they were having in the capital got even worse, to the point that assassination attempts were committed on Emilia almost every day. They therefore had to leave the capital, but on their way back to the mansion they came across the white whale and almost died. They managed to survive because Roswal used up of all his power to help them escape but the whale took his left arm and leg in the process.

Rem was so worried that she sent another letter asking Ram if there was anything that Subaru and she could do.

Six months passed, Subaru and Michael didn't have to do much now that they replaced their shop with a relatively big company selling all kinds of marvelous inventions. Rem and Subaru were blessed with the miracle of new life. Rem was now 2 months pregnant, living happily in a bigger house with Subaru. But Rem was also experiencing something that wasn't good for the baby: Too much stress. Stress from worrying about the reason that her sister hadn't responded to her letter after six whole months.

Rem was taking care of the house thinking of her sister and what could have happened to her and the others, when Subaru burst in through the door, out of breath, tears rolling down his face, and holding a paper tight in his hand. Rem was shocked at seeing him like this and worried what might have caused his condition. Subaru calmed down a bit and asked Rem to sit down. Once she did, Subaru passed her the paper in his hand which was an urgent report to all cities.

 **Roswal L. Mathers is dead along with all his subordinates and his ruler candidate the half elf Emilia. Roswal was attacked in his house by the witch's cult short after his encounter with the white whale. Because of his wounds from the white whale Roswal probably couldn't defend himself or anybody else. It also seems like every town in Roswal's domain got brutally massacred by the cultists. The reason why this report took so long to be published was because right after the massacre, all of Roswal's land got frozen by a spirit in the form of a giant lion that protected the land like it was its territory for months until one day it suddenly disappeared, allowing scouts to search the land and fill this report.**

Rem dropped the paper and burst into tears after learning that all of her family and friends were dead... once again by the hand of the witch's cult. Rem spent a week crying her eyes out. The only reason why she didn't try to end her life right then and there was because Subaru was right there next to her all the time, supporting her in everything that she was going through and because of the life that was growing inside of her. After a month of crying and night terrors, Rem began to return to her old self. It took many days and thousands of jokes but Subaru finally made her laugh again.

Six months after that Rem gave birth to a beautiful baby boy that looked like Subaru but with blue hair like her which they named Rigel. Two years after that Subaru and Rem had their second child, a gorgeous baby girl that looked just like Rem but with black hair like her father's which they named Spica like they promised they would do years ago.

Years went by, Subaru and Michael's company turned into the most important business in all of Kararagi and Lugnica for all humans and demi-human species. After a few decades Rigel Inherited the company from Subaru and Michael. Since Michael never had any children of his own he always treated Rigel like he was his own son or nephew. He therefore didn't have any problem giving his share of the company to him. Rigel shared the company with his sister and together they made the company even bigger than it already was.

Subaru never found a way to go back home to his parents who probably were heartbroken after he disappeared all those years ago. But he also didn't mind much because he was very happy with Rem and his children.

A few more decades passed, Subaru was 81 years old, and was on his death bed. Rem had died 6 years ago of old age. One day she just didn't wake up. Subaru kept going because Rigel and Spica visited him almost every day and his grandchildren always wanted to play with him. Subaru was happy with his family but years without Rem were slowly killing him on the inside, until one day he just couldn't take it anymore and just didn't have the strength to get off the bed.

Subaru was holding Rigel's hand with his right hand and Spica's with his left one, while all his grandchildren were in the bed hugging him and crying.

"I can't begin to describe of how happy you guys made me all this years with and without your mom." Subaru said smiling.

Spica laid down next to him and hugged his left arm tightly and started to cry onto his shoulder.

"My little Spica, as beautiful and adorable as your mother" Subaru said with a smile.

Rigel kneeled next to the bed and held Subaru's hand with both of his hands tightly with tears coming out of his eyes. "Dad, are you sure that we can't do anything about this?"

"No Rigel, I'm sure that it is finally time for me to go with your mother."

All of Subaru's grandchildren hugged him tighter and began crying louder. "Grandpa su, grandpa su..." they all cried.

Subaru felt like his sight was getting hazy and his breaths were getting thinner.

Subaru closed his eyes because he couldn't see anymore and sighed "Thank you all… I love you..."

Subaru took his last breath and let everything out in a last sigh...

Subaru couldn't see anymore, couldn't talk anymore, couldn't feel anymore but he could hear the cries of all his children that were next to him, slowly getting quieter and quieter until he couldn't even hear them anymore.

.

.

.

" _What a nice life…._ "

.

.

.

" _Wait a little more Rem, I'll be there in just a second..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Darkness consumed all of Subaru's senses and brought back a sensation that he hadn't felt in decades.

 **Death**

.

.

.

When all of the sudden, just like he remembered there was nothingness one moment and the next moment there was light.

Subaru opened his eyes and his sight slightly adjusted to the light of the room that belonged to the ceiling, which he was staring at.

" _I'm not dead yet?_ " Subaru thought confused.

Subaru sat up and noticed that he was in cloths that brought a slight feeling of nostalgia with them.

" _What is this?"_ Subaru suddenly looked at his hands and noticed something strange " _What happened to my hands?_ " Subaru noticed how his hands had no wrinkles. Suddenly Subaru felt like he got blinded by the light that came in through the window and covered his face from the it until his sight readjusted again. When Subaru could see clearly again, his eyes opened wide when he realized what he was seeing " _That's Roswal's window from the mansion._ "

"Is everything okay, Guest-sama?" two voices talked simultaneously in front of Subaru.

Subaru flinched, not in fear, but in surprise because those were voices he hadn't heard in years. Subaru slowly turned his gaze forward and saw two figures, that were just as young and alive as he remembered them from the first time that he met them. It was Ram and Rem waiting for him to wake up just like when he died by the hands of Rem all these years ago. But just like his previous life all of that never even happened.

Subaru stared at the two maids, standing there exactly like he remembered. But one small detail was off. In Subaru's memory both Ram and Rem were giving him a worried look, but this time only Ram had a worried look on her face while Subaru saw how Rem's worried expression slowly changed to a murderous look, a look that Subaru remembered very well. It was the look that Rem first gave him when she smelled the witch's smell on him. Rem's expression could only mean one thing, because there could only be one reason as to why she'd put up that face so early in his new life.

" _My smell of the witch just got stronger_ " fearing that the girl he loved was going to try to kill him again, because she didn't know about the life they spent together.

Subaru was staring at Rem while she was flinching, almost trying to jump on him and kill him. However, with everything that was going through Subaru's head, Subaru still smiled. Subaru smiled because for the first time he felt like his curse of "Return by death" was a blessing, a blessing that gave him the chance to save Emilia, to save Ram, to save the children of the town and everyone else from that menaces that were going to come and especially a blessing because he also got the chance to make the girl that he loved fall in love with him all over again.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **SPECIAL THANKS TO 'Dmonplay' FOR HELPING ME FIX THE MISTAKES OF THE CHAPTER**


	9. Chapter 9

**Re:zero doesn't belong to me.**

 **hahaHAAAAA. You guys thought it was over…..hahahahah nah boi, this story just got a new life and a new life means a new beginning for the story… a looooonnnnnngg aasss story. There's going to be laughter, tears, heartbreak, love, hopes and dreams, blood and murders….. A LOT OF BLOOD AND MURDERS and A LOT MORE LEMONS. Yeeeiiiiii. Hehehehe well I hope you like this surprise chapter that no one was expecting. Not even me, but you guys inspired me to go longer with the story and I can really say that we are looking toward a possible of mmmhhh 30 to 40 more chapters. I have a lot of blood and sex in mind, so I highly recommend to stop reading after chapter 12 or 13. That's when shit is gonna get darker and sexy. Lol. Well here it is. Enjoy.**

Subaru was smiling at the two maids that were staring at him. Each one with their own look on their face. Ram was staring at Subaru, confused about that goofy look on his face. She thought that almost dying might have made him go mad, while Rem was staring at Subaru, frowning and clearly containing her anger and desire to kill Subaru in front of her sister. Subaru and Rem were staring at each other while Rem was getting angrier and angrier feeling like Subaru's smile was taunting her.

"Guest-sama, are you alright? Do you need anything?" asked Ram.

Subaru turned his gaze to Ram and smiled at her "Everything is okay, thank you, but would you mind if you guys leave me alone for a while, I would like to change to my normal clothes."

"As your wish, Guest-sama" said Ram while doing a small bow. Turning towards her sister she saw her staring at their guest very intensively "Let's go."

Rem came back to her senses and turned to her big sister "Yes, Nee-sama."

Both Ram and Rem stood in front of the bed and made a small bow before heading towards the door. Rem glared at Subaru while Subaru just smiled back at her. Ram opened the door and as soon as she took one step outside the room, Subaru said something.

"Excuse me." called out Subaru.

With one foot outside the door Ram turned around and looked at him "Yes Guest-sama?"

"The one with the blue hair. Can you stay for a moment? I would like to ask you a few things."

Instead of answering, Rem simply stared at him.

Ram however frowned "What do you need to know about my sister?"

"Nothing much, I only have a couple of questions of which I'm certain that she can answer them." said Subaru smiling.

"Anything you have to ask my sister you can ask in front of m …." Ram didn't finish what she was saying because Rem interrupted her.

"It is okay, Nee-sama. I can answer his questions."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, he is a guest in the mansion, so we have to give him our best treatment."

Ram stayed silent for a moment and then nodded at Rem. She then turned around to look at Subaru and bowed before leaving and closing the door effectively leaving Subaru and Rem alone in the Room. Subaru took the sheets off and walked towards Rem so that he basically stood in front of her.

Rem frowned and looked at him angry "What do you want from me?"

Subaru was staring into her eyes with a huge smile on his face "Hello Rem."

Rem's eyes opened wide knowing that neither she nor her sister had mentioned their names in front of him "How do you know my name?"

"I know stuff, a lot of stuff. I know you and I know Ram too." A little smirk appeared on Subaru's face "And I also know that you can smell some stench that is on me."

Rem's surprised expression changed to a murderous one "Then you are a spy from the cult!" Rem took a step forward as if to attack Subaru.

Subaru didn't even flinch and raised his hand to keep her at bay "No Rem you got that wrong. I am neither a spy nor do I have any affiliation with the witch or her cult."

"As if I would believe that." she said in an angry tone. "You reek of the witch's magic. That alone proves that you are from her cult."

Subaru frowned "That's because I'm cursed." he said in an angry tone.

Rem's face changed to a confused expression. "Cursed? What do you mean?"

"I was cursed by the with at some point in my life. Unfortunately, I don't know when exactly. That's why you can smell her on me."

Rem stared at him, not really believing what he was saying "If that explains your smell then explain how you know my sister and me."

"That's part of the curse as well." Subaru sighed out of annoyance "I can't get into the details but the curse also allows me to know about the future."

"You know the future...? Why are you telling me this?"

"Because in the future you are the person who I trust the most, the one that would never betray me and neither would I ever betray you." Subaru said with a smile.

"You think that I'll trust you in future? You don't even know me!" she said very angrily.

Subaru smiled "Oh but I do. There is nothing that I don't know about you."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"I know that neither you nor your sister are human." a smirk appeared on Subaru's face "My little blue devil."

Rem's eyes opened wide "How do you know about that?"

"In the future, you told me and showed me too." he said while pointing to the middle of his forehead.

Rem was surprised but only for a moment "That's something that any of your friends from the cult could have told you." she accused him.

"Mmmhhh I guess that if I was from the cult then yeah someone could have told me."

Rem frowned "Then you admit that you are from the cult?"

"No, I don't admit it because I'm not... Mmmhhh I guess that knowing your past doesn't really say that I know your future."

"No, it doesn't" she said with a really serious face.

"Ok then. Rem I know that you don't trust me and that right now you want to kill me. I know this because in the future you told me that was going through your head at this moment."

Rem was quite surprised because that was exactly what she was thinking.

"So, I will give you a prediction of what is going to happen today." Subaru suddenly got really serious and looked her in the eyes. "In a few hours, Roswal is going to show up, he is going to request my presence for lunch so that he could offer me a reward for saving Emilia and his exact words are going to be 'Sooooo my boy whaaat is it gooooooing to be, land, hooooousing, moooooney? You can ask for anything.' That's the future that I know."

Rem stared into his eyes almost believing what he was saying because that's exactly how Roswal speaks at times "What if he doesn't say those exact words?" she glared at him.

Subaru smiled "Then you got my permission to kill me right then and there."

"I might do it... you don't seem worried at all though..."

"Because I already know that he will say those words and I also know that even if he says those words you will still not believe me."

"You are right, I would still not believe you." she responded coldly.

Subaru smiled "That's why I'm going to ask him for something that will allow you to check on me every second of every hour of every day so that you can confirm that I'm telling you the truth."

Rem looks at him with suspicion "What are you going to ask him for?"

"HeheheI will keep that a secret. I'm really going to enjoy your face when you hear what I'm going to ask him for."

Rem just stared at him "What now?"

"Now you go to your sister and keep doing your job. We will see each other later when Roswal arrives."

Rem kept looking into his eyes, looking for fakeness, maliciousness or badness of any kind, but she just didn't find any. She then turned towards the door, put a hand on the handle and then slightly tilted her head backwards to look at Subaru.

"The moment I discover you are lying…." Rem's face changed to a murderous expression "I will kill you!"

Subaru smiled "In this case I got nothing to fear, because everything I just told you is true."

"We will see if that's true." she said before closing the door behind her.

Subaru stared at the door with a smile on his face " _I really missed you Rem, I'm truly grateful that I get to spend this time with you again, even if you don't love me…._ " A little smirk appeared on Subaru's face "... _yet._ "

* * *

Rem was walking toward the kitchen with a thoughtful look on her face. She was thinking about everything that Subaru just told her. He said that in the future she was the person he trusted the most. She didn't want to believe him especially because of the stench that was following him, but the confidence in his words and his way of talking to her suggested that he was indeed very familiar with her. Almost like he had known her for years, even though it was the very first time she has ever seen him.

" _The moment that none of his predictions actually happen, I will kill him._ "

Rem kept thinking of Subaru, especially of his expression. He looked particularly happy. Happy of just begin there. Rem noticed how he was mostly looking her in the eyes with a smile on his face. Rem was mainly curious about why he was so happy seeing her.

"I _f he really knows the future, what am I to him in the future?_ " Rem thought curiously, but her train of thought got interrupted when she arrived at the kitchen.

Ram was preparing lunch but quickly turned around when she heard her sister enter the kitchen. When she saw Rem, she rushed towards her.

"What did he want from you?" asked Ram slightly angry.

"Nothing really, he just asked me a bunch on of nonsense." Rem lied because she didn't want Ram to know about the weird future stuff but more so because she didn't want to let her know that she was almost believing him.

"Nonsense? Like what?"

"Dumb stuff, maybe he turned crazy after what Beatrice-sama did to him."

Ram smile "Maybe."

Both sisters laughed a little before they both continued to prepare lunch.

* * *

An hour later, a carriage arrived with Roswal in it. Ram and Rem immediately rushed to the entrance to receive him.

"Welcome home Roswal-sama" said both maids while doing a bow.

"Hellooo girls, how is everything?"

"Lunch is ready, if you feel like eating." said Ram.

"Woooonderful, what about the boy?"

"He woke up a few hours ago." said Rem

"Maaaaarvelous. Tell him that I request his presence in the dining room. I would like to speak with him during lunch."

Rem opened her eyes wide when she heard Roswal say those words.

"Is something wrong, my dear Rem?"

"Eh?... no, not at all, Rem will go and let him know that you asked for his presence for lunch then." Rem made a small bow that goes to look for Subaru.

On her way, she was thinking: " _How did he know that Roswal-sama was going to request for him to show up to lunch?_ "

Rem was surprised but at the same time worried, worried what else Subaru really knew. Was that just a lucky guess? Did he really know? If he was telling the truth how much did he really know about her specifically?

* * *

It took Rem 20 minutes to find Subaru because he was not in his room. He was in the garden playing and making jokes with Emilia.

Subaru turned around and smiled when he saw Rem approach them and when Rem was close enough, Subaru looked at her with a cocky smirk on his face letting Rem know that he knew why she was coming. Rem frowned because of his cocky expression.

"Rem came to let you guys know that lunch was ready." Rem turned toward Subaru "Subaru-sama, Roswal-sama personally requested your presence for lunch." she said blankly.

Subaru smiled "Cool, I was getting hungry."

* * *

All of them went to the dining room to have some lunch. Roswal presented himself as the owner of the mansion and the lord of the land to Subaru.

Subaru commented on how delicious the food was and praised Rem for i.

"how did you know that it was me that cooked?" Rem asked.

"I just had a feeling that you were a great cook." Subaru said with a big smile.

Rem stared at him with suspicion " _Did he know that was going to cook this food too?_ "

After that Roswal started to say that old speech that Subaru remembered very clearly, saying how important Emilia was and how grateful he was toward him.

"Because of your heroic actions I feel obligated to offer you a reward." said Roswal.

At that moment Subaru looked at Rem for short second. Rem's face became really serious after she heard the word 'reward' because Roswal hadn't said what Subaru predicted he was going to say. Rem bent her kneels, ready to jump and kill Subaru on the spot, while accusing him of being a cultist, but right before she could do anything else Roswal said something.

"Sooooo my boy whaaat is it gooooooing to be, land, hooooouusing, moooooney? You can ask for anything."

Rem's eyes opened wide after hearing Roswal saying word for word what Subaru predicted and exactly in the same tone as well.

Subaru smiled "Anything?" he said while looking at Rem's surprised face.

"Yeeees that's right, aaaaaanything."

"Then I only have one request."

At that moment Rem remembered what Subaru said earlier **'** _ **I'm going to ask him for something that will allow you to check on me every second of every day.'**_ " _What is he going to ask for?_ "

Subaru looked at Roswal and smiled "I would like for Rem to be my personal maid."

"WHAT!?" yelled Ram.

Rem just stood there with wide eyes upon hearing that Subaru just asked for her to be his personal maid.

"Well, well, this is suddenly a surprise, are you sure that's what you want, Subaru-kun?" asked Roswal.

"Completely sure." said Subaru with a big smile.

"Do you know what it means to have a personal maid?" asked Roswal.

"It means that Rem is going to be the number one person in my life, she will have all of my trust and I have to work hard for me to have hers."

"I see that you understand very well what you are asking for, but why Rem specifically? Ram here is the head maid of the mansion."

"Because I know that Rem is a strong and smart girl that can help me achieve my goal." Subaru smiled "Besides, her cooking skills alone are reason enough to want her by my side."

"Hehehehe you are right about her cooking." Roswal's face became serious "And for your goal, which one would that be?"

"Well I kind of call myself as an inventor. I have a lot of good ideas that I think could go very well in a commercial area, but the problem is that I have no sense of saving money, so I will also need her to keep an eye on me and to administrate me, since my future would be her future as well." said Subaru smiling.

"I understand now and I can see how Rem would be of big help to you indeed. She received a great education and got a great sense of administration but my question is what you have to offer her."

"My life and my future. Without her I don't really think that I can accomplish anything. I promise to protect her, take good care of her, and treasure her like she was part of my own family." said Subaru with a hand on his chest in a very honest tone.

"Mmmmhh I believe that I heard everything that I need to hear."

"Roswal-sama please tell me that you are not going to give Rem to this total stranger." said Ram with anger.

"At this point it is not for me to decide anymore, my dear Ram-" Roswal turned to see Rem "What do you say Rem? The boy is giving you everything that he is and everything he will be to you, practically putting his life in your hand. Do you accept his offer?"

Rem was standing staring at Subaru with a clear blush on her face. No one had ever spoken so highly of her and she could tell that nothing of what he said was a lie or a trick to get to her, the honesty in his voice was too strong to deny it.

Ram saw the thoughtful look on Rem's face "Rem are you really considering this?"

Rem looked at her sister and turned again to see Subaru " _So this is what he meant by allowing me to check on him all the time... This way he would not be out of my sight._ "

With a slight blush on her face Rem bowed "Rem gladly accepts your proposal, Subaru-sama."

"REM!?" screamed Ram.

"Then I guess it's decided, please take really good care of our dear Rem, Subaru-kun." said Roswal smiling.

After that for the rest of the lunch, Rem was staring at Subaru with a curious look on her face while Ram was clearly trying to kill Subaru with her sight. When they all finished eating Subaru decided to take a walk through the garden. Rem started to follow her new master and waited for his first order. When Subaru and Rem arrived at the garden Subaru stopped and turned around to see Rem. Rem quickly blushed because he was staring right into her eyes.

Subaru smiled "Thank you for accepting my request."

"Your prediction really happened like you said it would, so that proved that you didn't lie to me, YET" she said in an angry tone at the end.

"Either way, thanks!" he said with a big grin.

Rem blushed because she had never seen someone that spoke so honestly and now this person was her master.

"Rem, there is something that I didn't mention during lunch." Subaru said with a serious face.

Rem was surprised because she didn't feel even one lie during lunch "You lied about something?"

"No, but it's of something that I didn't say, something that more importantly, I couldn't tell the others."

"What is it?" she saw how serious he was.

"Rem I not only need you for MY future but also for everyone's future."

"What do you mean?"

"There are things that are going to happen, a lot of people are going to die. Children, women, families and not all of them are going to be strangers" he said while pointing to the mansion.

"NEE-SAMA IS GOING TO DIE?" she screamed in worry.

"Not just Ram... Everyone in this mansion and in this land, will."

"How do you know this?"

Subaru started poking his head "Future knowledge, remember? I'm going to need your help to stop these events before they happen."

Rem looked at him suspiciously "When are they going to happen?"

"The first one is in four days from now."

"How can I believe you that everyone is going to die?"

"I predicted the lunch, didn't I?"

"And why didn't you warn them about it?"

"Because knowing when you are going to die night make some people crazy."

"Then why tell me?"

"Because I trust you."

"You don't even know me."

"I do. I do know you. I know everything there is to know about you. I know you so well that I know that even after everything you have seen and heard you still don't believe a word of what I'm saying."

"You got that right." she said while staring at him suspiciously.

Subaru sighed "Well, I guess you will have to see it to believe. But with that aside, this is my first order to you Rem."

Rem's face became really serious.

"I order you to work with you sister for the rest of the day. We can talk again tomorrow."

Rem was surprised "That's all?"

Subaru smiled "Yeah. Mmmmhh maybe you can bring me a cup of tea later. I will be studying in my room."

Rem just stared at him again, looking for any trace of fakeness but didn't find it "As you wish, Subaru-sama." Rem then turns around and walked toward the mansion thinking about everything she just heard. " _None of what he said makes any sense. Everything that he said is nothing that spy wouldn't have learned from us already. He knows too much and he must be planning something... For some reason he wants to gain my trust._ " Rem's face changed to murderous look " _I will have to kill him before whatever he is planning hurts anyone._ "

* * *

The rest of the day was calm. Subaru was working in his room and Rem was being scolded by Ram for accepting Subaru as her master. Ram was scared that Subaru was planning to take advantage of Rem, using his master privilege on her. Rem didn't respond much because she already made up her mind on what she was going to do with Subaru.

Later that day Rem came to Subaru's room and brought him his cup of tea. She then made a small bow and headed to the door. Right when she put her hand on the handle Subaru said something.

"You know, you could be more sociable" Subaru said before taking a sip from his tea.

Rem frowned "Is that an order?"

"No, not at all, but more of a suggestion. You are my personal maid and I'm your master. This is a union that lasts a lifetime. You could at least try to get along with me."

Rem just stares at him before answering "Rem will think about it." she opened the door and left.

Subaru smiled " _As cute as I remember, always playing strong but in the inside, she is just a little bunny._ " A creepy grin suddenly appeared on Subaru face " _I better start to get ready. It is going to be a busy night._ " Subaru thought while he finished drinking his tea.

* * *

The night came, Subaru finished his dinner, went to his room, took a shower and laid down in bed.

After everyone finished their dinner Ram and Rem picked the dishes and washed them. The twins said goodnight to each other before going to their own rooms to go to sleep. But in Rem's case things were different. After all she had other plans. Rem took a quick shower but instead of putting her nightgown on she once again changed into her uniform and went out of her room having bad intentions mind.

Rem arrived at Subaru's room and slowly began to turn the handle. She was surprised that the door wasn't even locked but she didn't give it too much thought. She had a mission and she came to fulfill it.

She saw Subaru lying in bed sleeping so she silently walked towards him. Rem stood on the edge of the bed looking coldly at his sleeping form. Rem took out her Morningstar and grabbed it at the base as if it were a mace. She raised her weapon, ready to put it down and end Subaru's life.

Rem was staring at his face and couldn't stop herself from thinking about everything she learned about him today. He was always smiling, and it was a genuine smile so it didn't look like he was forcing himself. He told her stuff that he didn't tell anyone else because he said that he trusted her and only her to tell her what he knew, and as far as she could tell he didn't lie to her. Not even about the smell that was coming from him. He was honest to her about everything.

Suddenly something was happening to Rem. The hand that was holding the Morningstar began to shake, not out of fear but because of something that she didn't expect she would be doing at this moment. Rem was hesitating. She started to have doubts about Subaru.

" _He hasn't lied to me yet, he told me everything I asked of him, he_ …" her train of thought got interrupted by a voice she didn't expect to hear.

"Well, well." said Subaru.

Rem's eyes opened wide and she gasped upon hearing that Subaru was actually awake the whole time. She tried to step back but Subaru quickly got up, grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the bed with him. Rem fell on her back but before she could react to what was going on, Subaru pinned her to the bed holding her wrists and got on top of her. Rem look up and saw how Subaru was looking into her eyes.

"Yo-you were awake?" she asked nervously.

Subaru smiled "I already knew that you would come this night, your first night as my maid and try to kill me."

"How did you know?"

"The future you told me that she also did it, so I knew you would too."

Rem just stared at him with her eyes wide open while Subaru was on top of her, scared of what he was about to do "Wh-what are you going to do to me?"

A devilish grin suddenly appeared on Subaru's face which made Rem start to shake in fear "Well you just tried to kill your master, and for that you need to be punished."

Rem closed her eyes when she saw Subaru raise his hand high up in the air aiming for her head.

* * *

 **SPECIAL THANKS TO 'Dmonplay' FOR HELPING ME FIX THIS CHAPTER**


	10. Chapter 10

**Re:zero doesn't belong to me**

Rem was scared of what was going to happen to her. Thinking that he was going to try to rape her she covered her chest with her free hand and waited for his hand to go over her body.

"Ita…." (means hurt or ouch in japanese) she said after feeling a light hit on her head.

Rem felt how Subaru let go of her other wrist while rubbing her head with both hands. She slowly opened her eyes to see Subaru smiling while getting off of her. Rem was surprised to see the he didn't really do anything to her. Subaru walked towards the door and put his hand on the handle.

"I think is time for you to go. If Ram finds you here I'm as good as dead."

Rem was sitting in the middle of the bed totally confused by his odd behavior. He acted like nothing had just happened, when not even a minute ago she just tried to kill him.

"Weren't you going to punish me?" she asks confused.

Subaru looked at her confused "I thought I just did?"

"That was it? That was your punishment?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?"

"But...but Rem just tried to kill you." she didn't understand how he could be so casual about this situation.

"Yeah, but you didn't. I saw how you hesitated at the last second. Why was that?"

"Well...Rem was thinking that you didn't lie yet so I didn't know if to kill you now or when you actually do."

Subaru smiled "We can talk about it some more tomorrow if you want."

Rem was surprised "You are just gonna let me go just like that after what happened?"

"What? Do you want me to rip your clothes off and force you to sleep with me?" Subaru said with an evil grin on his face.

Rem's face became a shade of red that was even visible in the dark room. She slowly got off the bed, picked up her Morningstar and walked towards the door. Subaru opened the door for her but Rem stopped in front of him.

"Rem could try to kill you again you know." she said staring into his eyes.

"And I know that you will try again but that will be the last time you will ever try to kill me." said Subaru looking at her blue eyes.

Rem frowned "Was that a threat?"

Subaru smiled "Goodnight Rem." he said while slowly starting to close the door.

* * *

The next morning, Subaru got up, washed his face, changed and went to open the door. However, when he opened the door Rem was on the other side looking like she was about to knock.

Subaru smiled "Oh, good morning Rem, did you sleep well?"

Rem glareds at him before answering "Good morning Subaru-sama, Rem slept very well. Thanks for asking."

With an annoyed expression Subaru said: "Do you always have to glare at me? Do you really hate me that much?"

"With all due respect Subaru-sama, it's not that Rem hates you, I simply don't trust you."

"So that means that you do like me then." he said with a smirk on his face.

Rem's face became all red "Re-Rem didn't say that." she said in an embarrassed tone.

"Hehehe, you're cute when you are embarrassed."

Rem blushed "Stop teasing me, please."

"I promise nothing." he said while exiting his room and closing the door behind him.

Rem just stared at him blushing, not knowing what to say next.

Subaru started to walk and Rem followed him. But while observing him, she remembered that he knows what she is, which made her very curious.

"Subaru-sama, could Rem ask you a question?"

Subaru didn't stop walking "as long it's not too much about your future, you can ask me anything."

"It's not about that, Rem still doesn't believe that you know the future. Rem is curious about how you are not bothered by the fact that I'm not human. That I'm actually a demon..." she said the last part in a shameful tone.

"Rem I don't care that you are not human or that you are a demon. I like you for who you are. The person that you are." Subaru gave her a straight answer.

Rem was surprised by what he said "So it doesn't gross you out that I'm a demon?"

Subaru stopped and turned around to see her "Gross me out? What are you talking about? Rem the fact the you are a demon is one of your best features, you are stronger and faster than me and you got a nose that would make a dog feel ashamed of itself."

Rem became even more surprised by how much he knew about her and her kind and then blushed when she remembered what he said previously "You said that you liked me for who I am?"

Subaru blushed "What is there not to like about a girl like you…. You're smart, strong, beautiful and your food is the best one I have ever eaten, and above all that you are incredibly sexy. You are every man's dream Rem."

Rem's face became all red once again after Subaru said all that about her "Re-Re-Rem told you to stop teasing me."

Subaru smiled, turned around and continued walking "Think whatever you want about what I just said but everything I just said is a fact about you."

Rem was blushing as she watched him walk away from her " _How can he be so honest about everything he says?_ " but her blush suddenly disappeared when she sniffed the smell around her " _He is probably honest but he is still hiding something from me._ "

* * *

The rest of the day was calm, Rem didn't let Subaru out of her sight, she was watching his every movement, his every action, waiting for him to do something suspicious, something witch cult related, something that allowed her to really take action.

It was afternoon, Subaru was working on designs for inventions that he had plans for, while Rem was sitting on his bed behind him just looking at him drawing.

Subaru stopped drawing and turned around to see Rem "You didn't take your eyes off me at all today. Did you fall in love with me after what I said about you earlier?"

Rem blushed "A-as if. It would take a lot more than that to make me fall in love with a cultist like you."

"How many times do I have to say it, I'm not a cultist" he said a little irritated.

"Rem will still think so until you prove to me that you are not."

Subaru sighed " I guess only time will prove you wrong." he said while turning back to the desk.

They both stayed silent until Rem said something.

"Subaru-sama, you said that you know everything about me."

Subaru kept drawing without turning back "I know everything Rem, your past, your present and your future. Although your future will change quite a bit if we are going to stop the coming disasters."

"Prove it."

"The future you told me what happened to your parents and everyone else in your village."

Rem opened her eyes wide just staring at his back.

"And what happened to Ram's horn when she was trying to protect you…. I know that to you this is the first time you hear me saying this, but I'm sorry for happened to you two."

Rem quickly stood up "I DON'T NEED SYMPATHY FROM A CULTIST."

Subaru stopped drawing, turned around and saw the rage in Rem's face. It was a face that he knew very well, because it was the face that sher always gave him every time she was angry with him and wanted to fight him.

"It was you and your damn cult that took my family and everyone that I loved away from me and my sister." Rem's hands started to shake from the pure rage that she was trying to contain, the desire of wanting to rip Subaru's head off was getting the best of her.

Subaru saw this and smiled because he knew what she needed.

"Rem why don't we take a WALK and TALK outside?" he said to her while giving her a challenging look.

Rem opened her eyes wide when she realized that Subaru was challenging her "Yes, Subaru-sama, let's WALK and TALK." she said glaring.

* * *

Subaru was walking toward the entrance of the mansion while Rem was following him glaring at the back of his head, counting the seconds before she could rip it off his body. They got to the entrance but when they were about to exit they ran into Ram, who was entering the mansion.

"Hello, Subaru-sama, where are you going? It's about to get dark." Ram asked looking at him curiously.

"Rem and I are going to take a little walk, but don't worry, we will back before it gets too late."

"You and Rem?" she asked while tilting her head looking at Rem behind Subaru noticing that Rem was glaring a Subaru. "Rem are you okay?"

Rem didn't take her sight off Subaru "Yes, Nee-sama, Rem and Subaru-sama are going to take a quick walk and talk."

A worried look appeared on Ram's face because she could feel the rage radiating out of Rem.

"Well see you later Ram, we are going now." Subaru started to walk and Rem followed him.

Ram just stared at them while they were leaving the gate of the mansion, confused and worried about why they were going out at this hour and why Rem was so angry at him.

* * *

Subaru was guiding Rem to a way off the road, through the woods. Subaru finally took Rem to a meadow that was at least a kilometer away from the mansion.

"This should be good." Subaru said while putting his hands in his pockets and turning around to see the raging demon behind him "Alright Rem, let's talk."

Rem glared at him while slowly taking her Morningstar out "We are not going to talk." she started walking toward him while dragging her chains. "Here is where you die, YOU DAMN CULTIST!"

* * *

 **SPECIAL THANKS TO 'Dmonplay' FOR HELPING ME FIX THIS CHAPTER**


	11. Chapter 11

**Re:zero doesn't belong to me**

The twilight arrived illuminating the two figures that were in the middle of a meadow while their shadows extended all the way to the woods.

The raging demon Rem began to walk towards Subaru while she was dragging her chain as she walked towards her target. Rem was staring a Subaru visualizing how she was going to torn his body apart piece by piece but with each step she took she noticed something strange. Subaru was just looking at her with a smile on his face and his hands in his pockets, with no defend or any intention of running away but for some reason his smile was spelling out confidence all over him. Rem stopped advancing, something didn't feel right, she didn't feel any fear coming from Subaru neither his will to fight.

"are you going to run away?" Rem asked him while glaring at him with her Morningstar in hand

"nope" responded Subaru still smiling.

"then you going to fight me" she said getting ready to advance

"I'm not going to fight you but I'm going to defend myself"

"with your hands in your pockets?" she said in an angry tone

"I don't need my hands to defend myself from you" he said giving Rem a taunting smile.

Subaru's smile was all Rem need it to get trigger, her rage was reflected on her face and with one move she swing her Morningstar towards Subaru.

Subaru was smiling while the Morningstar approaching him from his left side was because he already knew it was coming that way. Subaru had all the future knowledge of when he used to spar with Rem in his other life so he knew very well her fighting style and all her patterns when she is fighting so he had nothing to fear in this fight

Subaru knew that Rem first move when she intended to kill was aim her Morningstar to her opponent's torso and exactly the torso so Subaru just normally just took a step back letting the Morningstar just swing by, in front of him.

"gggrrraaahhh" growled Rem swinging her Morningstar again

Subaru just stood there because Rem's second move she was aim to her opponent's feet. Subaru was staring at her and without looking away, Subaru took a step forward and made a little jump letting the chain pass under him.

"GRRAAHH!" growled Rem getting frustrated because she couldn't hit him and she didn't know why

Rem swing her Morningstar again aiming for his head but she saw how Subaru very casually just duck down letting the Morningstar pass over his head, she swing it again but this time the Morningstar came from above, ready to crash Subaru whole body, but while the Morningstar was descending, Subaru simply took one step to the Right and let the Morningstar crash on the ground next to him.

Rem was panting almost out of breath and confused " _why can't I hit him_ " she thought

"you cool now? Did you let out all that anger?" Subaru said smiling at her

"WE ARE NOT DONE UNTIL YOU DIE" she yelled at him. Rem pulled her Morningstar back and then she jumped high in the air and threw the Morningstar directly at him "DIE!" she yelled

Subaru saw the Morningstar that was coming right at him and dodges it really easy, but when the Morningstar landed Subaru took one hand out of his pocket and pulled the chain and at the same time pulled Rem who was still in the air making her loose her balance and fall on her back. Rem was panting for a few seconds but quickly got up thinking that Subaru was going to grab the chance and attack her but when she got up Subaru was still standing there with his hands in his pockets again.

"ggggrrrhhhh" growled in frustration because of his taunting smile and not taking her seriously

"I see you are struggling"

"SHUT UP" she yelled at him "ggrrrRRRRAAAAAHHHHHH" Rem summoned her horn and raised her right hand and aims at Subaru "AL HUMA!" she launched a spear of ice at Subaru's head to which Subaru just tilted his head to dodge it.

"magic now? You know that you just gonna get tired faster"

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UUUUPPPP" she screamed as she started shooting ice spears at Subaru's feet.

Subaru began to step and skip back letting the spears stick to the ground. Rem was watching Subaru dodge her spears with no effort, all this time she hasn't landed a single hit on him, not even a scratch on his cloth. Rem stopped throwing ice spears at him and threw her Morningstar aside and decided to take Subaru head on.

Subaru saw Rem running towards him and take his hands out of his pockets "close combat I see" he said while getting in a fighting position.

When Rem was close enough she threw a punch at Subaru's face which his moved to the side with the back of his hand and then with his other hand he put it on her abdomen to push her back.

Rem put her hand on her abdomen feeling that he didn't really hit her but just gently push her back "you not going to fight me, not even if I'm trying to kill you"

"I'm not here to fight you and just letting you blow all that steam out"

Rem just growled right before she launched herself at him throwing punches all over his body. Subaru knew very well that Rem was way stronger than him right now so a single punch meant death, but since he knew how she fights Subaru didn't have any trouble dodging and moving her punches aside. Rem was getting even more frustrated so she threw a high kick to his face to which Subaru duck and then step back. Rem was about to continuo her attack until Subaru said something that stopped her.

Subaru smiled "so they are white ones today huh"

Rem stopped in mid attack when she heard that, her face got all red and quickly put her hand on her skirt. Rem looked at Subaru with tears in the corner of her eyes, frustrated that she couldn't touch him and embarrass that he saw her down there.

"PERVERT" she yelled at him as she tried to tackle him.

Subaru dodged her tackle and slapped her rear making her loose her balance and fall on her belly. Subaru stepped back and noticed how Rem started to punch the ground in frustration.

" _I think she had enough now_ " Subaru thought to himself while he stands straight

Rem then got up and looked at him more enrage than even, her horn started to shine brighter, she jumped high in the air in his direction.

Rem was descending on him and while she was falling she noticed how Subaru didn't make any attend to dodge, he just stood there watching her coming down at him. Rem fell on Subaru with her hands around his throat but the momentum of her fall made them both fell to the ground with Rem on top of Subaru.

"I got you now" she said while her grip on Subaru's throat grew tighter

*cough, cough* "you got me,… nice job Rem" Subaru was having problems talking with Rem blocking his wind pipe. But still had a smile on his face

"I don't need a cultist to praise me" her grip kept getting tighter and tighter

"i…..i'm not…a cultist"

"YES YOU ARE!" she yelled on his face "and now you are going to die"

Subaru smiled *cough* "no….i won't"

Rem opened her eyes wide when she saw that even on this situation, Subaru wasn't afraid of her or afraid of dying.

"DIE!" Rem gripped Subaru's neck so tight that his face began to change color and even like this he was still smiling at her.

Subaru slowly began to raise his hands

"there's nothing you can do now, I'm much stronger than you" said Rem watching him run out of air

A funny grin appeared on Subaru's face as he put his hands on Rem's back

"what are you planning now?" Rem demanded to know

Subaru suddenly began to rub Rem's back up and down very fast.

"what are you…haa…haha…haahaha…."

Rem's grip on Subaru's throat began to loosen up, allowing him to breathe again.

"hahaahahaha….stop….hahahahahaahahahah noooo" Rem couldn't control her laughter while her strength started to leave her body

When Subaru noticed that Rem lost her strength he held Rem tight and flipped her around so that now he was on top of her

Rem put her hand on his chest about to push him off her as soon her body came back to normal

"what … did you…do to me" Rem asked while panting

"I told you that I know everything about you, and that includes your body as well. Just like I know that you are really sensitive here too" Subaru suddenly hit Rem's horn making it disappear and Rem to lose all of the strength.

Rem could barely move and even in this state she kept trying to hit Subaru with her weak punches "why you…. why you keep doing this to me. Just kill me and take my horn already, just like they did with my village" Rem said while hitting Subaru's chest almost crying

Subaru put a hand on her cheek and looked at her in the eyes "I would never kill you and or even dare to really do any harm to you Rem"

Rem grip his shirt "why do you say that? Why you keep treating me nice after everything that I done to you, I tried to kill you so many time why are you so good to me?"

Subaru was staring down at her and see that she needed an answer, a real answer so he did the only thing that he could do to make her understand why.

Rem's eyes opened wide when she felt the soft touch of Subaru's lips on hers. Rem let go of Subaru's shirt and started to push him away from her, but she didn't have the strength to really do it. Subaru began to make out with Rem and noticed something about him that he didn't know, Subaru didn't know how much he missed Rem, how much he really missed her lips, her touch, her warmth, the sound of her moans when he kissed her and so without realizing it Subaru's hands began to go all over her body by the pure instinct of all those years that he remembered doing it.

Rem felt Subaru kissing her passionately with desire but with something else that didn't quite put her hands on, she felt Subaru's hand touching her feeling her, touching her in areas that she couldn't stop feeling horny about it. Subaru stop kissing Rem's lips and started to work his way to her neck and the back of her ear where he remembered very well that she like it.

"Subaru…..haaaa… no. stop" Rem tried to fight him back but her own body was welcoming all of his touches.

"Rem…." Subaru whispered on her ear as he started to slide his hand down to her thigh and slide it under her skirt.

"NOOOO!" Rem screamed when she felt Subaru's finger brush against her private area.

Since Rem screamed right on Subaru's ear, this made him to come back to his senses. Subaru pulled back from Rem and looked at her face, Rem was crying while looking at him

"please stop….. please …" Rem pleaded him to stop

Subaru was in shock, processing what he just did to her, she sure was the same person that he married in his other life but it was a totally a different Rem, and he just forced himself on her. Subaru started to hate himself for what he just did to her.

Subaru slowly and gently picked Rem up and carried her bride style "I'm sorry Rem, I really didn't mean for things to go out of hand like that"

Rem gripped his shirt tight while her hand was shaking and she started to cry her eyes out in his chest. Subaru started walking towards the mansion while Rem was crying on his chest.

"why?" Rem asked between her crying.

"huh?"

Rem turned her head so she could see his face "why did you do that to me?" she asked him while the tears were falling down her face

"Rem I'm really sorry for what I did to you, I never intended to do something so bad to you" he said while looking forward

Rem pulled his shirt a little "I asked you why you did do it" she asked him feeling like she was about to pass out.

"Rem, I didn't tell you before but the truth is that you actually are someone very special to me"

"spe….cial…" she said as she closed her eyes and fall asleep in his arms.

Subaru looked at her and smiled " we can talk about it later"

* * *

 **Roswal mansion**

The sun just set on the horizon, the little be of light that was left from the sun was vanishing little by little. Ram was looking at the sky while she watched how it was getting darker and darker, wondering of why did Subaru and Rem decided to have a walk at this hour and why was her little sister so angry at her master.

Suddenly something caught her gaze at the gate of the mansion. It was Subaru, walking in with Rem in his arm. Worry and fear took over Ram's mind as she soon rushed towards them.

Subaru slowed down and then stop to let Ram stop in front of him

"what happened!?" she yelled at Subaru

"sshhh… keep it down she is sleeping"

Ram lowered her voice "I asked you what happened"

"she and I had an argument in our little walk"

Ram opened her eyes wide "an argument!?. Did you do this to her?" she asked in an angry tone.

Subaru frowned at her "I would never hurt Rem, no matter how much she hates me or how angry she gets toward me, I could never bring myself to hurt her"

Ram was staring at his face when he said that and couldn't help to notice his neck. Subaru's neck had choking wounds that looked very resent and then saw how Rem was cuddling into his chest, which surprised her a lot.

"now if excuse me I'm going to take of her"

Ram stepped in front of him "like hell you are, give me my sister right now " Ram demanded

"Ram step aside"

"not until you give me my sister"

Subaru looked at her in the eyes very serious "Ram, Rem is my maid, which means she is my responsibility"

Ram growled because he just told her that it wasn't her business to get between them, she didn't like it but he was right so she stepped aside letting him walk by.

"thank you" Subaru started to walk but stopped after a few steps "Ram, could you bring her a clean uniform tomorrow morning"

Ram glared at him before nodding

"thanks again" he said right before he entered the mansion.

Ram stood there for a moment thinking to herself " _what that hell just happened between those two. I never saw Rem cling into someone before. I gotta have a long talk with her tomorrow"_

Subaru carried Rem into his room and gently put her in his bed. Subaru slowly began to take her uniform off only leaving her in her underwear and with a wet towel he began to wash her body, her sweat from their fight and the dirty from when she fell on ground. When he was done with her Subaru covered her with the sheets and sat next to her and started rubbing her face with the back of his hand.

"I'm so sorry Rem…also" Subaru started pulling her cheek "how long are you planning to pretend to be asleep?"

"ita ita ita ita ita ita ita ita" Rem yelled in pain as she sat up rubbing her cheek

Subaru just looked at her with a smile on his face.

Rem turned to see him "how long did you know?"

"I felt how you woke up when Ram yelled at me but I have to admit that I'm surprise that you allow me to undress you and clean your body, which by that way thanks for the beautiful view" he said if a smirk on his face

Rem's face got all red, she grabbed the sheets and cover herself

"how are you feeling?"

"a little tired"

"that's for all the exercise that I made you do beside all the magic you used, but that's nothing that a goodnight of sleep can't resolve" Subaru tried to gently push her down so she lie down to rest but Rem didn't let him.

"Rem wants you to explain" she looked at him with a heavy blush on her face

"explain?"

"Rem want you to explain why you did what you did back in the forest"

"can you wait until tomorrow when you feel better"

"Rem wants you to explain now!" she demanded of him

" _I guess the cat is out of the bag because of my dick's fault_ " Subaru thought while sighing "it is a long story but I guess we have time"


	12. Chapter 12

**Re:zero doesn't belong to me**

Rem was looking at Subaru when he was about to say why, why did he kissed her, and touched her that way, and how did he know where to touch her to make her body like it. Rem thought to herself that she had to be an idiot to not notice that the way Subaru kissed her it wasn't a kiss that a 'rape man' would do, there was too much passion in his kiss, too much desire in his touch, and the way he whispered her name in her ear, Rem felt it, she clearly felt the longing feeling in Subaru voice, like he really wanted and also needed to do that to her.

" _he feels something for me_ " she thought

Subaru saw how intensively Rem was looking at him waiting for his answer that justify what he just did to her, Subaru closed his eyes and sighed but when he did, he felt a hand on his neck. Subaru quickly opened eyes and grabbed Rem's wrist, wondering if she was going to try to kill him again

"it is okay, Rem is just healing your neck"

Subaru let go of her wrist and allow her to heal the wounds that she left on his neck "Rem, I'm sorry"

"you already said that… Rem just wants you to explain why you did what you did" she said while blushing

"do you hate me?" he asked in a sad tone

"…Rem can't say yet"

Subaru got surprise by her answer "what do you mean?"

Rem finished healing his neck and then covered herself better "explain what you did first" she said blushing

Subaru looked at her in the eyed and he could tell that she was really embarrass but also needed know why he did that to her.

"okay. But for you to understand me I first need to explain to you how does my curse works"

Rem looked at him and nodded

"I can't talk about it because of the curse but the best way I can explain it is that the curse allows me to see where does my decisions take me"

"where does your decisions take you"

"yes, like when I save Emilia I knew I was going to end up here, meeting you, Ram, Roswal and Beatrice. Every time I see where my decision takes me is almost like I lived them"

"like you lived the future?"

"yes, exactly. Sometimes some decisions lead to my death others to my salvation and some I just discover events that are to come"

"what does that have to do with what you did to me" she covered herself covering her chest area.

"some decisions that I see are longer that other….. but the last one I saw was long enough to be consider a life time"

"what did you see in that vision?"

"in that vision, I asked for you to be my personal maid too but I did so that I could prove to you that I was not a cultist, I tried to be your friend but in the end I got something else"

"what happened?" she asks curiously

"just like now I was honest to you about everything, I told you who I was where I come from but in the process of becoming your friend….." subaru blushed " I ended falling in love with you"

Rem got surprised for what he said and blushed

"and because of my honesty and always begin thoughtful of you, I was blessed with you falling in love with me too, one day we left the mansion and move to kararagi since Roswal told me that my ideas could get big over there, and just like he said it actually happened, I met a nice and honest craft man that build all my ideas and we ended getting rich very quickly" subaru smiled "with your administration obviously. Everything was going so good that I finally felt that it was time, and I asked you to marry me"

Rem opened her eyes wide and blushed "REM IS GOING TO MARRY YOU!?"

Subaru smiled a little "no"

"but you just said that in the future we did" she said confused

"yes, but the future is always changing and the Rem you are now….. doesn't love me like the one I remember, so that might never happen" he said in a little sad tone

Rem noticed this and wanted to know more of what happen "what happened next?"

"shortly after we got marry you got pregnant"

Rem's face got all red thinking what she and Subaru where probably doing in his vision.

"we started a family together, my company just kept getting bigger so money never was a problem for us, you taught me how to fight that's why you couldn't touch me, I already knew how you fight"

"that explains a lot" she said in a little annoyed tone

"we grew old together" Subaru's face got sad "until one day you just didn't wake up, you die of old age happily in your sleep, I was so sad when I lost you that I almost loose the will to live" a lovely smile appeared on Subaru's face " but lucky for me I had the love and company of our children and our many grandchildren to keep me up until one day my age also got me, our children were holding my hands and our grandchildren were all hugging me in bed, all crying because I was in my death bed. I told them how happy they all had made until I took my last breath"

Rem was blushing and embarrass to everything Subaru said he saw in his future "so that's why to kissed me and touched me like that?"

"Rem I … I know that to you none of that happened but for me." Subaru blushed "for me, I fell in love with you, I build a life with you and when you died part of me died with you… I missed you a lot Rem, so when I kissed you I couldn't control myself. I know you not really the same person I fell in love with but at that moment my body couldn't tell the different. I really sorry Rem"

Rem just stared at him but I moment "then… you love Rem?" she asked nervously.

Subaru blushed "I know you don't feel the same… but yes I do"

Rem stayed quiet for a minute before talking "Rem don't know if anything you said was true but tell me something that makes me believe you"

"anything, what do you want to know?" he said with a smile on his face.

"tell me something that I haven't told anyone, something…." She blushed "something that only my husband would know"

Subaru thought for a moment and then he remembered something that she didn't told anyone before, Subaru looked at her in the eyes before answering "one time, when you were still my maid we…..mmmhh" subaru was embarrass to say the next part "we….. we made love"

Rem's face got all red

"when we were done we cuddled up together and the you asked me what would I do if you get pregnant I told you that I would made sure to marry you before the baby was born. You giggled very cutely, then you asked me what would I like it to be a boy or a girl, I said that I didn't care as long it was a baby born from our love"

Rem blushed intensively but this time a little smile formed on her face as he talked

"I asked you what YOU would like it to me. And then you told that you never told anyone before, not even Ram, but you told me that you always wanted a daughter name **Spica** "

Rem opened her eyes wide when she heard the name that she thought to herself and never told anyone else about it.

Subaru looked at her surprise face and smiled "do you believe me now?"

Rem coma back to her senses and got nervous trying not to look at him.

Subaru saw how nervous and embarrass she started behaving so he got a pretty good idea of what was going through her mind.

"Rem, please don't take what I said as a prediction of the future that you can't escape. The future is always changing so the life I lived might never happen… I'm happy enough with just having the memories of that life"

Rem turned and looked at him surprise, she didn't know what to tell him, he lived a whole other life where they both fell in love with each other build a life and a lovely family together, she didn't know what to say at him but one thing was crystal clear to her though. Subaru loved her, he loved her with everything he got and she could feel it too, she even felt it in the forest.

she didn't know what to say or what to think of him anymore. Everything she felt for him just did a 180. She knew she didn't hate him but she couldn't say she like him either, Subaru was still a total stranger to her.

Subaru could see how thoughtful she was, so got he got closer and petted her head just a little "why don't you lie down and sleep"

Rem looked at him worry "but this is your bed"

"and you are my maid, it is my responsibility to take care of you too" he gently pushed her down

"where are you going to sleep"

"I can rest on the chair tonight you can just worry about resting"

Rem stared at him blushing while he was stroking her hair. She wanted to talk some more with him but tiredness finally took over her so she quickly fell asleep.

Subaru smiled watching her sleep, right before he got off the bed and sat on the chair, just watching the moonlight illuminate Rem's hair, until he too closed his eyes.

* * *

Subaru began to wake up, he suddenly opened his eyes because he felt like someone was in front of him. When he opened his eyes the very first thing he saw were the beautiful blue eyes that he loved wide open staring back into his.

Rem was looking at Subaru still almost complete naked while Subaru was looking at her but soon after they both stared into their eyes, Subaru's eyes couldn't help but to wonder through her sexy almost naked figure. Rem notices how Subaru's eyes were staring intensively at her chest, then she knew that he was checking her out.

Rem's face turned completely red, she stepped back and fell sitting on the bed then covered her chest with her arms.

Subaru's face also got all red "go-good morning, Rem"

"go-go-good morning Subaru-sama" she said super nervous

"what were you doing just now?"

"Re-Rem was curious if you were really sleep but you suddenly opened your eyes"

"I was sleep but I felt like someone was close then I woke up"

Rem grabbed the sheets and covered herself some more "I'm sorry"

"don't be, it is okay" he looked out of the window and smiled "it should be time now"

Rem looked at him curiously "time for what"

Subaru didn't answer, he just stood up from the chair and opened the door. When the door opened Ram was on the other side with one hand that looked like she was about to knock and holding a maid uniform with the other one.

"good morning Ram, I see the you brought the uniform that I asked you for" said Subaru.

Ram had a surprise look on her face when Subaru opened the door for her, but soon after she saw him she turns to see the rest of the room, to look for the little sister that she's been worrying about since yesterday, and she found her.

Ram's eyes opened wide when she saw her sister sitting on her master's bed, almost completely naked, covering herself with his sheets. Ram's overprotected mind of her sister only came out with one scenario of why would Rem be almost naked on Subaru's bed. 'Subaru just had his way with her little sister'

Almost in slow motion Subaru saw how Ram's expression turned from surprise to pure rage. Subaru saw how Ram threw a punch at his face, he was watching the punch coming right at him but instead of dodging it or blocking it he stood there and received the full force of the punch.

"SUBARU!" Rem screamed in worry while standing up from the bed pulling the sheets of the bed with her.

Ram noticed how he saw her punch coming right at him but she was wondering why didn't he do anything about it, which almost made her feel like she reacted the wrong way about the situation

Subaru stepped back and put his hand on his mouth. He removed his hand from his mouth and saw that his hand was covered in blood.

"SUBARU!" Rem screamed when she saw all the blood coming out of his mouth "let me heal you" she said trying to get close to him but he stopped her

"no. it is okay Rem, I can take care of this. You two probably have a lot to talk about" he said while passing next to Ram, leaving the room.

"Subaru wait" Rem called out to him but he didn't stop and just kept on walking.

Ram was confused of why he let her punch him but at the same time even more confused at this new attitude of Rem towards him

Ram got close to Rem, threw the uniform on the bed and put her hands on Rem's shoulders "Rem, what happened between you two last night, did he do something bad at you?"

"no…" she answered in a sad tone.

"then what happened when you two when out for a 'walk'?"

"we… we had an argument, which ended in a fight"

"a fight?" Ram asked in an angry tone "did he hurt you?"

"no, he ….. barely did anything to me. Rem was the one who hurt him" Rem said while sitting on the bed

"… those marks on his neck, was that you?"

Rem nodded "in the middle of the fight Rem lost control and almost killed him in my oni form"

Ram got surprise "how is he alive then?"

"he found a way to hit my horn, which made lose my strength and pass out, he carried me home and took good care of me all night" she said sounding ashamed

"and what were you arguing about?"

"it was just a misunderstanding…. It was all Rem's fault. Nee-sama you didn't have to hit him like that"

Ram was astonished of Rem's behavior "what was I supposed to do? I found you almost completely naked in the room of a guy I don't trust, I imagine the worst"

Rem got up from the bed and started changing into the uniform that Ram brought her "and now he is who knows where with his mouth bleeding"

"Rem what are you doing?"

"Rem gotta find him" she said as she leave the room in a hurry

"Rem!..." Ram called out her name but she was far gone now " _she almost sounds like she cares for him_ "

* * *

Rem was fast walking through the hallways opening rooms, looking through windows, trying to find Subaru.

" _where is he_ " she thought worrying where could he be

Minutes later she found him, he was in the garden with Emilia.

Subaru had his head on Emilia's lap while she was healing his mouth. Rem felt relief that Subaru found someone that could heal him up, but her relief only lasted a minute.

While Rem was watching Emilia and Subaru in the garden together, Rem couldn't help but to feel like she didn't like what she was seeing. Watching Subaru happily being heal up by Emilia, with his head on her lap, Rem couldn't stop feeling like she should be the one doing that for him.

Rem walked away from the window feeling uncomfortable for reasons that didn't know or didn't understand.

" _why is it bothering me watching them together… I should be grateful to Emilia-sama that she healed my master but…. For some reason, I don't like her being close to him_ " Rem kept walking, confused of what was that feeling that she was experiencing right now.

* * *

The rest of the morning was a mystery to Subaru. for some reason Subaru was feeling like Rem was avoiding him all morning.

First, she didn't show up for breakfast, he was having a good time with Emilia during breakfast but he could have sworn he saw her peeking at him from a corner of the entrance to the dining room right before she disappeared.

Second, he was looking for her when occasionally saw her through a window fixing some bushes, as soonest Rem notices he was watching her, she stopped what she was doing and started walking where he couldn't see her anymore.

Third, which was the more obvious of them all, Subaru was walking in the hallway when suddenly he ran into Rem but right before he could say anything Rem ran away in the opposite direction.

Subaru couldn't deny it anymore, Rem was definitely avoiding him. Subaru stopped looking for her and when to his room because he knew that eventually she was going to look for him.

* * *

Subaru was working in more designs in his room when suddenly he felt like he was being watched, he turned to the door, noticed that it was slightly open and saw a blue eye staring at him, the blue eye opened wide when it realize that it got found out so it tried to close the door.

"wait!" Subaru yelled and saw how the door didn't completely close "Rem is that you? please come in"

A few seconds pass before the door opened and Rem walked in through it. Rem entered and stoped next to the door looking at the floor, walls and windows like she was trying to avoid his gaze.

"Re-Rem came t-to let you know that lunch was ready" she said nervously

Subaru stared at her and saw how nervous she was "Rem can I ask you something?"

"ye-yes…." She said while looking at the floor

"why have you been avoiding me all morning?"

"eh?... is that…" she blushed

"did i do something wrong?"

"no!... Subaru-sama didn't do nothing wrong" she said still looking at the floor

"then why can you even look at me?"

"…I don't know…" she whispered

"what was that?"

She gripped her skirt tightly "I don't know how to behave around you" she said louder

"how to behave around me? What do you mean by that?"

"you told me about a possible future where we are married and have a family… so I don't know if I stay too close to you that might become real" she said nervously

Subaru stared at her and see how she was almost shaking "Rem, I love you, I felt in love with you in that other life I saw but that doesn't mean that you or I have to follow its path. You are free to make your own decisions, to go wherever you want to go, and even fell in love with whoever you want… even if is not me"

Rem was surprise of what he said and for a minute they both stayed silence until Rem said something that Subaru did not expect.

"for someone who said that loves me you sure move fast to someone else" said Rem with a blush on her face still staring at the floor

Subaru gets confused for what she said "Rem, what are you saying?"

"Rem saw you how you spent a happy morning with Emilia-sama" she said in almost an upset tone

Subaru saw how Rem's face frowned a little when she said the name of Emilia. Subaru smiled because he realized what was happening here.

Subaru stood up from the chair "Rem, are you jealous?"

Rem's face got all red "JE-JE-JEALOUS!?... why would Rem be je-jealous?" she finally decided to look at him.

Subaru smiled and without saying he started approaching her

Rem got nervous when she saw him walking toward her "Su-Subaru-sama?…"

Subaru just kept approaching her with a smiled on his face

The more he approached the more nervous she got, so Rem began to step back "Subaru-sama what are you doing?" she asked nervously while hitting the wall behind her

When Subaru was close enough, Rem put her hands on his chest as if to push him back but she didn't. Subaru kept advancing, he put a hand on the wall behind Rem and leaned down on her.

Rem looked up and see him smiling down on her "you said that you were okay with just the memories…."

Subaru put his other on her cheek as he brought his face closer to hers "maybe I change my mind"

Rem didn't know why but she allowed him to touch her, her eyes began to close in anticipation, waiting for the imminent touch that was coming for her. Once again felt the touch of Subaru's lips on her only that this time it wasn't forced like the last time, this time she totally welcomed the passion, the desired and the love of Subaru's lips.

Subaru was kissing Rem passionately and felt how she succumbed to his touch. Subaru slide his hand from her cheek to her back and hugged her closer to him. Subaru pulled back from her, breaking the kiss and leaving a line of saliva between them.

Rem was panting, she never felt something like this before but she clearly couldn't say that she didn't like how she felt.

"why are you doing this?" she asked staring in to into his eyes.

"you know how I feel about you, more importantly, why are you allowing me to do this?"

"you were the one who came at me" she said embarrassed

"Rem don't give me that crap, you and I know very well that you could easily push me across the room if you wanted to"

"…. I don't know….. after what you told me, about that other life, I couldn't help but to want that." Suddenly gripped his shirt tightly " so yes, I admit it….. I was jealous when I saw you with Emilia-sama"

Subaru smiled and hugged her by the waist with both hands "oh yeah? Then what are you going to do about it"

Very nervously Rem pulled him down by his shirt and received him in another passionate kiss. After a few minutes, they both stared at each other.

"does this mean that you want to be with me too" Subaru asked

"I don't know… I can't say that yet, you still a mystery to me, you know everything about me but I still don't know nothing about you besides how you feel about me and that damn curse that the witch put on you" Rem put her hands on his chest and looked at him in the eye " Rem wants to know everything there is to know about you too"

"I will tell you everything you want to know later after lunch. Is that ok with you"

Rem smiled "yes, that's okay"

* * *

Subaru and Rem finally arrived at the dining room, but when they arrived Subaru noticed how Roswal had a serious look on his face while Ram a was behind him, clearly trying to kill Subaru with her sight. Subaru sat down next to Emilia which as soon he sat she hugged his arm. Subaru could hear a little growl behind him.

" _I guess that it doesn't matter how we meet, i will always have a jealous demon as a girlfriend_ " Subaru thought to himself.

As soonest Subaru touched the spoon, Roswal said something to him.

"Suuuubaru-kuuuun, caaan I ask youuu something?" Roswal asked

"yeah, what's up?"

"it came to myyyy knowledge thaaaaat youuu and our deeear Rem had aaaaaa little aaaarrrgument which eeended in a fight, iiiis that trueee? Subaru-kuuun"

"you guys had a fight!?, why?" asked Emilia in worry while hugging his arm tighter

"eeeehh….Yes, that really happened" Subaru didn't want to lie, so admitted that it really happened

"mmmmmhh can we know why" asked Roswal with a really serious face.

"well… what happened was….."

"it was Rem's fault" Rem interrupted him

"your fault? Care to explain my dear Rem" asked Roswal

Rem got close to Subaru and started pulling his cheek

"ita ita ita ita hey hey hey careful careful" subaru complained in pain

"apparently my master likes to make really bad jokes, it was a misunderstanding which leaded to a stupid fight, but he apologizes so we are good now" Rem said with a smiled to Roswal while still pulling Subaru's cheek.

Roswal stared at them for a moment before smiling "you guys certainly look like you are getting along better than when you met"

"ita ita ita yes yes we are we are"

Rem smiled before letting go of his cheek.

Emilia started to giggle when she saw Subaru rubbing his cheek then turn to see Rem, it was for just a brief second but she could have sworn that she saw Rem glaring at her.

At the end of lunch, Subaru said thanks for the food and left the dining room heading towards his room with Rem behind him, but on the way to his room, Subaru felt how Rem held his hand.

"something wrong Rem?" Subaru asked her while they are walking toward his room, holding hands.

"no…. not exactly"

"if you have something to tell me just say it, you know you can tell me anything"

"…. Exactly how close are you with Emilia-sama?"

"Emilia? She is my friend, my best friend"

"does she have to be so close to you and touch you all the time?" Rem said in a slightly angry tone

Subaru kept walking and turned to see Rem with a smirk on his face "Rem, are you jealous of my friend?"

Rem blushed and looked away "… Rem just think that she touches you a lot…. And I don't like that"

Subaru started laughing which made Rem to punch him on the side, not too hard but enough him to feel it and make him apologize. when they got to the room. Subaru closed the door behind them and then they both sat on the edge of the bed.

"so tell me Rem what do you want to know about me. You can ask anything" Subaru said with a smile

"mmmhh Rem wants to know where are you from first"

"okay but please keep an open mind to what I'm about to tell you because I know you might not believe me at first"

Subaru then started telling Rem his origin of how he came from another world, which she didn't believe at first until he showed her the picture of him and his parents and saw the things she has never seen in her life.

"so is your world like far away in the sky?" Rem asked him very curiously about him now.

"now that you mention it no, I don't think so, I have come to believe that my world would be in a whole other dimension"

"dimension?"

"…mmmhh how can I explain this to you….. a other dimension is something that it is there but at the same time is not"

"Rem doesn't understand the logic of that, how can something be there and at the same time not" she asked very confused

"mmhhh got it. Rem I want you to look at the desk for a moment"

"okay" she then turned to see the desk "what am I supposed to see?"

"the desk and everything around it"

"okay"

"now I want you to cover your left eye with your left hand"

"okay" she covered her left eyed

"now tell me Rem, can you see the desk chair?"

"no, is not in my fill of vision"

"exactly that's what I mean, even though you can't see it that doesn't mean that it is not there" Subaru then remove her hand from her eyed allowing her to see the chair "and the way to see it is by opening a dimensional gate"

"a gate?... like a door?" she asked

"yes, but I have no idea how could I do something like that"

Rem was thoughtful for a minute "a dimensional gate….. a dimensional door….something the is there and at the same time not….. OOHHH " Rem suddenly get surprise like she just realize something "just like Beatrice's-sama library, right?" she asked smiling thinking that she understood what Subaru was talking about.

Subaru was staring at with his eyes wide open, frozen unable to talk

Rem got worry by seeing him in this state "subaru-sama?..."

" _how didn't I thought about it before….. that whole library is in its own private dimension. If anyone knows about dimensional gates that would be Beako_ "

Rem got even more worried so she gets close to him just to get attack by a surprise passionate kiss. Subaru broke the kiss and gave Rem a strong hug.

"Rem, I love you, I love you, i love you, you so smart"

Rem's face was still all red for the surprise kiss that he just gave her "what…. What did Rem do"

"you just gave me a very important clue of how to go back home"

Rem smiled with a blushed on her face "happy to be of some help"

Subaru suddenly stands up and grabs Rem's hand "let's go ask her right know I want to know if she knows how can I go home"

Subaru and Rem left his room and opened the third door on the right. Beatrice was sitting in the middle of the library reading a book when suddenly she frowned when she saw the two trespassers enter her library

"hey beako" said Subaru

"good afternoon Beatrice-sama" said Rem making a small bow

"what do you two want?" said Beatrice with a serious face.

"we came to see if you could answer us a few questions"

"what is it?"

"have you ever heard about a different world"

Beatrice frowned and closed the book that she was reading "how do you know about that?"

Subaru smiled feeling like he just hit the jackpot "you know something right?"

"hmph! And what if I do?"

"what would you do if you meet someone from another world"

Beatrice crossed her arms "are you trying to tell me that you are from another world"

Subaru and Rem got surprise "how do you know?" asked Subaru"

"you are just too weird, not another country weird, I'm talking another world weird"

"oooookay" said Subaru awkwardly "I was just wondering if you knew a way of how I could go back"

"I could send you back, you just have to tell me which world did you came from"

"which world?" subaru asked confused

"what? Did you think that your world and this one were the only ones?"

" eeeh well yeah"

"stupid boy there are thousands of different worlds"

Subaru got really surprise "thousand?"

"since you didn't know that there were more world my guess is that your world is one of those where people doesn't know how to use magic"

"yes, people know about magic in my world but they just think it is a thing of fantasy"

"morons," said Beatrice before sighing "well lucky for you there are only a few hundred of worlds like that so my search shouldn't take more than a few months"

"month? …. That doesn't sound too bad" said Subaru before thinking to himself " _compare to the life time that I lived already that's nothing"_

"well just tell me the name of your country and I will go with that"

"ok. The name of my country is japan. Is that all you need, it is a big world with many different countries"

"all the worlds have at least one thing in common, and that is that you can only jump from world to world in one specific country or city, imagine it like a dimensional port, the one of this world is in the center of the capital"

"so when I leave, do I have to be in the center of the capital?"

"no, you can jump to another world from any point in the planet, what will always be the same will be your destination, like if anybody comes here, they will appear in the capital"

Subaru smiled "I understand, thank a lot beako"

Beatrice frowned "if you really want me to help you, all I ask of you is that you stop calling me by that stupid name"

"of course, anytime you want Beatrice-sama" subaru said with a big smiling on his face.

"now go, I have a lot of research to do"

Subaru and Rem quickly left the library before they get kick out. They were both walking back to Subaru's room but with only different that Subaru was almost jumping, happiness and excitement were practically radiating from him. Subaru was really happy that he would be able to see his parent again. Rem was walking behave him with a smile on her face, watching him almost jump and run like a little kid, but her smile soon turn upside down for the same reason of why Subaru was so happy. Subaru returning to his world meant that he would leave her alone.

When they arrived, Subaru opened the door for Rem but when he turn see her enter he noticed Rem's sad expression.

"Rem what's going on?"

"…. Is nothing don't worry about it"

"is not nothing you are clearly sad for something, tell me what is it"

Rem entered the room and Subaru closed the behind her. Once inside she held Subaru's hand

"do you really have to leave?" Rem asked while looking down

"I have to go back, my parents most be dead worried about me, they probably think that I ran away or that I'm dead somewhere, I can't let them think that I abandoned them or that I got killed for the rest of their lives"

Rem gripped his hand tighter "and what about me…. Are you going to abandon me?"

"Rem, what are you talking about?... you are my personal maid and that means that whatever I go you coming with me"

Rem suddenly looked up with her eyes wide open "you are going to take me to your world!?"

"what did you think I was going to do? Go back home and pretend that my time here never happened?"

Rem smiled right before grabbed him in a very strong hug

Subaru's face started turning blue due to lack of air in his lungs so he started patting her on the back "Rem….. too strong, too strong…."

Rem heard him struggling to talk and let go of him. Subaru fell to the floor almost fainting. Rem recognized what she did and kneeled next to him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I was just too happy" she said while rubbing his chest

Subaru cough a little and then smiled while putting a hand over her cheek "then I better prepare myself to endure that a lot because I planned to make you happy the rest of your life"

Rem blushed and smiled right before she leaned forward and give him a lovely kiss on the lips.

"I will never get tired of that" Subaru said with a big smiled

* * *

The rest of the afternoon Subaru and Rem spent it talking, mostly Subaru talking about his world, and the future that he lived with Rem. Rem had a lot of question about their children, how did they look like?, what did they like?, were they troublesome?, was she a good mother?, many questions that Subaru happily answered.

"so when are we living to your world?" Rem asked

"…. Not before we do something really important first" subaru said with a serious face

"what is it?" she asked worried of why he got so serious suddenly

"remember that I told you that bad things are going to happen, and that I need your help to stop them"

"yes, but didn't you said that the future is always, how do you know that those things are still going to happened"

"because there are events that no matter what I do they are still going to happened" subaru then smiled "and even though they still coming we can still change the result of the event"

"the result?" Rem asked curiously

"in two day, a mabeast is supposed to get in the town down the hill and kill all the children, and because Emilia is nearby they are going to blame her because of her similarities with the witch"

"what do you want do about it?"

"the same thing that I did with you" subaru said smiling

"what you did with me?" she asked curiously

"I actually was supposed to be kill by you but I changed the result of that event by falling in love with you"

Rem blushed and looked away

" _she's so cute!_ " Subaru screamed in his head "so I'm planning on putting a stop to the mabeast before it attacks the children"

"it is already in the town?" she said surprised

"yes, but no one knows because it is in disguised"

"so we are going down there tomorrow to save the children "

"yes, and just in case. bring your morningstar with you, I never killed a mabeast before so I don't know what might happened"

Rem smiled "got it"

Subaru and Rem then started to leave his room because it was time for dinner but Rem suddenly stopped at the door and asked subaru something.

"subaru-sama, is it okay if Rem tells nee-sama about us?"

Subaru then turns a little pale "I don't want to say don't do it but let me ask you this, what do you think will happen if you tell Ram about us right now?"

"…mmmhhh she probably will get really angry" she said a little nervous

"and?"

"and probably try to kill you"

"that's what I thought" subaru then gets close to her and gives a little kiss on the lips "let's just wait a little longer before telling her, okay?"

Rem smiled "okay" she was about to open the door but stopped with her hand on the handle "subaru-sama?"

"yes rem?"

"do you think that Rem could….." her face suddenly turned completely red

"could what?" subaru asked confused

"no,no,no, is nothing forget about it " rem suddenly opened the door and started fast walking towards the dining room " _no, it is still too soon to ask him if I can sleep him_ " she was walking with her face all red

Subaru closed the door behind him confused of what just happened and started walking toward the dining room.


	13. Chapter 13

**Re:zero doesn't belong to me**

The next morning came, Subaru began to wake up after having a good night of rest, last night after dinner he gave Rem a passionate goodnight kiss before going to his own room. Subaru was happy of how things were going with Rem, that every night he would go to sleep with Rem in his head. It was great, but Subaru was having troubles, for his adult mind it was lovely and beautiful to fall asleep with the girl that you love in your head but for his teenage body…. Let's just say that it wasn't easy to be a teenager and have a sexy girlfriend - ex-young wife nearby ALL the time.

Subaru got up from the bed and quickly when into the bathroom to get a cold shower because he had a problem that need it to cooldown. Subaru came out of the bathroom with his pants on but as soon he stepped out there was a knock at the door

"who is it?" he asked

"is Rem, Subaru-sama, can I come in?" Rem asked

Subaru grabbed his shirt and turned to the window "yes come in"

Rem opened the door and the first she saw was Subaru's naked back right before he put his shirt on.

Subaru turned around and noticed that Rem's face was all red "good morning Rem….. is everything okay? Your face is all red"

"eh?... no, yeah, everything is okay Subaru-sama, Rem just got surprise that's all" she said nervously

Subaru blushed thinking that she saw him half naked "so-sorry my bad"

"no, it is okay… now we're even I suppose"

They both stared at each other blushing, not knowing what to say next until Subaru broke the silence.

"so… what's for breakfast?" Subaru asked while sitting at the edges of the bed to put his shoes on.

"…. Cheese sandwich " Rem said nervously still blushing

"sounds good, we are going to need our energy today"

Rem remembered that today they were going to save the children of the town "yes, subaru-sama"

Subaru was finished putting his shoes on and walked towards Rem. Rem saw the way that he was approaching her and judging for his body language she could tell what he was going to do. Subaru got close to Rem put his hand on her cheek and slowly bended down a little to give her a passionate good morning kiss. Rem put her hand on his chest and slowly slide them to his neck while Subaru was putting his hand around her waist. Their kiss soon became a passionate making out session, while they were kissing Subaru couldn't control the urge to touch her and feel her more so he slide his right hand to Rem's butt and took a firm grip of her cheek. Rem moaned really loud inside her mouth that made Subaru stopped and quickly took his hand off her and took a stepped back.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to…"

"no! …" she interrupted him "it…. it is okay….i liked it, I just got surprise that's all" she said nervously

"Rem you don't have to force yourself, if you don't like doing those things it is okay"

Rem frowned, got close to him grabbed both of his hand and put them on her butt as she hugged him by the neck.

"Rem thought you knew everything about her" she said smiling

"I do" Subaru said nervously

"then you know what I like" she smiled at him seductively

When Subaru saw that smile he couldn't help but to give her butt a good squeeze. Rem moaned when she felt his firm grip on her rear but Subaru shut her up with a deep kiss. Suddenly the kiss began to become deeper, more passionate, more… aggressive, not just from Subaru but from Rem as well. While they were kissing Subaru was feeling how Rem was pushing him a little, almost forcing him to walk back, Subaru took a few steps back until he felt that he hit the bed, at that moment Rem pushed him down and as Subaru was on his back she got on top of him.

"you really enjoying this" said Subaru

"Rem really like kissing you" said Rem while sitting on his crotch

They continuo kissing feverously, Rem had her hands on Subaru face, while Subaru slide his hands from her thighs to under her skirt and finally grabbing her soft rear. Rem moaned when she felt his hands and how he began to play with her cheeks. Rem was getting so excited that she started rubbing herself with his crotch. They both were so into each other that they lost all notion of their surroundings and time. But suddenly stop when they heard a sound.

 ***knock* *knock***

Subaru and Rem suddenly stop kissing and looked at the door that they forgot to close.

"well, well…" said Roswal looking at the couple that was on the bed

"ROSWAL-SAMA!?" yelled Rem quickly getting off Subaru and fixing her skirt

"Roswal is not what it looks like" said Subaru standing up from the bed

Roswal stared at both of them and saw the blush on their faces and how scared they were

"Rem dear, could you leave me alone with Subaru-kun, please, I would like to have a man to man talk with him" said Roswal with a really serious face

Rem flinched and grabbed Subaru's hand "wh-what are you going to do to him?" she asked sounding scared

"I just want to talk to him" answered Roswal blackly

"but…"

"it is okay Rem" Subaru interrupted her "like he said, it is a man to man talk, so that means no girls allow"

Rem gave him a worry look which Subaru responded with a confidence nod. Rem then nodded him back before walking out the door shaking a little. Roswal closed the door as soonest she left and stared at Subaru with a serious look on his face.

"well, well, well, Subaru-kun. Hard to believe that you two were fighting just two days ago. And now you two are kissing?"

Subaru was shaking and scared that what was Roswal going to do to him "how much of that did you see?"

"enough to see how she pushed you to the bed and got on top of you" A smirk appeared on Roswal's face "she most really like you for her to do something like that"

"hehe..he yeah " Subaru laughed nervously

"relax Subaru I'm not Ram, I'm not going to do anything bad to you"

Subaru sighed in relief

"I was on my way here to tell you that I was leaving all day and ask to look over the girls while I'm not here, but when i was in the hallway I saw your door open and I heard moaning, imagine my surprise when I saw Rem pushing you down to the bed and kissing you like there was no tomorrow"

"we should have been more careful about that"

"how long have you two been together?"

"since yesterday….. I told her how I felt and she accepted me" Subaru said nervously

"woah!, I don't know how you did it but I never seen her so happy"

"I'm trying my best to keep her always that way"

"thank you for saying that, my dear Rem always been a very smart girl I always knew that she was going to find herself a guy that really cares for her and treats her well, and since I know that you were a nice guy I guess I have nothing to worry about"

"I meant what I said about treasuring her"

"yeah I can tell that you are" said Roswal with a smirk

Subaru just blushed

Roswal walked closer to Subaru and extended his hand "please take good care of her"

Subaru sha his hand "I will"

Roswal smiled before opening the door showing Rem on the other side which was looking like she was trying to spy on their conversation.

Rem stood straight and then looked at Roswal with an embarrass look on her face.

Roswal looked how embarrass she was and smiled at her "I'm happy for you Rem, it looks like you found yourself a good one"

"th-thank you Roswal-sama" she said nervously

Roswal petted her head right before leaving Subaru's room. As soon Roswal left, Rem ran towards Subaru and gave him a big hug.

"Rem thought that he was going to punish you or something" she said sounding worried

"hehehe, yeah me too, but he just told me to take good care of you. not like I wasn't planning on doing that already" said Subaru while hugging her back.

* * *

After a quick kiss, Subaru and Rem when to eat breakfast together and as soonest they were done Subaru and Rem started heading to the kitchen.

Subaru told Rem that he knew that they were almost out of spices and that they could use that as an excuse to go to the town and look for the mabeast.

Ram believed what they told her and thanked them for going down there to get the spices themselves. When they were about to leave the mansion, Subaru asked Rem for one favor.

"hey Rem, before we go, do you think you could get me a sword?"

Rem looked at him curiously, "a sword, do you know swordsmanship?"

"yes, but I learned the from the future, so my body is not as strong as it should be for a swordsman, but I still got the skills memorize"

Rem smiled "that's useful" she said before going into a closet and coming out with a sheathed sword "will this work for you?"

Subaru took the sword and had a look at the blade before smiling "is perfect, we can go now"

They were at the entrance about to leave until Subaru noticed something "hey Rem, where is your morningstar?"

Rem got surprise because in all this time she hasn't notice that she didn't have her morningstar until he asked about it.

"Rem think is still in the forest"

"at the meadow?"

Rem nodded

"there's no problem we can stop on the way there"

* * *

When Subaru and Rem arrived at the meadow, they found Rem's morninstar right where she left it.

When she picked it up the both stood the for a moment remembering the fight they had and how it ended

"I will always remember this place as to where I gave you your first kiss" said subaru smiling.

Rem turned around and started walking back to the road.

"Rem?" Subaru called her, curious of why she didn't say anything to his comment

Rem didn't stop walking "Rem will always remember this place as the place where I almost got rape" she said coldly

Subaru quickly ran toward her and hugged her from behind "how many times do I have to say sorry?"

"you touched me without my permission" she said sounding upset

Subaru kissed her on the neck making her moan a little "do I have your permission now?"

"….. just a little" she said in an embarrass tone.

Subaru smiled and whispered in her ear "earlier today it didn't seem like I had just a little, more like all of it"

Rem stayed in silence but at that moment Subaru couldn't see her face by the shade of red that her ear was he could tell that she was really embarrass. Subaru then gave another kiss on the neck before heading back to the road.

* * *

When they got to the town, Rem was buying the spices for the mansion while Subaru was making friends with the town people.

"hehehe you are really funny partner" said a man while patting Subaru in the back

"hehe yeah I get that all the time" said Subaru smiling.

While Subaru was talking with more people, Rem got closer to him and whispered

"Rem don't see a mabeast anywhere" she whispered

"I know how this mabeast looks like, don't worry you will see it pretty soon" he whispered back

As soonest Subaru said that a little girl with a blue dress appeared and started pulling Subaru's shit. Subaru and Rem looked back to see the little girl behind them.

" _here we go again_ " thought Subaru "what is it little girl, can I help you with something?" he asked the girl

The girl pulled his shirt "over here" she said while pointing at the fences.

Subaru, Rem and a couple of man from the town followed the girl to the fence. When they were close enough the girl whistled and a little dog came from behind a tree, the girl picked up the puppy and carried it towards Subaru.

"aww she just wanted to show you that puppy that the kids been playing with" said one of the town's man

Subaru kneeled in front of the girl "is this your puppy" Subaru asked to the girl

The girl nodded "why don't you pet it?" she said

"alright, let's see" said Subaru

Subaru slowly raised his hand and tries to touch the little puppy, moment that Subaru's hand was in reach the puppy showed its teeth and opened its mouth to try to bite Subaru's hand. However, since Subaru already knew that was going to happen as soon the puppy showed its teeth he grabbed the puppy by the collar and took it from the girl's arm. The puppy soon started barking and struggling while Subaru lifted it high in the air

"Subaru-sama?" said Rem confused of what was Subaru doing to the little puppy.

"hey partner what are you doing?" asked the town man

Without answering either one of them Subaru unsheathed his sword and stabbed the puppy right in the chest making it cry in agony. Rem and the town's man were with their eyes wide open surprise of what Subaru just did

"SUBARU-SAMA, WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" yelled Rem at Subaru, scared of why would he do that to a little innocent creature.

Subaru pulled his sword out of the puppy when it stopped struggling and crying, then threw it far away over the fence.

One of the man came over to Subaru and grabbed him angrily by the shirt "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT? THAT WAS THE CHILDREN'S FRIEND" he yelled at Subaru face.

Subaru raised his sword and pointed over the fence "I did it to save your children from that" he said without taking his sight off the dog.

"what are you talking about?" the man asked while turning his head to see what was Subaru staring at "You just killed that pu…."

Very slowly, everyone saw how the puppy started getting on its feet

"it's still alive?" the man asked surprised.

Subaru took the man's hands off him and got into a fighting position "yes, and that's no puppy or even a dog" said Subaru.

The puppy then growled to what soon stared to become a roar, the puppy's body began to change its tail grew longer with spikes on the tip, its legs and torso began to grow larger and larger at the same time that a horn was coming out of its nose. The little creature that looked little a puppy just a moment ago was not a huge dog looking like monster of the sizes of a house.

Hate towards the creature appeared on Subaru's face "that's a mabeast"


	14. Chapter 14

**Re:zero doesn't belong to me**

It took Rem a second to realized why did Subaru stabbed the puppy that actually was the mabeast that they were looking for. Rem quickly took out her morningstar and got ready to fight the monster that was looking right at them.

"Rem get ready" said Subaru getting ready to fight as well.

"yes, Subaru-sama"

The giant mabeast was looking a Subaru with angry expression, clearly angry for what Subaru did to it.

"GGGRRAHHHHHH!" roared the mabeast taking a step forward.

The people of the town started to back up. While Subaru and Rem stood there without flinching waiting for the mabeast to make its first move.

The mabeast took another step but suddenly something happened to it. the mabeast started shaking almost like if it was struggling to even be on its feet.

" _what happening to it?_ " thought Subaru

The mabeast started coughing uncontrollably and with each cough blood started to come out of its mouth.

"is it dying" asked Rem.

"I don't know" answered Subaru confused

Suddenly between the bloody coughing, something long and red started to come out of the mabeast's belly. Subaru and Rem open they eyes wide when they realized the it was the mabeast's guts that were coming out of it, and just like that, the mabeast fell to its side and die.

Subaru and Rem were confused for what your happened to the giant monster. They jumped over the fence and slowly got close to it. when Subaru was close enough he noticed something that made him lowed his guard.

"I see what happened now" said Subaru.

"what is it Subaru-sama?" asked Rem

"the wound that I did to it earlier apparently got bigger when its body grew too" said Subaru while poking the mabeast's guts with his sword.

Rem smiled "then I guess everyone is save"

Subaru turned towards Rem and smiled "yeah, good thing that it was only one"

Suddenly Subaru saw how Rem raised her hand like if she was aiming at him, he was so confused and surprised that he couldn't really reacted in time to what she was doing

.

.

.

"AL HUMA" yelled Rem shooting a ice spike over Subaru shoulder.

Subaru heard how an animal cried in pain behind him, he quickly turned around and saw a mabeast much smaller than the other one dead on the ground.

"SUBARU-SAMA WATCH OUT THERE'S A WHOLE PACK OF THEM" Rem warned Subaru

Subaru looked in front of him and saw how there were six of them running towards him. Subaru held his sword tighter and started running towards them too.

"SUBARU-SAMA!?" yelled Rem scared

While Subaru was running he raised his arm and pointed at the mabeasts "SHAMAC!" subaru yelled his spell. Black smoke came of his palm and surrounded each one of the mabeasts's head in a sphere of black smoke, blinding them of their senses

Subaru knew very well that he didn't have the strength to cut their necks like he used to in the future so he when for his next best option, with a very skillful move Subaru stabbed each one of the mabeast in their chest in just a few seconds, making sure to go right through their hearts.

Rem was so astonished of how easy he took care of those mabeasts that it took her a few second to come back to her senses and go help him because she could smell that there were a lot more heading their way.

Rem stood next to Subaru while summoning her horn. Roars could be heard in the woods in front of them.

"ready Rem?" asked Subaru

"yes subaru-sama" answered Rem

"alright let's go!" said Subaru launching himself into the forest with Rem behind him

* * *

Mabeasts started coming everywhere, Rem was smashing, impaling and punching each and every one that came her way with her morningstar and magic. Subaru in the other hand wasn't killing as much as Rem but still was holding his ground against them.

Subaru used Shamac in a few of them and stabbed them right in the heart for an instant kill but most of the fight he was dodging and blocking every claw and fang that tried to get him, and when he found the opportunity he would slash their throat and make them have a slow death.

Rem was losing herself in battle, her oni instincts were taking over, her movements started getting more aggressive, more primal, and because of that her attacks didn't have strategy anymore.

They were killing almost all of them, the fight was about to end until Subaru notices how the mabeast were left grouped up and head towards Rem since she was the biggest threat there.

"REM WATCH OUT!" Subaru yelled when he saw how four of the jumped at Rem.

Rem quickly turned around and with the chain of the morningstar she cut all four of them in half but since she did it so recklessly she didn't see one of the half going her way.

Rem got hit on her horn with half of a mabeast, making her lose all her strength and fall on her kneels.

"REM!" yelled Subaru running towards her.

The last two mabeast ran towards Rem Ready to cut her into pieces with their fangs and claws

Rem was dizzied from the impact on her horn and about faint as she watched the two mabeast heading her way with their mouth open, ready to use their fangs on her.

Tears started coming out of her eyes and falling to the group while she watched the imminent death that was coming for her.

" _no…. I don't want to die, not yet, not in front of him. I want to live with him, I want the family that he saw in our future, I want to grow old with him…._ "Tear of sadness and frustration were coming out of her eyes" _… i didn't tell him that I love him…not once, no, no, no, no ,no I can't die without telling him_ "

Rem saw how one of the mabeast jumped towards her but she didn't have the strength to do anything about it.

"AL FULA!"

Rem heard a yelled that sounded like a spell, suddenly she saw how some black smoke went through the mabeast's neck that was in front of her decapitating it in the midair.

The other mabeast kept coming toward her but right before it could bite her, Rem saw how subaru put his forearm inside its jaw taking the bite for her and tackled the mabeast.

Subaru fell on top of the mabeast and while the mabeast was digging its fangs dipper into Subaru's forearm, he started stabbing it in the neck repeatedly

"DON'T …..YOU….DARE….TOUCH….MY….REM…." Subaru was saying as he was stabbing the mabeast.

Rem saw subaru stabbing the mabeast and then fell to the ground on her belly. The last thing she saw was how subaru turned and then rushed towards her.

* * *

Hours later Rem began to open her and the first thing she saw was the ceiling of her room. She was a little disoriented but soon remembered happened before she lost consciousness.

"SUBARU!?" Rem yelled while sitting up on her bed and noticed that she was in her nightgown

"Rem!"

Rem heard a surprise voice next to her and when she turned she saw Ram sitting on a chair next to her bed.

"nee-sama?" said Rem confused

Ram got up from the chair and gave Rem a strong hug "Rem I was so worried, thanks god you're okay"

"nee-sama what happened?, how did Rem get here? Rem was with Subaru-sama fighting mabeasts"

Ram frowned and sat on the chair again "yes I know he told me what happened when he brought you back home, you two cover all over in mabeast blood"

Rem remembered that a mabeast bit Subaru's arm "his arm!?" Rem said in worried.

"don't worry, Emilia-sama already healed him"

"where is he?" Rem asked moving the sheets off her and started getting off the bed.

Ram stood up and got in front of her "no Rem, you don't have to worry about him anymore, he will not get close to you anymore I won't allow him after what happened today"

"what? No you don't understand, I need to see him, I need to tell him"

"tell him what?" asked Ram

Rem didn't answer her and quickly moved towards the door and ran out the room.

"REM!?" yelled Ram confused as she then went after her

Rem ran through the hallways until she finally arrived at the door of Subaru's room. Rem didn't even knock she just rushed in and found Subaru sitting on the edge of the with his hand over his head like he was deep thinking

"Subaru….." she said panting a little.

Subaru looked up and saw her by the door "Rem?..."

After that neither of them said anything else, they just rushed towards each other and kissed more passionately than they ever done before.

"I love you, I love you, I love you" Rem yelled in his chest while crying.

"Rem why are you crying?" Subaru said while caressing her head.

"when those mabeast were about to kill Rem, all I could think about was how I never told you" she then looked up put her hands on his face "I love you Subaru"

Subaru didn't say anything because he felt that his actions would speak louder that his words, so he bended down a little and gave Rem the loveliest kiss she ever received from him. "I love you too Rem"

Tears of pure happiness came of Rem's eyes while she put her head on his chest feeling how his heart throbbed loudly for her and the warm embrace of his arm around her.

Subaru was hugging Rem with a smile his face but that smile soon disappeared when he saw a shadow that was coming from the hallway, Subaru looked up and saw how Ram was staring at them in an astonish look on her face, in shock because of how surprised she was. Ram and Subaru looked at each other but Subaru was worried because he didn't know what was Ram going to do now that she saw them like that. Ram stared at Subaru for a moment and without changing her expression she slowly closed the door leaving them all alone in the room.

" _did she just allowed us to be together?_ " subaru thought to himself, but his thought soon got interrupted when he heard Rem say something

"Subaru….. Rem wants to sleep here with you tonight" she said with her face in Subaru's chest

Subaru got surprised and looked down.

Rem looked up "please" she said in a soft tone.

"are you sure?" he asked

Rem slowly nodded before pulling him down for another kiss while unzipping his jacket. Subaru began to lift her nightgown leaving her in only her underwear. Rem took his shirt off and then pushed him down to the bed. Subaru saw how Rem was slowly getting on top of him.

"Rem you don't have to overdo yourself"

"I'm fine" she sat on his crotch and gave him another passionate kiss "Rem just want to be with you right now"

While Rem was kissing him, she felt how Subaru's member was getting harder, which made her feel really horny to know that Subaru desired her as much as she wanted him, so she started moving her hip, rubbing herself with his hard member. Subaru's hands were going all over Rem's body, touching in places that he knew she like to be touch which make her moan a lot.

Rem moaned really loud, she stopped kissing Subaru and frowned at him

"what happened? Did I do something wrong?" subaru asked confused

"hmph!...no" she said turning her face frowning "Rem actually liked it a lot"

"then why do you look like you are upset?"

"because is not fair"

"is not fair?"

"you already know everything about Rem and her body, you know where to touch me and how to make me horny, so it is not fair because I don't know nothing that I can do to you"

Subaru smiled "well, I already had years of experience studying your body so I guess you can say I'm an expert when it comes to pleasing you"

Rem frowned "then tell me what can Rem do to please you"

Subaru put his hand on her cheek and kissed her "you already doing it. having you here with me, feeling your lips, your touch, your soft warm skin on mine, hearing you moan when I touch you, and telling me how much you like being touch by me, is all that makes horny for you"

Red can't even be used to described the color of Rem's face, because while Subaru was saying everything that made him horny about her she was feeling his member poking her right on her crotch, so there was no way that he could be lying about that.

Subaru moved his hands to her back and unbuttoned her bra. Rem felt her bra loosen up she immediately held it preventing it from exposing her breasts. Subaru could see the embarrassment on face and took one of her hands off her bra.

"Rem, it is okay, you have nothing to be embarrass about, you are beautiful, and I think you can already tell that I'm very attracted to you" subaru said while looking into her eyes.

Rem blushed and slowly let him take her bra off. As soon her bra was off Subaru sat up grabbed her left breast and started kissing her neck.

"aaaaaAAAHH ssuUBARuuuu" she moaned feeling one of his hands on her breast while he was kissing all the right places that were making her crazy horny.

Subaru hugged Rem tightly with his other hand a flipped her over so that now he was on top of her. He began licking, sucking, and playing his Rem breasts making her moan while she hugged his head to her chest. While they were in that position, Subaru slide his pants and underwear down and slowly took Rem's panties off. Rem was having the time of her life, moaning like there was no tomorrow with Subaru's mouth going all over her right nipple, until suddenly she felt something hard poking her crotch rubbing against her clit. She didn't know what it was but instinctively she began moving her hips up and down, rubbing her outer lips and clit with it.

Rem had her eyes close while Subaru's mouth and hands were making feel things that she never imagined, when suddenly she opened her eyes wide when she felt like the hard thing she was rubbing herself with align itself perfectly with her entrance.

Subaru felt how Rem flinched when he pushed a little in her entrance so he stopped playing with her breasts and moved up to have a look at her face. Rem looked down and saw that the thing she was rubbing herself with was actually Subaru's member. Rem could feel how have of tip was inside of the colliding with her hymen.

"are you ready Rem?" subaru asked leaning down on her and putting a hand on her cheek.

Rem smiled and put a hand over his "yes…Rem is just happy that my first is going to be with you"

Subaru smiled "hehehe, is funny, this is not the first time I heard you say that"

"but Rem is still a virgin" she said confused

"I'm taking about the future you silly" he said rubbing his thump on her cheek

"ooh, that makes sense"

"well I guess you be happy to know that this is my first time too"

"mmmhh Really!? That is really hard to believe because you seem very experience in the matter" she said with a smirk.

Subaru smiled "ready Rem?"

Rem put a hand behind his neck "please kiss me, kiss me when you do it"

Subaru smiled before giving Rem a deep passionate kiss as he pushed inside of her with all his might. Rem growled inside her mouth in both in pain and pleasure.

Subaru pulled back from their kiss to look at her "Rem are you okay?"

Rem was panting heavily then looked at him and smiled "yes….. it is okay, it doesn't hurt as much as I thought it would"

"let's stay like this until you get used to the feeling"

"no!... please move" she turned her face out of embarrassment "it felt more good than pain. Please move, Rem wants to feel more of you" she put her hands on his face and looked at him in the eyed "Rem wants to please you" she said with a lovely smile.

Subaru leaned down and gave her another deep kiss as he pulled out of her and pushed right back in.

Rem was growling a little while subaru was going in and out of her. However, not even a minute later her growls turned into moans. Rem's moans of pleasure were resonating in Subaru's head, which made him to start moving faster and faster as he was going deeper and deeper in her

"AAAAHH SUBARU DON'T STOP DON'T STOP!" she yelled

Subaru was giving it all he got but his inexperience body couldn't hold it for long.

"Rem, I'm about to come" he said in her ear.

"come…..come subaru. come inside Rem please" she pleaded while wrapping her legs around his waist

Her words and voice were just like a trigger for him because as soonest he heard her said that he pushed inside of her letting out all of his load directly against her cervix. Feeling his hot cum coming inside of her right on her cervix made Rem come as well, squeezing Subaru's member with her inner wall.

Subaru collapsed on top of Rem while she unwrapped her legs from his waist. Rem could fill how Subaru's was still squirting inside of her witch made her come a little more. They were both painting, Subaru was kissing her on the neck making her moan while she was caressing the back of his head.

"that was…. Amazing Subaru" she said between moans

"you were great Rem" he whispered in her ear

They stood like that for a while caressing each other until Rem said something.

"Subaru…." she said sounding embarrass.

"yes Rem?"

"do you think that we could….."

"we could what?"

"…..can we do it again" she said sounding really embarrass

Subaru didn't say anything back he just stood on top of her in silence

" is that a no?" she asked in a sad tone

Suddenly she felt how Subaru's member got hard again inside of her

"sssUUBARUUU….."Rem moaned

Subaru moved up and looked down on her with a smirk on his face "that's your answer"

Rem smiled "Pervert" Rem then used her oni strength to flip Subaru over and sat on his fully erect member, having it all the way in, hitting her cervix "Rem wants to do it like this now"

"you really like to be on top of me, don't you"

Rem gave him a lovely smile "someone have to teach you dominance"

"oh yeah? And who might that be?" he said with a smirk on his face

Rem smiled before putting her hands on Subaru's chest and starting going up and down on his shaft. Subaru growled in pleasure, he couldn't believe that it was her first time and she was already moving like that, he putted his hands on her waist and started pushing in as she when down.

"OOHH YESS SUBARU!" Rem yelled in pleasure.

"you're incredible Rem" Subaru said while feeling how he wall was getting tighter

Subaru slide his hands from her waist to her rear and once his hands were back there he gave a firm squeeze to both of her cheeks"

"AAAAHHH NOO SUBARU" Rem moaned. She collapsed on Subaru's chest but didn't stopped moving her hip.

Subaru kept pushing inside of her and felt like it was about for him to come again.

"Rem ….here it comes"

"no…. not yet… I'm almost there" she said as she started moving her hip faster.

Subaru moaned when she started moving her hip faster so he started pushing inside of her even harder

"YES SUBARU ALMOST" she said in a very perverted tone

After hearing that subaru moved his right hand from her rear and slide it down to her clit, he grabbed Rem's clitoris and started rubbing it to make her come even faster.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!?" Rem screamed in pure bliss

After hearing her scream subaru squeeze her clit "I'M COMING!" he yelled while pushing against her cervix letting all his cum explode in her womb.

Rem quickly sat up and threw her head back while tightening and squeezing Subaru's shaft until the very last drop was out while Subaru kept pushing inside of her.

Rem kept squeezing Subaru when suddenly she collapsed again on his chest and went limp on top of him.

"rem?" subaru asked confused of why she fell like that on him "rem?" he turned her face then saw her breathing and notices that she was sleeping like she suddenly passed out

Subaru smiled " _it looks like she over did herself at the end anyway_ "

Subaru then threw the sheets over them and started caressing her hair "I love you Rem" Subaru said as he falls asleep as well.


	15. Chapter 15

**Re:zero doesn't belong to me**

 **Hey guy sorry if you were expecting this chapter sooner but I needed a few days off writing because I felt like my creativity was running out of juice after writing every day and since every chapter has been an hit I didn't want to disappoint you guys with a half ass chapter also because I started working in my new job too. But do not worry guys, if you already know me from my previous stories then you already know that I would never dare to leave you without an ending. I believe that we can all agree that there is nothing worse than a good story that wasn't finish and then when you check the update you see that the last update was 2 years ago, so you know that person is not coming back. THE WORSE!. I'm also a college student so there might be a times when I going to be off for weeks or sometimes months but no more than 3 months top, I will always comeback and continuo writing. Well thanks for reading this message enjoy the new chapter.**

 **Oh yeah, 'xdamm' thanks for you reviews and I'm glad that you got what I was going for with Subaru and Rem way of thinking. I actually saw the show a few times when Subaru and Rem were talking to each other and I thought and how they would actually respond giving the situation of this story. Thank for saying that I got it right.**

 **And 'tetsuki' … I admit nothing (lol)**

The next morning came and a certain blue-haired demon girl was about to wake up. Rem was feeling good, so good that she didn't want to wake up she didn't even want to move. She was feeling warm, comfortable, and save. Everything felt so good except for one thing, she was feeling an odd sensation in her crotch. It didn't feel bad or like it hurt, it actually felt good but still odd.

Rem moved her hand to her crotch and then felt something strange. There was something soft to the touch but hard and firm when she grabbed it.

" _what is this?_ " Rem thought with her eyes close

Rem traced a finger from the base of the 'thing' to where it was touching her, she traced her finger on the 'thing' and felt how it was directly in the crotch. Rem touched herself and felt how the 'thing' wasn't touching her but instead it was actually going inside of her.

Rem began to open her eyes because she was confused of what was going on. Rem moved her head up a little and then rubbed her eyed but soon after she rubbed her eyes the first thing she saw was Subaru's face.

Rem's eyes open wide when she saw Subaru " _WH-WHY IS SU-SUBARU-SAMA I-I-IN MY BED_ " she couldn't even think straight in her own head. Rem then looked down and noticed how she was on top of Subaru and not even on her bed, she kept looking at him all over " _why is REM in his bed and why is he naked?_ " she thought. Rem looked at Subaru while he was still sleeping, she began to sit up and her eyes started going down on him, his neck, his chest, his abdomen and then Rem's eyes opened wide when she realized that the 'thing' that was going inside of her as actually Subaru's shaft. At that moment, the memories of the night before started to come back to her and the passionate love making that she enjoyed very much.

Rem's face got all red at the memory of what happened the night before " _we did it, we actually did it_ " Rem smiled while putting her hands on Subaru's chest.

Subaru began to wake up when he felt the pressure of someone's hands on his chest beside that odd incredible sensation that he was feeling around his member.

Subaru opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Rem's face with a very seductive look on her face.

"good morning Subaru-sama, how are you feeling this morning?" she said smiling at him.

Subaru just stared at her with his eyes wide open then he started looking at her entire naked figure, her beautiful breast, her sexy waist and her tempting hips. Subaru then remembered what happened the night before and because of that and watching Rem naked in front of him, Subaru couldn't help getting really hard at that moment

"aaaahhhh suuubaruuu!" Rem moaned feeling Subaru getting hard inside of her then she gave him a seductive smile "Rem can feel that you are very excited this morning"

Subaru smiled "how could I not? Having such a beautiful sight this morning"

"hehehe Rem can't believe that that really happened last night"

"I know what you mean, last night was almost like a dream" he said staring at her breasts and getting even more harder

"suubaruu-saama!" she moaned, Rem then frowned a little and covered her breast "what are you staring at?"

"sorry Rem but it is hard not to stare at pure beauty and sexiness" he said while putting his hands on her hip then to her rear and taking a firm grip on her butt cheeks.

"aaaahhh" she moaned falling forward and putting her hands on his chest again "Rem like your hands" she said as she started to move her hip back and forward feeling the tip of Subaru's member rub against her cervix.

"…..aahaaaa… no Rem wait we can't" Subaru said while moaning

Rem started going a little faster "aaaahhh aaaahha why not?"

"…something happened last night" Subaru said feeling her wall getting tighter

Rem looked at him seductively "sure did" she started going even faster

"no… not that" he said while pushing inside of her even harder

"aaahhh subaru-sama Rem is almost …."

"mee…too Rem….aaaaahhhh" Subaru let out his cum directly into Rem's womb triggering her to come as well.

Rem laid on top of Subaru's chest, feeling how he was pouring into her.

Rem began to move her hip up and down very slowly while she raised head and give Subaru a passionate kiss "can we stay here at least all morning?"

"sorry Rem but we can't"

"come on Subaru-sama" she began to move a little faster and gave him a seductive look "you know you want to"

Subaru's face got completely red "ye-yes I can't deny that it is very tempting but we still can't"

Rem then stopped moving her hip and gave him a curious look" but why"

Subaru face then got serious "Rem we got discovered last night"

Rem opened her eyes wide "SOMEONE SAW US?"

"yes"

"but who?"

"last night when you entered here and told me that you love me, Ram was at the door behind you. she heard what you said and saw us kiss"

Rem was really surprised to hear that "and what did she do?"

"….nothing, she noticed that I saw her, she was as surprised as I was and then she just slowly closed the door"

Rem blushed and didn't know what to said after that

"I think you should talk to her"

"….. Rem think so too"

Subaru then gave her another passionate kiss "if anything happened Remember that I will always be by your side"

Rem smiled and gave Subaru a passionate kiss.

* * *

Rem finally got off Subaru after making out with him for a while, put up her nightgown and kiss Subaru again before leaving his Room. Subaru took a shower and then headed to the dining room.

Rem took a quick shower in her room, put a clean maid uniform on and then went straight to the kitchen where she found Ram making breakfast. Ram quickly turned to see Rem when she walked in the kitchen and as soonest they looked at each other they blushed.

Ram saw Rem's reaction and had a good idea of why she blushed "did he told you that I saw you two last night?" she asked blushing

Rem's face got all red and nodded.

Ram then got close to her little sister and stood in front of her "Rem please be honest with me. Do you really feel something for Subaru?" she asked with a serious face

Rem looked at Ram in the eyed and nodded "yes, Rem loves Subaru-sama"

Ram got surprise of how bold she was saying that "and what about him. How does he feel about you?"

Rem blushed "he loves me too, he has been telling me that he does for days now but….. last night it was the first time that Rem told him" she said embarrassed

"what!? He's been telling you for days? Does he even know what you are? I mean what we are" Ram asked while blushing.

Rem nodded and smiled "yes he does"

"and how does he feel about that?"

"…he …. Is a little strange, he actually likes the fact that Rem is a demon…..a lot" she said while blushing out of embarrassment " he said that it is one of Rem's best features" she said with her face all red

Ram was so surprised that even her mouth was open "he likes it? ….. that definitely strange" Ram said a little embarrass as well

Rem nodded while blushing

"so what now? Are you two going to get marry?" Ram asked with a serious face

"no….. he hasn't said anything about marriage…"

Ram frowned

Suddenly Rem's face got all red "but he has said something about a family in the future"

"ooohh!" said Ram surprised

Rem covered her face out embarrassment.

Ram put her hands on Rem's shoulders "Rem, do you really trust him?" she asked in a serious tone

Rem uncovered her face and looked at her sister in the eyed "yes nee-sama, he is the man that Rem wants for her" she said with a lovely smile.

Ram smiled for a moment right before giving her little sister a hug "if that's the guy you chosen for you, I will respect your decision. I hope you two get marry and have a happy family"

Rem returned the hug "thank you very much nee-sama"

The sisters were hugging each other happily when suddenly Rem felt like Ram flinched in the middle of the hug. Ram put her hands on Rem shoulder again, pulled back and then stared at Rem's face.

Rem was confused of why did her sister stopped hugging her like that. Rem then noticed how Ram face was all red while her hangs were shaking.

"is everything alright nee-sama? What happened?" said Rem is a curious look on her face

"R-Re-Rem, di-di-did you s-sleep in your ro-room last night" Ram asked very nervously

Rem's face got all red too "wh-why do yo-you asked that ne-ne-nee-sa-sama?" asked Rem super nervous

Ram took a big breath and then sighed to calm herself a little "Rem… I co-could smell him on you when I hugged you"

Rem opened her eyes wide "you can!?"

Ram nodded very fast and then looked at her waiting for her answer.

Rem looked into her sister's eyes for a second then she looked away "well….."

Ram opened her eyes wide and took her hands off Rem's should "YOU SLEPT WITH HIM!?" she shouted

Rem's face got completely red and then she covered with her hands "PLEASE DON'T SAY IT ALOUD!" Rem yelled back

"wow Rem I didn't know you really liked him that much" Ram said surprise

Rem uncovered her face and looked at Ram "Rem LOVES him that much"

Both stayed in silence for a minute.

"so…." Said Ram

"so what?" asked Rem

"so… was it good?"

Rem blushed "you want to know about that?"

"I'm just curious…. I never done it before so ….. how was it?" asked Ram blushing

"it…it was the best night of my life" Rem said with her face all red

"really!? It was that good?" asked Ram all surprise

Rem nodded "it felt like nothing I ever felt before and can't compared to anything"

"did it hurt?"

"yes, but just a little it felt so good that I forgot about the pain the minute later"

"… and …what about him, how was he?" asked Ram very curious.

Rem's face got completely red "Subaru-sama… was incredible" she said with a lovely smile

"that good!?" said Ram surprised

"yes, he was so good with his hands and …. His tongue"

"wow!"

"at the end, it was so hard and intense that I passed out and fell on top of him"

Both of them were so embarrassed to say anything that Ram turned around to continuo cooking

"well….. I'm very happy for you and actually quite jealous that you found someone that good too" said Ram blushing while she continuo cooking

"th-thank you nee-sama" said Rem as she started to help Ram with the cooking.

* * *

After they were done with the breakfast they took it to the dining room. As soonest they enter Ram looked at Subaru and blushed.

In the dining room was Subaru, Emilia sitting next to him, puck and Beatrice across the table and Roswal in the middle. Ram and Rem served their breakfast and then each one of the stood behind of their own master.

"sooooo Suuubaru-kuuun, Ram here tooold me that yooou and our deeeear Rem had a little aaaadventure yesterday whiiile I was out" said Roswal

"hehe not quite an adventure but more of an unfortunate encounter. we were supposed to have a nice trip while we buy the spices for the mansion but when we got to the town I saw that the kids were playing with a mabeast" said Subaru

"for what I heard you and Rem took care of the problem but could you please tell me what happened in your details"

"mmmhh let's see. I guess it started we a little girl in a blue dress calling me to show me a little dog which the kids were playing with but when I was close enough I noticed that it wasn't a dog at all it was a mabeast, so as soonest I realized that I grabbed and stabbed… now that I think about it I might have traumatize some kids with that"

"hehehe you certainly did, what happened when you stabbed?"

"well I threw it on the other side of the fence but short after it stood up and transformed into a huge monster of the sizes of a house"

"that type of mabeast is call Ulgram, beside of their huge sizes different with other mabeast those can use magic, that's probably how it could transformed into a little dog"

"sure it was scary that huge monster but soon after it transformed it died because of the wound I did to its chest"

"lucky you" said Roswal with a smirk

"hehehe yeah but it was just the beginning, soon a whole pack of them appeared, Rem and I fought against them but in the middle of the fight Rem got hit on her horn and made her lose her strength"

"wait. You know what Rem and Ram are?" asked Roswal surprise

"huh…yeah I do" said Subaru nervously trying not to get discover of how did he knew that

"Rem told Subaru-sama what she was when we were getting to know each other" said Rem saving Subaru.

"oh I see, and what happened next" asked Roswal

"after Rem got hit the rest of the mabeast went after her, I killed one with my magic but the other one was so close to her that put my arm in front of her and so that the mabeast ended up biting me instead"

A lovely smile appeared on Rem's face which neither Subaru nor Emilia saw since she was behind them but everyone else clearly noticed it.

"the soonest I made sure that that mabeast was dead I rushed toward Rem and Realized that she just fainted, I carried her back in to the town, the people there bandaged my arm and gave us a ride in a carriage back to the mansion since I couldn't carry her all the way back with my arm like that"

"I see" said Roswal

"then when we arrived I tried to carry Rem into the mansion but Ram came at me and…ahem! Slapped me and took Rem from my arms" said Subaru not wanting to say that last part

"YOU SLAPPED HIM!?" yelled Rem frowning at Ram.

"what did you want me to do? He came back to the mansion with you passed out and cover in blood" said Ram

"so he saves Rem and you slap him?" said Rem angrily

"obviously I didn't know at the moment" said Ram frowning back at her

"of course, you didn't even asked him what happened you just assumed that it was his fault and hit him for something that he didn't do" said Rem in angry tone.

"girls calm down, you can talk about it late" said Roswal putting an end to their argument

Ram and Rem looked at each other then looked away like saying 'hmph'.

Subaru looked back "it is okay Rem I don't blame her for being worry about you, I'm not mad or anything, is all good" Subaru turned to Ram "right Ram?"

Ram looked at Subaru then bow "thank for not staying mad at me, Subaru-sama"

Subaru smiled "no problem"

"well, with that aside, how is your arm?" asked Roswal.

Subaru smiled and turned to Emilia "well that I have to thank to my Emilia-tan" he pulled up he sleeve "thanks to her I don't even have scars from the bite. Thank a lot Emilia"

Emilia smiled "there's no problem Subaru"

"well now that I have the whole story I can thank you properly Subaru-kun" said Roswal

"thank me?" asked Subaru looking at Roswal with a confused look on his face.

"I know that you don't know this but you saved more people that you think yesterday"

"what do you mean?"

"do you remember that girl with the blue dress?"

"yes, what happened with her? Is she okay?"

"well I asked the town people and apparently they did know who that girl was or who her parents were, by the way they told they didn't even question her existence until I asked them"

Subaru got surprise "how can that be she was with the other kids playing with the mabeast too"

"now that you told me your side of the story I'm convince now that that girl was a mabeast tamer"

"a mabeast tamer?"

"yes, probably hired by one of the others ruler candidates to hurt Emilia-sama"

"to hurt me how?" asked Emilia

"if there was a massacre made by the mabeasts I can see how people would have blame you for it just because you were nearby, people right now don't like how you look but if that massacre would had happen people would hate you right now" explained Roswal

Everyone got surprised

"assassination attempts towards Emilia-sama would had been the least of our worries, so I guess you saved Emilia-sama again Subaru-kun" said Roswal smiling

Emilia then wrapped her hands around Subaru's arm and Rested her head on his shoulder "beside saving the children of the town you saved me too, thank you very much Subaru"

Puck saw how Happy Emilia was hugging Subaru's arm "thank you for saving my daughter Subaru" said Puck smiling

Subaru was blushing because Emilia was pressing her breasts against him "yo-you're welcome" said Subaru embarrassed

At that moment in the dining room the only people that knew about Subaru and Rem's relationship were Roswal and Ram, so when they saw the blush on Subaru's face they turned to Rem and noticed how she was glaring at Emilia like she wanted to punch her away from Subaru.

"well I think is time for me to go and work in my designs, I'll see you guys later" said Subaru while getting up "let's go Rem"

"yes, Subaru-sama" said Rem

While leaving the dining room Emilia waved at Subaru saying bye with a smile on her face which he waved back at her the same way. Emilia just stared at him as he leaved the room. However, Puck was the only one who noticed the way she was looking at him.

"I think I going to follow Subaru-kun example and go to work as well. I'll see you later Emilia-sama" said Roswal as leaved too.

"I shall continuo with my daily duties" said Ram "with your permission" she did a small bow before exiting

Now that there were only three people in the dining room Puck said something.

"Betty why don't you go reading in the library, I would like to go talk to Lia alone" said Puck

"but nii-san I want to play some more" said Beatrice

"we can play the rest of the day"

"you promise?"

Puck smiled "of course"

Beatrice smiled and gave Puck a hugged before going to her library. Once Beatrice was out Emilia looked at Pack.

"what did you want to talk about Puck" asked Emilia

A smirk appeared on Puck's face "I saw the way you were looking at Subaru" said Puck while floating towards Emilia.

Emilia blushed "wha-what do you mean?"

"Lia, you don't have to lie, not to me at least" Puck said with a smirk on his face

"i-I don't know what are you Talking about"

"Lia, I totally understand, this is the second time he saves your life."

Emilia just stared at Puck while her face kept getting redder and redder

"you interest in that boy, aren't you?" asked Puck while looking at Emilia in the eyed.


	16. Chapter 16

**Re:zero doesn't belong to me**

 **so Emilia have some interest in Subaru and some of you the first thing that came to your minds was threesome? HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHA wwwuuuuhhh ha ha ha you guys are killing me for real yo**

"wh-wh-what are you talking about Puck?" asked Emilia blushing

"am I wrong? you are not interested in Subaru?" asked Puck with a smirk on his face

Emilia looked away "… maybe just a little…" she said in a low voice

Puck got surprised because she finally admitted "oohhh, since when?"

"….. since we met" Emilia looked out of the window and smiled "he is so different than everyone else, doesn't act like anyone, move like anyone else, or even talk to me la anyone else"

"what do you mean by that?" asked Puck confused

"You know what I mean Puck, most people look and talk at me with fear or disgust….. but he is different, when he talks to me I can feel how he talking to me, not to what I am" she said while smiling.

"so you like him?"

"I …. I don't know, all I know is that I would like to know more about him, where is he from, what does he like….." she blushed " is he interest in me too?"

Puck floated and patted her on her head "hehehe it is okay Lia, I can surely say that he does have an interest in you"

"you really think so?" she asked really excited

"of course, I can clearly see on his face that he thinks you are cute" said Puck smiling

"he does?" she said blushing

"yeah but…." Puck sat in front of her " you are not the only one who got her eyes on that boy"

"someone else is interest in Subaru?" she asked Surprise

"yeah"

"but who?"

"the one person that it is always by his side"

"Rem!?"

"yes, that maid of his got her eyed on him pretty good"

"but that can't be, they were just fighting a few days ago"

"maybe they are not fighting anymore but they're getting along pretty good"

"…..perhaps they are but I don't think Subaru would choose Rem if he is actually interest in me"

"why do you think that?" asked Puck very curious

"be-because….. Rem is just his maid" she said a little embarrass "and because I'm a ruler candidate"

Puck gave Emilia a skeptical look "do you really think social status is something Subaru cares about?"

Emilia looked at Puck for a moment before lowering her head "no…..he probably don't" she said in a sad tone.

"so what are you going to do?"

"what am I going to do?" asked Emilia confused

"you like Subaru don't you, why don't you talk to him"

Emilia blushed "bu-but what can we talk about?"

"why don't you asked him stuff that you want to know about him, you said already that you wanted to know where is he from and such, talk about that"

"….. you're right, after lunch I will ask him if we could spend the afternoon together"

"great idea" said Puck smiling

* * *

Subaru and Rem arrived at his room and as soonest Rem closed the door behind her she when to Subaru and put her hands on his face.

"Rem can't believe she really slapped you for saving Rem and those children" Rem said in an angry tone

Subaru grabbed her hands and put them on his chest "Rem it is alright I'm not mad or anything"

"it's not alright by me, you deserve a reward for what you did, not a slap" she said while looking down

Subaru smiled "oh no, I got my reward" he put his hands around her waist and pulled her toward him with a smirk on his face "and quite generous I might say"

Rem's face got all red but then she frowned and started pulling Subaru's cheeks "don't talk cute to me, I heard you say, 'my Emilia-tan' and how close she was hugging you" she said sounding upset

"ita ita ita ita ita she was just happy that I saved her from those future problems, you don't have to be jealous for that"

Rem blushed, let go of Subaru's cheeks and looked away "Rem is not jealous….. I just don't like when other girls are close to you"

Subaru smiled and kissed her on the forehead "that is call being jealous and I already told you don't have to be jealous of my friend"

"….. I know but …..Emilia-sama is very pretty"

"mmmhh you are right, Emilia-tan IS very beautiful"

Rem looked at his face and growled

Subaru smiled "but I chose you because I love you Rem"

"you don't have feelings for her"

"mmmhhh I think I'd be lying if I said that I don't"

Rem opened her eyes wide "you love her!?" she asked really worried

"yes I do…"

Rem gasped

"but not the way you probably think. I do love Emilia, I love her like family" he looked at her in the eyed "what I feel for you and what I want for you, for us and our future is totally different"

Rem stared into his eyes making sure that he wasn't lying " _I guess he doesn't know the way that she looks at him_ " Rem then smiled "Rem believes you Subaru-sama" she then looked away again "but I still don't like that she is too close to you"

Subaru smiled "that's my little blue devil" said Subaru before giving her a passionate kiss

After the kiss Rem blushed and asked Subaru something.

"Subaru-sama, since we are talking about the future, you said the menaces were coming for us, you saved the children and Emilia-sama from the first one, when is the next one going to happen?"

"that's a good question Rem"

"you don't know when is going to happen?"

"well… I don't know the exact day that is going to happen but what I know that it going to happen weeks from now"

"mmmhh weeks huh?" said Rem with a seductive smile on her face.

"yes …." Said subaru not understanding why was she smiling like that

Rem then hugged Subaru by the neck "then that means that we have time to spend with each other" she said very seductively

Subaru smiled "I guess we do"

* * *

Subaru and Rem spent the rest of the morning making out in Subaru's room until it was almost time for lunch. With a mad face Rem leaved Subaru's room and when to the kitchen to help with the food but when she arrived she ran across Ram who also just got in the kitchen. The twins were staring at each other frowning without saying a single word for a whole minute until Ram say something.

"are you still mad at me?" asked Ram

"yes I'm" said Rem as she walked toward the table to cut some veggies.

" don't you understand that I was worried about you, when I saw all that blood on you I thought were badly hurt" said Ram in a worry tone

"oh Rem understands that you were worried about me but tell me this, what did you do when you didn't find a single scratch on me?"

"….. i cleaned you up and putted you in your bed"

Rem stopped cutting veggies for a moment and then glared at Ram "and didn't even bother to apologize to Subaru-sama for what you did" then turned to the table and continue cutting the veggies "or even have the decency to thank him for saving me, you now know that he almost lost an arm saving me" said Rem in an angry tone.

Ram was with the eyes wide open while she was being scolded by her little sister unable say anything back because she knew that her sister was Right about everything.

Ram looked down with almost tear in her eyes "do you hate me now for what I did?" she said almost crying

Rem stopped cutting, took a big sigh and then gave Ram a surprise hug "Rem could never hate you nee-sama. Rem is just mad at you right now"

Ram was surprised but soon return the hug " what can I do so that you are not mad at me anymore"

"apologize for the misunderstanding and thank him properly for saving me and I'll forgive you" said Rem in a happy tone.

"deal" said Ram happily

* * *

When lunch was ready Ram and Rem served it before everyone arrived at the dining room but just when finish preparing the table, Emilia walked in.

"hi Ram, hi Rem. MmmMMMHHH, everything smells so good"

"you can sit and start eating if you wish Emilia-sama" said Ram.

"nah, that is okay I can wait for the rest" Emilia said smiling then she turned toward Rem "hey Rem where is Subaru"

Rem looked at Emilia with a blank expression and then she answered " Subaru-sama should be in his room working, Rem will go get him right now"

"no need for that Rem" said Subaru who just walked in the dining room

Rem smiled when she saw him "hello Subaru-sama, lunch is ready you can sit and eat if you want" said Rem smiling

Subaru smiled "I can see that, everything smells so good, oh hey Emilia"

"hi Subaru" said Emilia smiling at him

Subaru was going to sit next to her but Ram quickly stood in front of him

"oh Ram. Is there something wrong?" asked Subaru confused

Ram bowed "I know that it is a little late but I want to say I'm sorry for slapping you yesterday"

Subaru blushed "no,no,no you don't have to do I already forgive you longtime ago" he said sounding embarrass

Emilia and Rem smiled when they saw Ram apologize but soonest both of them opened their eyes wide when they saw what she did next. Ram then quickly wrapped her arms around Subaru's neck and gave him a surprise hug

"NEE-SAMA!?" yelled Rem with slight of anger in her voice

"RAM!?" yelled Emilia totally surprised

"Ra-Ra-Ram?" said Subaru super nervous.

"this is thanks for saving my little sister" then she whispered in his ear "please take good care of my Rem" she said without the other two hearing her

Subaru realized that she hugged him so that she could whisper that to him. "I'll will do my best to keep her safe and happy" he whispered back at her

Ram smiled before letting go of him. Ram then turned around and saw how Rem was frowning at her angrily. Ram just smiled because of her face and she stuck her tongue out at her sister, which made Rem even more mad.

Subaru sat next to Emilia which was blushing embarrass to even look at him.

Everyone else came to dining room and had a fun lunch with Subaru's joke and antics, and at the end of it just like she planned, Emilia asked Subaru if they could spend the afternoon together and talking. Subaru hesitated at first because he didn't know how mad Rem was going to get, but for his surprise Rem said that she was okay with it because she had a long discussion with her sister for what happened earlier.

Subaru and Emilia spent the whole afternoon together talking in the garden, Emilia asked him where was he from but without telling her too much Subaru just told her that he was from an island in the far east and that because of an accident he ended up there. Emilia was surprised and asked him if she could help him getting back home but he just smiled and said that he was already taking care of that.

They talked and laughed until the twilight arrived, that's when they went back in the mansion and had their dinner. Emilia said goodnight to Subaru and thanked him for the nice day they had, Subaru thanked her as well because he also enjoyed the day.

Subaru was looking for Rem but couldn't find her anywhere, he asked Ram where could she be but she said that Rem finished with the dishes and then left. Subaru went to his room but she wasn't there either, he didn't give it too much thought he knew she was probably busy with something so he decided to take a shower before going to sleep.

When Subaru came out of the bathroom and put his night clothes on, but as soonest he intendent to lie down Rem opened the door and entered the room with a bag in her hands.

"Rem?... where were you? and what is that bag?" Subaru asked

"Rem was in her room picking some stuff up, and this bag are my clothes"

"your clothes? Why did you bring it here?"

"because….." she blushed "after what happened last night….. Rem doesn't want to sleep away from you. so Rem brought her clothes here" she said a little embarrass.

Subaru smiled "I see…" he said blushing

"did Rem….. do wrong for bringing her clothes here?" she asked with an innocent look on her face.

Subaru blushed "huh?... no.. of course not" he started scratching he back of his head nervously "I actually was looking for you to ask you ….if you wanted to sleep in my room too"

Rem blushed, she dropped the bag on the floor, grabbed his hand and guided him to the bed.

* * *

 **Subaru was almost rape that night**

* * *

The next day was normal, expect from the part that Subaru couldn't stop Rem from kissing him every second they were alone. Not like he cared, he very much enjoyed every single second with her so he happily kissed her passionately every time he was alone with her.

Emilia in the other hand kept trying to get closer to Subaru so they spend another afternoon together.

* * *

The next day Subaru announce that it was time for Rem and him to leave. Ram was surprised but she trusted Subaru already because she could see how Rem was happier and happier each day. Roswal was happy that Subaru decided to take a step forward to grow in society so he gave them a carriage and a huge back of gold.

Subaru didn't want to take because he said it was too much but Roswal insisted for him to take, Roswal told him to consider it a Reward for saving all those people from the town. Subaru hesitated but then took the bag.

Emilia wasn't too thrilled of Subaru leaving because she felt like Subaru was leaving just when they started getting closer.

Rem finished packing their stuffs and then sat in the carriage while Subaru was talking to Roswal but then Emilia got close to Subaru.

"do you really have to go?" Emilia asked with a sad face.

"yes. I have to create all these inventions, please don't be sad Emilia"

Emilia then grabbed his hand "am I ever going to see again?" she asked

"what are you talking about Emilia-tan? You are my best friend of course you going to see me again, most likely way sooner than you think" he said smiling

A big smile appeared on Emilia's face "really?"

"yeah, if you ever go to the capital anytime soon let me know, I have some business there so when I go we can get together if you want"

"I'd like that" she said with a big smile

Subaru smiled "well I guess I see you guys later then" said Subaru getting on her carriage

"good luck you two" said Roswal waving

"bye nee-sama" said Rem

"take care Rem, and keep an eyed on that dumb master of yours"

Rem smiled "I sure will"

"see you soon Subaru" said Emilia

"see you soon Emilia-tan" said Subaru winking at her

Emilia blushed when he winked at her.

And just like that Rem and Subaru left the mansion heading toward Kararagi.


	17. Chapter 17

**Re:zero doesn't belong to me**

' **Shankington' told me that 'putted' is not really a word, that actually is just 'put'. Some of the mistakes that I do are because I write them down like I think they are supposed to or how they sound, I can speak English fluently but my writing clearly need some work, so if you guys can point out another mistake that I do like that let me know because is going to improve my writing and also make the story less painful to read lol. Thank 'Shankington'**.

Subaru and Rem were on their way to Kararagi, when then passed the town down the hill the children and everyone in town thank them for saving them, Subaru and Rem said that there was no problem and that they were just happy that everyone was fine.

Since kararagi was 3 days away they had to camp out. Subaru set up a camp fire for Rem to cook on while she was getting the ingredients for dinner.

"mmMMHH your food is just the best Rem" said Subaru happily

Rem smiled "thank Subaru-sama" she said while sitting next to him to eat as well.

They were eating normally just talking about what were they going to do once they arrive, Subaru said something about them living together which made Rem to think about something.

"Subaru-sama…." Rem said nervously

"yes Rem?"

"… in the future you …. Said that we were married…" she said while blushing

"huh… yes, what happen with that?"

"well….. Rem was just wandering if….if you were planning on….." she didn't finished her sentence because she was very embarrass to ask and then looked away

Subaru see how nervous she was and smiled "you want to know if I still want to marry you, is that it?"

Rem quickly turned, looked at his face and nodded very fast.

"hehehe Rem what part of 'I want to be with you forever' haven't you understand yet?" Subaru said while laughing

"don't laugh about that" she said a little upset then looked down "the thing is that nee-sama asked Rem if you proposed ….. and Rem said no, you talked about wanting to have a family with Rem but you didn't mention anything about marriage" she said sounding a little sad.

" _OH MY GOD SHE'S SO CUTE!, I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M MAKING HER SAY ALL THIS, I SHOULD HAVE SAY SOMETHING SOONER_ " Subaru thought to himself really loud in his head. Subaru took Rem's plate off her hands and put it on the ground next to his then he stood up for a second, went down in one knee and grabbed both of her hands.

Rem opened her eyes wide while the blush on her cheeks started to spread all over her face when Subaru grabbed her hands.

"Rem I'm really sorry for not saying this sooner" Subaru took a big breath and then look into her blue eyes "Rem, I want to live with you, I want to have a family with you, I want to be there in your happy moments, I want to be there when you need a shoulder to cry on, I want to be there when you think that you can't do something alone. I want to always be there for you because I love you Rem" Subaru held her hands tight "Rem will you marry me"

As soonest Rem heard those words she tackled Subaru to the ground "YES, YES, YES" she happily shouted looking down to his face. Rem put her hands on Subaru's face and gave him a deep passionate kiss.

After making out for a few minutes they sat down again but holding hands this time.

"Subaru-sama, Rem want to know, does Rem still call you Subaru-sama in the future when we got married?"

"no, actually you called me something else every time we were alone, even before we got married"

"what was it?"

"you called me Subaru-kun" said Subaru smiling

"Subaru-kun?….." she smiled "I like that" she said while wrapping her hands around Subaru's arm.

Subaru smiled "I like it too" she said while petting her head.

"now that we have that one aside, how about we move to our next goal" said Rem

"our next goal?" asked Subaru

Rem put one hand on Subaru's thigh "you said you want to have a family with Rem" she said seductively in his ear.

Subaru's face got all red "no-now!? Ou-out here!?" he said nervously looking at her

"the carriage is comfortable enough for it" she said with a lovely smile on her face

Rem was moving her hand up from his thigh getting dangerously close to his crotch. Subaru was a little nervous of accepting Rem's idea to do outdoors, but Rem in the other hand was enjoying very much how nervous she was making him. Her hand was getting closer and closer to touch his crotch but right before she could touch him Subaru remembered something.

"sorry Rem, but as tempting that is we can't tonight"

"huh!? But why?" said Rem sounding quite upset.

"well…. In the future last time we were on this road we were attack"

"attack!? By what?"

"cultists" he said in a serious tone.

Rem frowned "cultists!" she said angrily

"yes, somehow they followed my presence and attack us on our way to kararagi"

"what happened when they attacked? Did they hurt you?" she asked in a worry tone.

Subaru smiled and petted her head "of course not I had you for that, they didn't even put a finger on me" Subaru frowned "but you in the other hand…"

Rem got surprised for what he said "did something happened to me?"

"nothing big thank god, it just that one of then threw a knife at me and you got cut on the shoulder trying to protect me"

"was it bad?"

"no, it was basically nothing it totally disappeared in a day without leaving a scar or anything, but for me it was big deal I was afraid that you could get really hurt next time so that's why I decided to get stronger, so that you didn't have to put yourself in that position ever again" Subaru smiled and put his hand on her cheek " and so that I was the one to protect you too"

Rem smiled and then gave him a passionate kiss.

Subaru and Rem talk some more before going inside the carriage and cuddle up together.

* * *

The next day Subaru and Rem continuo their trip toward Kararagi. Subaru told Rem that as soonest the get there he was going to try to find his friend name Michael and try to befriend him again, Subaru and Rem laughed about the fact that he had to befriend people again. Subaru also told her that before they became parents Rem used to work in a flower shop and that she could try to work there again. Rem was happy to hear that because she liked flowers and like to take care of them.

When the night arrived, they started setting up camp again but when Rem was putting the fire logs together when suddenly she smelled something.

"Subaru-kun get ready, something is coming this way… and its smells like the witch" she said the last part angrily

"most me fated, I think is them"

"how many were they"

"only two and you took care of them pretty quick" subaru smiled "it should be even faster if both of us fight now"

Rem smiled at him for a second then she got serious "they're here" she warned him

Two figures suddenly jumped out of the forest out to the clear where Subaru and Rem were. Two men in cultist clothing stood in front of Subaru and Rem in silence until one of the pulled out a knife and pointed at Subaru.

"hey you, the man, why do you have the presence of our god on you?" said the cultist that was pointing his at Subaru.

"why would she give her love to a commoner?" said the other one.

Rem took out her morningstar while a little be of black smoke started to come out of Subaru's hands

"why should I know, all I know is that that bitch cursed me" said Subaru angrily

"how dare you!" shouted one of them

"WE WOULDN'T ALLOW SUCH DISRESPECT TOWARD OUR GOD MISTRESS!" yelled the other one.

The one with the knife jumped toward Subaru and made it as if he was going to throw his knife at him. however, he never had the chance, because as soonest he jumped one second he had Subaru on his sight and in the next one all he saw was a black sphere with spikes right in front of his face.

In midair, the cultist's head exploded upon impact with Rem's morningstar, letting a headless corpse just drop on the ground.

"YOU BITCH!" yelled the other cultist raising a hand and aiming it at Rem "ALGOA!" screamed the cultist shooting a fireball at Rem.

Subaru quickly stood in between of Rem and the fireball "AL FULA!" screamed Subaru launching two huge black smoke blades at the cultist.

The first blade cut the fireball in two making it disappear while the other one continuo its path and without giving the cultist any chance to react, the second blade cut him down the middle splitting the man in two. The two sides of the man split opened letting all his organs fall to the ground.

Rem was with her eyes wide opened surprised and a little scared because she didn't know that Subaru could be such a bloody killer.

Subaru was just staring at the pile of body parts that was once a man with hate in his eyes.

Rem put her morningstar on the ground and pulled Subaru's shirt from the back "subaru-kun?..." she said in a low voice.

Subaru didn't react for a few seconds but then quickly turned around and give Rem a strong hug.

"no one and I mean fucking nobody insults you in front of me and live to tell about it"

Rem was surprised but soon she melted into Subaru's hug and hugged him right back.

* * *

After a few minutes Subaru and Rem picked their stuff up and moved away from the crimson scene because they didn't want to be nowhere near the remaining of those cultists.

The next morning woke up happily with the sight of Rem's blue hair who had her head resting on his chest. Rem woke up smiling feeling how her Subaru was caressing her head, she opened her eyes and gave him a passionate good morning kiss.

They had some breakfast and then continue their trip to Kararagi.


	18. Chapter 18

**Re:zero doesn't belong to me**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

Subaru and Rem finally arrived at the city of Kararagi, as soonest they got downtown they booked themselves in an Inn that Subaru subjected because he said that it was cheap and also nice. When they settled down their stuff in the room they went outside to explore. However, for Rem it didn't feel like she was exploring the city, it felt more like she was getting a tour of the city because Subaru was happily pointing at every store and street they passed like he had been there before.

"you seem to know the city very well" said Rem

"of course I do, we lived most of our lives here" said Subaru smiling

"we did!?" she asked very excited

"yeah" Subaru then pointed to a street "at the end of that street is the school where I learned how to use the sword" then he pointed to another street "and turning on that one is the house where we raised Rigel and Spica"

Quickly hugged Subaru's arm "Rem wants to see, take me to it" she said with a big smile almost jumping from excitement

Subaru smiled at her cute reaction and then guided her to the house they bought in that other life.

"WOUA!" said Rem aloud and she saw the house "did we really lived here in the future?" she asked totally amazed

it was a big house, not like a mansion but big enough to have 5 bedrooms and each room with its own bathroom, huge kitchen and a big backyard with a garden.

"yup. I told you that my creations were really popular and they sold very well between all humans, demi-humans, to nobleman and even low class, my company sold everything for everyone, that's why money was never a problem for us or our children.

Rem hugged Subaru's arm and rested her head on his shoulder with a lovely smiled on her face "I want that, I want this. I want that future to become real for us"

Subaru petted her head "and it will, we just have to start from zero"

Rem smiled "then let's go and meet your 'old' hopefully new friend"

"hahahaha it sounds more ridiculous every time I hear it"

* * *

Subaru and Rem kept going through the city until they saw a sign that said, 'Michael's Craft Shop'. As soonest Subaru saw that sign a big smiled appeared on his face.

"there it is, the good old shop" said Subaru smiling

"is you friend in there?"

"yes, if I still remember correctly he should be fixing people's stuff like chairs or swords instead or actually crafting stuff"

Rem gave Subaru a confused look "Rem thought you said that he was a good craft man"

"and he is, he is excellent on what he does, all the ideas came from me but he was actually the one that picked all the right materials for the job, we made a perfect team, I was the brain and he was the hand that created everything."

Rem smiled "it sounds like he was your best friend"

"he was, and I hope that after today he will be again"

Subaru walked into the work shop and saw he old friend again in his youth, hammering down a chair leg. Michael was giving the chair the final hits until he saw two shadows coming into his work space.

"oh hey, welcome to Michael's Craft Shop, how may I help you today?" said Michael very politely

Subaru smiled "hello, are you Michael?" asked Subaru pretending that he didn't know him.

"yes I am, this is my shop, and you two are?..." asked Michael eyeing Subaru from top to bottom thinking that he probably didn't have a single coin to his name and also curious of why was there a maid with him.

"my name is Natsuki Subaru and this is my maid Rem"

Rem bowed "a pleasure to meet you"

Michael blushed a little because of Rem cute voice "ma-maid? Are you a nobleman?"

"not even a chance. I just got a reward for doing some heroism, I asked for her to be my maid and I was just lucky enough that she accepted" said Subaru

"you asked for her to be you maid, does that mean that she is your personal maid?" asked Michael blushing

"hehe yeah"

"woah lucky you, she's cute"

Rem's face suddenly got all Red out of embarrassment and shyly moved behind Subaru.

"may I add adorable to that" said Subaru looking behind him how Rem was burying her face on his back.

"hehehe sure, so mister Natsuki what brings you to my shop today?" asked Michael smiling.

"please, call me Subaru, and to tell you the truth, Rem and I just moved to the city and we are looking for jobs. I'm kind of an inventor so I'm looking for someone that can craft my ideas to life"

Michael smiled "and you want me to be that someone?"

"no. actually I'm looking for a business partner. Word out there said that you are an honest hard working man" Subaru smiled "and that exactly what I'm looking for"

Michael got surprised "do you want me to be your business partner?"

Subaru smiled and extended his hand "yes, what do you say?"

Michael looked at Subaru's hand and then looked at his face, there was a few seconds of pure silence between them until Michael suddenly took Subaru's hand and smiled

"I know that I just met you but somehow I can already tell that you are a good person" said Michael.

Rem stuck her head out from behind Subaru "the BEST person" she said smiling.

Michael smiled "hehehe if someone like her thinks that good of you then that's even more reason for me to gladly accept"

Subaru smiled "then…. Business partners?" asked Subaru waiting for Michael's answer

"friends" said Michael with a big smile

Subaru told Michael that he would be back tomorrow with his first design to build, Michael smiled and said that it was perfect so that he could clean the work shop and prepared it for a new project. Subaru and Michael shared a firm and confidence hand shake before saying goodbye.

"that went well" said Rem walking next to Subaru.

"way better than I expected" said Subaru.

"hehe, he said that Rem was cute" she said blushing.

"well he got that part wrong" said Subaru with a grin on his face.

Rem frowned and started pouting "are you calling Rem ugly?"

"I'm saying that he was wrong because you are beautiful, not just 'cute'" said Subaru smiling

Rem blushed and looked away

"hehehe you are just too adorable when you get embarrass"

"please don't tease me in public….. it just too embarrassing" she said with her face all red.

"hehehe alright I'll stop for now, meanwhile how about we go to the flower shop that I told you about"

Rem quickly grabbed his him and looked at him with sparkly eyes "yes, yes, let's go" she said very excited.

Subaru smiled and held her hand tightly and guided her through the city again.

Subaru and Rem arrived at the entrance of the flower which had a big sign that said, 'Mary's Beautiful Garden'

"OOHHH!" said Rem totally amazed "Subaru-kun, this shop is beautiful"

Subaru smiled "I'm glad you liked it. why don't we go inside and ask if you can work here"

"yes" said Rem with a big smile

They entered the store and the first thing they saw was a beautiful woman behind the counter.

The woman looked a Subaru and Rem while they were approaching her and smiled "woah! Mister, your girlfriend is really cute"

Subaru blushed "th-thank you but she's actually my maid"

"hehe you don't have to lie to me, I can see very well when I couple is in love"

Subaru and Rem's face suddenly got all red

"hehehehe you two are just too adorable. So, what brings you two to my store?"

"well… my name is Natsuki Subaru and like you already know this is my girlfriend Rem. We just move in the city and we were just wondering if Rem could work here. She thinks the store is very beautiful and she would like to work here" said Subaru with a blush on his face.

Suddenly the woman jumped from the other side of the counter and gave Rem a strong hug "YOU'RE HIRED!" shouted the woman.

Rem was blushing because her face was between the woman's breasts and totally surprised for that she said.

"eh? I'm hired?" Rem asked confused.

"yes you are, you know how popular my store would be having a girl as cute as you in here"

Rem smiled "thank you very much….. eeehh"

"Mary, my name is Mary" she said smiling "you can start working tomorrow at 9"

"thank you very much Mary-san" said Rem with a big smile.

* * *

Subaru and Rem said goodbye to Mary and started walking back to the Inn. When they arrived, they said goodnight to the girl behind the counter and started going upstairs to their room.

"today was a nice day Subaru-kun" said Rem in a happy tone

"sure it was" said Subaru while opening the door to their room

"I hope tonight is also nice" said Rem in a seductive soft tone.

"huh?... what do you memmmmhh"

As soonest Rem heard the click of the door opening she attacked Subaru in a feverous kiss while wrapping her arms around his neck. Subaru could feel and taste her desire towards him, Rem had him lock in a deep passionate kiss in which he was having trouble to even breath. Subaru managed to close the door and lock it before they got in trouble but Rem still didn't let go of him. At this point Subaru had to use the one method he knew of how to make her release him. He started rubbing her back

"mmhh ….MMMAHHH …HA…HAAAAHAHAHA" Rem started laugh "what are you doing….. you going to ruin the mood" she said panting a little

Subaru smiled while heavy breathing "not that it bothered me but what's gotten in you Rem, why did you just attack me like that?" asked Subaru.

"it's been three days already, we are not outside anymore and we are all alone in private" Rem then gave Subaru an innocent look "did I do wrong"

Subaru blushed intensively at her cute face "n-no"

A lovely smile appeared on Rem's face when she heard Subaru say that, however, a second after, that lovely smiled transformed into a seductive grin.

"so can we can continue…." Said Rem in a soft tone.

Subaru smiled "do as you please"

Rem smiled before pulling him down again in a passionate kiss. Subaru wrapped his arm around her waist and lifted her in the air, once she was high enough she entwined her legs around his waist and felt how he grabbed her butt and carried her towards the bed.

Subaru gently laid Rem down on the bed and got on top of her and pulled down the part of her uniform that was covering her breasts. Subaru started kissing Rem on the neck making her moan and started kissing her lower and lower until he finally got to one of her breast, and just like an animal he started biting, licking and sucking one of Rem's nipples. Rem was hugging Subaru's head while his tongue was taking her to heaven, she moved one of her hands from Subaru's head and unbuttoned one button from her uniform, she was about to unbutton another one but she felt Subaru's hand stopping her.

"don't take it off, keep you uniform on" said Subaru seductively and quickly continued playing with Rem's nipple

"AAAHH…." Rem moaned "you…. aahhh… want me to keep.. my clothes on" she asked between moans

Subaru stopped sucking her nipple and looked up to her face with a seductive smile "you would be incredibly embarrass if you knew how much seeing you in your maid uniform turns me on"

The blush on Rem's face grew wider because she thought that most of the time all she wears is her maid uniform.

With her face all red, Rem smiled seductively "Rem can't believe that her master is a total pervert"

Subaru smiled "and you love me just like that" he said while pulling his pants and underwear down

"yes I do" she said with a lovely smile on her face.

Subaru moved her skirts up a little, slide her panties aside and started rubbing the tip of his member with her wet entrance

"hurry up please, I can't take it anymore" Rem pleaded to him gripping the sheets of the bed tightly

Subaru didn't want to let her wait any longer so he pushed forward, but Rem was so wet that he ended going all the way in in one go.

"AAAAHHH!..." moaned Rem aloud throwing her head back while her chest was raising

Subaru could feel how she was squeezing his member "did you just came?"

"aaahh… it felt so good that Rem couldn't control herself" she said as she wrapped her hands around his neck and entwined her legs around his waist again "please continue, I want to feel more of you"

Subaru smiled "alright then you are extra sensitive today so prepare yourself because we are just starting"

Rem smiled and then gave him a deep kiss. Subaru began to move his hip back and forward making Rem making Rem moan like there was no tomorrow, she was hugging Subaru tightly feeling of he was coming in and out of her stretching her wall and hitting her cervix.

"you're so wet and tight today" said Subaru moving faster

"aaahh … because i had been waiting for this…. Aaahh Subaru-kun please don't stop …. I'm almost coming!" she said while moaning

Subaru kept moving faster and faster but he only had to hit her cervix a few times before he felt how she was squeezing him again.

"AAAAHHHH…." Rem moaned hugging Subaru tightly

Subaru felt how she was coming for a few second and fell flat on the bed panting. Rem looked at Subaru is a seductive smiled and then pulled his face towards her to kiss him passionately.

"that felt incredible my love, thank you" she said with a lovely smile on her face

"hehe anytime"

Rem smiled, touched her belly and noticed something. She wasn't feeling that intoxicating hot feeling she always feels in her womb every time they do it and then also noticed another thing, Subaru's member was still really hard inside of her, which could only mean one thing.

Rem looked at Subaru with a Surprise expression on her face "you didn't come!?" she asked surprised

"well… you kind of beat me to it" said Subaru really embarrass

Rem started caressing his face "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do it" she said in an innocent soft tone

"it is okay Rem" he gave her a little kiss on the lips "I can't blame you for feeling good" he said smiling

"but …"

Subaru shut her up with a deep kiss before she couldn't said anything else.

"Subaru…..mhh ….wait…..please" Rem was trying to talk between the kissing and moaning.

Subaru stopped kissing her for a moment and looked at her "what is it Rem?"

"please tell me what can Rem do to please you"

"I told you Rem that it is okay"

"but is not okay, it is not fair that only Rem is satisfied tonight"

"but I'm okay if you are happy"

Rem started pouting because she was started to think that he thought that she couldn't nothing to satisfied him.

"you lived with me for decades and you are telling that during all those years I could satisfied you right?" she said sounding upset.

Subaru looked at her for a minute and then thought of what was the problem letting her please him if that was what she wanted.

"….. well there was this one thing that I liked doing with you" he said with his face all red looking away

Rem grabbed his face and made him looked at her in the eyed "what was it?" she asked with a serious determinate face. She was determinate to do this for him.

"a-are you sure you want to do this?" he asked nervously

"if you like it, I want to do it for you"

Subaru slowly pulled out of her making her moan because she was still sensitive from coming earlier and stood in front of the bed.

Rem sat up "what do I do?"

"…..ffi-first get on the bed" subaru said nervously

Rem was now standing on the bed a little confused of what did he want her to do "what now"

"tu-turned around wi-with your back facing me" he said with his face all red.

Rem turned around just like Subaru told her.

"no-no-now ge-get down in all fours"

At this point Rem got nervous out of embarrassment because she knew that the position she was getting on,s it was how the animal do it, beside that her rear was now facing directly at Subaru.

Subaru wiped his nose because he felt like something was coming out of it "now li-lift up your skirt.."

Rem blushed when she heard him said that and slowly grabbed the bottom of her skirt and started lifting it up revealing her white wet panties and her round butt cheeks.

Rem looked back with a cute blush on her face, and an innocent looked in her eyes "like this?... " she said in an embarrass, sweet, soft tone.

Subaru's face got all red and suddenly grabbed a towel and blew his nose because the blood that was coming out of it there was nothing that could have stop it.

" _shit, that was dangerous, I felt like I was about to have a heart I attack. The amount of sexiness and cuteness that I just saw was strong enough to kill a horse in one shot_ " subaru thought while wiping his nose.

"subaru-kun? " asked Rem confused of what was he doing over there.

Subaru quickly came back to her, he pulled down her panties and saw her dripping entrances. Subaru grabbed Rem's butt cheek with a firm grip and started massaging her rear making moan.

Rem was moaning because she never felt Subaru touching her like that, it felt so good that she had her eyes shut close but suddenly, those close eyes opened wide when she fell the tip of Subaru hard member entering her.

"we are going to do it like this!? In this position!?" she asked surprised

"you were the one that said you wanted to please me"

Subaru slammed himself inside Rem in one go and it went all the way in because of how wet she was. Rem screamed and pure pleasure, she was never felt Subaru's shaft hitting her that on that spot.

Without any warning, he started moving in and out of her.

"AAAHH…. SUBARU WAIT…. It feels different than before." Rem yelled

Subaru continue pushing inside of her "do you really want me to stop" he said as he started moving faster

Rem bended down with her butt still high being pounded by Subaru "aaahh nooo… please don't stop ….aaaaahhh subaruuuu"

Subaru was pushing so hard and so fast that it was making a slapping sound every time he went in her. Rem was feeling like she couldn't take any longer. Subaru could feel how her insides were getting tighter almost like sucking him in.

"Rem I'm coming!" said Subaru grabbing her hip

"AAAAHHH me too" she said finally coming

Subaru felt how she squeezed him so hard that he could hold anymore. "AAAHHH REM!" screamed. Subaru was coming inside of her without stopping moving his hip. Rem was feeling that hot sensation that she loved while still being pounded by Subaru which made her come all over again. Subaru then buried his whole shaft inside of her as he let out every last drop of his seed inside of her.

After a minute Subaru pulled out of her and lied down on the bed, Rem used the last of her strength to crawl toward Subaru and cuddle with him.

Rem was slightly panting as she hugged Subaru "we have to do that position more often" she said with a huge smile on her face.

"you liked it?" asked Subaru.

"very much so, yes" she answered very happily.

Subaru smiled "we can try it tomorrow is you want"

Rem smiled and entwined her legs with Subaru, hugging Subaru like if he was a hugging pillow "yes please" she said smiling.

"anything for my little blue devil" he said as he kissed her forehead. Subaru then threw the sheets over them

Rem giggled a little before following to sleep feeling the warm embrace of her beloved.

* * *

The next day Subaru and Rem woke up and each one of the took a long shower because they clearly needed it after what they did last night. When they got ready they went down stairs and got a good morning from the girl behind the counter who oddly had a blush on her face.

Subaru and Rem said good morning back at her and were about leave but before they could leave the inn girl stopped them to tell them something.

"ex-excuse me, but I had something to ask of you. here in the inn we don't prohibit guest to have…'relations' but we do politely ask if you could be quiet about it" the girl said while blushing

Subaru and Rem face got all red, thinking that they heard everything they did last night. They apologize and gave the girl some coins for the inconvenience.

Subaru walked with Rem to the flower shop and gave her a goodbye kiss before going to Michael's shop. Subaru showed Michael the blueprint for the recliner chair, Michael thought it was an odd idea but didn't say much about since Subaru was the one paying for it, so they started working on it right away.

Two days later the recliner chair was ready and just like destiny would call it, it was fated to happen. As soonest they putted chair in front of the shop the same nobleman that Subaru remembered who bought their first chair wanted to buy it again. The nobleman offered 200 gold coins for it but since Subaru had years of experiences in sales he got the nobleman to double the price.

Michael was amazed with Subaru sales skills and said that he was happy to continue working with him.

* * *

Two weeks later, thank to Subaru's great ideas, salesman skills and Michael's great craftmanship, they got so much money that they didn't know what to do with it. Subaru and Rem moved to a small house but comfortable enough for just the two of them with all the privacy they need it.

With all the money they were making, Subaru thought it was as better time for him to do it now. He went to the material shop and bought a sapphire and some silver and went to Michael's shop, which was now call 'Subaru's and Michaels, marvelous inventions'.

When Subaru got to the shop Subaru passed Michael a piece of paper "hey Michael, do you think you could build this for me?"

Michael looked at the paper with a confused look on his face "what do you want this for?"

Subaru only smiled and winked at him

Michael opened his eyes wide totally surprise "wow man really!?"

"how long do you think is going to take you to make it?"

"mmmhh if I start right now it should be ready right before you pick her up"

"awesome, how much you want for this job?"

"dude put your wallet away, I'm just honor that you asked me to make this instead of going to an expert who specialize on it. Besides, I feel like I owe you a lot for asking me to be your business partner. I had made more money in a week with you than I ever had in five years" said Michael smiling.

"thank Michael" said Subaru with a big smile

"anytime"

* * *

Hours later Rem finished cleaning up the store and said goodbye to Mary, but when she stepped outside she noticed Subaru was already there waiting for her.

Rem smiled "you early today"

"I just had something really important that I need it to give you" Subaru said as he reached into his pocket.

"oh yeah?, what is…." Rem eyes opened wide when she saw Subaru go down in one knee in front of everyone

Subaru pulled out a little blue box from his pocket and opened revealing a silver ring with sapphire on the top.

"Rem I know that I already said this but would you marry me?" a smirk appeared on his face "again" he said with a wink.

Rem blushed and with a lovely smiled she walked a few steps toward him and bended down to give him a passionate kiss in front of everyone.

"yes, I will marry you" she said with a lovely smile

Subaru smiled took the ring and slide it in her finger. People started cheering and congratulating them everywhere. Subaru and Rem got so embarrassed that they started walking home right away.

During the way home Rem was hugging Subaru's arm while contemplating the ring on her finger.

"Subaru-kun, is beautiful" she said in a very happy tone.

"I'm glad you like it, why don't you take it off for a second and look what it says in the inside"

"has something written inside?" she asked taking the Ring off, and then read what it said "for…my little…blue devil…..from Subaru" Rem smiled and hugged Subaru's arm even tighter "I love it"

Subaru smiled and petted her head.

* * *

It's been a month since Subaru and Rem moved to kararagi. Subaru woke up that morning and noticed how Rem wasn't next to him, he called her and she answer from the bathroom. Rem was in her underwear brushing her hair, at that moment Subaru noticed how Rem's hair was getting longer and told her that he liked how it looked good on her. Rem bushed and smiled and then walked towards him and gave him a passionate kiss.

That same day Subaru and Rem got a letter from Ram saying that Roswal, Emilia and she were going to the capital and that they would like very much to see them both when they arrive. Rem got very excited because she wanted to show her sister the ring Subaru gave her. Subaru and Rem started packing right away they went to the flower shop and told Mary that they were going to be out of the city for a few days. Mary wasn't happy about it but she accepted at the end. They then went to Michael, Subaru gave him a few blueprints on stuff that he could work on while he was out, Michael said that it was okay that he could just work on previous invention and sell more of them and that he could save Subaru's share of the money until they come back.

Subaru smiled and thanked him for it.

Subaru and Rem said goodbye to Michael and went back home. They put all their stuff they were going to need inside the carriage and as soonest the finished they locked their little house, got on the carriage and left kararagi heading towards the capital.

* * *

 **If anyone got a boner from this chapter say 'aye', that will let me know that I did a good job. LOL**


	19. Chapter 19

**Re:zero doesn't belong to me**

 **AYE! Hahahahahaha I'm glad you guys liked it. well I hope you guys like the rest of the story because there is a lot of drama coming up. Hehehe enjoy the chapter.**

Subaru and Rem arrived at the capital without any problems. However, they were still tired because during their way to the capital they encounter 2 days of hot weather. When they entered the capital the first thing they looked for was a good inn to stay in, hopefully with cold water showers.

After an hour of looking Subaru and finally found a good looking Inn. It was rather expensive, but how it looked inside it was worth it.

As soonest they entered to their room Subaru and Rem started fighting for who was going to use the shower first, however the fight only lasted 5 seconds because Rem used her oni strength to push Subaru so hard that he ended up flying towards the bed, and as soonest he landed she gave him an arrogant victory smile and blew him a kiss before locking herself in the bathroom.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT, YOU BEATIFUL SUPER STRENGTH MONSTER" Subaru yelled from the bed.

Giggles could be heard from the inside of the bathroom when Subaru said that. Haft an hour later Rem came out looking very refreshed, she smiled at Subaru but he just passed her and when into the bathroom. When he came out Rem was already changed in to her maid uniform standing in front of the bathroom door with a sad face.

"are you still mad at Rem?" Rem asked in a sad tone.

Subaru sighed and gave her a sweet hug "I could never be mad at you"

Rem smiled and hugged him right back

Subaru then started to pull her cheeks "is just not fair for you to your oni strength against me for something like that"

"I'm sowwwy!..." she said while Subaru pulling her cheeks.

Subaru smiled and let go of her cheeks as he started walking out. Rem rubbed her face a little before hugging Subaru's arm with a smiled on her face.

They left the inn and started walking to the commercial area, Rem was walking next to Subaru curious of why were they going to the commercial area before going to where the others were, Subaru just told her he wanted to see someone first. They arrived at an apple place, Rem was smiling watching Subaru happily talk to the merchant. Subaru bought a few apples and said goodbye to the merchant.

"where to now Rem?" asked Subaru.

Rem then pulled out Ram's letter from her pocket and started to read it again "we should go to the mansion that is on that direction next to the palace, that's where they should be staying accordingly to nee-sama's letter"

"alright let's go" said Subaru smiling

* * *

They keep walking looking for the mansion that Ram mentioned in her letter and with some directions from a lizardman they found the mansion pretty easy. When they were getting close to the mansion they saw a girl wearing a hood coming of the mansion, the girl smiled and started walking towards them.

Subaru and Rem were curious of why was this person walking in their direction but they got totally surprised when suddenly the girl rushed towards Subaru and gave him a big hug.

"I missed you so much" said the girl with her head on Subaru's chest

Subaru was surprised and at the same time afraid to even put a finger on the girl in front of Rem so he raised his hands high up in the air.

"Su-subaru-sama!? Wh-who is that person" asked Rem blushing and feeling jealous.

"I-i-I don't know?" said subaru blushing

The girl started to giggle, she let go of Subaru, stepped back and removed her hood. Subaru and Rem opened their eyes wide when they realized who she actually was.

"hello Subaru, hello Rem, how are you guys doing?" said Emilia with a huge smiled on her face.

"E-Emilia-tan!?... why couldn't I recognize you?" asked Subaru blushing

Emilia smiled and turned around "it was because of this hood, Roswal put a spell on it that if you don't see me putting it on you can't recognize me" she said as she put the hood back on.

"woah I totally couldn't tell" said subaru amazed.

Rem smiled "that is a very useful"

Emilia smiled "yes it is" she then moved closer to Subaru and hugged his arm "I was about to take a walk around the capital, why don't you come with me Subaru, I want know how did it go in Kararagi" she said with a smile.

Subaru nervously turned to see Rem because he thought that she must be in a raging jealousy because of Emilia. However, for Subaru's surprise, Rem was in a very calm state just looking at Subaru with a blank expression.

"if it is okay with Subaru-sama, Rem would like to see nee-sama while you two are talking a walk" said Rem.

"eh? Yeah, I bet Ram is probably dying to see you. I'll see you later I guess" said Subaru nervously blushing

Rem smiled a little and bowed "Rem will see you two LATER. Subaru-sama, Emilia-sama. With your permission" she then turned and started walking towards the mansion.

Subaru got a little scared by the way Rem said 'LATER' because it was clear to him that she was jealous and angry, so he was afraid of what that 'LATER' meant.

Subaru stared at Rem as she walked away until he felt that he was being pulled.

"come on Subaru tell me how was Kararagi and how did it go" said Emilia while pulling him to walk with her.

Subaru and Emilia started to walk while Emilia was hugging Subaru's arm tightly

"so… what do you want to know?" asked Subaru blushing because Emilia was pressing her breasts against his arm.

"everything, why don't you start from when you arrived" she said with a smiled

"well….. when Rem and I arrived at the city the first thing we did was find an Inn and go out for work"

"didn't lose anytime I see"

"hehehe yeah, on the very first day I met I very cool crafter name Michael, we soon became business partners and friends. He is an excellent crafter and started creating my inventions right away"

"that's awesome, and what about Rem?" asked Emilia with a curious face

"oh, right, Rem got hired on a flower shop in the very first day. The owner hired practically as soonest she saw her, she said that she would be happy to have a girl as cute as Rem working in her store"

Emilia smile decreased a little upon realizing something that she didn't gave too much thought until now. Subaru had been a whole month alone with Rem.

"Rem is really cute…." Emilia said in a low voice.

"of course she is, she is very popular in the flower shop and even have guys that go into the store to buy flowers for her" Subaru said with a smile.

"really!?" said Emilia surprised

"yeah, plus she's an excellent administrator, thanks to her and because my inventions were selling so well we were able to buy a small house for the two of us in just a week"

Emilia blushed "a small house?..." she said in a nervous tone

Subaru smiled "yes, it might be small but still is very comfortable and cozy"

"Su-Subaru…" said Emilia blushing with a serious face

"yes?"

"how many rooms does that house has?"

"just one" he simply said

Emilia's face got all red when he said that so boldly like it was nothing serious "Su-Su-Subaru are you and Re-Rem sleeping in the same room?" she asked nervously

Subaru blushed upon realizing what he just said "no, no, no, is nothing like that…" he said waving his hand "yes, it is true, we do share the same room but Rem and I sleep in different beds" he lied.

"are you sure you are not sleeping together?" she asked

"I respected Rem very much and I give her the privacy she needs" he said evading the question with another true statement.

Emilia looked at him suspiciously

"why are you asking me this Emilia-tan?"

Emilia blushed "nothing…. Is just that I got curious. Rem is very beautiful and you still ….young and full of hormone and stuff. So I just curious"

Subaru blushed "i….I understand what you mean.." he said in a embarrass tone

.

.

.

"anyway, why don't you tell me more about Kararagi" said Emilia trying to change the subject

Subaru smiled "sure"

* * *

 **Back to Rem – when she entered the mansion.**

Rem entered the mansion from where Emilia came out of, and the very first thing she did was trying to find her sister. Rem came across a butler from the mansion and she asked him if he knew where she could find a maid that looked like her but with pink hair. The butler surprised because he realized that she was asked for her twin sister so he told her that her sister sitting in the kitchen and for some reason she had a longing expression on her face. Rem smiled and told him that that was probably because she hadn't see her in a while.

Rem thanked the butler for his help and then started heading towards the kitchen. When Rem found the entrance of the kitchen she quietly entered and the first thing she saw was Ram sitting in the kitchen table, blankly just staring at the window.

"hello nee-sama" heard Ram from behind her

Ram quickly got up from her sit and turned around to where she heard the familiar voice.

Ram opened her eyes wide at the sight of her little sister and quickly rushed towards her "REM!" she shouted as she gave her sister a strong hug.

Rem smiled and returned the hugged "how are you nee-sama?"

Ram then took a looked at Rem and smiled "I like your hair"

Rem smiled "thank you, Subaru-kun also said that he liked it"

"Subaru-kun? What happened to Subaru-sama? You still using the maid uniform that means that you still his maid, Right?" asked Ram with a curious face.

"yes, Rem is still his maid but Rem is not in the position to call him 'Subaru-sama' anymore" said Rem trying to drop a hunch.

Ram looked at her confused not getting what she was saying "what do you mean by that?"

Rem smiled, raised and showed Ram the back of her left hand with huge grin on her face "what do you think?"

Ram opened her eyes wide when she saw a silver ring eith a sapphire on her sister's finger "HE PROPOSED!?" Ram said aloud

Rem smiled and nodded "yes, he asked a friend to make it just for me, here look what it says inside" she said while talking the ring off.

Ram started reading the small letters inside the ring "for my…..little blue…devil…. From Subaru. AAAWWW that's so cute"

Rem smiled "yes, that how he calls me when we are alone"

Ram gave Rem another hug "I'm so happy for you Rem"

"thank you nee-sama" said Rem with a smiled.

Ram then took Rem's hand and guided her to sit down with her "now tell" she said with a smirk

"tell you what?" asked Rem

"how you two been doing in private?" asked Ram with a lewd smile on her face

Rem's got all red "oh….that" she started rubbing her thighs together "well….let's say that Subaru-kun is very creative when we are alone" she said totally embarrass

"OOHHH!. Please explain" said ram totally wanting to know more.

"he….i don't know how he does it but somehow he manages to make it better each and every time" she said while blushing more and more "sometimes Rem even pass out because of how good it feels. The way he touches me and kisses me ….. Rem better way to describe it is like she is flying every time" she said with her face all red.

Ram blushed thinking that Subaru is doing stuff to her sister that she can't even imaging "is he really that good?"

"better than good, he always exceeds my expectations everyday"

Ram got surprised "you guys do it every day!?"

Rem covered her face out of embarrassment and nodded.

"wow Rem you sure know how to make your sister jealous" said Ram looking away

Rem uncovered her face "let's talk about something else, this is just too embarrassing"

"hehe I think you are right, why don't you tell me how you guys been doing in Kararagi"

Rem smiled and started telling Ram what have they been doing since day one.

* * *

 **Back in the streets, Subaru and Emilia started head back to the mansion.**

"and that's how we sold our first recliner chair" said Subaru telling Emilia about Kararagi.

"I see" said Emilia in a kind of sad tone.

"what is it Emilia, why do you sound sad?"

Emilia looked up "Subaru please don't mistake me, I love that you are doing really good in Kararagi, is just that….." she looked away

"is just that what?"

"I was kind of hopping that you weren't doing so good, so that I could ask you to come back to the mansion." She said sounding guilty "I have missed you a lot since you left"

"I have missed you too Emilia-tan, you are my best friend and of course I miss talking with you all the time"

"are you coming back then?"

"I can't just leave Michael now that our company is growing"

Emilia looked down "I see…" she said sounding sad but suddenly she feels Subaru's hand petting her head.

"but I do promise to visit you more often" he said smiling.

Emilia smiled and hugged his arm even tighter.

* * *

When they arrived at the mansion Ram and Rem were waiting by the door.

"hello Ram, how are you doing?" asked Subaru

"I'm doing good, thanks for asking Basuru-sama"

"hehehe, good to hear" he then turned to Rem "are you ready to go Rem"

Rem first looked at Emilia and saw how she was still hugging he fiancé and then turned to Subaru "yes, Subaru-sama"

"good, let's go then" said Subaru untying himself from Emilia "we see you guys later then" he said as he started walking away with Rem.

"eh?, where are you guys going?" asked Emilia

Subaru turned around "back to the inn we booked ourselves in"

"why don't you guys come here, we sure do have the extra rooms here, plus we can have dinner and breakfast together" said Emilia hoping Subaru accept

Subaru and Rem looked at each other and then smiled

"that sounds good, let us get our stuff and then we come back" said Subaru while waving at them

Emilia smiled and then started waving back.

* * *

When Subaru and Rem got back to the mansion they were given separate rooms. They didn't like it but they didn't want to bring suspicion from those that didn't know about their relationship.

They had dinner together, Roswal had a good conversation with Subaru about his inventions and how well they were selling. When they all finished Ram asked Rem if they could sleep together because she wanted to talk more with her little sister. Rem looked at Subaru before answering because she already had plans on sneaking into his room late when everyone was sleep but Subaru gave her a nod so she knew that it was okay.

After a while of talking, Subaru finally got tired, he said goodnight to everyone and went to his room got a quick shower, changed into his sleeping clothes and went to bed.

* * *

A hour late, Subaru was still awake, he was feeling so uncomfortable because he already got used to cuddle up with Rem so he could fell asleep. Suddenly Subaru felt the door of his room open slowly so he opened one eyed a little to see what it was.

Subaru saw a girly figure standing by the door, looking at him.

" _I guess she could sleep without me either hehehe_ " Subaru thought to himself

Subaru then saw the figure close the door slowly trying not to make much noise. Subaru could see the figure move through the dark room and how slowing tried to crawl toward him on the bed.

" _oohh. This is getting quite sexy actually, let see how far does she get while she thinks I'm sleep_ "

Subaru could feel how she crawl over him and slowing sat on his crotch.

" _OOOHH_!" thought Subaru while turning on.

He felt how she started moving her hip rubbing herself with his hardening member, she leaned forward and pressed her soft breast on his chest and with a soft touch Subaru felt her lips on his slowly trying to make out with him.

Subaru was getting turn on very fast by this so he couldn't help but to move his right hand and grab her butt.

"mmmhh"

Subaru heard how she moaned inside her mouth so he decided to sit up. Subaru extended his hand to turn on the crystal lamp.

Subaru had a smiled on his face because he wanted to see Rem's face when she discover that he wasn't sleep at all, but that smiled didn't last long. Subaru smiled disappeared and his opened wide when he realized that the person that was sitting on his hard member and that was kissing him all this time it was actually….. not Rem at all.

"WH-WHAT ARE YO-YOU DOING HERE!?" asked not believing who he was seeing.


	20. Chapter 20

**Re:zero doesn't belong to me**

' **tetsuki' WTF hahahahahahahahaha from where in the last chapter did you get that? Lol. Wow I can't believe how many of you want to see Rem beating up Emilia lol. I know it is short but I felt that you guys really need it to know soon.**

* * *

There was a girl. A girl that was eating in the mansion with all her friends but between all her friends there was a boy, a boy that for a while caught her eye.

This boy had a maid. A blue haired maid that was always be his side, and because of this the girl almost never had really spent time with the boy. However, this time it was different. It was different from all the other times because during dinner the girl learned that the boy's blue-haired maid was not going to be nowhere near the boy that night, so there was no better opportunity than tonight for the girl to try to get closer to the boy and maybe just maybe try to have her way with him.

When dinner was over, the girl noticed how the boy was tired and soon after she noticed the boy got up from his sit, he gave thanks for the food and left to his own room to rest.

The girl stayed in the dining room for a while, talking to her friends but when the time went by, one by one started leave to their own rooms.

The girl went to her own room and took a long good shower. The girl felt like she needed to clean herself very well because for what she had planned tonight. After she took her shower the girl laid down own her bed and wait at least an hour in her room hoping that everyone in the mansion fallen asleep already.

The time for her plan came, the girl was ready so she got up from her bed, the girl didn't put her sandals on because she didn't want to make any noise while she walked. The girl opened the door of her room and when she got out she closed it very carefully to not make any noise and when she finally did it she started walking towards the boy's room.

During her way, there the girl was nervous, a little afraid even, she had never done something like that before and if her plan actually works she wouldn't come out of the boy's room a girl anymore, if it works like she planned, she would be a full woman the next day.

The girl finally arrived at the door and when she did, she opened the door very slowly. She looked at the boy and just as she would have hope, the boy was asleep. Or so she thought. The girl closed the door behind her very slowly to not wake the boy up.

Once in the dark room the girl took off the nightgown and tossed it on the floor. She walked to the edge of the boy's bed and started crawling toward him, she got on top of him and then took a good look of his face, the girl hesitated a little but then she made up her mind, she was going to go through it, she was going to do as she planned. The girl then sat on the boy's crotch and started rubbing herself with him. Suddenly the girl got surprised when she felt how the boy's member started getting hard. She smiled, she was happy that she was actually making him excited. The girl continued moving her hip, making the boy harder and harder and the stiffer he got the more horny she got. the boy's member was so hard that it was now rubbing against her clit, the girl got so excited that she wanted more, she now wanted to know how his lips felt. The girl leaned forward and pressed her breasts against his chest until finally her lips reached his. This was the girl's first kiss, it was a whole new sensation for her but she was sure about something, she was loving it.

The girl started kissing the boy with more desire hoping that the boy would wake up and that when he does he would think that the one that was kissing him was the girl he likes.

Suddenly the girl felt a hand on her thigh and felt how that hand slide to her rear and took a firm grip of her butt cheek. Being touched by the boy felt so good to her that she couldn't help but to stop kissing the boy and moan.

This was it, she got what she wanted, she could feel he hard member rubbing against her private parts his strong touch full of desire and the heat that was coming from his body that let her know that he was horny as well and ready for action.

The girl was happy but her happiness only lasted a few seconds because suddenly the girl felt how the boy sat up and then almost got blinded by a sudden light that came from the night table.

This boy was Subaru. Subaru was awake the whole time that he felt that someone got into his room. He thought that it was probably Rem the love of his life that maybe just like him she couldn't sleep without him.

 **But he was wrong.**

Subaru opened his eyes wide because the person that sneaked into his room and started doing pervert things with him was not his fiancé. Subaru was surprised, so surprised that he couldn't believe it. he was surprised because instead of having blue eyes looking at him, the eyes he was seeing were red.

It was Ram the one that just tried to have her way with Subaru.

* * *

 **SPECIAL CONGRATULATION TO 'Middle Name Redacted' AND 'nburr16' FOR READING THE CHAPTER CAREFULLY AND GET THE CLUES THAT NOT ONLY EMILIA HAD HER EYE ON SUBARU YOU GUYS GUESSED IT RIGHT. CONGRATULATION GUYS YEIIIIII!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Re:zero doesn't belong to me.**

 **Some of you are probably confuse of how come it was Ram and not Emilia that sneaked into Subaru's room. Well let me tell you why it wasn't Emilia. Emilia likes Subaru, however, she is not aware of his relationship with Rem so from her perspective she is just getting to know the boy that she likes getting closer to him and such, so she doesn't feel the need to rush their relation that far yet. Ram in the other hand… I will let the chapter tell you why. Enjoy.**

"WH-WHAT ARE YO-YOU DOING HERE!?" asked Subaru not believing who he was seeing.

Ram was with her eyes wide open because she didn't know what to say next, this wasn't part of her plan, this wasn't supposed to happened. She was about to give up and run away but suddenly she felt how Subaru's member was twitching under her. she thought that maybe she still had a chance.

Ram pushed Subaru down so he laid down again "let's just pretend that this didn't happened and continue okay" she said while trying to turn off the crystal lamp

"continue!?" said Subaru while grabbing Ram's wrist and stopping her from turning the lamp off " are you crazy? What are you doing here?" said Subaru in a serious tone.

Ram blushed now really not knowing what to said next so she just stared at Subaru in silence.

"then? ….. answer me" said Subaru

Ram came back to her senses and tried to get off Subaru "I'll just leave.." she while getting off him but he suddenly pulled her back from her wrist

"like hell you are" Subaru pulled her into the bed and got on top of her while holding her wrists.

Ram had her eyes wide opened while Subaru was on top of her.

"well?... talk!" Subaru demanded her to tell her.

Ram was blushing because of the position that they were on and looked away.

Subaru noticed that she was nervous so he thought that he couldn't get nothing out of her that way "I'm going to let go of your wrists but I want you to tell me why did you sneaked into my room did that to me"

Subaru let go of Ram's wrists and then sat down on the edge of the bed. Ram sat up and nervously covered herself with the sheets.

"it wasn't supposed to go this way" Ram said in a low voice while looking down.

"so you had a plan? How it was supposed to go then" said Subaru while stared at her.

"….. I was going to pretend to be Rem tonight….and then leave when you fall back to sleep. You were even supposed to know it was me" she said really embarrass.

"what!?" asked Subaru really surprise "why would you do that?"

Ram stayed in silence and then looked away from him.

Subaru put a hand on her cheek and made her looked at him "Ram I'm not angry, I just want to know why did you just tried to sleep with me"

Ram blushed, she could tell that he wasn't angry, he just wanted answers.

"because…" she then looked down "because I was ….xxxxxxx" she mumbled the last part

"because you were what?"

Ram gripped the sheets tight "BECAUSE I WAS JEASOUS!" she admitted aloud

"jealous? Of who?" asked Subaru confused.

Ram sighed "of Rem….."

"but why were you jealous of Rem?"

"think about it basuru, she has you" she said looking at him.

"me? What do you mean?"

"you love her so much, you always put her first on anything even though she is your maid, you take more care of her than she does you" she suddenly blushed "she tells me how much of an incredible lover you are, how she even passes out sometime because the pleasure is just too much"

Subaru blushed because he didn't know they talked about that

"and then she came with that beautiful ring you gave her" she said in a sad tone "I just wanted to know how did it feel… to be kiss….. to be touched and love by someone like that… at least once"

Subaru looked at her and then stayed in silence. He understood now why she did it, and if he wanted to be honest with himself he couldn't really blame her even though he doesn't approve it. they both stayed in silence until Subaru said something that really scared Ram.

Subaru took a big sigh and put one hand on his forehead "Rem is really going to flip when she learns about this"

Ram's eyes opened wide and then she grabbed Subaru by his shirt "NOO. Rem can never know about this, she will hate me for it"

Subaru grabbed her hands and put them down "I'm sorry Ram I never have and never will hide something from Rem"

"but basuru….."

"no buts Ram" he interrupted her "besides if I don't tell her she just going to find it out herself and then she will hate us both, and I will not lie to Rem for a mistake you did"

Ram was about to said something back but she could, Subaru was right, it was her fault that it got up to this point, she got plenty of chances to back out but she was the one who let it happen anyway.

Ram slowly got up from Subaru's bed, took her nightgown and put it on "you are right….. I'm sorry Basuru. I guess I will just accept whatever comes my way"

Subaru just looked at her while she walked towards the door

"I'm sorry again Basuru and goodnight" said Ram right before leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

Subaru lied down still processing what just happened, hopping that he could catch some sleep, even though it didn't feel like it was going to happen. Ram on the other hand she got back to her room and found her little sister in the same position that she left her. Ram got under the sheets next to Rem and as soonest she lied down Rem got closer to her in her sleep and hugged her. Ram got a little surprised at first but then she smiled and hugged her right back while caressing her head until she fell asleep.

* * *

The next day Rem was beginning to wake but before she opened her eyes she could smell something, a smell that she liked and that also arousal her. it was Subaru's smell, since it was the first time that she didn't sleep in her own bed with Subaru she totally forgot that she wasn't in her house, so she did the same thing she always do every day she wake up with Subaru next to her.

Rem got close to the warm feeling of the person next to her until she find his neck and started kissing it.

"aaaaAAAHHH"

Rem heard moaning but for some reason it didn't sound manly like she was used to hear. Rem opened her eyes and found a pair of red eyes looking at her.

"is this how you wake him up every day?" said Ram with a grin on her face.

Rem blushed "i'm so-so-sorry nee-sama"

"hehehe it is okay I kind of expected something like this to happen when you told me you guys do it every day" said Ram while getting off bed and started to change into her uniform.

Rem got up from the bed and started doing the same "it is strange, I could have sworn that I smelled Subaru when I woke up"

Ram flinched a little and Rem noticed "oh yeah… that's weird. It was probably your own uniform since you spend so much time with him" said Ram trying to evade suspicion

"you think?" Rem then smelled her uniform and noticed it "wow you are right it does smell like him a little"

"see?" said Ram a little relief "well I see you later for breakfast" she said while leaving the room.

Rem smiled "see you later nee-sama" Rem was finishing up changing but something was bugging her mind " _why did she flinched?_ " thought Rem but some gave it up thinking that it was probably nothing.

Rem left the room and headed straight to Subaru's room. When she arrived, Rem knocked on the door.

"come in" said Subaru from inside the room

Rem opened the door and smiled when she saw Subaru sitting on the bed putting his shoes on.

"good morning Subaru-kun" said Rem smiling

Subaru blushed and then looked down like he was embarrass for some reason "good morning Rem"

Rem thought it was strange that he did that so she walked up to him and gave him a sweet good morning kiss "are you okay Subaru-kun"

"…. Yeah, kind of. I just didn't have much sleep last night"

Rem was about to say something but suddenly ***sniff…sniff*** "Subaru-kun, this is weird, but was nee-sama here?"

Subaru looked at her for a second and then sighed "Rem I have to tell you something"

Rem got worry because Subaru was using a serious tone "what is it?"

Subaru took her hands and helped her to sit down "last night something happened"

Rem got surprise "what happened? Did you got hurt?" she asked really worried.

"no, nothing like that. Please just listen for now to what I have to say" Subaru then looked at her in the eyed "last night I was having problems falling asleep because I got use to sleeping next to you. in the middle of the night I felt like my door opened and I saw a girly figure standing by the door just staring at me. At first I thought it was you because I thought that you were probably having the same problem that I was having"

Rem opened her eyes wide because she knew that she didn't come to his room last night.

The girly figure got on in my bed and then got on top of me, this girl started doing pervert things with me and even kissed me….. and I let it all happened because I thought it was you. I grabbed her and then I turned on the light because I wanted to see you face when you realized that I was awake the whole time. But it wasn't you…. it was Ram"

Rem was in shock and started putting the pieces together, the smell in Ram's room, her reaction when she smelled Subaru in her room and then her smell in Subaru's room.

"yo-you slept with nee-sama?" asked Rem

"WHAT!? No!. I stopped her the moment I turned on the light…." Subaru then blushed "she just…. Kissed me, that was as far as she got with me"

"why would nee-sama try to sleep with you" asked Rem feeling hurt and betrayed.

"I wanted to know that too so I asked her too. She said because she was jealous of you"

Rem feeling of hurt and betrayal started to disappear and replaced by rage "jealous!?... jealous of me why" asked Rem sounding angry.

"she told me that she was jealous that you had someone like me with you, someone that cares and takes care of you" subaru blushed "and also of having someone as a great lover too."

Rem blushed but the raging anger didn't go away "so she tried to take you for herself?" she said standing up.

"she said she wanted to know what it was like to have someone that loves her like I love you at least for one night….. so she pretended to be you"

Pure anger was reflected on Rem's face "that's no excuse for what she did" she said while turning back and heading towards the door.

Subaru stood up and put his hand on her shoulder "wait Rem, where are you going?"

"isn't obvious? I'm going to have a talk with nee-sama" she said in angry tone without turning back

"Rem no" said Subaru standing in front of her "you are too angry right now, please calm down first" he asked her as politely as he could

Rem looked at him with her angry expression then she looked down and sighed. Subaru smiled thinking that she decided to listen to him but suddenly and without warning, Subaru got hit on the neck which made him pass out. Rem caught him before he fell to the floor and gently put him on the bed.

"Rem is very sorry Subaru-kun but Rem can't just allow something like this just go by" she said while caressing his face.

* * *

After a few minutes, Rem left the room and started heading toward the kitchen. When she arrived, she found Ram putting the breakfast on a tray to go and server it.

Ram had a plate on her hands when she noticed Rem walking towards her "oh Rem, what hap….."

 ***slap***

 ***glass breaking***

Ram dropped the plate of food because of a strong slap she suddenly got on her left cheek. Ram was looking away from Rem because of the force of the slap with her eyes wide open still processing what just happened.

Ram was turning her head back to Rem at the same time that she was raising her left hand to touch her left cheek. However,

 ***slap***

Right before she could touch her face an even stronger slap was waiting for her, with so much strength that even forced her to step back. Ram left cheek was now turning almost as red as her eyes, she touched her cheek and then turn to see the little sister that was looking at her with pure anger in her eyes.

"HOW DARE YOU!?" yelled Rem at the sister that betrayed her trust.

* * *

 **hey guys i got bad news for you not me. i just got back to class so i will have less time to write. if some of you remember, i'm an Animation student so every time i get a project i have to work on it for weeks, and then there is also my job. so chapters will be coming out way less frequently than before. there will be hopefully an updated every one or two weeks. but if i get a big project i will not be able to write until i'm done with it. well that's it for now, i hope you liked the chapter and i'll see you in 1 or 2 weeks.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Re:zero doesn't belong to me.**

 **Wow it is so freaking hard to write while going to class and stuff. Well this is the end of the past 3 cliffhangers. Lol enjoy.**

"HOW DARE YOU!?" yelled Rem at the sister that just betrayed her trust

Ram was staring at Rem with her eyes wide open unable to give her an answer.

"how dare you pretend to be me and try to sleep with 'MY' fiancé!?" said Rem glaring at her big sister

"he told you?" asked Ram with a hand on her cheek

"you're well aware that he tells me everything. Now tell why did you do it?"

ram looked down, very ashamed of what she did last night.

Rem then hit the table making everything on it shake "look at me when I'm talking to you!" Rem ordered

Ram looked up now glaring at Rem because of the way Rem was talking at her "YES!. I tried to sleep with Barusu"

Rem opened her eyes wide when she heard Ram actually admitting it.

"and you want to know 'WHY' I did it?... because I got tired of you always bragging about him"

"bragging?" asked Rem confused

"yeah that's right, bragging about how perfect and happy you are with him all the time. 'nee-sama, nee-sama Subaru-sama threats me so good, nee-sama, nee-sama Subaru-sama wants to be with me forever, nee-sama, nee-sama Subaru-sama is sooooo good in bed, nee-sama, nee-sama Subaru-'KUN' proposed and gave me this beautiful ring" said Ram imitating Rem while glaring at her

Rem was surprised because she didn't know that her sister felt this way about her relationship with Subaru "I thought you were happy for me"

"I was at first but then the more you talked about him the more I kept thinking of what should had happened"

"of that should had happened?"

Ram then glared into her sister's eyes making sure she listened to what she was about to say " **Basuru should had chosen me instead of you** "

Ram's words resonated in Rem's ears like a huge eco in a cave.

Ram saw Rem shock face and smiled "that's right, he should had chosen me. I was the head maid of Roswal mansion which clearly means that I'm better than yo….."

 ***slap***

With tears in her eyes Rem slapped Ram again but this time it was to make her stop talking "how can you say that?"

"I know what I'm saying…" she then put her hand on her cheek "just like I know that if it was Emilia-sama the one who tried to sleep with Basuru you wouldn't do anything about it"

Rem got surprised that she mentioned Emilia in their conversation

"yeah, that's right, I know about that too, do you think I hadn't noticed the way she looks at him, that's why I know that if she would had done it you wouldn't do anything about it because you know you can't put a hand on her"

"YOU'RE WRONG!" yelled Rem

"in which part?"

"you want to know why I am hitting you and why I wouldn't do it to Emilia-sama"

"why?" asked Ram glaring at Rem

"because I would had expected that from her, NOT FROM MY OWN SISTER" yelled Rem with tears coming out of her eyes

Ram opened her eyes wide watching her sister cry.

"I admired you ….i wanted to be like you…..i trusted you more than anyone else in the world, if I have anyone to tell my hopes and dreams that was you…" more tears kept coming out "I loved you…."

Ram could only stare at her sister while she watched their relation be destroyed in front her own eyes

"and when I found someone special, I wanted you to know about it … I wanted you to be proud of me, to be happy for me!…. " Rem started to wipe her tears as they were falling " I got engaged and I wanted you to be the first one to know about it"

Ram hearts was beating so hard that she thought that her chest was going to explode, but then she saw how Rem wiped her tears for the last time and then saw how Rem gave her a look, a look so full of hate and rage that she thought Rem was going to try to kill her right there where she was, but what she said next, for Ram was worse than the very death.

" **I hate you Ram….."**

Ram felt like her heart just stopped upon hearing those words coming out of the one person she treasured the most. Time froze for Ram in an infinite moment where the only thing she could see and hear was her worst nightmare. Her little sister hating her. one second felt like a life time, two seconds like an eternity. Time didn't move again for Ram until Rem moved again.

Rem turned around and started walking away while Ram just stood there like statue. Tears started falling from Ram's face, tears that felt like blood because on that moment she could feel like her own soul was crying in regret.

* * *

A hour later, Subaru was starting to wake up, he sat up and started thinking what was it that happened to him. But then he remembered. He remembered Rem's rage and how she was going to go out and look for Ram.

Subaru quickly got off from the bed and went out looking for any of the twins because he knew that there was going to be trouble with the both of them. Subaru was walking from hallway to hallway until he thought of going to the kitchen.

Subaru was walking towards the kitchen when suddenly he could here like someone was crying, as soonest he heard that he started running. When he finally arrived the only person that he found there was the pink haired twin crying her eyes out on the kitchen table.

"Ram?..." said Subaru walking towards her.

Ram quickly raised her head to look who said her name. Subaru could tell that she had been crying for a while because of her blood shot red eyes and the marks on her left cheek was telling him that what he was trying to prevent earlier already happened.

Ram got up from her sit and ran toward Subaru "BASURU!.." she shouted while burying her face into his chest.

Subaru hugged her and tried to calm her down "Ram what happened? Did Rem do this to you?"

Ram looked up with tears in her eyes "Basuru… I messed up….. i said stuff that I shouldn't had to Rem….. I made the problem even worse and now Rem…..hates me"

"what happened?"

Ram then told him about her discussion with Rem except for the part when she said that she should had been the one picked by him.

"I understand now, I know what do" said subaru as he tried to leave.

Ram pulled his shirt and looked at him in the eyed "what…..what are you going to do?" she said still crying.

Subaru smiled and started petting her head "I going to talk to her, for now go to your room and rest, no one should see you like this. Okay"

Ram wiped her tears and nodded. Subaru smiled before leaving the kitchen to go find Rem.

* * *

Minutes later Subaru found Rem sitting in the garden with her hand covering her face clearly crying. Subaru got close to her but she was so deep in her sadness that she didn't even noticed him when his stood in from of her. Subaru kneeled down in front of her and took her hands off her face so she could see him. Rem screamed his name as threw herself at him crying her eyes out in his chest.

Subaru took Rem's hand and guided her to his room, he sat down in the middle of the bed with the head board behind him, Rem lied down between his legs and rested her head in one of his thigh while pulling his shirt to her face.

Subaru started caressing her head while she was still crying "do you want to talk about it?" asked Subaru

"what did she told you?... I can smell her on you so I know you saw her first" said Rem while wiping her tears.

Subaru then told her everything Ram said to him, Rem heard his version of the story and knew that Ram cut one part of it so she decided not to tell him either.

"Rem, you broke her heart you know, you said something she never wanted to hear from you"

"are you defending her!?" said Rem in angry tone "after what she did?"

"I'm not defending anyone, I just don't want you two fighting anymore"

"so what? Do you want me to pretend that nothing happened? SHE JUST TRIED TO SLEEP WITH MY FIANCE!, how can I forget that?"

"I'm not saying that what she did was right, but…."

"she deserves my hate after what she did" Rem interrupted him

"yeah but…do you hate her?"

"of course i…."

Subaru then held her hand tight stopping what she was about to say "I mean truly hate her?"

For a moment Rem stayed in silence feeling Subaru's fingers go through her hair.

"you know I can never hate her … I'm just very mad at her for what she did"

"and you should be, that's a normal reaction to what happened"

"….. do you want me to forget what happened?" she said while wiping her tears

"I want you to forgive your sister for a mistake she did"

"but how can I do that?"

"let me ask you something. Do you think that I can forgive someone that tried to kill me?"

"what? Of course not, that unforgivable"

Subaru smiled "but I did"

Rem looked up totally surprised "did someone tried to kill you!?"

Subaru smiled and pointed at her "you tried to kill. You tried to kill me many times and you know what I did? I forgave you the second after you did, EVERY TIME you did"

Rem blushed out of embarrassment because she never gave it to much thought, she was going to marry a guy she tried to kill many times. Rem rested her head again on his thigh

"I'm sorry….." she said in a sad tone

Subaru smiled "it is okay I forgave you a long time ago" he said while caressing her head.

They stayed in silence for a while but Subaru still had one question that he needed to ask her.

"are you going to forgive your sister?"

"…. I need time"

"it is okay I understand" said Subaru with a smile on his face.

* * *

After an hour of crying and sad moaning, Rem fell asleep on Subaru's lap while he was consoling her. Subaru was caressing her head while watching her sleep feeling both happy and sad for her. happy because she looked cute and adorable in her sleep while she was clinging on his shirt and sad because her pretty eyes were irritated for crying so much. While Subaru was making her as comfortable as possible, he heard the door of his room open very slowly.

When he looked to see who it was he noticed Emilia entering quietly in the room.

"Subaru?" said Emilia eyeing Rem with her head on his lap.

Subaru just smiled and put a finger across his lips letting her know that Rem was asleep and she need it to be quiet.

Emilia nodded "what happened?" she asked in a low voice.

"I can't get into details but she kind of had a big fight with her sister"

Emilia got surprised but then she thought that that must be why she hadn't see Ram all day either.

"is she okay" asked Emilia

"yes, she will be fine, my Rem is a strong girl" he said with a smile while stroking Rem's hair

Emilia stared at Rem and noticed that her eyes looked like she been crying a lot, but what really caught her attention was the position that Rem was, because she was between his leg holding his shirt tight clinging into him.

"she must really like you to attach herself to you like that" said Emilia while blushing.

Subaru smiled "Rem is very important to me, we been taking care of each other for a while now, so I guess we grew a lot closer"

Emilia surprised to hear him say that "how…how important is she to you?" asked Emilia nervously really wanting to hear his answer.

"Rem is pretty much family to me" he said with a smiled on his face and then he looked at Emilia "not much different than how I see you, Roswal, Ram, Beatrice and Puck. I consider you all part of my family"

Emilia's face got all red and then she looked away in embarrassment "don't say stuff so embarrassing just like that"

"hehehehe you are pretty cute when you are embarrassed too"

Emilia's face got even redder and then tried to change the subject "anyway. Are you going to see us for dinner?"

"I don't think so, I rather stay here and take care of her until she wakes up"

"oh… okay. Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then" said Emilia a little sad

Subaru smiled "see you tomorrow Emilia-tan"

Emilia just smiled Right before she turned around and walked out the door.

* * *

Minutes later after Emilia exited the room Rem began to wake. When she opened her eyes the first thing she noticed was the warm feeling of Subaru's hand on her head, at that moment Rem looked up and saw Subaru smiling at her.

"hello sleeping beauty" said Subaru

Rem smiled a little before moving up to sit on Subaru's lap and give him a passionate kiss.

"how are you feeling?" asked Subaru blushing after the kiss.

"very much relax thanks to you" said Rem smiling at him.

"good to know that I was of some help"

"you will always be useful to me, my love" said Rem in a seductive tone "in many, many ways"

Subaru's face suddenly got all red, which made Rem to giggled very cutely.

"well…. Is getting kind of late, do you want to go and rest in your own roo…"

"NO!" said Rem aloud with a serious face "if Rem learned something from last night is that Rem shouldn't sleep far from you ever again" she said very determined to stay.

"I can't win when you get like this, and is not like I could sleep much without you either last night"

Rem smiled right before she started undressing herself. Subaru started doing the same until the both of them were in the underwear. They got under the sheets and cuddle up together.

Rem buried her face in Subaru's bare chest feeling the warmth of his body and let out a peaceful sigh "mmmmhhhh Rem don't think she can sleep without you ever again"

"hehehe me neither"

Subaru and Rem entwined their legs and cuddled up closer before wishing goodnight to each other and falling to sleep

* * *

 **Do to the amount of work that I was dropped this week, I will not be able to work on 'please understand me'. One of my teacher just drop a 6 months project animation so you can have an idea of how busy I will be from now on. However, if some of you noticed, I took down my other stories, that's because I'm fixing the 'gotta go back' to normal writing and fixing the broken English that was there. So starting next week I will be posting a fixed chapters EVERY Friday starting from 'the forgotten prediction' that my friend 'Redlikeroses7' fixed for me. This doesn't mean that I'm forgetting about 'please understand me' is just I will just have less time to work on it, so that means that one random Friday you might be getting the next chapter for 'please understand me' instead of a fixed chapter. Well see you next week guys, thank you**


	23. Chapter 23

**Re:zero doesn't belong to me.**

The next morning came, Subaru and Rem woke up happily feeling fully rested. Rem gave Subaru a passionate good morning kiss and thanked him for being there for her when she needed him the most. Subaru smiled and let her know that he was always going to be the each and every time she needed him. Rem smiled at his words and could help but to jump on him and kiss his whole face, in which Subaru laughed when she was doing it.

After their games they cleaned up a bit and got ready to go outside. They started walking down the hallway heading towards the kitchen when suddenly a door opened on the way there.

Rem knew very well which room it was, so she frowned when the door opened. It was Ram's room. Very slowly and with her head down, the pink haired maid came out of her room but as soonest she stepped out she noticed that someone was near by her door. Ram turned and saw the boy that she tried to have her way with and the sister who's trust she betrayed were right outside her room.

Ram stared at the couple in silence just as they stared back at her, but during this silence there was something that Subaru and Rem noticed. Ram's face was a disaster, her eyes were red blood shot which indicated that she must likely spent the night crying and also that her left cheek was still irritated from Rem's slaps.

In the middle of this silence stares Rem started walking towards Ram. Ram opened her eyes wide thinking that Rem was still terribly angry at her. when Rem was getting close enough she started lifting her right hand.

Ram suddenly shut her eyes close in anticipation to the hit that she thought she totally deserver. However, that hit never came, and instead of feeling pain she was feeling a pleasant sensation on her left cheek. Ram finally opened her eyes and saw that Rem was actually healing her left cheek. Ram opened her eyes wide just staring at Rem, who actually had a black expression on her face looking back at her. when Rem was finish she just passed Ram by and kept walking toward the kitchen. Ram just stared at Rem's back while she walked away from her.

At that moment Subaru got close to Ram and put his hand on her shoulder "I had a talk with her, just give her time"

Ram turned Subaru and gave him a soft hug "thank you Basuru"

Subaru smiled and hugged her back.

After their hugged, Ram headed towards the kitchen while Subaru went to the dining room where he met with Emilia and Roswal who looked like they were talking of something important.

Subaru said 'hi' to the both of them which each answered with a smile and a 'good morning'.

" so, is everything okay?" asked Subaru curious of what were they talking about.

"nooothing to beeee worry about Subaru-kun, we just got call for a meeting" said Roswal

"a meeting?"

"yes, is a reunion between me and the others ruler candidates" answered Emilia.

"oohh! That sounds interesting" said Subaru amazed

"mmmhhh… would you like to come with us?" asked Roswal with a smirk on his face

"huh..WHAT!?" said Emilia surprised

"can I really go to something that important?" asked Subaru

"Roswal what are you planning?" asked Emilia a little upset

"nothing bad, I just think it would be interesting if he come with us" said Roswal very smiley

Emilia just remained thinking

"will it be a problem if I go Emilia?" asked Subaru when he saw how thoughtful she was

Emilia looked a Subaru and shook her head "no, you can come with us if you want" she said with a little smile

Subaru Smiled before nodding

THE MANSION KITCHEN

When Ram got at the kitchen she noticed that Rem was already preparing breakfast.

"can I help you?" asked Ram kind of nervous

However, Rem didn't answer her back, instead she just completely ignored her just like no one even talked to her.

Ram felt so hurt that she suddenly got watery eyes "Rem…."

Rem ignored her again and continue cooking

Ram approached Rem and tried to put a hand on her shoulder "….. so you just going to ignore me…Re….."

But right before Ram could touch her Rem slapped her hand away. Ram just stood there with her eyes wide opened when she saw that Rem didn't allow her to even get close.

Rem suddenly closed the pot washed her hands and started walking out of the kitchen

"….I'M SORRY!" yelled Ram staring at Rem while she was walking away from her.

Rem suddenly stopped when she heard Ram yelled at her so she turned her head to look back at her and with an angry glare she looked at Ram "that's not enough for what you did to me" she then turned again and kept walking

Ram just stood there staring at Rem with her eyes wide open as she walked out of the kitchen. Ram wiped the few tears that went down her face and then resume preparing the breakfast that Rem started.

* * *

Hours later, after they ate Roswal asked Subaru if he could wear a butler uniform because if he was going to come with them they could only bring either a knight or a servant with them. Subaru smiled and then asked Roswal if he could pretend to be a knight instead of a butler. Roswal suddenly got a confused expression and asked Subaru if he owned a sword, Subaru just smiled before going to his carriage and pulling of a black sword and swinging it with a few swordsmanship moves. Roswal got surprised because he didn't know Subaru could use a sword so Subaru told him that he learned swordsmanship in Kararagi and that he asked his friend Michael to make him the black sword. Roswal impressed and agreed with Subaru of being Emilia's knight for a day.

While the other servants were loading the royal carriage, Subaru took the chance to meet Rem in an empty hallway to give her a passionate kiss before leaving.

" please come back soon" said Rem with blush on her face

"don't worry Rem I will be back before you know it, and while I'm out please try to get along with your sister" said Subaru

Rem started pouting and looked away "Rem doesn't want to talk to her"

"Rem she is very sorry for what she did and all she wants is for you to forgive her"

"hmph… she better be sorry for trying to sleep with my fiancé"

Subaru sighed "at least just try to talk to her while I'm out" said Subaru before giving her another kiss and then heading out to the carriage where Roswal and Emilia were waiting for him.

* * *

Half an hour later, Subaru and the rest arrived to a huge building with guards on front. When Subaru got out of the carriage he tied up his sword to his waist and started following Roswal and Emilia into the building.

Moments later, they arrived at a Room full of knights and nobleman, Roswal asked Subaru to stand with the knights. Which he happily did.

"I was expecting you, Subaru-kun" said a Red haired knight that was in front of Subaru

"ooohhh! Reinhard, long time no see" said Subaru smiling at his friend

Reinhard smiled "when I heard that Emilia-sama was coming I knew you were going to come with her"

"hehehe really? She just invited me to come this morning"

"hehehe I see" Reinhard then noticed that sword on Subaru's waist "Subaru-kun, that sword…"

Subaru put a finger on his lips letting Reinhard know to be quiet about it "I'm supposed to be Emilia's knight for the day" he whispered

Reinhard understood what was going on and nodded

Right after that, a group of all man entered the room who they called the wise men of the kingdom.

"Reinhard Van Astrea, please step forward" said one of the wise men

"yes!" said Reinhard while walking towards the middle of the Room where Emilia and the other candidates were, and when he was next to Emilia he kneeled down.

"It came to my knowledge that you were the one that summoned us today" said the wise man

"yes your highness" answered Reinhard

"please explain why"

Reinhard stood up and turned around to face the knights and the nobleman "I summoned you all today to inform you that I finally found that last priestess"

Everyone in the room started talking and whispering to each other but the room went quiet when the main door opened Suddenly

"May I present to you the last ruler candidate, Felt-sama" said Reinhard out loud

The whole Room when into a commotion they started saying that the election could finally begin.

"now that we finally have our priestesses, all the ruler candidate please step forward and present your vision to what you pretend to do with the kingdom if you win the election" said the wise man

a blonde girl wearing a red dress was the first one to step forward "My name is Prisiclla Barielle and I think this election is a total waste of time, I'm the better choice, everyone should kneel down and server me"

a girl wearing a military uniform stepped forward "I'm Crush Krasten, and I plan to break the pact with the dragon, the empire belongs to the people not the dragon"

a girl wearing a white coat stepped forward "I am Anastasia Hoshin, I have always been a greedy girl so I would like to have my own country"

Emilia stepped forward " I'm Emilia a silver haired half Elf who looks like the witch, I made a pact with the great spirit Puck and when I win I plan to make a kingdom where everyone gets threated equally"

And then finally felt stepped forward "my name is felt and I hate you all and if I win this election I will destroy this kingdom"

Everyone started talking about each and every proposition that candidates gave them.

"Emilia-sama" said the wise man

"yes" said Emilia

"could you answer some question for us?"

"yes"

"we receive a report that the town near the house of Roswal L. Marthers was attacked by a herd of mabeasts, did you have anything to with that?" asked the wise man

"no I didn't and if a had any connection with the event it would be with the person who stopped the mabeasts and save everyone in town" said Emilia

"and who that person might be?"

Emilia blushed a little and looked down "his name is Natsuki Subaru…. he saved that town"

"Natsuki Subaru? who is that?" asked the wise man

"it would be the boy between the knights that doesn't look like a knight your highness" said Roswal pointing at Subaru.

"Natsuki Subaru, please stepped forward" said the wise man

Subaru sighed "okay" he said as he started walking

Subaru stood next to Emilia and smiled at her

"aren't you going to kneel" asked the wise man confused by Subaru's behavior

"oh I'm sorry but I'm not from this country so I didn't think I had to do that" said Subaru scratching the back of his head " do I have to?"

"well since you are not from here I guess you don't follow our customs, you can remain standing then. We just have a few questions for you, but first, could you tell us your relationship with Emilia-sama, judging for the sword, are you her knight?" said the wise man

Subaru smiled and then looked at Emilia "I'm nothing as noble as a knight, Emilia-tan is just my friend, my best friend but I like to consider myself as her guardian as well"

Emilia looked at Subaru and blush intensively in front of everyone

"her guardian?" asked Crush staring at Subaru "do you even have the strength to protect her"

Subaru smiled and put a hand on the hilt of his sword "I had save her twice already so I guess I have some strength"

Crush stared at Subaru for a moment and then turned to the wise men "with your permission I would like to test the strength of self-proclaimer guardian"

"very well Crush-sama we as well are curious of what is this Natsuki Subaru is capable of"

"can you guys please not talk like I'm not here" said Subaru with an annoying expression on his face

Crush looked at Subaru and then smiled "let's see how much of a guardian are you" she then stepped away from the group and face to the main door "COME TO ME DEMONIC SWORD" yelled Crush at the door

" _Demonic Sword? Is she summoning a demon or something?... then again I'm engaged to a demon so I don't think that's the case"_ thought Subaru but then he noticed how everyone in the room got a little agitated and even nervous

Suddenly the main door opened and an old man wearing a butler uniform started walking in


	24. Chapter 24

**Re:zero doesn't belong to me**

 **I will start with many thanks for your patient. I have been really busy in college and fixing the other story that I really don't have the time to write this story as much as before but don't worry people I would never dare you not to give you an ending…. A GOODASS ENDING, so don't worry I will never stop writing like that. Well here is the new chapter enjoy**

The old man in the butler suit came to the middle of the room between the knights and the nobleman and kneeled facing directly at Crush.

"you called for me, my lady?" said the old man

"Demonic Sword Whilhem" said Crush before pointing at Subaru "this is Natsuki Subaru, he says that he is capable of protecting the ruler candidate Emilia, I want you to test his abilities to see if they are as good as his confidence is"

Everyone in the room started whispering because of the request that Crush just asked Whilhem.

Upon hearing that Whilhem looked up and stared at the boy with the odd clothes that was standing next to Emilia.

"is this really necessary?" asked Emilia nervous and worry to Crush

"this guy who isn't a knight nor a great sorcerer just claimed that he is strong enough to protect a ruler candidate, everyone in this room wants to know if what he said is true" said Crush staring at Emilia

"…yes but…" said Emilia worry until she felt a hand on her shoulder

"it is okay Emilia-tan, I will take their test and will do my best" said Subaru with a thump up

Emilia just stared at him for a second worrying for him before nodding "okay, but please be careful, Whilhem-san is very strong"

"I haven't heard of him but by everyone's reaction when they mention his name I can tell that he is the real deal" said Subaru looking at Whilhem.

After looking at Subaru Whilhem stood up "very well, I will do as you ask my lady" he turned to Subaru "Subaru-dono, please follow me"

"okay, lead the way Whilhem-san" said Subaru

Whilhem nodded before turning and walking out of the room with Subaru behind him. But while they were walking out, Whilhem passed next to Reinhard.

"please go easy on my friend" said Reinhard to Whilhem, who answered with a little smiled

Emilia tried to follow them but she was stopped by one of the wise man.

"I'm sorry Emilia-sama but we still have business to attend, I'm afraid that you will have to wait until they come back"

Emilia turned back and stood next to the other candidates "I understand …." She said in a low tone sounding sad.

* * *

Subaru was following Whilhem while he guided him to an arena. Once in there, one knight got close to Subaru.

"I will require your sword please" said the knight waiting for Subaru to give him his sword

Subaru began to untie his sword from his waist " but how am I going to get tested them?" asked Subaru while passing his sword to the knight

The knight reached to his back and pulled out a wooden sword "with this, you are going to have a sparring match with Whilhem-sama to evaluate your skills"

"mmmhh okay I understand" said Subaru while taking the wooden sword

Whilhem stood in front of Subaru ten feet away from him while holding a wooden sword as well "you can come at me anytime you are ready" he said while pointing his sword down

Subaru got into fighting position " are you sure want to point that sword down?"

"I'm very sure that can deal with you just like this" said Whilhem with a smile on his face.

Subaru smiled " I can see it in your eyes, the confidence, the experience….. the strength"

Whilhem smiled too "you don't have bad eyes yourself, I can also see experience in you, experience that you can only get with years…. How old are you really?"

"I'm only 19 but I have seen enough to consider myself an old man, why don't I show you how much I know"

That was the last thing Subaru said before launching himself towards Whilhem. Subaru started swinging his sword at Whilhem from all directions trying to hit him, his legs, his arms, his shoulders, but Whilhem was blocking every single hit.

"I see that you have skills with the sword, I'm quite impress" said Whilhem while blocking Subaru's hits

"oh yeah, then what do you think of this" Subaru stepped back, he put two fingers together and swing them at Whilhem "AL FULA!" said Subaru launching two black smoke blades at him

"magic, huh?" Whilhem simply stood straight and dispersed Subaru's attack "so you are also a spell caster"

Subaru was surprise of how easy Whilhem stopped his attack, "amazing,…." Subaru got in attack position again "I'm not done yet"

Subaru launched towards Whilhem again and began attacking him, only that this time he was attacking faster and faster, looking for an opening to actually hit Whilhem.

"you can't hit me, even though your attacks are fast and they have technique, I can still see them coming" said Whilhem blocking Subaru's attacks while they were getting faster.

Subaru stepped back and kneeled into a running position "let's see is you can see this coming" Subaru took a big breath "SHAMAC!" yelled Subaru making a huge explosion of black smoke that that covered the entire arena.

Whilhem stepped back and guarded himself in surprise to what Subaru did. Inside the smoke screen Subaru could see the figure of Whilhem in from of him, so he ran as fast as he could towards him.

" _I got him now"_ thought Subaru while he was getting close

when he was close enough he hit Whilhem in the stomach with the hilt of his sword.

.

.

.

"well, well, that was close"

Subaru opened his eyes wide when he heard Whilhem talking like his attack had no effect on him.

Suddenly Whilhem swing his sword making a wind current, dispersing the cloud of Shamac. Subaru looked up and saw Whilhem smiling down on him, Subaru looked down to his sword and noticed how Whilhem actually blocked his attack with his free hand.

Subaru looked up at Whilhem face

"well, I believe it is my turn to attack now" said Whilhem while raising his sword

Subaru wide opened wide and had one last look at Whilhem right before everything when black.

* * *

Back in the conference room one of the wise man was giving his last speech

"I believe that concludes everything that we needed to talk about today, so all we need to finish this conference would be the result of Whilhem and Natsuki Subaru's match….."

As soonest he finished he sentence the main door opened. Whilhem started walking into the room while dragging Subaru behind him from the collar of his shirt. Everyone started whispering and talking while Whilhem passed them by. Once Whilhem was close enough to the candidates he dropped Subaru at the bottom of the stairs.

"SUBARU!" yelled Emilia jumping toward him, she kneeled next to him and her eyes open wide when she saw his face.

Subaru face was all cover in bruises while half of his face was all swollen besides the bloody ear that tainted half of his collar in blood.

"FELIX!" shouted Crush

Suddenly a knight with cat ears and a blue ribbon stepped out of the group of knights

"Nya! Nya!, yes miss Crush" said Felix the knight with the cat ear

"help him quickly" order Crush

"Nya! as you wish" said Felix kneeled next Subaru "move aside a little bit Emilia-sama, I'm going to treat him right now"

Emilia move back a bit without taking her eyes off Subaru. Felix put both hands in front of Subaru's face and suddenly a water bubble appeared.

"Whilhem-san please tell us, what happened during the test of the boy's abilities" said the wise man

"Subaru-dono showed me his abilities and skill during the fight" said Whilhem

"so what happened? His abilities were so low that his face end up like that?" asked the wise man

Little by little the nobleman started laughing, Emilia frowned while their laugher got louder, Priscilla and Anastasia covered their mouth and giggled while the nobleman laugh, Crush had a serious expression just waiting for Whilhem's answer while Felt was just staring at Subaru being heal.

"quite the contrary your highness, if the boy's face ended up like that was because he pushed me far enough for me to take the fight serious" said Whilhem glancing over the nobleman that were laughing of Subaru.

Upon hearing that the whole room went quiet, whispers started going around between the nobleman and the knights. All the ruler candidates opened their eyes wide including Felt and Emilia.

"so are you saying that the boy is actually strong" asked the wise man quite surprise

"Subaru-dono is a skill swordsman as well as spell caster, he has battler experience despite being young, he is very smart and fast adaptable in battle, he could easily defeat half of the knights here if not more, but even though he got the skill for some reason his body doesn't seem to be able to keep up with his abilities" said Whilhem looking at the wise man

Everyone in the room went quiet

"Whilhem-san, what are you saying?" asked the wise man

"what I'm saying is that if he keeps training, Subaru-dono could be stronger than even me" said Whilhem with a smile

Everyone in the room started talking aloud, they couldn't believe what Whilhem just said about the foreigner boy.

Priscilla smiled and covered half of her face with her fan "interesting" she said while staring at the boy

Anastasia looked at Subaru "someone that can be even stronger than Whilhem-san" she put her hand together and started jumping a little from excitement "I want him, I want him, I want him"

Crush was staring at the boy that was being heal by her knight and then smiled "Natsuki Subaru… he could be great for my force"

Felt crossed her arms and smiled "I guess he is not as useless as I thought"

Everyone was talking and debating what to do with Subaru now that they knew about his potential while Emilia was looking at him with a smiled on her face

"I knew you were special" said Emilia in a low voice.

In the middle of all that commotion, Felix finished his treatment, Subaru's face finally got better and he began to open his eyes. When they saw him wake up they all went quiet just staring at him

When he opened his eyes the first thing he saw was Emilia's face smiling at him " what happened?" he asked feeling disoriented.

"don't you remember? You left with Whilhem to have a sparring match to test your skills" said Emilia smiling at him

Everything started coming back to him and then he remembered how he lost "I remember, I'm sorry Emilia….. I lost the fight" he said in a sad tone.

"it is okay Subaru, you did your best" said Emilia while giving him a hug

"AHEM!..." said the wise man calling the attention of Emilia and Subaru "Natsuki Subaru please stand up and step forward"

Emilia and Subaru blushed and then stood up

Subaru stoop in front of the wise man with his head down

"why do you look so ashamed?" asked the wise man

"because…I lost the fight" said Subaru in a sad tone

"you shouldn't feel ashamed for losing, we never expected you to win"

Subaru suddenly looked up surprised

"what we didn't expect was you pushing Whilhem that far"

"how could you be so sure that I was going to lost" asked Subaru

The wise man pointed at Whilhem "that man that you just fought his full name is Whilhem Van Astrea"

"Van Astre?..." Said Subaru confused and Suddenly opened his eyes wide and turned to Reinhard

Reinhard smiled a little embarrass "yes Subaru-kun, he is actually my grandfather.."

Subaru smiled and then looked a Whilhem "no wonder why was he so strong"

Whilhem smiled "you weren't so bad yourself"

Subaru laughed a little but then he felt how someone hugged his arm

"hey Natsuki Subaru, why don't you come and work for me" said Priscilla pressing her breast against his arm "I promise to make your time worthwhile" she said with a seductive smile

Subaru's face suddenly got all red "huh? Eh? What?" he said nervously but then someone else pulling his hand

"no, come with me, I will pay you 50 times whatever the half elf is paying you" said Anastasia with a huge smile on her face

Subaru was blushing "but, but, but ..she is not paying me" he said Super nervous

Crush stood in front of him smiling "if you come with me I will make sure that you reach that top of your abilities, plus I will grant you any title and riches you want"

Subaru was confused and nervous of why were this girl throwing this offers at him or why did they even wanted him but suddenly he felt how some pulled him back and separated him from the girls.

Emilia was the want the one that pulled Subaru back and suddenly hugged him but looking at the other girls "Subaru is mine so stay away from him"

"huh? How can you claim him after he clearly said that he is just your friend" said Priscilla frowning at Emilia

"he is not your knight" said Crush

"nor you are even paying him" said Anastasia

At that moment, the girls with the exception of Felt, started arguing of who should have Subaru. Subaru in the other hand was so confuse to what was happening that he didn't know what to say back.

They argued while the talking and whispers continue until the wise man said something

"well, I believe we are done here, you ruler candidates look like you have your own thing that doesn't have anything to do with this reunion, therefore I declare this conference done" said the wise man before standing up and walking out of the room

Priscilla looked at Emilia "this is not over, I will have him" she smiled at Subaru seductively before walking away

Subaru blushed

"sooner or later, everyone has their price" said Anastasia walking away

Crush smiled "this will not be the last time we see each other, I hope you consider my offer" she said before walking away

Subaru just stood there confused of what was happening but suddenly he felt how Emilia held he hand and started pulling him.

"let's go Subaru" said Emilia pulling Subaru towards the exit.

Subaru barely had time to say goodbye to Reinhard and Whilhem on his way out because of how quickly Emilia was pulling him out of the building. Once in the carriage, Emilia quickly hugged Subaru's arm and started giggling.

Subaru blushed while Roswal was sitting across them with a smirk on his face.

"E-Emilia-tan what's going on? Why did the other candidates wanted me to be on their side?" asked Subaru while blushing

Emilia smiled before telling him everything that happened and everything Whilhem said before he woke up.

Subaru got Surprised "wow Really? Did he really say that about me?"

Emilia nodded with a smiling face "that's why the other candidates wanted you, having someone with your kind of potential by their side could be very useful"

"I suuuurely didn't expect thiiiiis Subaru-kun" said Roswal with a smirk on his face while staring at Subaru

Subaru just blushed because of how Roswal was looking at him and how close Emilia was hugging him, pressing her breasts against his arm.

* * *

Half an hour later, they arrived at the mansion that they were staying in the capital. While the carriage was approaching the entrance of the mansion, Rem came out and stood in front of the mansion, while seconds later Ram came out and nervously stood next to Rem who was still ignoring her.

When the carriage stopped, Roswal came first with Subaru right behind him. Rem smiled when she saw Subaru's face but her smile didn't last long because as soonest Subaru came out of the carriage Rem noticed how Emilia was attached to Subaru

"welcome back, Emilia-sama, Roswal-sama, and Subaru-sama" said Ram and Rem at the same time while bowing.

Subaru blushed and a felt a chill go through his spine because he knew that Rem was probably was upset that Emilia was so close to him.

Rem was trying not to frown too much to not bring out any suspicion. However, while she was staring at Subaru and Emilia she noticed something that made her open her eyes wide.

It was the stain of blood on the collar of Subaru's shirt

"SUBARU-SAMA!" yelled Rem and quickly ran to him. She grabbed his face and started looking at him all over, looking for any wound "what happened? Is that blood? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" asked Rem worrying while checking all over Subaru's body

While Rem was looking Subaru all over, Emilia had to let go of his arm to let her do her job right. Emilia just smiled when she saw Rem worrying about her master

"Is okay Rem, I'm okay" said Subaru trying to calm Rem down

Rem put her hand on his face and looked at him in the eyes "are you sure?" she asked sounding really worried

"yes I'm okay, you got nothing to worry" said Subaru smiling trying to calm her down

"but where did that blood came from?"

Subaru smiled, he held both of her hands and started explaining what happened while they were out.

Emilia smiled and started walking into the mansion feeling a little jealous of how Subaru talk to Rem and how he held her hands, it was clearly to Emilia that Rem didn't see Subaru just as her master, which made her worry to know how did Subaru felt about Rem or her.

* * *

Three days passed, it had been a whole week since the got to the capital. Rem still wasn't talking to Ram, which made Ram feel sadder every day. Subaru spent every day with Emilia, talking and playing with her while every night was completely for Rem.

However, on the seventh day Roswal, Emilia and Ram got ready to go back to Roswal's mansion.

Emilia was in front of Subaru and Rem with a sad face "are you sure that you don't want to come with us"

"don't worry Emilia I only have to do a few things here and then we will go to the mansion" said Subaru smiling

A huge smile appeared on Emilia's face "Really?"

"yeah"

Emilia quickly hugged him out of excitement

Emilia let of Subaru and waved him goodbye before going into the carriage.

Ram then stood in front of Rem but Rem quickly looked away front her

"Rem can you at least say goodbye to me?" asked Ram in a sad tone

Rem didn't answer and then moved to hide behind Subaru.

"Rem!" called Subaru looking back sounding kind of angry

"Rem doesn't want to talk to her" said Rem quite upset

A tear rolled down Ram face and she wiped before turning back and getting into the carriage with Roswal and Emilia. A minute after the carriage started moving and going away from them.

Subaru turned back and put his hands on Rem's shoulders "why did you do that?" asked Subaru a little angry

Rem looked away "because I still haven't forgiven her"

Subaru shook Rem a little to make her look at him "Rem!" he yelled

Rem got a little scared that Subaru yelled at her so she quickly looked at him

"remember what I told you, menaces are coming, menaces that could attack at any moment and end Roswal and your sister's life. That's want you want? You want Ram to die thinking that you hate her?" asked Subaru almost yelling at her

Rem had her eyes wide open while Subaru was yelling at her and then tears started coming out of eyes "….no….. Rem don't hate nee-sama…Rem love her too much to be able to do that"

"well right now she is convinced that you hate her because of what you just did"

Rem started wiping her tears while they were coming out of her eyes "but….but what can I do" said Rem almost crying while wiping her tears

Subaru smiled and wiped the last tear off her face "lucky for you I thought you were going to do something like that so I had something planned"

"what did you do?" asked Rem leaning against Subaru's chest

"I sent a letter to Michael asking him to send us one of our recliner chairs so we can take as a present for Roswal and so you can finally have a talk with your sister"

Rem smiled and squeezed Subaru a little too hard just enough to make him cough a little "sometimes you are just too good to be real"

* * *

Subaru's letter took 3 days to arrive to Kakararagi and 3 more days for the recliner chair to also arrive to the capital.

The recliner chair was delivered by a young merchant name Otto who Subaru pay a little extra to delivered to Roswal's mansion because the recliner chair didn't fix on Subaru and Rem's carriage.

Otto was happy to continue to make business so he accepted the proposal.

* * *

Subaru and Rem were traveling with Otto was riding by their side on his own carriage

Subaru noticed that Rem had been quiet most of the trip and that she had a thoughtful expression on her face.

Subaru slowly wrapped his arm around her waist and noticed how she jumped a little when she felt his touch. Rem quickly turned her face and looked at him.

"thinking what are you going to said to her?" asked Subaru

Rem looked at Subaru for a few seconds and then looked down "I don't know where to start" said Rem sounding depress

"why don't you start with a 'hey'. That could work" said Subaru smiling

Rem smiled and rest her head on his shoulder "what would I do without you?"

Subaru kissed the top of her head "probably marrying a very important dude with a lot of money"

Rem giggled a little " I can't never love anybody like I love you"

Subaru smiled "I don't think I can love anybody as much as I love myself either"

Rem pinched Subaru's thigh and started laughing aloud "hehehehe…..stupid"

* * *

The night came and they were still traveling. In the middle of the darkness the clouds dispersed and the moonlight reveal a huge tree that was on their way.

"WOAH! That tree is huge" said Subaru totally amazed

Rem started to giggle of how easy Subaru can be impress. However, it suddenly it got dark around them.

Subaru thought that that it was strange how it was dark around them but that they could still see that huge tree from afar still being illuminated by the moonlight. Subaru looked at Otto who just shrugged back at him not knowing what was happening either. Subaru looked up and noticed something even more odd, he couldn't see the night sky anymore but the weirder thing it was that it looked like there was a wall on top of them.

Subaru took out his phone and turned it on

"what is that?" asked Rem intrigued by what Subaru had in his hands

"it is a device from my world, it has many uses but the one I want to use right now is this" said Subaru right before turning on the flashlight of his phone.

"wow it shines" said Rem amazed

"yeah, I just want to know what is that thing on top of us" said Subaru standing up while the carriages was moving.

"something is on top of us?" asked Rem confused

Subaru moved the flashlight up to see what was the thing on top of them but the only thing he found was a huge white wall on top of them.

"what is that?... it looked scaly" said Subaru

"SUBARU GET DOWN!" yelled Rem pulling Subaru down

Subaru got surprised and confuse "what … what happening?"

"in are in trouble, we have to run away right now" said Rem making that dragon go faster

Otto also started going faster

"what's going on why are we in trouble " asked Subaru worry

"subaru-kun that thing on top of us is a terrifying monster called the white whale, we need to get out of here now" said Rem trying to hurry

Suddenly a huge scream was heard and that creature that was flying above them move ahead

" what it is doing" asked Subaru

Rem opened her eyes wide "is coming for us"

The white whale opened its mouth and started swallowing even the ground that was in front of them

"Subaru we have to go" said Rem hugging Subaru tight, she then jump to Otto's carriage

"what are we going to do" asked Otto

Rem turned to the back of the carriage and took out her morningstar "Rem is going to stop it"

Subaru quickly took her hand "are you crazy? You can stop something like that"

"Maybe not but I can at least slow it down so you can survive" said Rem getting ready to jump

"NO!" screamed Subaru while hugging her from behind "don't go Rem, I can't lose you"

Rem slowly turn back and give Subaru a deep passionate kiss, she then looked at him in the eyed while caressing his face and told him the last words he heard from her

"I love you Subaru"

Rem pushed Subaru down jumped out into the field where the whale was coming for them.

"REM!" shouted Subaru

Subaru could see the pink glow of her horn into the dark distance but suddenly the light disappeared like if it was swallowed by the darkness. When Subaru saw that he immediately jumped out of the carriage

"SUBARU-KUN NOOO" yelled Otto but it was too late Subaru had already jumped out.

Because of how fast the carriage was moving Subaru rolled over on the ground and dislocated his shoulder in the process

"AAAHHH…..haaa haaa Rem….REM!" yelled Subaru calling her name

Subaru's called was answer but it was a scream, a scream that came out of the creature that just ate his beloved Rem.

Subaru could See how the huge white figure was coming his way. Anger and frustration started to surge inside Subaru

Subaru put two fingers together and without saying the spell he started throwing black smoke blades at the huge figure that was getting closer.

"GIVE HER BACK, GIVE HER BACK, GIVE HER BAAACK" shouted Subaru while casting AL FULA over and over "GIVE ME BACK MY REM, GIVE ME BACK MY WIFE!"

When the white whale was close enough to Subaru it opened its mouth and swallowed Subaru and all the ground around him. The last thing Subaru saw was the interior of the whale's mouth. A dark void where even light completely disappeared.


	25. Chapter 25

**Re:zero doesn't belong to me**

 **Wuuuuuuiiiii!. FINALLY I'M DONE WITH FINALS! YEEIIII!. Thanks for waiting guys I know that it's been a while but now that I'm on my vacation until the next quarter starts and that 'The Forgotten Prediction' and 'Gotta Go Back' are done now I can fully concentrate my writing into this story so I'm back with the drama, the action, comedy, gory and especially the LEMONS. Chapters are going to be more frequently now, like one per week or every two weeks, depending of how busy I'm with my job or how busy I'm with classes. But now, with all that said, here is the continuation that many of you had been waiting for. Enjoy!**

Darkness, pure darkness. That was all Subaru could see. the lack of light inside the white whale was so great that Subaru couldn't even tell with his eyes were open or not. However, inside this darkness, something did appear, it was a little pink light all the way down inside the whale. Subaru knew very well what that meant.

* _Rem!*_ Subaru tried to yell but soon he noticed that his voice was gone.

The whale didn't just swallow light Subaru soon found out that it swallow sound itself.

Subaru looked forward and noticed how the little pink little started to vanish little by little.

" _Rem NO, NO!. I'm here don't worry I'm going to get you out"_ Subaru thought really loud in his head while he ran towards the pink light.

When Subaru was getting close to the pink little he fell into something liquid, it felt like water, but it smelled funny. Subaru didn't care what it was, so he continue moving forward, this time swimming towards the light that was almost gone.

Subaru swim and swim closer to the light, but right before he could reach it, the light completely disappeared. Pure darkness was all Subaru could see again but that didn't stop him from swimming forward because he knew that she was just right in front of him.

A few meters forward, Subaru touched Something that felt like a shoulder, he kept touching it and felt a neck and hair, and soon there it was, in the darkness Subaru could feel Rem's headband. He soon pulled her towards him and began to shake her because she wasn't reacting to his touch.

" _what's going on, REM! REM!, please respond, it's me"_ Subaru thought really hard in his head.

Subaru then pulled her into a hug but what he felt left him in shock…not what he felt but more what he didn't felt.

When Subaru tried to wrap his arms around Rem, he noticed that something was missing.

All this time that Subaru was trying make her react was just a waste of time, because all this time all that Subaru was touching, moving and shaking, it was nothing more than just a bicep, a shoulder, a neck and a head.

Rem's body wasn't there anymore.

* _AAAAAAAAHAHHHHHHHH!?*_

A silent scream of pain and sorrow happened inside of the whale. Subaru brought closer the remains of his beloved and started crying with her head on his shoulder.

Subaru started cursing to himself, " _I should have seem this coming…how could I had forgotten the time between Emilia leaving the capital and the whale attack….I'm sorry Rem I'm sorry…. You didn't deserve this"_ Subaru thought while his was crying and caressing Rem's hair.

However, while his he was caressing her, he felt how her hair was falling off.

" _what's going on….."_ suddenly Rem's bicep separated from what was left of her shoulder " _what? Noo noo_ "

In just matter of seconds Subaru felt how Rem's remains dissolved into nothing, at that moment that Subaru felt that last of her hair disappear into the nothing he knew what was happening.

Subaru was in the stomach of the beast, where all food is digested and just when he realized that Subaru started feeling a burning sensation on his legs that soon extended all over his body.

Subaru started struggling but moving just seem to make worst. Subaru could feel how his hands went numb, he tried to touch his face but the touch never arrived.

His hands weren't there anymore.

At that moment Subaru stopped fighting it back, it was all over, he didn't have his arms nor his legs, there was nothing that he could do at that point.

All of his senses started to abandon him to the point there was only one thing he could still feel.

His heart

*tum*

.

*tum*

.

*tum*

.

*tum*

.

.

* * *

On that last beep Subaru lost all notion of being and then it happened again, That old sensation came for him again. One moment the was nothingness that the next there was light.

Subaru opened his eyes and the first thing his saw was a ceiling. However, it wasn't that same ceiling that he was used to see every time he died, it wasn't the ceiling of Roswal's mansion, it was the ceiling of his and Rem's room from their house in Kararagi.

Subaru sat up and saw that it was actually his house as soonest he recognized the room the very first thing he did was looked at his left to look for the one person he wanted to see by his side, but she wasn't there. Rem wasn't on her side of the bed she wasn't even in the room.

Subaru quickly got up from the bed and yelled "REM!?"

"Subaru-kun?"

Subaru soon turned and there she was standing on the entrance of the bathroom brushing her hair while she was still on her underwear.

Rem noticed the fear on Subaru's eyes so she got worried and started walking towards him "Subaru-kun what happened, why are you so sca….."

Rem didn't finish her question because Subaru suddenly tackled her into a hug

"you are alive, you are alive, you're here" said Subaru while he hugged even tighter

Rem dropped the brush and hugged him too to calm him down because she noticed how he was trembling "it is okay Subaru-kun, Rem is okay…. You probably had a nightmare" she said while rubbing his back but as soonest she said that she felt how Subaru stopped shaking

"no it wasn't"

"what?" asked Rem confused

"no it was not a nightmare" Subaru put his hands on her shoulder and looked at her in the eyes "nor was it a dream"

"but what do you mean it wasn't a …." At that moment something got into Rem's nose

Subaru saw how Rem's eyes suddenly widen and then nodded at her.

Tears started coming out of Rem's eyes "is….is Rem going to die?" asked Rem with her hands covering her mouth, afraid that something was about to happened to her.

"NO!" subaru yelled "no you are not going to die because I won't let that happening. I had changed the future more than once and I will do it again"

Rem hugged Subaru tightly and buried her face on his chest "Rem doesn't want to die… I want to be with Subaru-kun forever"

Subaru hugged her and started caressing her head "and you will, I will make sure of that"

After a few minutes Rem finally calmed down and looked up at Subaru's face

"what happened what did you see?" she asked wiping the tears off her face.

"we…..we ran into the white whale" said Subaru looking away after he remembered what happened

Rem got surprised "we are going to run into that monster?"

"no we won't because thanks to what happened now I know the exact day and time that that monster is going to appear so we are going to avoid that thing from getting close to us" said Subaru caressing Rem's face

Rem wiped her last tear and gave Subaru a passionate kiss "was that all the happened in your vision?"

Subaru thought for a second and his eyes opened wide remembering Ram and Rem's fight.

Rem noticed Subaru's face and got worried "something else happened before we got attack by the whale"

Subaru looked at Rem "no, is just that I just remember that we are supposed to receive a letter today"

"a letter?" asked Rem confused " a letter about what?"

Subaru smiled "I won't spoil you the surprise but I can tell you that you will like it"

* * *

Later that day, when Subaru and Rem got ready, they receive a letter from Ram saying that Roswal, Emilia and she were going to be in the capital and they really wanted to see them when they get there. Rem started jumping from excitement, she was really happy that she was going to be able to see her sister again and that now she will be able to show her the ring that Subaru gave her.

When Rem finished Reading that letter she also got surprise because she saw that Subaru was already packing.

Rem looked at him and started pouting "why didn't you tell me so that I too could start packing"

Subaru smiled and hugged her "because I love when you make that cute face"

Rem pouted "gggrrhhm" she growled a little right before giving up to Subaru's hug and hugging him right back "silly"

Subaru smiled and gave her a passionate kiss before helping her pack too.

Subaru and Rem went to the flower shop to tell Mary that they were going to be out of the city for a while. Mary wasn't happy with that because ever since Rem arrived her shop had become very popular especially with the guys, so she made them promise that they would be back as soon as possible. Subaru and Rem smiled and promised Mary they will be back. Mary smiled and gave Rem a hugged before she leaved.

They went to Michael's house to also let him know that they were going to be out for a while. Michael said that there was no problem that he was going to be saving Subaru's share of the money while they are out. Subaru thanked him before going back home.

Subaru and Rem finished up packing and put everything in the carriage. Subaru locked the house and got on the carriage sitting right next to Rem, who hugged his arm as soonest he sat down. Subaru smiled and petted her head.

"ready?" asked Subaru

Rem gave him a kiss on the cheek and nuzzled against him while hugging his arm "yes!" she said in an excited tone, happy that she will be able to see her sister very soon.

* * *

 **Hey guys, I know that I just got back to this story but I need a tiny little break, because of the holiday, I hope you liked the new chapter, see you guys next week and Merry Christmas**


	26. Chapter 26

**Re:zero doesn't belong to me**

 **Hello guy I hope you have a good Christmas with your families and love ones. Here is the new chapter as a Christmas present lol enjoy!.**

Subaru and Rem were just arriving at the capital. On their way there, Rem didn't understand why Subaru packed so much water but soon she learned that during their trip they encounter two very hot days. Luckily for them they had enough water to fight it back but that couldn't stop them from sweating a lot.

"uuuffh we really need a shower, we stink so much that I can even smell it" said Subaru wiping the sweat from his forehead

Rem blushed at the thought that she probably smell bad, so she moved a little away from Subaru

Subaru noticed how she moved away from him after his comment and then realized that what he said was very offensive to a girl, so he leaned and pulled her close to him again.

Rem got surprise that he pulled her close to him after what he said so she looked at him with a curious and worry look on her face

"I'm sorry Rem, I didn't mean it like you smell bad, besides…." Subaru got close to her ear "your natural scent is very arousing"

Rem's face turned completely red and then moaned when she felt how Subaru gave her a little kiss on the neck.

Rem covered her mouth when she realized how she moaned and pushed Subaru away from her "Subaru-kun no….not in front of other people" she said while they were riding their carriage through the city "it is very embarrassing when people are watching"

Subaru smiled and hugged "hehehe as cute and adorable as always" Subaru then gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Subaru-kun!..." said Rem aloud with a pouting face

Subaru just looked at her with a smirk on his face because he knew even though it was embarrassing for her she still liked it

Rem's pouting face disappeared because of Subaru smirk because she knew she wasn't going to win, so she looked forward and let Subaru kiss her as much as he wanted

It was embarrassing but she still liked it.

* * *

Minutes later Rem asked if they should find a, Inn to stay in but Subaru said no and told Rem that if they do that it would be in vain because Emilia and Ram are going to ask them to stay in their mansion. Rem was about to ask how did he know that but she stopped herself and smiled when she saw Subaru poking his head with a smirk on his face, which meant it was because he already had the future knowledge of the day.

" but should we really go to the place they are staying smelling like this?" asked Rem blushing from embarrassment

"mmmhh you're right ….. we should find a bath house before going there" said Subaru

Rem smiled because she really been wanting to take a shower since before they arrived.

It took them 20 minutes to find a bath house by asking a few people for directions. When they arrived at the bath house Subaru was happy to find an area where he could wash his cloth. Subaru and Rem separated to go to their own areas of the bathroom because the bath house was divided by gender, when they came out Rem was feeling nice and refresh now wearing a clean uniform but then she got a mad face when she saw Subaru happily talking with the receptionist girl asking her if she had detergent to wash his clothes.

Rem got close to Subaru and started pulling him by the ear toward the laundry area "you know very well that washing your clothes is my job"

"ita ita ita iknow I know hey Rem that hurts" yelled Subaru in pain.

Subaru then put on his pajamas while Rem was washing his casual clothes. When she was done she then used Magic to dry them up by removing the water for it. Subaru was now feeling happy and clean.

When they were done and ready, Subaru and Rem thanked the receptionist girl for everything and then left the bath house.

Subaru guided Rem to the mansion that Ram mentioned in her letter, he remembered the way from his previous live so they didn't ask for directions. When they arrived at the mansion they went straight to the stable to leave their carriage, they grabbed their bags and started walking at the entrance, but when they got to the entrance they found Ram talking with some other girl that was wearing a hood.

Ram heard foot steps behind her so she turned around and her eyes widen upon recognizing who it was behind her

"hello nee-sama" said Rem with a huge grin on her face

"REM!" yelled Ram tackling Rem into a hug. "I missed you so much" she then moved back gave Rem a good look and noticed how her hair was longer than usual, giving nice new look "I like your hair" said Ram with a big smile on her face.

Rem smiled "thank you nee-sa…."

Rem didn't finish her sentence because she got distracted, her sight was on the girl with the hood as she followed her with her gaze and saw her ran pass her and Ram and then tackling Subaru into a huge.

"I missed you too Subaru" said the girl in the hood in a happy tone

Rem opened eyes wide when she saw this total stranger hugging her Subaru tightly

Subaru raised his arms into the air confused of what was happening, he looked at the girl who was hugging him and then looked at Rem, who's expression changed from a surprise look into a glare.

Subaru got super nervous when he saw those eyes staring at him.

"Subaru-sama …..who is that?" asked Rem in an almost threating manner

"i-i-i- I don't know" said Subaru nerviosly.

The girl in the hood giggled then looked up and removed her hood "it's me silly"

"emilia!" said Subaru surprise

"Emilia-sama!?" said Rem surprise and confuse

Emilia giggled a little and then showed the hood to both of them "Roswal made this hood for me, it has a spell that makes people unable to recognize me if they don't see me putting it on"

" _wow that spell is really good, it got me fool twice_ " thought Subaru to himself "that is really cool"

Rem bowed "Rem is really sorry Emilia-sama, I had no Idea that it was you"

"don't worry Rem" said Emilia waving her hand "I understand that you are defensive towards strangers getting close to your master" said Emilia smiling totally clueless

" _defensive?... more like totally jealous_ " thought Ram with a smirk on her face.

Emilia turned to Subaru again " hey Subaru, I was about to go for a walk around the city, why don't you come with me and tell me how it was in Kararagi"

Subaru turned to Rem and gave her a curious look "If it is okay with you Subaru-sama, I would like to catch up with Nee-sama" said Rem with a smile

Subaru smiled "that's okay by me, I guess I'll see you later then"

Rem smiled "yes, Rem will see you later Subaru-sama" Rem then turned her towards Ram but right before she turned her head she gave Subaru a quick glare that made him feel a chill down his spine.

" _man. She really doesn't like seeing me with anybody else_ " thought Subaru.

Emilia put her hood on then hugged Subaru's arm and started pulling him "come let's go Subaru" she said very eagerly

Ram and Rem just stood there for a minute watching then go

"you know that I can't practically feel your jealousy" said Ram

Rem looked at Ram and then sighed "is it that obvious?"

Ram smiled "yes, but it also shows how much you like him" said Ram while petting her head.

Rem blush and looked down "Rem loves him very much"

Ram smiled and took Rem's hand "come on in, I too want to know how it has been for the two of you in Kararagi"

Rem smiled and followed her sister inside the mansion.

* * *

" so Subaru, tell me how was it in Kararagi?" asked Emilia hugging Subaru's arm while they walked.

Subaru blushed a little feeling Emilia's breast against his arm "well….. it was pretty good" he said a little nervous

"really? You are doing good at there?" asked Emilia surprised

Subaru smiled "good? Nah Rem and I are actually doing better than that we are doing great in Kararagi"

Emilia stared at Subaru suspiciously " you and Rem?... what do you mean you are doing great?" asked Emilia wanting to know what did he meant by 'Rem and I'

"well let me see…." said Subaru while looking up not knowing that Emilia was suspecting of his relationship with Rem "I met a very good craftman that had been making all my invention, Rem also found a job in a flower shop and thank for her administration and because my invention are becoming very popular in the city, we were able to buy a small house for the two of us" said Subaru with a smile on his face.

Emilia got surprise because she didn't really give it to much thought until now, but the whole time that she was thinking about Subaru and how he was doing, he was with Rem, a girl that she knew felt something for him.

"su-subaru…. ho-how big is that house" asked Emilia nervously blushing

"very small but still very comfortable. It has a kitchen, small Livingroom, one bathroom and one bedroom" said Subaru with a normal face

"on-one BEDROOM!?" said Emilia a little out aloud "Su-Subaru …. Are you and Rem s-s-s-sleeping together?" asked Emilia with her face all red.

Subaru blushed "yes, we do share that same room" Subaru didn't like to lie to Emilia so he answered her with another true statement "I respect Rem a lot and give her the privacy that she needs"

Emilia looked at him for a moment and she could tell that he wasn't lying "well ….. I understand, being a small house you two have no other choice than to share a room" said Emilia with a smile "now tell how well are your inventions selling and what they are"

Subaru felt a little relief that she wasn't suspecting anything anymore and began telling her about his inventions and about Michal.

* * *

 **Back to Ram and Rem**

Ram ran in the hallway guiding Rem towards that kitchen. When then arrived at the kitchen Ram sat Rem on the kitchen table and she quickly sat across her.

"now, tell me tell me, how was it in Kararagi?" asked Ram very eager to know because Rem looked like she had been having a good time.

"well…." Rem blushed and put her hand on her cheeks while the blush was getting more intense "what do you want to know first? Because a lot of things had happened since we moved to Kararagi?" said Rem with a blush and smile on her face

Ram smiled "why don't you tell how are things going between you two" Ram then got Perverted smile "is he still as good as you said he was?"

Rem turned completely red but then got a very lewd smile on her face "Subaru-kun gets better at it every time we do it…. sometimes Rem even passes out because of how good it feels"

Ram got surprise because she didn't even know that Rem could do a face like that "is he really that good?"

Rem nodded with a blush "Subaru-kun always manage to surprise me each and every time"

Ram gasped really surprise to hear her sister say something like that but then she noticed something that Rem said "wait a minute, you had been calling him 'subaru-kun', what happened to 'Subaru-sama'?"

Rem blushed and started looking down out of embarrassment "something else happened, so Rem shouldn't be calling him 'sama' anymore"

Ram got confused "what do you mean by that?"

Rem then raised and showed Ram the back of her left hand with a victory grin on her face

Ram opened her eyes wide when she saw the beautiful silver ring on her sister's finger "HE PROPOSED!?" Ram shouted

Rem giggle at her sister's reaction "yup"

"when did he do that?" asked Ram still surprise by the news.

"like a week ago. When we got to Kararagi I got a job in a flower shop and after a few weeks Subaru came to pick me up as usual but when I stepped out of the shop he got down on one knee in front of everyone" said Rem smiling

Ram smiled "that's so romantic" said Ram feeling happy for her little sister but at the same time feeling a little envy that she got herself someone that loves her that much

Rem started taking of her ring and passing her to Ram "here read what is inside" said Rem with a smile

Ram took the ring and looked inside "for…my little..blue ….devil…from Subaru" Ram stared at the Ring with a smile but with a serious look on her face "that's so cute" said Ram softly but at that moment she felt how that little feeling of envy grew into jealousy "you really know how to make you sister jealous Rem"

Rem giggled "hehehe I'm sorry nee-sama"

Ram got close to Rem and started petting her head "I'm really happy for you Rem"

A huge smile appeared on Rem's face "thank you nee-sama"

Ram gave Rem the ring back "now tell me, are Basuru's inventions actually working?"

Rem smiled and began telling her everything about Subaru's inventions, of what they do and how good they were selling.

* * *

Hours later Subaru and Emilia were on their way back.

"and that's how we bought that house" said Subaru finishing his story but when he was done he noticed how Emilia had a sad expression on her face "is everything okay Emilia?" asked Subaru a little worry

"no, no, Everything is okay" said Emilia waving her hand "is just…." She then looked down

"what happened?"

"….Subaru …..please don't take this the wrong way….. but I was kind of hoping that you weren't doing so good"

"but why?" said Subaru " _I remember this part_ " he thought to himself.

"is just that I have been very lonely in Roswal's mansion" she then hugged his arm even tighter "I missed you a lot and I was hoping that if you weren't doing good in Kararagi you would come back to the mansion with us" she said in a sad tone.

Subaru looked up and then thought for a moment " _the whale is not supposed to appear until a week and six days from now. If Rem and I go with them on the seventh day we can arrived at Roswal's mansion with no problem and totally avoiding that whale_ " Subaru then looked at Emilia "tell you what, how about Rem and I go with you all back to the mansion and stay for a couple of weeks after you are done with what you have to do here"

Emilia smiled "REALLY!?" she said really excited to hear him say that

"yeah, the truth is that I have missed you too. I had been wanting to tell you about all this for weeks" said Subaru with a smile

Emilia hugged Subaru's arm and rested her head on his shoulder "then is decided, when we are done here you two are coming back with us" said Emilia sounding very happy.

* * *

Subaru and Emilia finally arrived at the mansion, they were received by Ram and Rem who were waiting by the main entrance. Subaru noticed how Rem was slightly glaring at Emilia so once Emilia was out of sight he pulled her to the side and gave her a kiss, telling her that she had nothing to worry, that Emilia was just his friend.

Rem smiled and gave him a kiss back before they entered.

At dinner time, Roswal was delighted with Subaru's inventions and how they worked, he even asked Subaru if he could get in some of the action as an investor. Subaru said that there was no problem from his part and that he just had to talk to Michael to see if he also was okay with it because since Michael was his business partner he also need his approval. Roswal agreed and said that he hope to meet this Michael person that he had been hearing about for the past hour.

In the middle of dinner Ram asked Rem if she could sleep with her tonight because she wanted to talk to her some more.

" _I was waiting for this to happened. I won't allow them to fight again like last time, that fight almost destroyed them both as sisters_ " thought Subaru.

At that moment that Ram asked Rem that, Rem looked at Subaru and noticed how Subaru shook his head very slightly and then winked at her which made her blush a little because she knew what he meant by that.

Rem turned to Ram "sorry Nee-sama but Rem is a little tired from the trip here, Rem would like to sleep quietly tonight"

Ram got a little sad expression on her face and nodded "is okay I understand…. We can talked some more tomorrow"

Rem smiled "yes" she said in a happy tone.

They continue with dinner talking and laughing because of some jokes from Subaru. when dinner was over, Emilia hugged Subaru's arm in the hallway while each of them were walking to their rooms.

"Subaru can we spend the day together tomorrow I would like to catch up some more with you" asked Emilia

Subaru smiled "sure no problem, I would like to talk to you some more tomorrow"

Emilia smiled and let go of his arm once the arrived at the door of her room. Emilia waved goodnight to Subaru, Ram and Rem before closing her door with a smiled on her face. They continue talking while the walk, mostly Ram and Rem about sister's stuff. Ram opened the door of her room and said goodnight to Subaru and Rem. Ram just stared at them while she watched them happily walk away from her. watching how happy Rem was talking to Subaru kind of made her feel left out because she had not seen Rem that happy in years. When Subaru and Rem where out of her sight she finally entered to her room.

Subaru and Rem arrived at the door of Rem's room, Rem was about to open the door, but Subaru grabbed her wrist and pinned her to the wall and before she could say anything he surprised her with a passionate kiss.

Rem looked up to his face "do you want to start here and now" she said in a seductive tone while rubbing his pants feeling his member hardening at her touch.

"mmnhh…." Subaru moaned at Rem's touch "as tempting that is I prefer to wait for you in my room" said Subaru while he slide a hand under her skirt and take a firm grip her butt cheek

"aaahh Subaru-kun.." Rem moaned " ahh….. wait for Rem…there are some things that I need to take from my room" she then pulled Subaru down into a kiss. "wait for me I will be there in a few minutes" she said with eyes full of lust.

Subaru nodded and gave her a deep kiss before going to his room.

When Subaru got into his room he quickly changed into his sleeping clothes, but he stayed shirtless because he knew it was going to be the first thing she was going to take off him. Subaru laid down on the bed and a couple of minutes later he heard a small knock on the door. Subaru got up and opened the door and saw Rem in her nightgown and a little bag with her uniform in it.

The moment Subaru saw her he blushed because even with her nightgown on Subaru could tell that She wasn't wearing a bra because he could tell from her erect nipples that were totally noticeable.

Rem looked at Subaru with lustful eyes while she slowly walked in and dropped her bag on the floor.

Subaru closed the door and felt how she put her soft hands on his naked chest. Moonlight stated to come in through the windows illuminating the room in a very romantic light. Subaru took a good look at Rem and put his hands on her face, rubbing and caressing her cheeks.

Rem smiled at his loving touch, she put her hands on top of his and noticed how Subaru was staring at her face "what is it Subaru-kun?"

"I want to save this image" he said while caressing her face "I love how the moonlight makes your beautiful blue eyes shine"

Rem blushed at his beautiful word and then slowly pulled him into a deep passionate kiss.

This time it wasn't like the others. Normally when they kiss before having sex they do it aggressively but this time it was slow, loving, passionate. Subaru slide his hands over Rem body feeling her soft breasts, her hard nipples in which she moaned when she felt his fingers rub against them, her strong and firm abdomen, her curvy hips. While they were kiss Subaru took a firm grip on Rem's rear

"aaahhh…." Moaned Rem feeling how Subaru started to massage her butt " aaahh Subaru-kun" she said softly.

Rem started kissing him again, wanting to feel more of his lips, more of his touch, more of his warmth, she wanted him to taste her as much as she wanted to taste him and feel everything that she had to offer. She was his and she wanted him to always know that.

Rem could feel how Subaru's hands moved from her rear and started lifting her nightgown slowly. She stopped kissing Subaru for a moment and raised her hands up allowing Subaru to completely remove her nightgown.

Subaru gazed at her naked wanting to touch her, to feel her, to eat her. he got close to her and continue kissing her. in the middle of their kissing Subaru felt Rem's hands untying his night pants and slowly pull them down with his underwear

As soonest Subaru's pants and underwear went down, Rem stopped kissing Subaru because she felt how something poked her on her belly.

Rem looked down and giggled a little when she saw how excited Subaru was. She grabbed Subaru's member and slowly started to move her hand up and down.

Subaru moaned to the soft touched of her hand. Rem was looking down at Subaru's member while she was pleasuring him, but she felt how he made her look up again at him to kiss her.

After Rem felt that Subaru was completely hard, she let got of his member and slowly started walking towards the bed. Rem crawled on the bed laid on her back put legs together.

Rem put one hand between her legs covering her womanhood and with a very innocent but lustful look on her face she looked at Subaru and softly said "take me"

Subaru's member went up when he heard her said those words in that position. Subaru didn't know that she could be so sexy and cute at the same time. Subaru slowly crawled on bed and moved on top of her, he moved her legs apart and slowly removed the hand that was covering her womanhood revealing her dripping wet entrance. Subaru could tell that she was also excited with anticipation when he saw her vagina twitch.

Subaru put one hand on her side to not fall on her and with his other hand he grabbed his member and started rubbing the tip on her wet entrance, he could hear her moaned every time his tip rubbed against her clit.

When the tip of his member was lubricated with her love juice Subaru aligned his member her entrance and looked at her in the eyes "as you wish my little devil"

Rem was waiting for Subaru to slam his member in like he usually does but this time was different. Subaru started pushing entering inside of her slowly.

Rem opened her eyes wide feeling of how hard and hot his member was, stretching her very slowly, making her feel each and every inch of his member entering her. Rem gasped the more Subaru pushed inside of her, she started pushing her head back and gripped the sheets of the bed tightly the more she felt how Subaru was reaching deep inside of her.

"aaahhh….mmmhhh" Rem moaned when she finally felt that tip of Subaru's member collide with her cervix.

Subaru could feel how her wall got tighter and then started twitching. Subaru looked at her face and saw how she how her eyes were close shut with an embarrass look on her face.

"was that enough to make you come" asked Subaru with a smirk on his face

Rem didn't open but slowly nodded

Subaru smiled and gave her a kiss on the lips that made her open her eyes

Rem let go of the sheets and wrapped her arms around Subaru's neck "pleasure continue my love, Rem is yours and only yours"

Upon hearing those words Subaru started moving his hip back and forward slowly. Every time he pushed inside her, she gasped and moaned in pleasure. Subaru grabbed one of her breast and started playing with her nipple.

Rem moans grew louder went she felt his fingers rubbing and squeezing her nipple, but she almost screamed when she suddenly felt Subaru mouth on her other breast and he tongue making circles around her nipples

Subaru continue moving inside Rem, making love to her while her moaning was making him crazy.

Her skin, her breast, her moans, her eyes, and voice. To Subaru it was like she was made to Seduce him. While he was like this with her it was like his body didn't belong to him anymore, every move and breath that his body took it was because and for her.

Subaru felt how Rem tighten around his member which made him to also reach his limit.

Rem could feel how Subaru's member started bulging inside of her and how his pace was going faster than before, at that moment, Rem entwined her legs together around Subaru's waist

"aahh…. Give it to me Subaru-kun" said Rem between her moaning

Subaru started moving even faster "here…..here I come Rem"

Rem pulled Subaru into a kiss right at the moment that Subaru pushed his entire member inside of her releasing his hot seed directly into her womb. Subaru felt how Rem got tight like if she was milking everything out of him, like sucking him in.

Subaru and Rem were panting after both of their climaxes ended. Subaru pulled out of Rem and laid next to her. Rem moved closer to him and started nuzzling on his neck, while Subaru wrapped an arm around her.

"I love you Subaru-kun" said Rem with a very pleased smile on her face.

Rem moved on top of Subaru and before he could answer to her declaration of love, Rem started kissing him passionately.

In the middle of her assault to Subaru's mouth, Rem lower her hip on Subaru's crotch.

Subaru moved his head back to release himself from her lips,

Rem looked down on him and started pouting "meanie"

Subaru smirked "and you love me for it"

Rem stopped pouting and giggled "yes. I. do" she said getting her face close to his again

"I love you too Rem" said Subaru before his lips were take over again by the blue demon that was on top of him.

While they were kissing Subaru started feeling how Rem started to rub herself with his member by moving her hips. The more they kiss the more intense their making out session was getting….. or to be more specific, more aggressive REM was getting into it, which Subaru found pretty hot, so he couldn't help getting hard again.

Rem felt how hard Subaru was while she was moving her hips " someone got excited again"

Subaru sat up "do you wanna go again?" asked Subaru while trying to take the lead again.

But Rem pushed him back down again on his back "yes but now it is Rem's turn to pleasure you my love" she said with a seductive smile.

Rem moved up a little and then went down again on Subaru's shaft. They both moaned when Subaru's member entered Rem again. Rem quickly started moving her hips again, making the tips of Subaru's penis rub against her cervix.

Subaru was moaning because of how good Rem's hip work felt, he suddenly grabbed her breasts since they were bouncing right in front of him. Rem moaned when she suddenly felt Subaru hands on her chest, so she put her hands on his chest to keep herself from falling.

Subaru and Rem were pleasuring each other while they moaned and told how much they love each other totally unaware that almost the entire time that they were making love they were being watched by a couple of eyes that were by the door that they forgot to lock.

* * *

 **Hey guys can I get a 'AYE' if you got a boner again from this chapter hahahaha that would let me know that I still got it and that I did good.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Re:zero doesn't belong to me**

' **I sure did' yeah sure *wink* hahahahaha yeah it was a nice Christmas thank you very much, my girl surprised me with a 3 hour blowjob that gave me a mini stroke after 2 hours and 5 minutes my left eye went completely black which scared me a lot ….. so….. yeah it was nice to almost die on christmas.**

' **RogertheHomelessKing' hahahaha very clever review thank you, you gave me a few days of laughter lol.**

 **Hello guys I'm back with a new chapter but before you start reading I have a few things to say. First many many many many many of you had been asking me for a SubaruxEmilia story or a SubaruxRam and let me tell you that I might do them and this is a big 'might'. However, what I can tell you is that if I write them it will absolutely not be before I finish with this story, so that might not happen until months from now. Second, a whole lot of other you also had been asking me for a subaruxfelix or a SubaruxRoswal and I have to tell you that that is absolutely NOT going to happen. Why?, because I'm not gay and also because I think homosexuality is not 'physically' and I mean purely 'physically' not a normal thing so I do not supported it. now with that said, I do not discriminate homosexuals or reject them because I do believe that if you love someone so much that you want to be with them I don't think that having the same gender is something that should stop you, love is a very beautiful thing and it is something that shouldn't be stop by anything. So if man and man or woman and woman want to hug and kiss each other with love and passion I say go for it :)** **, I just don't want to see or picture what you do in private. now with all that said I hope you guys don't hate me for the way I feel about that subject and continue following this story that you had been enjoying for a while now. Well here is the new chapter enjoy.**

it was early in the morning and a certain blue demon was beginning to wake up feeling the warm embrace of her lover. Rem opened her eyes with a smile on her face while she took a big breath filling her lungs with Subaru scent. She slowly moved up and gave Subaru a kiss on the lips waking him up

Subaru suddenly opened his eyes and smiled "wow… that's a wonderful way to wake up, why don't you wake me up like that more often"

Rem giggled a little before kissing him passionately " noted" she said with a big smile on her face before resting her head on Subaru's chest and sigh "mmhh haaa ….last night….."

Subaru began to rub her shoulder "last night what?"

"last night was magical….. " she began to rub his chest " it felt so special…. It was like your whole body was telling me that it loves me" she smiled and giggled "Rem liked it, it made me feel so special"

Subaru smiled and kissed her forehead " I'm glad you liked it, hehehe the way you rode me wasn't bad either, I didn't know you got moves like that" said Subaru in a pervert tone

Rem suddenly got all red from embarrassment "yo-you lik-liked it?..." she said nervously

"what do you mean if I liked it? you were rocking my whole world, my mind was going black from pleasure. You have to do that to me more often too" said Subaru hugging her even tighter

Rem smiled and hugged him too "also noted" she said in a happy tone.

They stayed like that for a while talking and kissing each other every now and then. Rem finally decided to let go of Subaru and take a shower. Subaru stayed in bed waiting for her to come out. When Rem came out she grabbed the back she brought the night before and took out a clean maid uniform, she was about to change into it but then she noticed how Subaru was staring at her which made her cover herself.

"wh-why are you staring at Rem" asked Rem with her face all red while covering herself with a tower.

"I don't understand why do you still get embarrass of me seeing you naked after all we have done together" said Subaru curious of why was that.

"you seeing Rem naked is not the problem, but is still embarrass when you are staring at me while I'm changing" she said while locking herself in the bathroom to change.

Subaru smiled "she so cute"

Rem came out of the bathroom fully dress, Subaru got off the bed put on his sleeping pants and walked to her to give her a kiss "I will see you later in the kitchen to have breakfast with you and Ram"

Rem smiled "okay." Then she playfully pushed Subaru away for her "now go and that a shower, stinky" she said smiled

Subaru smiled "ooh ho ho ho, you will pay for that one"

Rem gave Subaru a lustful look and lifted her skirt showing him her panties "Rem will be waiting for any kind of punishment that you might have in mind, Subaru-sama" she said with a pervert smile

Subaru blushed and smiled "just you wait for it"

Subaru and Rem laughed at their little game. Rem grabbed her bag put her the clothes from yesterday in there and turned to the door while Subaru headed to the bathroom.

Rem had a smile on her face while she opened the door but soon that smile disappeared, and her eyes opened wide when she saw the person that was on the other side of the door.

It was Emilia with a hand in the air like she was about to knock. Emilia eyes opened wide to when She saw Rem coming out of Subaru's room.

"Re-rem!?" said Emilia surprise and confused.

"Emi-Emilia-sama wha-what are you doing here?" asked Rem nervously

Emilia suddenly got a serious look on her face and then stared at Rem "that's what I should be asking you, why are you coming out of Subaru's room?" Emilia demanded to know

Rem got nervous because she didn't know what to say "eh… that it because….."

"what's going on Rem?" asked Subaru from behind Rem.

Emilia looked behind Rem and suddenly got all red when she saw the shirtless Subaru. Emilia stared at Subaru for few second admiring his almost naked body until she came back to her senses when she heard him call her name.

"oh hey Emilia, what brings you here this morning" said Subaru smiling at her

Rem looked back and smiled before looking back to Emilia.

Emilia blinked a couple of times before blushing and looking away from Subaru "Su-Subaru why are you almost naked?" she asked nervously.

"eh well, I just got of bed and was about to take a shower" said Subaru

Emilia then looked at him again with a confuse looked on her face "then why is Rem coming out of your room?"

" _I have to be careful with what I say, Emilia can tell when I'm lying_ " Subaru smiled "Rem wakes me up every morning"

Emilia looked at Rem who gave her a nod she then looked at Subaru again and blush "and she sees you like that all the time?"

"Rem is my personal maid, remember? sometimes she even helps me changes so yeah, I'm used to it now"

Emilia looked at Rem again who gave another nod but this time she was blushing. Emilia blushed at the thought of how much of Subaru had Rem already see. she then noticed the bag on Rem's hand

"and that bag?" asked Emilia

"clothes that she is going to wash" simply said Subaru

Emilia looked at Rem and then looked at Subaru and blushed again when she saw his muscles

"sorry for thinking that you were doing something bad in here" said Emilia with her face red

"no it is okay Emilia-tan" said Subaru with smile "I understand how you could have assume that, but why are you here again?" asked Subaru

Emilia looked at his face because she didn't want to get distracted again by his body "I just wanted to ask you if you want to eat breakfast with me"

"oh…. I'm sorry Emilia but I already promised that I would eat breakfast with Ram and Rem. We can eat lunch and dinner if that's okay with you" said Subaru

Emilia got a sad expression for a moment but then smiled "yes, that's fine with me"

"okay then I will see after breakfast" said Subaru with a smile

Emilia smiled too "okay" she then started walking away "I'll see you guys later" she said waving

When Emilia was out of sight Subaru and Rem sighed in relief

"haa that was close" said Subaru

Rem hugged Subaru "Rem got so nervous that she could barely move"

Subaru hugged her back and rubbed her back a little which made her giggled because she is ticklish there "it is okay, sooner or later everyone is going to learned about us, but for now let me just take a shower and I'll see you in the kitchen"

Rem smiled and nodded and gave him a kiss before finally going out of Subaru's room.

* * *

Rem stopped in her room for just a second to drop the bag with her clothes and then went straight to the kitchen where she found her big sister already serving breakfast

Rem smiled "good morning nee-sama" said Rem in a happy tone

Rem saw how Ram turned to her and when Ram saw her she turned completely red, which Rem found kind of strange

"something wrong nee-sama" asked Rem a little worry

"eh .. no… is nothing, good morning Rem" said Ram nervously while putting the plates on the table and sitting down.

Rem looked at her for a moment and sat across her "how did you sleep nee-sama"

Ram blushed and then looked down to her plate "fine….just fine" she said in a shy tone "how did you sleep?"

Rem blushed and put her hands on her cheek "Rem had a wonderful night" she said with her hands on her cheeks moving her head side to side from excitement remembering the night before.

Ram started pouting a little and looked away "I bet Basuru made you sleep like a rock last night"

"eh?..." Rem looked at Ram confused "how do you know that Rem slept with Subaru-kun last night?" said Rem looking at Ram suspiciously

Ram opened her eyes wide realizing that she just drop the ball "eh…..i….well…." she tried to talk while her face was turning red

Rem stared at her for a few second and then her eyes opened wide upon realizing what was happening "YOU SAW US!?" said Rem aloud while her face started getting red as well

"it wasn't my intention" said Ram waving her hands " I was just looking for you in your room and when I didn't find you I when to basuru's room….. I opened the door a little and I….I kind of saw something I shouldn't have watched" said Ram with her face all red

Rem blushed from embarrassment "ho-how much of that did you saw?" asked Rem nervously

"….." looked down before answering "I saw how you…. pushed him down and then started riding his…. You know…."

Rem got all red "you saw all that!?"

Ram covered her face with her hands and nodded "I'm sorry"

Rem didn't know how to react, so she just stayed there quietly

Ram noticed the sudden silent from Rem, so she uncovered her face and looked at Rem who was just staring at her "do you hate me now?" asked Ram

"eh? No Rem could never hate nee-sama, is not like you tried to sleep with Subaru-kun without my noticing"

Ram sighed in relief and then looked away in shame thinking about the original plan she had last night, but then she realized what Rem just said.

"without you noticing?…do you mean that if I would it ask you to let me sleep with him you would let me do it?" asked Ram

Rem blushed "Rem didn't say that…." Rem then looked at Ram suspiciously because of her question "wait, you want to sleep with Subaru-kun?"

"eh .. no, I didn't mean it like that" Ram the looked away " but I admit the thought had cross my mind before"

Rem opened her eyes wide after hearing her sister say something like that "what kind of thought?"

"is just that you keep telling me of how good he is and how he touches you and kisses you, so I was kind jealous of you and kind of curious of how would it feel to be touched and loved by someone like that"

Rem just stared as her sister thinking of how she could help her sister "nee-sama…..how about"

"good morning Ram" said Subaru who just walked in the kitchen interrupting Rem.

Ram and Rem looked at him and both of them blushed

"did I interrupt something?" asked Subaru while he walked toward Rem

Rem pulled him to sit down next to her "no my love, we were just talking about sisters' stuff"

Subaru nodded and then started eating and talking about Kararagi, Ram didn't have much to say because she said that the mansion had been kind of boring without them. Subaru then told them that they were going to go back to Roswal's mansion for a couple of weeks. Ram and Rem got surprise and excited from Subaru's news, Rem got so excited that she pulled him into a passionate kiss in front of Ram.

Subaru got so embarrass that Rem kissed him in front of Ram that he opened one eye while Rem was kissing him to catch a glance of Ram. The first thing he noticed was how red Ram's face was, but at that moment that he looked at her their eyes met, Ram looked away shyly while Subaru suddenly stopped kissing Rem.

"I'm sorry Ram, your sister just gets excited like that sometimes" said Subaru scratching the back of his head

"no, no, it is okay I understand that you guys love each other that much" Ram then started touching the tip of her index fingers together "I just …. Feel a little left out because I don't have a boyfriend yet"

Subaru looked at her and smiled "don't worry Ram" Subaru then extended his hand across the table and started petting Ram's head "just like your sister you too are very pretty, I'm sure that you too can find yourself a boyfriend anytime you want"

Ram smiled at his words and let him pet her a little longer

But Suddenly Subaru stopped because he felt how Rem started pulling his ear a little

"are you flirting with my nee-sama?" said Rem playfully

"itatatata no I wasn't" said Subaru complaining

Ram smiled at their little game

Rem smiled and let go of his ear "Subaru-kun is right nee-sama. You are very beautiful you could find someone special"

Ram looked at Rem and then glanced over to Subaru before blushing and looking down "I don't know…. Maybe I'm not ready yet"

The way Ram blushed didn't went unnoticed from Rem who smiled and in a low tone said "oohhh"

* * *

The rest of the day went by, Subaru and Emilia spent the rest of the day together eating, talking and laughing. At the end of the day they were all having dinner.

Roswal and Emilia were talking about something important. Subaru asked what was it about, Emilia hesitated about telling him but Roswal smirked and told Subaru about a meeting that they were going to have the next day with the other ruler candidates.

"heeeeey Subaru-kuuun, wooould you mind coming with uuuss, iiiiit could beeee veeeery fun" said Roswal with a smirk on his face.

" _oh right…. That meeting again…mhh now that I think about I would honestly like a rematch with that old man_ " thought Subaru before answering. Subaru smiled "it sounds like fun, sure why not"

"splendid" said Roswal with a smile "do you own a sword, yooou wooould need it to come with uuus" said Roswal

"yes, is my carriage, I do know how to use it too" said Subaru

"wooondeful" said Roswal with a smile

* * *

After dinner everyone went to their own room. Subaru and Rem decided to sleep in separate rooms because of what happened in the morning with Emilia. Rem was okay with it because the night before was so special and intense that even she thought that she need it a break from Subaru's little friend.

But with that thought Rem's brain started cooking a new very kinky idea that could resolve her and Ram's problems.


	28. Chapter 28

**Re:zero doesn't belong to me**

' **Middle Name Redacted' lol that wasn't directed to you, there are people that actually had been sending me PM about wanting me to write those stories, I would always ignore those but I just wanted to come out clear that that was never going to happened.**

" **Tetsuky' WTF lol**

' **Reviewr524' I will have that in mind the next time. Thank you**

 **For the 'guest' that really want a Ram,Rem and Subaru threesome, thank you for the support and happy new year to you too.**

' **I sure did' heheh yeah you are right I saw the episode.**

 **I know this is a short chapter but I just wanted to give you a little something and wish you a happy new year everyone. enjoy**

The next morning came, it was the day of the conference between knight, nobleman and the ruler candidates. Subaru got up and ready when Rem went early in the morning and wake him up with a kiss like he requested yesterday, he had breakfast with everyone before going into his carriage and look for his sword.

When Emilia and Roswal were getting the royal carriage ready, Roswal looked at Subaru who was just wrapping his sword around his waist

"do you really know how to use that thing?" asked Roswal thinking that Subaru didn't have the condition of a swordsman

Subaru smirked he stood in front of Roswal and before Roswal could react Subaru took out his sword and swing it from side to side of Roswal so fast that Roswal thought that he just cut his arms down.

Roswal had his eyes wide opened staring at Subaru while touching his shoulder to make sure that his arms were still there.

After a moment Roswal smiled "I will take that as a yes"

Emilia and Roswal got in the carriage and waited for Subaru who was just saying goodbye to Ram and Rem.

"well I guess I'll see you guys later them" said Subaru smile

"we will have lunch ready for you when you return Basuru-sama" said Ram smiling at him

Rem stepped forward in front of Subaru and looked up at his face expecting him to give her something before he goes

Subaru blushed because they were outside, Subaru then looked back to see if there was anyone watching besides Ram but as soonest he turned the first thing he noticed was how Emilia was staring at him from the carriage.

Subaru sighed and then looked at Rem " sorry Rem " he then started petting her head "I owe you a kiss when I get back"

Rem sighed and then smiled feeling his hand on her head "okay, but remember" she then looked at him with lustful eyes "you owe me"

Subaru blushed when he saw those eyes and nodded before going into the carriage.

As soonest the carriage was out of side Rem turned to her sister.

Rem grabbed Ram's hand and started pulling her into the mansion "follow me nee-sama, we have to talk about something important"

Ram held her sister's hand tightly and followed her inside while being curious of why was Rem in such a hurry

* * *

Emilia was very happily talking with Subaru while hugging his arm while Roswal was just smirking at Subaru knowing that if Rem would have see what he was seeing the ride wouldn't be so happy.

Half an hour later, they arrived at the conference building. When they were walking in, the guards were glaring at Subaru because he was carrying a sword but wasn't wearing a knight uniform. Roswal just said that those were the clothes that they use in his country.

The guards nodded, and they continue walking in. when they entered the conference room, just like before Roswal told Subaru to stand with the knight where he said hi to Reinhard.

The wise men of the kingdom walked in the room and called out Reinhard and asked him why did he summoned all of them to this conference. Reinhard said that he finally found the last ruler candidate and announced her to walk in the room.

While all this was happening, Subaru was starting at the ceiling while his mind was drifting because he was kind of boring

" _GOSH….. is like re-watching a movie and you already know every scene and dialogue"_ Subaru thought Subaru while staring at the paintings in the ceiling but soon paid attention when heard Emilia's name.

All the candidates already presented what they planned to do with the kingdom once they win but Subaru's mind was elsewhere, so he only heard when the wise man called out Emilia.

"candidate Emilia please step forward" said the wise man watching as Emilia did what he ask "is it true that there was a masbeast attack in Roswal's domains? And if so, did you had anything to do with that?"

"no I didn't" said Emilia staring at the wise man "I had no knowledge of the event until the next day and if I had any connection with the attack it would be with the person who stopped it" she said blushing a little

"and who was that person that saved the lives of those people in that town?" asked the wise man really curious

"it was my friend Natsuki Subaru" said Emilia with a big smile

People started mumbling and some of the candidates looked at each other curiously of who might that be.

"who is this Natsuki Subaru person?" asked the wise man

"that would be the boy between the knights that doesn't look like a knight " said Roswal pointing at Subaru with a smirk on his face " _this is becoming more interesting than I expected_ " thought Roswal

The wise man looked at the boy with the strange clothes "Natsuki Subaru please stepped forward"

Subaru sighed and walked towards Emilia while scratching his head, Subaru stood next to Emilia and smiled at her who smiled at him back

The wise man looked at Subaru with a curious look "aren't you going to kneel?"

"sorry but I'm not from this country so this is not my kingdom" said Subaru with a smile on his face.

Priscilla and Anastasha started giggling while the whole nobleman side started talking about how disrespectful Subaru was.

"people please calm down, since Natsuki Subaru is not from this country he doesn't have to follow our customs" said the wise man before looking at Subaru "Natsuki Subaru could you please tell us what is your relationship with the ruler candidate Emilia, are you perhaps her knight "

Emilia blushed a little when he said their 'relationship' and looked at Subaru curiously to see what he was going to say

"Emilia and I are best friends and I wouldn't call myself her knight because I'm not as noble as that. but I like to think of myself as her guardian" said Subaru while looking at Emilia

Emilia blushed and smiled at him right back

"her guardian?" said Crush staring at Subaru "do you think that you are strong enough to protect her"

"I have done it twice already so Yeah I very much think I'm" said Subaru with a smirk on his face

Crush started at him and then turned to the wise man "with your permission I would like to test the abilities of this Natsuki Subaru"

"please go head miss Crush, I believe that you are not the only one who is interested in that boy's abilities" said the wise man

Crush smiled and tuned to the main door "COME TO ME, DEMON SWORD" she yelled

Everyone in the room started to whisper as the main door was opening and the elderly man walked and then kneeled in front of Crush.

"you called miss Crush" said Whilhem with his head down.

"yes, Whilhem I will like for you to test this Natsuki Subaru's skills because he claims that he is strong enough to protect a ruler candidate" said Crush pointing a Subaru

Whilhem glance over to the boy "very well, please follow me Subaru-dono" said Whilhem

Subaru nodded and then started following Whilhem outside the room. Emilia trying to follow them, but the wise man stopped her saying that she was not done yet.

Subaru was following Whilhem " _I finally going to have my rematch, this time is not going to be as easy as the last time, mister demon sword_ " thought Subaru while planning how he was going to attack Whilhem his time.


	29. Chapter 29

**Re:zero doesn't' belong to me**

 **Well this is going to be the last chapter before I go back to school so you guys know that I might have to stop posting for about 3 months because I'm going to be really busy with school and such. MAAAAAAYYYYbe I could write a chapter little by little but that's a big fat maybe so I don't promise anything, I'm almost graduating so my animation projects need all my attention. Oh yeah also, I was re-reading my own story again and I noticed many mistakes on chapter 11 to 14 so I re-touched them and they look better now for those that like to read chapters again like me. well Here is the new chapter, enjoy.**

Subaru and Whilhem arrived at the arena, a knight took Subaru's sword and gave him a wooden one. Subaru was walking to the middle of the arena with a smile of excitement on his face.

When Subaru saw that Whilhem was walking to his zone, he got in his fighting position. Whilhem stopped in front of Subaru with his wooden sword pointing down while looking at Subaru, analyzing him, looking for a opening which it was getting hard to find. However, in the middle of analyzing Subaru, Whilhem noticed something in Subaru's eyes, he saw confidence expelling out of the strange boy, but then Whilhem saw something that made him uneasy. Subaru's eyes, facial expression and body language were showing experience, experience that you can only get through out the year of intense training. This had Whilhem confused because in front of him there was a boy with years of experience in his eyes that appeared to be younger than his own grandson

Whilhem bended his knees and got in a better fighting position, for some reason he felt like he couldn't take Subaru lightly.

"excuse me" said Whilhem.

"yes" said Subaru still in the same position, staring at his opponent.

"sorry that I'm asking you this but how old are you?" asked Whilhem with a curious look in his eyes.

"I'm 19 years old, why do you asked" said Subaru in a series tone, concentration on Whilhem.

"for some reason I feel like I'm about to fight some of my own age"

Subaru smiled "I too can see the experience in your eyes but I'm not that old"

Whilhem smiled "it seems so, well why don't we start"

Subaru smiled and winked at Whilhem before launching himself towards Whilhem.

Subaru and Whilhem began fighting, their swords were colliding so fast that the knights that were as spectators were like 'OOHHH' surprised that Subaru was keeping up with Whilhem.

While they were fighting, Whilhem was impress of how well Subaru was fighting but something didn't went unnoticed by his eye. As impressive Subaru's style was, for some reason his attacks were a lot slower than they should be, almost like his body didn't match his skills.

Whilhem took this as a change to land the first hit, he hit Subaru's sword so hard that made Subaru lose balance, Whilhem then stepped forward and tried to hit Subaru's face with the hilt of his sword.

However, right before Whilhem landed his hit, he saw in slow motion how a smirk appeared on Subaru's face as he turned his neck totally avoiding the hit. Whilhem opened his eyes wide watching Subaru turning his neck.

" _that was too fast. Too fast even for him. It was almost like….._ " thought Whilhem but his thought got interrupted when he felt a hit on his shoulder

Right before Subaru hit the ground, he sway his sword at Whilhem's direction, not knowing what he was going to hit because his face was turned.

When Subaru hit the ground, he rolled backwards and stood up quickly.

Whilhem was so surprise that he got hit that he didn't even noticed that his left sleeve got rip open.

Whilhem was staring at Subaru " _it was almost like if he already knew I was going to hit him like that_ " thought Whilhem.

Subaru smiled "why so surprise? Never seen someone dodge before?" he said in a cocky tone.

Whilhem came back to his senses and smiled "it seems that I will have to get my game up with you"

"so it seems" said Subaru with a smiled on his face

Whilhem smiled and then quickly moved towards Subaru

* * *

Back with Emilia and the other candidates. they were done with all their business in the conference room.

"very well, that concludes everything that we had to talk about, all we need to call this conference over is the result of Natsuki Subaru's skills" said the wise man

At that moment the main door opened, every turned to the door and opened their eyes wide for what they saw.

Whilhem was dragging Subaru into the room by the collar of his shirt while half of his face was cover in bruises.

Everyone was surprise to see Subaru like that. but they were even more Surprised to see the condition that Whilhem was in.

Whilhem's uniform was cover in scratches and rips, he had a punch bruise on his left cheek, but what surprised everyone the most and even Reinhard was the fact the he was panting.

Whilhem dropped Subaru at the bottom of the stairs and then kneeled down.

"SUBARU!" yelled Emilia rushing to Subaru's side.

"Felix, help Natsuki Subaru at once" ordered Crush at the knight with the cat ears.

"nyaa okay" said the knight kneeling next Subaru and using his magic on him.

"Whilhem, what is the report on the boy's skill" asked Crush

"Subaru-dono is an excellent swordsman as well as a spell caster" *cough cough* "I'm sorry, I receive a strong hit on my stomach" said Whilhem while putting his hand on his belly.

Everyone started whispering

"however, for some reason, his body is not as strong as his skills" Whilhem then looked at all the candidates and the wise men of the kingdom "yet"

Everyone got confuse as for why he said 'yet' with such a series face.

"mister Whilhem what do you mean?" asked the wise man

"I'm saying that with the right training that boy can be ten times stronger than even me" said Whilhem

Everyone started talking aloud, totally surprise of what Whilhem just said about the strange boy.

Subaru opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Emilia's face.

"Subaru!" said Emilia as she hugged him tightly

" _I guess he still too strong for me_ " thought Subaru "I'm sorry Emilia, I lose" said Subaru in a sad tone

"don't feel too bad Natsuki Subaru, we never expected you to win, but what we didn't expect was you actually landing a hit on Whilhem van Astrea" said the wise man

Stood up and felt like someone was behind him

"he is actually my grandfather Subaru-kun" said Reinhard

Subaru turned and smiled at Reinhard "well that explains a lot"

"well, with that I call this conference done" said the wise man standing up

Everyone started talking about Subaru and what they were planning to do with him, having someone with the potential of being stronger than Whilhem could be very handy

Priscilla pulled Subaru's arm, separating him from Emilia "hey, why don't you come and work for me" she said and then gave him at lustful look "I promise to make it worth your while"

Subaru blushed and got nervous when she started pressing her breast against him

At that moment Anastasha grabbed his hand and made him look at her, "no, come and work for me, I'll promise to pay you 10 times more of whatever that half elf is paying you"

"wait what?" said Subaru confuse

Crush stood in from of Subaru "if you come with me I will grant you any rank and title you want, an army could be yours if you so desired"

Subaru was looking at the girls that were throwing this offers at him, confuse of why was that but at that moment Emilia grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him out of there.

Emilia started dragging Subaru out of the room "I will not give Subaru to any of you" she said as she ran

Roswal started following them while he was cracking up.

They got in their carriage and left the building before anyone decided to follow them. On their way back, Emilia explained why the other candidates wanted him, Subaru pretended to be surprise because he already knew that, but he was so confuse at the moment after he woke up that he didn't remember why they acted like that.

When they arrived, they saw how Ram and Rem came out to receive them, but Subaru noticed how Rem was blushing and Ram's face was all red.

Ram was behind Rem "Rem are you sure that you want that?"

Rem turned to Ram and smiled "yes nee-sama, the truth is that you are going to be helping me" Rem blushed "….. sometimes he is just too horny for me"

Ram face got all Red at the same time that she saw Subaru getting out of the carriage

Subaru saw the twins and smiled as he walked towards them "hey girls, is everything okay?"

Rem smiled at him "yes Subaru-sama"

Ram was blushing almost avoiding his gaze "lu-lunch is ready if you are hungry Basuru-sama"

Subaru smiled "now that you mention it, yes, I would like to eat"

Rem was smiling at Subaru but her smile didn't stay for long because at that moment she noticed a little stain of blood on the collar of his shirt.

Rem rushed towards him and grabbed his face "SUBARU!" she started checking him for injuries "what happened? Are you hurt? Is that blood? Where did it come from?" she was asking him while making circles around him.

Subaru stopped her by putting his hands on her shoulders "Rem stop, I'm okay"

Rem put her hand on his face with a worry expression on her "are you sure?"

Subaru smiled "yes I'm, I will explain to you what happened later but it is nothing that you need to worry about"

Rem looked a him and then smiled a little before nodding, at that moment she noticed that Emilia was staring at her suspiciously which made her blush.

Rem grabbed Subaru's hand and started pulling him inside the mansion "you will explain to me what happened while I help you change into clean clothes"

Subaru smiled while Rem was pulling him and then turned to the others "I will see you guys for lunch when we are done"

Emilia was just staring at them suspiciously and surprise, Roswal noticed it and tried to calm her suspicions

"I guess Rem is just tooooo overprotected of her master" said Roswal

Emilia looked at Roswal and then nodded with smile "I guess you are right"

* * *

Rem took Subaru to his room and as soonest they entered, she closed the door and started undressing Subaru.

"Rem what are you doing?" asked Subaru when she took his shirt off

"Rem just want to see something" said Rem as she began to touch his body

Subaru started laughing because was literally touching everything, but after a few minutes she finally stopped and let out a sigh of relief

"Rem thought you were actually injured" she then put her hands on his chest and looked at him with worry eyes "what happened?"

Subaru smiled and then told her everything that happened, except for the part of some of the candidates getting close to him because he knew she was going to get mad.

Rem understood and nodded, but she wasn't happy with the beating Subaru took just to know his skills. However, after a few passionate kisses she finally let it go.

Subaru put on some clean clothes and when to have lunch with Emilia and the rest. During lunch, Rem noticed how every now and then Emilia would glance over her, almost like if Emilia was keeping an eye on her, because of that Rem decide to behave as a maid as much as possible to not bring up anymore suspicions than she already had earlier.

Rem was doing good at controlling herself even thought it was hard watching Emilia hugging Subaru's arm tightly and pressing her breast against him.

Subaru was laughing nervously while blushing, because he knew very well that Rem was looking at him. While Emilia was hugging his arm, he turned to Rem and saw that she had a normal expression which Subaru thought it was strange, but then he took a closer look at her face and then he could see that her eyebrow was twitching which let Subaru know how mad she really was.

Subaru finished his lunch quickly so that he could say that he was going to go to his room and work on something.

Emilia started pouting a little when Subaru got up from his seat but then he told her that he could spend that rest of the day with her later, Emilia smiled and nodded, she saw how he smiled back at her and then leave the dining room with Rem behind him.

* * *

Subaru opened that door of his room but when he looked at Rem he noticed that she was somewhat upset.

"what's going on Rem, why the face" asked Subaru while closing the door behind her

Rem stoop in front of Subaru with a pouting face "how long does Rem has to pretend to be just your maid? when you know very well that I'm not just that" asked Rem showing him the ring on her finger

Subaru blushed and smiled "well… not for long I hope"

Rem got closer to him "Rem just want to tell everyone how happy she is with you" she then glared at Subaru "and also show this ring to any other woman that try to get close to you" she said trying to let Subaru know that she is not okay with Emilia being so close to him

Subaru smiled and then sighed "Rem how many times I have to tell you that there is nothing going on with Emilia and I, she might be a little clingy but that's it"

Rem was glaring at him " _how can someone be so smart and at the same time be so oblivious? After every look and touch that she had given him and he still doesn't know that she is after him_ " Rem then sighed "okay, I believe you Subaru-kun" she then moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck "by the way Subaru-kun, I hope you are ready, because I have a surprise for you tonight" she said in a perverted tone

Subaru smiled "oh yeah? What is it?"

Rem smirked "if Rem tells you it wouldn't be a surprise"

"hehehe you got a point there, okay I'll be waiting for tonight then"

* * *

Subaru and Rem started making out for a while before going back out. Subaru spent the afternoon with Emilia and Puck, Puck was laughing at Subaru invention which got Subaru mad, Emilia started scolding Puck for making fun of Subaru by pulling his ears.

Dinner time came, and they were all having a good time when Subaru started telling everyone the type of guys that were hitting on Rem while she was working in the flower shop.

Rem blushed because she didn't know that Subaru knew about that, and then started pouting because she thought that Subaru could at least be a little jealous about it.

"hahahahah if they knew how strong Rem really is I bet they wouldn't even get close to that shop hahahah" said Subaru mocking Rem's demonic strength

Rem started glaring at Subaru and Roswal noticed

Roswal smiled "you better watch your words Subaru-kuuun, it could be very dangerooouuss"

Subaru looked at Roswal confused "what are you talking about Ros-chi?"

Roswal smiled and then pointed behind him

"what is it puaarrrhh….." said Subaru right before being knock out by Rem for mocking her.

Emilia got worried and then asked why did she do that, Rem told her not to worry because she is used to do it all the time that his jokes started getting out of hand.

"I understand but…." Said Emilia worried

Rem smiled, pick up Subaru and put him on her shoulder "don't worry Emilia-sama, Subaru-sama will be able to spend the day with you again tomorrow"

Emilia looked at Rem and smiled nervously

* * *

A hour later Subaru started to wake up by the sound of two people talking. When he raised his head he noticed that he was in the kitchen and that the voices he was listening to were Ram and Rem who were doing the dishes.

Rem noticed that Subaru woke up and smiled at him "hello my love"

Ram turned to Subaru and blushed a little

Subaru started rubbing his neck "did you knocked me out again?"

Rem put a pouting face and turned her head "you shouldn't have make fun of Rem's strength… hmph!"

"hehehe I'm sorry Rem" said Subaru scratching his head

Ram and Rem finished cleaning up the dishes and then washed their hands.

Rem walked up to Subaru and extended her hand "come on Subaru-kun, it is time for your surprise"

Subaru took Rem and she started pulling him out of the kitchen

"what is it" asked Subaru a little excited while they were walking in the hallway

On that moment Ram took Subaru's other hand and started pulling too while walking next to Rem

"Ram?" asked Subaru confused

"don't worried Subaru-kun, nee-sama is just going to help with your surprise" said Rem in a happy tone

Subaru saw how happy Rem was and then noticed how red Ram's faces

"what are you girls planning?" asked Subaru confused of what was going on

Without stopping Ram and Rem turned their heads and looked at Subaru "you will see soon enough" they both said at the same time while they were guiding Subaru through the hallway.

Subaru continue following them, not knowing what was waiting for him that night.


	30. Chapter 30

**Re:zero doesn't' belong to me**

 **Hey, hey, HEYYY. Guys, honestly I have to give you a million thank you. I don't know if any of you noticed but 'Please Understand Me' just got first place in reviews in all categories of all Re:zero stories in the fanfiction page, if you go for which of all Re:zero story has the most reviews, you will find 'Please Understand Me' standing on the top. When I first started writing I never thought that I would even get top 50 because of English not being my first language and all, but thank to a few people and friends and me getting better at my writing, the story has gotten good enough to be enjoyable, and clearly you guys are enjoying this because HEY 'FIRST PLACE IT IT IS FIRST PLACE' hehehe, seriously I'm very grateful with you guys and I hope that you keep enjoying the story and follow me to the end. And well, here is the a chapter that you had been wanting for a while lol, enjoy.**

Subaru was confused while being guided by the twins through the hallway. When Rem told him that she had a surprise for him he thought that it was a private surprise between the two of them, but if it was a private surprise between the two of them, how was Ram going to help with that?

Subaru didn't understand what was happening, so he stayed silent the rest of the way.

"we're here" said Rem in a happy tone standing in front of a door

Subaru looked at the door and got even more confused "we're here?... but this is Ram's room, what are we going to do here?" asked Subaru

Rem looked at Subaru and giggled while pulling his arm as Ram gently pushed him inside her room.

Once inside Ram's room, the twins made Subaru sit on the bed, Rem quickly sat next to him and hugged his arm while Ram sat on his other side but with a little space between them.

Subaru looked at Ram and saw how red her face was, she quickly looked away shyly, Subaru then turned to Rem

"so… what's the surprise?" asked Subaru not knowing what was going to happen

Rem smiled at him and before he could react she pulled him into a passionate kiss. Subaru blushed because the way Rem was kissing him was too embarrassing for her to be doing it in front of Ram. Rem continue kissing him, Subaru suddenly got turned on when he felt her tongue playing with his, Rem then sat on his lap and grabbed him from the back of the head so that he wouldn't be able to escape. Subaru suddenly opened his eyes wide when felt how she began to rub herself with him, at that moment he noticed that Rem was making him horny on purpose.

Subaru tried to make her let go of him, but she just had a very tight grip on him while she began to rub herself on him more provocative.

At that moment Subaru did the only thing he knew he could do make her let go of him. Subaru began to rub her back.

Rem was kissing Subaru very passionately when suddenly she began to laugh inside her mouth.

"hahahahahaha what…ahaha are you doing…hahahaha Subaru stop" said Rem while laughing, finally letting go of his head.

Subaru grabbed her hands and made her look at him "no, what are YOU doing? Kissing me like that in front of your sister" said Subaru in an embarrass tone

Rem looked at him with a lewd smile on her face "you're talking like you didn't like it" she said while sliding a hand under her skirt and taking a grip of Subaru's member that had been poking her on her privates for a while.

Subaru blushed and looked away "you know very well that I find you incredibly hot…how wouldn't I like it"

Subaru glanced over to Ram and saw how she was staring at them with steam coming out of her head.

Rem smiled, she got up from Subaru's lap and stood between his legs, she then wrapped her arms around his neck "Rem is well aware of that" she said before giving him a little kiss "but Rem kissed you like that because this is your surprise"

Subaru got confused "how is that any different than what we already do in private?"

Rem smiled and then gave him a little passionate kiss before looking at him in the eyes "Subaru-kun, Rem just wants you to know that she is okay with anything that is going to happen in here"

"with what is going to happen in here?" asked Subaru confuse "what do you mean Rem?"

Rem giggled and gave him another kiss before turning to her sister "good luck nee-sama"

Rem then looked at Subaru and caressed his cheek a little before turning and leaving the room, leaving Ram and Subaru completely alone in there.

"Rem?" said Subaru confused of what did she meant by 'good luck nee-sama'

Subaru then felt how Ram moved on the bed and turned to ask her what was that with Rem, but right before Subaru could said any word his lips got sealed by the soft touch of Ram's.

Subaru opened his wide while he felt how Ram was trying to kiss him like Rem just did.

Subaru put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back to stop her "Ra-Ram what are you doing?" asked Subaru embarrassed

Ram frowned because he stopped her, she then pushed him down on the bed, she got on him and sat on his crotch, she then started pressing her crotch against his, Ram began to move her hip rubbing herself with his hard member that Rem left for her. Subaru blushed when she started rubbing herself with him because he could feel how hot her privates were.

Ram was horny, and he could feel it

"aaaaAAAHH…" moaned Ram when she felt the tip of Subaru's member brush against her clit

Subaru and Ram were looking at each other while she was rubbing herself with him, Ram was panting and moaning just staring at him.

Subaru was blushing when he saw her like this, he knew it was wrong, he was basically cheating on Rem, his fiancée, with her sister, but for some reason his body wasn't rejecting her….. at all. Subaru could feel how he was getting as horny as she was.

It took every bit of Subaru's moral power to raise his hands and try to stop her

When Ram saw he was going to try to stop her, she pushed his hands away and before he could say anything she kissed him again.

Subaru couldn't help but enjoy the touch of her lips but even like that his brain kept telling him that he was doing wrong. Subaru put his hands on her shoulders again but this time his pushed her gently

Ram looked down on him, surprised that he didn't pushed her like before. Subaru sat up and wrapped his arms around her back so that she wouldn't fall. Ram felt how delicate his was treating her so she assumed that he must have gave in to her already, she then slowly began to lift his shirt, but then she felt how he stopped her.

Subaru and Ram were panting while looking at each other, Ram knew that he wanted her, she could feel it because Subaru's member had been poking her on her entrance for a while now but she was confused as to why did he stopped her.

"why…..why did you stop now?" asked Ram panting, sounding really eager to continue

"there are several answers for that…. but right now, I'm the one who needs answers" said Subaru

"what is it? what do you need? Ask quickly so we can continue" said Ram trying to lift his shirt

Subaru stopped again "wait a second Ram, I need you to explain right now why are you doing this, you know that I'm marrying your sister and more importantly, why was Rem talking like she knew that you were going to do this as soonest she walked out"

Ram looked at him and then sighed "haaaa…. You really know how to ruin the mood don't you"

"I just want know why is my fiancée's sister doing this to me"

Ram sighed and then looked down "I told Rem how jealous I was of the two of you, I told her how much I wished to have what the two of you have, I wanted to know how it felt to be touch by someone like you, someone that can love my sister so much and please her every desires….i wanted to know how that felt…at least once" she said sounding a little sad at the end

Subaru heard the honesty in her voice, so he knew it was true, but even like that he couldn't stop the feeling like he was cheating

"so the two of you planned this?" asked Subaru

Ram looked up again and nodded "she said that she was okay with it because I actually told her instead of trying to sleep with you behind her back"

" _wow really? …. This is how things ended up by stopping them from fighting…..now they're going to share me?_ " thought Subaru

Ram put her hands on his chest and looked at him a little scared "are you…..angry at us?"

"eh?... no..no I am not… is just that I'm a little surprise and confuse that Rem is willing to share me with you but is incredibly jealous when it comes with Emilia hugging my arm, no matter how many times I tell her that Emilia is just my friend and that she is just clingy sometimes"

At that moment Ram looked at him confused " _is he stupid or something? How haven't he noticed that she is basically trying to throw herself at him?_ "

Subaru noticed that funny look that Ram was giving him "did I say something wrong?"

"eh? …. No" she then slowly slide her hand inside his chest and touched his bare chest "now that you know….. can we continue …or are you going to say no"

Subaru was thoughtful for a few seconds "what would happen if I say no" asked Subaru

"Rem said that she would force you to make love to the two of us at the same time then" said Ram

Subaru opened his eyes wide and blushed and after a few seconds he sighed "so I either make love to you now or I will get rape later"

Ram smiled and nodded "pretty much"

Subaru closed his eyes, moved his head looking down and then sighed "… so that's how it is"

The both of then stay quiet. Subaru then felt a pair of soft hands that made him look up and open his eyes. Subaru saw how Ram was looking into his eyes with a worry look on her face.

"so….what are you going to do?... are you going to make love to me, like you would do with Rem?" asked Ram a little scared that he would reject her

Subaru noticed how much she wanted this, how much she needed his acceptances "are you sure that you want to do that with me? Do you really want to give your first time to a guy that you don't love?"

"who said that I didn't love you?" asked Ram with a little smile on her face

Subaru raised his eyebrows in surprise to what she said "what do you….mhhhh"

Before he could continue talking Ram shut him up with a quick kiss "Basuru, since you walked into our life I had never seen my dear Rem so happy and cheerful, and for that I love you, Rem is my reason for living and you are making her more happy than I ever could, she loves you very much for it and so do I" said Ram with a lovely smile on her face

Subaru blushed and didn't know what to say to that

Ram wrapped her arms around his neck and rubbed herself against his hard member "so please Basuru, make love to me"

Subaru could feel her hot privates rubbing against his tip "if you and Rem really want me to do this …. Then I guess I have no other choice"

A bright smiled appeared on Ram's face when she heard him said that "yes" she said in a happy tone while nodding.

Subaru and Ram stared at each other a little before Ram slowly decided to bring her lips to his. They started making out slowly and a little nervously. Their making out season soon became more intimate more passionate while Ram was getting use to the feeling of kissing someone. Ram pushed him down and grabbed his face to kiss him better, she was enjoying the feeling of kissing Subaru very much and then realized why Rem liked doing it so much. While they were making out Subaru hesitated a little before actually putting his hands on her, he then put his hands on her thighs.

At the moment that Ram felt his hands touching her, she moaned inside her mouth. Subaru noticed that the more he touched and massaged her thighs the more she moaned, he continued touching her and slide his hands under her skirt. Subaru was sliding his hands closer to her hip until he felt he soft fabric of her panties, at that moment Subaru slide his fingers under her panties and took a firm grip of both her butt cheeks.

"AAHHH…" moaned Ram aloud, she stopped kissing Subaru, put her hands on Subaru's chest and sat up quickly

When Subaru heard her yelled he quickly removed his hands "I-I'm sorry….. did I hurt you?" asked Subaru nervously

Ram was panting a little and looked at him with lustful eyes "please do it again….. that felt good, really good" she said in a sweet tone

Subaru blushed by the way she pleaded him to touch her again. Subaru slowly put his hands under her skirt and slide his hands under her panties again. This time Subaru put both palms on her rear and grabbed her butt cheeks better.

Ram closed her eyes and let out a little yell when she felt both of his warm hands on her butt.

Subaru felt that her hips were shaking at the moment that he squeezed her butt, he looked at her face and noticed how she was panting.

"did you came from me grabbing your butt" asked Subaru surprised

Ram blushed and leaned down to give him a kiss "your hand felt too good, please Basuru touch me more" she said while taking his shirt off.

When Ram took his shirt off he started playing with her butt again. After a few squeezes Subaru noticed something about the different between the twins, Rem had big, round, soft, breasts but Ram had the soft and round butt. Ram's butt was something that he like to have in his hands and the fact that she was so sensitive on it made it so much hotter. Rem's rear was incredibly nice, but Ram's butt was in another level of nice.

Subaru let go of her butt and started to unbutton her skirt. Ram got nervous that he was undressing her but soon her face got all red when Subaru completely removed her skirt, she noticed how she had made a damp on Subaru's pants from when she came earlier.

Subaru noticed how embarrass she was and sat up and gave a kiss "it is okay, you just felt good that's all"

Subaru then gently moved and helped her lie down, he slowly removed her panties. As soonest he took her panties off, Ram covered herself, she wasn't ready to show him that part of her.

Subaru gave her a passionate kiss and looked at her in the eye "it is okay Ram, you are very beautiful girl you have nothing to worry about" said Subaru as he slowly removed her hand from her private.

The image took Subaru by surprise. Ram curvy hips while she was still wearing her maid undergarments and her puffy little vulva with a few pink pubic hairs around it.

Ram noticed how Subaru was staring at her whole figure and got all red.

"see something you like?" asked Ram with her face all red

Subaru came back to his senses then looked at her face and smiled "yes…. a lot actually"

Ram smiled now that she knew that Subaru didn't thought that she looked weird of anything

Ram gave Subaru a seductively and lovely smile "Basuru, I'm ready" she said in a sexy tone.

Subaru blushed and then pulled down his pants and underwear.

Ram opened her eyes wide when she saw Subaru's length and girth "it is so big…. Are you sure it will fit?" asked Ram touching herself a little, making sure that she wasn't too small for him.

Subaru gently removed her hand and then started to move between her legs "it is okay Ram, I will do my best to make it good for you"

Ram smiled and then gave him a worry look "is it going to hurt?"

Subaru stayed thoughtful for a second "well, I'm obviously not a girl but for what Rem told me it did hurt at first but that after a few minutes it did feel really good"

Ram smiled a little "okay….. I'm ready now" she said nervously

Subaru nodded at her and then started to brush that tip of his member with her entrance. Ram felt really embarrass everything she felt the tip of Subaru opening her outer lips but also filled her with excitement every time it rubbed against her clitoris directly. Subaru felt that he was ready when he lubricated himself with her love juice.

"here I come Ram" said Subaru aligning with her entrance

Ram wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a little nod.

Subaru nodded at her back and then started pushing in slowly. The more Subaru pushed in the more Ram eyes widen up and the tighter she hugged him.

Subaru felt that he reached her hymen and when he did he hugged Ram and pushed harder inside Ram, finally making her a woman like she wanted. Ram opened her eyes wide as she gasped when she felt her hymen break, but at moment that she felt that Subaru's whole member enter her, the pain of her hymen being turn apart totally disappeared and it was replace by a whole new feeling she never felt before.

" _is this what sex is like?_ " thought Ram while staring at the ceiling still processing how did it felt like to have Subaru inside of her " _now I know why Rem wants to do it with him all the time_ " she thought while her expression changed into a lustful one

Subaru in the other hand was having a problem to contain himself, Ram felt different than Rem, she was so tight and hot that Subaru thought that he was going to melt inside of her. Subaru felt Ram's inside twitching when he entered her and then she stopped moving.

Subaru moved up so that he could see her face, he noticed that Ram was just staring at the ceiling with her mouth open

Subaru got worried and tapped her face to make her react "Ram, Ram, are you okay?" asked Subaru

Ram came back to her senses when she heard her name, she then looked at Subaru with her eyes wide open

At the moment Ram looked at him and their eyes met, Subaru felt how she squeezed him

"why did you stopped?" asked Ram moving her hips trying to get Subaru going "please move more" she pleaded

After hearing that Subaru held her tight and started coming in and out of her. Ram was moaning and panting heavily every time Subaru entered her.

while Subaru pushing inside of her, he moved down the top part of Ram's maid uniform to see her breasts. They weren't as big as Rem's but Subaru still liked them, they were very pretty and specially tempting, as soonest he saw them he wanted to suck them and so he did.

Ram moaned louder when she felt Subaru's mouth on one of her nipples, she started going crazy when she felt his tongue licking her nipple and his fingers playing with the other one.

Ram hugged Subaru's head while she was having an incredible amount of pleasure that she had never got by herself. Even though it was her first time Ram was enjoying every single second of it.

Suddenly, Ram felt that Subaru started pushing deeper inside of her while his member was bulging.

"sorry Ram but I can't hold it in any longer" said Subaru holding her hip while he started to slam his member inside of her

"it is okay Basuru…..today it is a save day for me, please give it to me" said Ram while moaning

Subaru raised Ram's hip in the air as he buried his whole member inside of her and letting out all of his load against her cervix.

Ram throw her head back and let out a yell, feeling how Subaru was digging his fingers into her skin around her hip as he let out his seed deep inside of her, giving her an intoxicating feeling of pure pleasure.

When Subaru was done coming, he lowered Ram's lower body and stared at her as she was panting.

Ram slowly looked at him and smiled "that….was … amazing" she said while panting

Subaru smiled too "yes it was"

Ram touched her belly and she could feel the hot feeling that Subaru let out in her, but at that moment she felt that Subaru's member started bulging again inside of her.

Ram looked at Subaru with a confused and worried look on her face "why are you so hard again?" she asked

Subaru smirked "your pussy is so hot that it can't go down yet, let's do it one more time" said Subaru raising one of her legs and turning her around

"eh? Wait Basuru I'm still too sensitive from coming" said Ram looking back because put her in all four

Subaru didn't responded to what she said, he was just admiring the image in front of him. He had full view of Ram's butt and he could see how half of his member was being swallowed by her tight pussy. Subaru grabbed her butt and as soonest he squeezed it Ram moaned, Subaru could feel how her pussy started to squeeze and sucking him in, the louder she started moaning.

Subaru moaned while feeling how she was getting tighter and then slammed his whole member inside of her. Ram's tongue started sticking out the harder that Subaru was pushing her insides.

* * *

Half an hour later, Subaru came inside Ram two more times totally tiring her to the point that she passed out and fall asleep. Subaru smiled and started totally undressing her to make her feel more comfortable. When Ram was completely naked, Subaru pulled the sheet on top of her but while he was about to cover her upper body he noticed how she was holding his shirt, he tried to get it from her, but she just didn't let go of it.

Subaru sighed and decided that he was going to get it tomorrow. Subaru put on his pants and his tracksuit jacket and got out of the room, wishing Ram a good night.

Subaru was heading to his room. He passed Rem's room and thought about entering and asked her why did she wanted him to sleep with her sister but at the end he decided not to because he thought that she was probably sleeping at that time.

Subaru continue walking and got to his room, he threw his jacket on the floor and got under the sheets right away because he was so tired.

Subaru sighed happily now that he was on his bed " _haaaa finally_ " he thought

At that moment Subaru felt like something moved on his bed, he opened his eyes, but the room was so dark that he couldn't see clearly. Suddenly, Subaru felt how someone pulled down his pants and grabbed his member with a firm grip and started softly masturbating him.

Subaru got surprised and quickly looked under his sheets and soonest he did he saw a pink horn illuminating the face of who was playing with his penis.

Rem had a very hungry and lustful look on her face staring at Subaru as if he was her prey "Rem hopes that nee-sama didn't tired you too much, Rem had been really horny since she kissed you early in nee-sama's room and was hoping you help me with this" she said almost pleading him to fuck her

Subaru was staring at Rem with his eyes wide open still surprised and now a little scared

" _these horny demons are going to be the end of me_ " thought Subaru having no other choice than to help Rem with the fire that had been burning her since over an hour now.

Subaru sighed and put his hand on her cheek and smiled "well, you know that I only live to please you"

Rem giggled and smiled at Subaru "and that's why Rem loves you very much" said Rem before getting a predatory look on her face and jump upon her prey.

* * *

 **Hey guys, can I get a 'AYE' hahahahahah**

 **Well here it is guy I hope you liked it. however, I have bad news. I won't be writing this story not even a little during the next 3 months.**

 **If you want to know why it is because of my college, it's only been week 1 and my teachers already drop 4 ridiculous big projects. This projects are going to have me so busy that won't even have time to play video games when I want to chill out a bit. I'm going to work on my portfolio and I really want it to look good for a potential employer that hopefully will hire me for some animation job.**

 **I really like writing this story and I love your reviews critics and ideas but I really need to concentrate on this right now. But don't feel too bad, those that already know me should know that will never dare to leave you without an ending, so be ready when I come back I will give you more of the story and everything you like about it.**

 **Well that everything I had to say, I will leave you for now, but I will be back in 3 months when I'm done with this quarter.**

 **SPOILER: there are going to be more lemons in the story. Hahahaha like that's any spoiler at this point.**

 **Hahahahaha well thank you for reading, I will see you guys later, BYEEEE.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Re:zero doesn't' belong to me**

' **Blue Zenith' this story is deadly hahahahahahaha you got me dying with that one.**

 **Thank you guys with all the support that you are giving me**

The sun was barely coming out when Subaru started opening his eyes because of the sound of running water. After a couple of minutes the water sound stopped and Subaru turned his head towards the bathroom door.

Rem came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body and a smaller tower drying her hair, she right away noticed that Subaru was looking at her and smiled.

"good morning Subaru-kun" said Rem with smile on her face while she walked towards him

Subaru yawned "haaa… good morning my little blue succubus"

Rem blushed and sat next to him "I'm sorry about last night"

"you drained me out of the little bit of energy I had left last night" said Subaru with a little smirk on his face.

Rem was blushing and gave him a passionate lovely good morning kiss "I knew that you were tired already but I really needed that last night, and even though you were tired you managed to …. " Rem got embarrass "make love to me until I fall asleep"

Subaru smiled "at the cost of not getting any rest last night"

Rem smiled and started caressing his face "you can stay in bed and sleep some more, we don't have nothing to do today"

"I think I'll do that, but before that …" he then pulled Rem so that she lay on him.

Subaru was nuzzling on her neck and started sniffing her, taking her scent as his hand were grabbing her and touching her in places his knew she liked.

Rem blushed and started moaning "aaahh…..Subaru-kun what are you doing?" asked Rem while she was getting turn on by Subaru

Subaru kissed her on the neck and then gave her a passionate kiss on the lips before looking into her eyes "I just want to have you in my mind before I fall asleep so that I can dream about you"

Rem blushed because of how cute and childish he could be "don't be silly" she said before giving him a passionate kiss and getting off him.

Subaru smiled and saw how Rem walked back in to the bathroom to get change since she didn't like to be seen while changing, Subaru smiled as turned to his side getting more comfortable.

10 minutes later, Rem came out of the bathroom fully changed into her maid uniform. Rem walked towards Subaru hopping to get another kiss before leaving the room, but her hopes went down when she noticed that Subaru was already asleep. Rem started pouting because she didn't get the kiss she wanted but soon smiled anyway because she liked watching Subaru sleep.

Rem petted Subaru a little and gave him a little kiss on the cheek before leaving the room.

When Rem closed the door behind her, she got surprised because she noticed that Emilia was walking toward her with a surprised look on her face as well.

Rem tried her best to not look suspicious "good morning Emilia-sama" she said with a little smiled on her face

"good morning Rem" said Emilia normally "can I see Subaru?" she asked since she saw that Rem was coming out of his room while trying to get close to the door.

Rem put an arm in front of Emilia "Sorry Emilia-sama but apparently Subaru-sama didn't have much sleep last night so he ask me if he could stay in bed a little longer"

"didn't have much sleep?" asked Emilia worried "did it have anything to do with the fight he had yesterday with Whilhem?"

Rem shook her "well….. it kind of had a little to do with that, apparently Subaru-sama spent all night doing exercise because he thought that he need it to get stronger" said Rem half lying.

Emilia was a little worried "I…I understand"

Rem smiled a little because Emilia believed her "just let him sleep a little he should be up a little before lunch"

Emilia smiled and nodded "okay, I'll see him later then"

Rem smiled "well, if you excuse me, I have to go and see nee-sama" said Rem before turning around and walking away.

When Rem was out of sight, Emilia was about to leave too but couldn't. the concern for Subaru was too strong for her to just walk away.

Emilia stood in front of the door of Subaru's room, debating in her head whether to open it or not. Emilia thought and thought about it and at the end she convinced herself by saying " _well, as his friend I really have to make sure he is okay_ "

Emilia opened the door and slowly enter the room, she quietly walked towards the bed where Subaru was sleeping. As soonest she got close to him, Emilia blushed, because Subaru was sleeping shirtless. Emilia thought about it and knew that she didn't have a good chance to really admire his body last time she saw him shirtless, so she couldn't help but to check him out.

The more and more she looked at him, the more her hormones started kicking in. Emilia couldn't contain the desire of touching Subaru's body and feel him with her hands, she leaned down and she could tell that her body wasn't about to touch him, she was going straight for Subaru's lips.

Little by little she was leaning on him, having only one question on her head, how does Subaru's lips feel like?

Emilia was going down on Subaru but right before she could be face to face with Subaru, a smell brought her back to her senses.

" _that's not how a man smell like…is it?_ " thought Emilia

Emilia was so curious that she leaned to smell Subaru's chest to make sure of her suspicions but the moment she took one sniff she opened her eyes wide and stood straight.

" _that's…..that's a girl's smell…..that's how Rem smelled like when she came out of his room_ " thought Emilia staring at Subaru " _what was she doing to Subaru while he was sleeping_ " she thought think that Rem was touching Subaru in his sleep.

Slowly and quietly Emilia left Subaru's room thinking that Rem was probably a pervert that had been touching her master while he sleeps. Emilia thought that she had to do something about this and that had to make sure to keep Rem away from Subaru as much as possible.

* * *

 **Meanwhile with Rem**

Rem was walking happily thinking about talking with her sister and asked her how good was it being with her Subaru.

When Rem arrived at her sister's room she was about to open the door but soon stopped because she started hearing some moaning coming from inside the room.

Rem got curious as to why would be moaning in her room so she opened the door very slowly to have a peek inside.

As soonest she looked inside Rem opened her eyes wide in surprise to what she saw.

Ram was lying on her bed touching herself wearing Subaru's shirt and moaning 'basuru….basuru' over and over while smelling the inside of the shirt, her lower half was completely naked so the only thing she was wearing was Subaru's shirt.

Rem smiled, slowly opened the door and entered. Rem made sure to close the door behind her, not hard but enough to get Ram's attention.

As soonest Ram heard the door closed, she gasped, covered herself and looked towards the door where she saw her little sister looking at her with a smirk on her face.

Ram turned completely red "Re-Rem!?" she said surprised

"judging by what you're doing, I would say that last night was to your liking, am I Right?" said Rem with a smirk on her face

Ram stood up from the bed and pulled Subaru's shirt down to cover herself "geez couldn't you just knock before coming in"

Rem giggled "hehehe it was more funny watching you reaction"

Ram blushed and looked away and said 'hmph' while doing it

"so how was it nee-sama? Did you liked it" asked Rem eagerly to know what her sister had to say.

Ram was blushing and looked at Rem "it.. it was incredible….i can't believe that you two had been doing that everyday for the past month"

Rem smiled "yes hehehe and you weren't the only one who had fun last nigh" said Rem with a proud smile

Ram got surprised "what!? He went to you when he left?" asked Ram feeling a little hurt "I wasn't good enough for him?..." she asked in a sad tone

Rem saw how Ram was about to cry thinking that she didn't have any womanly charm "no,no,no nee-sama" said Rem getting close to Ram and holding both of her hands "Nee-sama you are wrong, last night Subaru-kun was so satisfy that he went straight to bed, 'I' was the one you sneaked into his room and…." Rem blushed and looked away from embarrassment "and kind of forced him to do it….. even knowing how tired he was"

Ram looked at Rem "so was I able to satisfy him? …..did he felt good with me?" she asked shyly

Rem looked at Ram and nodded "he was very satisfy, it took me over an hour to make him cum once for me while he made me cum 3 times before I could made him"

Ram smiled "he liked it" said Ram feeling more confidence of herself

"I can totally say that yes he did" Rem said before stepping back and looking at Ram from top to bottom "and if he would see you like that right now I would say that he would jump on you" said Rem with a smirk

"what do you mean?" asked Ram confused

"look at you nee-sama, wearing his shirt while begin completely naked under that." Rem smiled " you look provocative even for me"

Ram blushed and looked at Rem "Rem…..do you think that I could….." said Ram in a shy tone while gripping the bottom of Subaru's shirt and rubbing her thighs together

Rem noticed how embarrass Ram was and judging by her body language she got a good idea of what was that Ram was about to ask "you want to be with Subaru-kun one more time?"

Ram blushed intensively and stared at Rem "well…..yeah…. I would like to be with him again" she said shyly

Rem smiled and gave Ram hug "I don't mind sharing him with you for a while…mmmhh.. I mean, as long you keep in mind that he's mine"

Ram got surprise and hugged Rem back "thank you Rem"

"no problem nee-sama" Rem smiled and let go of Ram "now get ready, we have a lot to cook today, by the time Subaru wakes up he will be starving"

"by the way we drained him last night I'm sure of it" said Ram smiling

Ram and Rem looked at each other and started laughing thinking of how hungry Subaru is going to be when he wakes up.

* * *

Later that day, just like Rem predicted Subaru woke up a little before lunch, he immediately took a shower because he could smell the stench of sweat and sex on him.

When he came out of the bathroom feeling clean and refresh he changed and went out looking for Rem to ask her to give him some food. However, while he was looking for Rem he ran into Emilia who immediately attached herself to him and told him the lunch was almost ready so that they should go and wait for Ram and Rem to bring the food to the dining room.

While Subaru and Emilia were waiting in the dining room the were having a fun conversation about dressing up Puck, but in the middle of the conversation, a question came up in Subaru's head.

"hey puck, I remember that you can change your body size, just how big can you make yourself?" asked Subaru curiously

"mmhh well, in my original form I'm as big as this mansion I think" said puck stretching his paws high in the air

"wow, really that big?... wait, you said in you original form, what do you mean by that?" asked Subaru

"when I made a contract with Lia I took this form so that it would be easier to be around her, hehehe it would make a huge commotion if a giant lion would just walk around the city hahahahaha" said Puck while laughing

Suddenly Subaru's face got serious and started thinking " _a giant lion?... that reminds me to the report that I read in the future when Emilia and the rest died, they said that the land was frozen by a spirit in the shape of a giant lion….. was Puck that giant lion?_ "

Emilia noticed how thoughtful Subaru was and got worry "is everything okay Subaru?"

Subaru looked at Emilia and gave her a little smiled "eh yeah, I was just thing of how would Puck look all giant and stuff, it would be hard to make him look cute if he is that big"

Emilia started laughing because Subaru was right

Minutes later, Ram and Rem came in with the food and as soonest Rem noticed how close Emilia was hugging Subaru she glared at her.

Emilia noticed the way that Rem was looking at her and at that moment she knew that Rem was bother that she was hugging Subaru's arm, Emilia took that moment to hug Subaru's arm tighter and then glared back at Rem.

" _I'm not going to let you have him_ " thought Emilia and gave Rem a challenging look

Rem got angry at the way Emilia was looking at her beside that she was hugging her man, but she knew that she couldn't make a scene, so she looked at Subaru and then turned her head by making a 'hmph' sound

Subaru got confused as to why she did that to him " _what did I do now?_ " thought Subaru asking why was Rem looking at him like that

* * *

Right after lunch, Subaru tried to go to the kitchen with the twins, but Emilia stopped him and almost begged him to spend the day with her.

Emilia really like talking with Subaru and having him close but in truth in that moment all she wanted was to keep Subaru separated from Rem as much as possible.

Subaru was a little embarrassed of the way she asked to spend the day with him and told her that he will do that as soonest he was done helping Ram and Rem with the dishes. However, what Subaru really wanted to do was ask Ram and Rem, and specially Rem, why did they both agreed on sharing him last night.

Emilia wasn't very happy with his answer but told him to not make her wait too much, Subaru smiled and nodded before leaving the dining room. When Subaru leaved the room, Ram bowed and went after him, Rem bowed as well but when she raised her head she immediately glared at Emilia. Emilia noticed that way that Rem looked at her and glared at her back.

After they glared at each other for a few seconds, Rem then turned her head and left the room.

" _Subaru is going to choose me, I will make sure that he spends more time with me than her from now on_ " thought Emilia watching Rem leave

* * *

When Subaru arrived at the kitchen, he immediately turned around, ready to scold the pink and blue demon girls that used him last night as if he was a sex toy. However, as soonest he turned around, he was tackled by a pink flash that made him fall to the floor.

Subaru closed his eyes because of the impact but soon opened his eyes wide when he felt something soft on his lips.

Ram was kissing Subaru passionately. Subaru soon tried to stop her but before he could react, Ram had already wrapped her arms behind his head, making it impossible for him to stop her. Subaru tried to move her arms but couldn't, even thought Ram wasn't as strong as Rem she was still stronger than Subaru.

On that moment, Subaru did the only thing he thought that could make her stop, he began to rub her back

Ram giggled and pulled back to looked at Subaru's face "hehe that (kiss) doesn't (kiss) work (kiss) on me" she said between kisses with a very lustful look in her eyes

Subaru struggled for a little bit " _well what the hell, is not like we didn't do more than this last night_ " thought Subaru slowly putting his hands on her waist.

Ram was on top of Subaru but when she felt Subaru's hands on her waist, she decided to get more comfortable and sat on his crotch.

Subaru and Ram were making out for a minute until Ram suddenly stopped when Ram felt another set of hands on her waist. On that moment, Ram felt how someone lifted her high in the air from Subaru. Ram looked back and saw how it was Rem who got her off Subaru.

Rem had a pouting face while looking up at her sister "nee-sama what are you doing?"

Subaru quickly sat up and started waving a hand "REM I SWEAR IS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE" said Subaru thinking that Rem was mad that he put his hands on her sister

Little that he know that he was wrong

Ram smiled while begin in the air, swinging her legs back and forward playfully giving Subaru a good look of her panties every time her skirt went up and looked at Rem "come on Rem just let me kiss him a little longer"

"eh?" said Subaru confused that Ram wasn't defending herself trying really hard not to look under her skirt but failing at the same time

Rem was staring Ram and then sighed "nee-sama, if you are going to assault him.." Rem put Ram down to a side and very seductively and provocative, sat on Subaru's lap and grabbed his face "you have to do right"

"EH?' said Subaru even more confused right before Rem pulled his face and started kissing him passionately

Rem began to play with his tongue as she started to rub their crotches together. Rem knew her man and knew very well how to get him excited. Rem was now so good on turning Subaru on, that before even he realized it, he had already wrapped his arms around her, Rem giggled when he did that and suddenly stopped making out Subaru, leaving him in the middle of a kiss.

Rem smiled at his face and then turned to her sister "that's how you do it nee-sama" she said with a proud smile

Ram had her face all red and was rubbing her legs together because she got excited from just watching them kiss "can….can I try that?"

Rem smiled "yes" she said in a happy tone

Subaru looked at Ram "eh?" then looked at Rem who was sitting now on his hard member "eh?...wait, wait a minute you two, we need to talk"

Subaru got Rem off him and made the both of them to sit on the kitchen table to talk.

Subaru sat across the table so that he could see them both face to face "ok you two, talk, can you guys please tell me what was that last night" he looked at Rem "Rem why did you made me sleep with your sister?" he said pointing at Ram demanding an answer, almost sounding angry

Ram suddenly got a sad "eh…you….you didn't like it?" she said with tears in the corner of her eyes

Subaru opened his wide and quickly grabbed Ram's hands to make her look at him "no, no, that's not what I meant, I liked it a lot"

Ram looked into his eyes with watery eyes "really?..." she said in a shy tone

Subaru blushed to how cute she looked "yes!, what we did yesterday was very beautiful and sexy of course I liked it"

Ram took one of her hand to wipe her tears and gave Subaru a lovely smile that made him smile as well, but on that moment he noticed how Rem was staring at his hands together.

Subaru quickly withdraw his hands "i…I just want to know why did my fiancée made me sleep with her sister like if it is not a big deal….. also I want to know why did Ram kissed me if that was supposed to be a one time thing"

Ram and Rem looked at each other and giggled before telling Subaru what did they talked about and the agreement they made.

Subaru sighed "you mean that I'm just a sex object now"

Ram and Rem laughed and moved to his side and each one of them hugged one of his arms

Rem pulled his right arms and made him look at her "what we are saying is that you have a fiancée" she said before giving him a passionate kiss

Ram then pulled his left arm and put a hand under his chin to make him look at her "and also a lover now" she said before giving him a passionate kiss of her own

* * *

At the end Subaru just accepted his new fate because it was better than being rape by the both of them.

Like he said he would he helped them clean the dishes but it took him longer that he expected because Ram and Rem were teasing and touching him constantly.

When they finally let him go he ran out to find Emilia. When he found her, she wasn't happy because of how much he made her wait, but her anger didn't last long because of Subaru jokes and antics.

When the night arrived, they had dinner. Rem and Emilia were still glaring at each other everything time they were in the same room without anyone else noticing it.

Subaru noticed how clingy Emilia was that day but he didn't thought too much about it, he just thought that she was just happy that he was going back to Roswal's mansion with her.

When dinner was done everyone left to their own rooms, Emilia said goodnight to Subaru and the twins before going into her room.

Subaru gave Ram a passionate kiss before she went to sleep. Subaru didn't want to admitted but he actually liked how nervous she got every time he kissed her, it reminded him of how Rem was at first.

Subaru stopped at the door of Rem's room but she told him to keep going because she had no intentions on sleep on her room that night.

Subaru laughed a little and said that he was okay with it.

Everyone fell asleep pretty quick, all of them expect for Emilia who was trying different clothes to see with one looked better on her which one made her looked more attractive.

"you will see Subaru, from now on I will make sure that you don't take your eyes off me" said Emilia looking at her figure on the mirror when she was wearing just her underwear, feeling pretty confidence that she could make any guy crazy if she wanted to.

Little did she know that all her hopes were going to be shattered by the end of the week with a big event that not even Subaru with all his future knowledge could have predicted it.

* * *

 **this doesn't mean that I'm back, there was no class on Monday and I couldn't work from home because I didn't have the right program so I wrote this real quick because I was thinking about it all week.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Re:zero doesn't belong to me.**

 **He guys I know that its been a while and all but school had been draining out of all of my energy just like a succubus would but …. Without the benefits of being drained by an actual succubus. Lol.**

 **My teacher cancelled class just the other day which was great because my assignment was not complete so it gave me time to complete it in the morning and then write this chapter in the afternoon.**

 **I know that many of you want an Emilia fanfic and like I said before, it might happen and what I mean that it might happen I mean that she will get her own story and not a chapter like in 'gotta go back' but it will not happen before I'm done with this story.**

' **MasterOfSouls' questions will be answer here lol**

' **I sure did' here is a link for one of my animations feel free to watch it '** **watch?v=RG6Cy5mRzEc' just put that on youtube, the video is call 'angry robot arm'**

 **Now here is a chapter that I have been wanting to introduce for a while. Hehehe please don't hate me because of the ending. Enjoy!**

The next morning came, and the sun light started coming in through the windows hitting a silver haired half elf girl on the face waking her up.

Emilia opened her eyes at the first light of the day, she soon yawned and stretched her limbs before getting out of bed and going to the bathroom.

As soonest she locked the door she started taking off her sleeping clothes, her nightgown, her socks, and panties soon felt on the floor. Emilia looked at her naked figure on the bathroom mirror and blushed a little at the thought of what would Subaru say or do if he would see her like that.

She shook her head and threw away the thought " _Subaru is not a pervert boy, if he was he would have already done something with all the hints that I had been throwing at him lately_ " thought Emilia not knowing how wrong she was.

Emilia walking into the shower and began washing herself, but while her hands went all over her body she began thinking again about Subaru and how would his hands feel like on her. Emilia was washing her breasts and felt how he nipples got hard at the thought of Subaru's hands touching them, her hands went to her hips and slowing she began thinking how warm his hands feel on her skin.

"Subaru…haaa" Emilia moaned in the bathroom.

She suddenly opened her eyes wide went she realized that she was already touching herself thinking about Subaru.

Emilia's whole body turning completely red from embarrassment, she finished cleaning up quickly, changed and left her room.

Emilia was thoughtful while walking towards Subaru's room. When she was getting close to his room she frowned because as always, she saw Rem coming out of his room almost like if it was hers.

Rem saw Emilia coming towards her almost glaring at her.

When they were face to face they glared at each other and stayed quiet for a few seconds until Emilia said something

"good morning Rem" said Emilia in a serious tone.

"good morning Emilia-sama" said Rem doing a small bow

"can I see Subaru?" asked Emilia expecting Rem to say no

Rem was looking at Emilia and was about to say something but stopped herself.

Emilia noticed this but then saw how Rem smiled at her.

"yes Emilia-sama you can see Subaru-sama if you want, but if you excuse me, I have to go and see nee-sama" said Rem with a smile on her face before turning around and walking away.

Emilia thought it was weird Rem's change of attitude but decided not to waste the change and open the door of Subaru's room

As soonest Emilia opened the door she opened her eyes wide because at the same time she opened the door she saw Subaru pulling down his pants and underwear down.

"eh?..." said Subaru processing what was happening

Emilia couldn't help but to stared at the part of Subaru's body that she was the most interested to.

Subaru noticed how Emilia was just staring at his crotch and turned all red "E-E-EMILIA WHA-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" said Subaru aloud

Subaru's yelling brought Emilia back to her senses and turned all red herself "I-I'M SORRY" she yelled shutting the door.

Emilia was panting from excitement but then turning to see where Rem went and saw how she was looking over her shoulder with a hand over her mouth giggling.

Emilia frowned as she saw her walking away " _she knew_ " thought Emilia only half angry at Rem because she was actually curious to know how Subaru looked like down there, and now that she knew she was actually surprise because he was bigger that she thought.

Emilia heard a couple of knocks on the door behind her

"is everything okay Emilia?" asked Subaru from inside the room.

"eh… yeah, I just wanted to see if you wanted to have breakfast with me" she said nervously

"that's okay by me" said Subaru in a happy tone

"okay…" said Emilia "…eh…. Subaru?"

"yes"

"I'm sorry ….. I didn't mean to stare at you….like that" said in a embarrass tone

"no…no.. that's okay, it was just an accident" said Subaru sounding embarrass as well "just wait for me in the dining room I just have to take a shower real quick"

"okay, see you there" said Emilia in a happy tone before heading towards the dining room.

Emilia was talking with Puck for a while before Subaru showed up. The twins arrived with breakfast, Emilia looked at Rem in a way that let Rem know that she was angry at her for earlier, and Rem just smiled back at Emilia in a way that said 'I hope you enjoyed it'

Subaru and Ram saw how Rem left the dining room giggling a little and were curious why was that.

"Subaru what are planning to do today" asked Emilia

"not much, just spend the day with Rem and Ram I guess" said Subaru normally.

"why don't you spend it with me, you are always with Rem and Ram has getting much friendlier with you lately" said Emilia complaining a little

"mmhh I guess you are right" said Subaru with a smile

* * *

While the day went by Subaru and Emilia walked around the city, Subaru bought Emilia a purple headband and matched the color of her eyes and that looked really good with her silver hair.

Emilia loved it and blushed when Subaru put it on her because their lips were only inches away from touching

"is everything okay Emilia?" asked Subaru when she saw how Red her face was.

"eh? No,, no, everything is okay, maybe I just took too much sun" said Emilia nervously

Subaru smiled "let's go back home then, I don't want you fainting in the middle of the street" said Subaru offering his hand to her

Emilia blushed and slowly took his hand, she blushed even more when she felt how warm his hand was.

They walked back to the mansion and went sit on the garden to talk for a while more.

"thanks again for this headband Subaru" said Emilia touching the headband on her hair

"no problem, it really does look good on you" said Subaru with a smile

Emilia blushed "thank you"

After a while talking, Subaru stoop up.

"I think I better see what is Rem up to" said Subaru turning to the mansion but felt how Emilia took his hand so he turned and looked at her.

"why are you always in such a hurry to see Rem?" asked Emilia feeling a little jealous

Subaru blushed and started scratching the back of his head with his other hand "well…. You know, she is my personal maid and stuff, I like to always make sure that she well."

Emilia stared at him for a moment "do you… you do love her?" she asked nervously

"eh?" said Subaru surprised "why do you asked that?"

"just answer" said Emilia with a serious face really wanting to know what he had to say about that

"well… " Subaru said nervously but then a lovely smile appeared on his face "I'll be lying if I said I didn't"

Emilia opened her eyes wide and looked down "why do you love her?" asked Emilia in a low tone feeling like almost crying

"well, she cooks for me, washes my clothes, takes care of me when I'm feeling sick, thanks to her my company is growing perfectly. It is hard not to love someone that is there always for you and taking care of you" said Subaru in the most sincere tone

Emilia looked up "and what about me? …. How do you feel about me?"

Subaru smiled and sat next to her again "Emilia, you gave me a home when I didn't have anything, thanks to you I got to meet Rem, Ram, Roswal, and Beatrice, I love and treasure every single one of them" Subaru then put his hand on her cheek making her blush "I'll be lying if I say that I didn't love you" he then brought his face to hers and pressed their forehead together "you are very important to me Emilia-tan, you are more than family to me"

A lovely smile appeared on Emilia's face, she slowly wrapped her arms around Subaru and gave him a cute kiss on the cheek "you're also very important to me Subaru"

Subaru blushed and hesitated at first but he also gave her a hug.

* * *

Two more days passed, Emilia was now even more clingy with Subaru, she wanted to be with him at every moment of every hour, because in her eyes Subaru and her just declared their love for each other

Ram spent the fifth night with Subaru again in another passionate night that felt like it was better than the first

On the sixth night, Rem had her passionate night with Subaru, but the moment they cuddled to fall asleep she couldn't, for some reason that she didn't know why but she felt uncomfortable.

On the morning of the seventh day since the arrived at the capital, Subaru woke up and noticed how Rem was still asleep and that she looked more tired than usual. Subaru slowly got up from the bed and started getting ready because today was the day they leave the capital and go back to Roswal's mansion.

When Subaru finished up changing Rem woke up really tired.

"are you okay Rem? You look really tired" asked Subaru worried

"I'm okay I just didn't have much sleep last night" she said before yawning

" well just take it easy today okay, I don't want you to overdo yourself" said Subaru

Rem smiled and nodded at him

When everyone was ready, they all got inside the carriage expect for Ram and Rem who were outside on the driver sit.

On the way to the mansion, Ram noticed how tired Rem was so she decided to take control of the dragon for the most part of the ride there.

Emilia was happily talking with Subaru and Roswal inside the carriage but she couldn't help noticing that Subaru's attention was somewhere else.

Emilia asked him if everything was okay. Subaru said yes, that he was just little worried about Rem because she didn't look very well.

Emilia agreed with him but told him not to worry too much, that Rem was a strong girl.

Subaru smiled and said that she was right so he calmed down a little.

On that moment, Subaru looked outside and noticed how they were passing by the same area where they were attacked by the white whale.

" _good thing that we are going now, the whale is not supposed to come by here until six days from now_ " thought Subaru feeling relief at least about something, but still with Rem in mind

* * *

Since the mansion was still too far away they stopped on an inn on the way there.

Subaru said goodnight to Emilia and saw her going to her room. Subaru kissed Ram goodnight and said that he was going to help Rem to her room.

Ram nodded and said goodnight to the both of them.

Subaru help Rem change into her sleeping clothes and then put her on the bed.

"I hope you feel better tomorrow" said Subaru caressing her face

Rem smiled "me too"

Rem then pulled him to a passionate kiss before playfully kick him out of her room

Subaru smiled and gave her another kiss before leaving

That night Rem tried to sleep again but it looked like it was going to be another restless night.

* * *

The next day Rem woke up to the sound of Ram calling her name. when she fully opened her eyes she noticed that she was feeling worse than before.

Ram agreed with her and told her that she was going to take care of the ride, that she could sit inside that carriage with Subaru and the other to rest.

Rem didn't want to leave everything to Ram but she wasn't feeling so good.

On the way to the mansion again Roswal was sitting in front of Subaru with a smirk on his face because Subaru had Emilia and Rem hugging each one of his arms.

Emilia didn't like how Rem was hugging Subaru but she could say much because the way she was leaning on Subaru almost looked like she was doing it from keeping herself from falling.

"are you sure you okay Rem? You look a little pale" said Subaru worried

"I'm okay, I just haven't sleep much lately" said Rem weakly

Subaru tried to pet her head but Emilia pulled his arm

"she will be fine Subaru, remember that she is a demon and demons are really strong" said Emilia

Subaru pulled his arm, detaching himself from Emilia "she maybe a demon but she's still a girl" he said as he put his hands on Rem's face and put their foreheads together "you are a little warm, I think you are sick, that's probably why you haven't been feeling so good lately"

Emilia felt guilty for being so insensitive

Roswal then put his hand on Rem's forehead "here my dear, this will make you feel better" Roswal's hands started glowing making Rem to fall asleep with her head on Subaru's shoulder "since she hasn't slept much this would probably help"

Subaru smiled "thanks Roswal"

"no problem" said Roswal with a smile

Rest of the ride they were speaking in a low tone to not awake Rem.

* * *

When they finally arrived, Ram was pulling up the carriage to the entrance of the mansion, that's when Rem started waking up.

"look who decided to join us" said Roswal with a smile

Rem looked at Roswal with a blank expression on her face, like if she was still processing where she was and how she felt, she then turned to Subaru.

Subaru smiled at her "how are you feeling Rem?"

"…" Rem just stared at Subaru " I….."

Rem suddenly opened her eyes wide put a hand on her mouth and quickly jumped out of the carriage.

As soonest she hit the ground, Rem threw up on the entrance of the mansion.

"REM!?" yelled Subaru jumping out of the carriage. Subaru put a hand on her back "are you okay"

"Subaru…..I…." before Rem could say anything else, Rem threw up again.

On that moment Subaru saw how her legs gave up and was about to hit the dirty ground but he soon caught her on time.

"Rem…. Rem" said Subaru shaking her but she wasn't reacting

"Subaru-kun, take her to her room I will check on her immediately" said Roswal getting out of the carriage.

Subaru nodded and carried her inside the mansion.

Ram and Emilia soon went after him.

Subaru opened Rem's room and put on her bed, he grabbed a clean towel and began to clean up her face.

Ram and Emilia entered Rem's room

"what happened to her?" asked Emilia

"I don't know… this never happened before" said Subaru checking her all over.

On that moment Rem began opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was Subaru's face

"Subaru…." said Rem trying to reach him

Subaru took her hand "I'm here Rem"

"Subaru was happening to me?" asked Rem with a few tears coming out of her eyes afraid of what was happening

"everything is going to be okay Rem, Roswal is going to make you feel better" said Subaru forcing a smile to make her feel better

On that moment Roswal came it with a bag full of medical tools "Subaru-kun, Emilia-sama, please leave the room I'm going to check on her right now, Ram stay here, I might need your help"

"I want to stay here for her" said Subaru

"Subaru-kun, right now I need to concentrate on her and I can't do that with you here" said Roswal pointing to the door

Subaru didn't like to hear that but he decided to leave because it was the best for Rem.

Emilia followed Subaru and closed the door when she got out.

Subaru leaned against the wall while staring at the door of Rem's room

Emilia got close to him and put a hand on his shoulder "don't worry Subaru if something is wrong with her I bet Roswal can fix it"

Subaru looked at her and smiled a little "I hope you are right"

Emilia smiled at him and rest her head on his shoulder.

* * *

Half an hour passed, and Subaru was now getting impatient

"what's going on in there why is Roswal taking so long" said Subaru tapping his foot on the floor

Emilia was about to say something but right there the door opened.

Subaru quickly took a few steps forward and before he could even ask about Rem, Rem herself came out of the room and tackled Subaru to the ground.

Emilia frowned and was about to yell at Rem but couldn't because of what Rem did next left her in shock.

Rem quickly grabbed Subaru's face and gave him a deep kiss. Subaru was surprised that she was kissing him in front of Emilia

Subaru sat up as Rem sat on his lap, he broke the kiss and looked at her "Rem are you okay"

Emilia was in shock and now even confused as to why didn't Subaru say anything from Rem kissing him

Rem just smiled at him "I love you"

Emilia opened her eyes wide upon realizing that that was probably not the first time that they kiss

"what? That's not what I asked you" said Subaru eager to know if she was okay or not

Roswal came to the door "Rem you shouldn't be jumping on him anymore in your condition"

" _jumping on him anymore? ….. did Roswal know about them?_ " thought Emilia staring at Subaru with Rem sitting on his lap

"in your condition?" asked Subaru, he then looked at Roswal "what do you mean by her condition? Is Rem going to be okay?" asked Subaru still worried

Roswal smiled and crossed his arms with a smirk on his face "Rem why don't you tell him?"

"tell me what?" asked Subaru looking at Rem

Rem put her hands on Subaru's face and made him look into her eyes, and With a very lovely smile on her face she said "I'm pregnant"

* * *

 **Wow (applauses, applauses) congratulation to 'nburr16' again for predicting the chapter for the second time**

 **I'm impress**

' **KawiiKing' you were close really close**

* * *

 **oh yeah one more thing because my school is demanding so much time for me to work on my projects and such, i had to quit my job. it is okay since it was just a part time job and stuff because since i'm going to college i don't have the time to go for a full time.**

 **well with that said, this means good news for you guys because now i have more time to work on my projects and also free time to write this story, so YEEIIII!. lol**

 **i will posting chapter weekly maybe or week and i half somewhat, depending on how busy I might be these days.**

 **well i hope you liked the chapter and i will see you next time.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Re:zero doesn't' belong to me**

' **MasterOfSouls' actually we are still waaaaaaayyyyy too far from the ending.**

' **I sure did' thank you for your coming in youtube**

' **MindCleaver27' I see how you could have come out with that conclusion, very good**

 **For the 'guest' who was wondering why was Subaru clueless about Rem's pregnancy it was because the last time Rem got pregnant it wasn't until 3 months after they move to Kararagi, this time she got pregnant 2 months before that. Is basically telling Subaru that pregnancy is unpredictable and that it could happen anytime.**

 **Wow, wow, wow, slow down 'Middle Name Redacted' hehehehehe, read this chapter and then you will know what is going to happen lol.**

"YOU WHAT!?" yelled Subaru with his eyes wide open

Rem giggled at his surprised face "I'm pregnant Subaru"

Subaru's surprised expression slowly began to change into a happy smile as he stood up and help Rem to stand up with him "I'm going to be a dad?" he asked with a wide grin on his face

Rem smiled and nodded at him

Subaru hugged Rem tight and gave her a deep passionate kiss in front of everyone, not caring of what they might say for it or even knowing that he was actually hurting one of them for doing it.

Emilia was just standing there with her eyes wide washing the person she loves kissing another. At that moment, while Subaru and Rem were in their deep kiss, Emilia turned around and started walking away from the scene because she could feel how tears were starting to come out.

" _how could I be so stupid…_ " she thought really loud in her head

Roswal and Ram saw how Emilia stormed out and knew very well why she did, Emilia had been in love with Subaru for a while now and it was clear for everyone around her but for some reason it was not for the one person that matter.

When Subaru and Rem were done kissing they stared into their eyes and they could see the love that they felt for each other, Subaru could tell how happy Rem was, he could tell how much she wanted this, how much she wanted to start the family that he told her they had in the future. In Subaru's eyes Rem was almost shinnying from happiness, but on that moment on pure bliss, Subaru remember that they were being watched and that amount those people that were watching them was Emilia.

Subaru turned to see Emilia and try to explain to her how he really felt about Rem and why they kept it a secret, but when he turned Emilia wasn't there anymore.

"where did Emilia go?" asked Subaru confused

"EEEmilia-saaama raaan out when you two started kiiiiissiiing" said Roswal pointing in the direction that Emilia ran

"eh…. But why" asked Subaru confused

At that moment Rem frowned while looking at the direction Emilia left and then turned to Subaru "Subaru-kun, you have to go and explain to her why did we kept our relation a secret, she must be really confused right now"

Subaru got confused that she asked him to do that "are you sure?"

Rem nodded "go now"

Subaru smiled a little and gave Rem another kiss before going after Emilia

Ram stood next to Rem "are you sure that you want that Rem?"

Rem was staring at Subaru's back as he ran "I don't hate Emilia-same …. I just thought that if I was in her position I would be devastated, so I thought that Subaru-kun should talk with her"

Ram smiled and held Rem hand "I understand what you mean" she started pulling Rem inside the room again "come with me I want to talk to you about something important as well.

Rem was curious want did Ram wanted to talk about and followed her inside her room.

* * *

Emilia ran through the hallways and suddenly locked herself in her room "how could I have been so stupid" said Emilia to herself

" _I already knew that Rem liked Subaru, they spent a whole month living together and sleeping together in the same room and everything, that was more than enough time for Rem tell Subaru how she felt about him_ " thought Emilia wiping her tears thinking that Subaru and Rem got together while they were in Kararagi not knowing that they were together since way before that

After a few minutes Emilia heard a few knocks on her door

She didn't answer because she didn't want to talk

After few seconds, Emilia heard more knocks

"I WANT TO BE ALONE RIGHT NOW" Emilia yelled getting a little angry

"eh….well…..Emilia it's me, can we talk for a minute" said Subaru from the other side of Emilia door

Emilia opened her eyes wide in surprise "what do you want?"

"I just want to talk, can I come in"

Emilia walked to the door and opened the door "what?" she asked in a cold tone

Subaru could tell that she was upset with him "Emilia I just want to explain why we didn't tell anyone"

"oh, you mean how you told everyone but me?" she said sounding angry

"no we didn't told anyone" said Subaru waving his hands

"and how do you explain how Roswal and Ram already knew about you two"

"well…..they knew because they kind of discover us while we were making out" said Subaru sounding embarrass

Emilia blushed remembering the two kissing earlier "and why didn't you tell me?"

"because I knew how bad it would look for Rem and I if people knew that I was having relations with my maid, that's why we just pretended to be just good friends in public" said Subaru scratching that back of his head.

Emilia then understood why and knew that he was right, but then she thought of what Subaru told her that he loved her, she could tell that he wasn't lying he really meant those words, he cared for her but not the same way he cared for Rem.

" _I never had a chance from the very beginning_ " thought Emilia

"so….. would you forgive me to for hiding the truth from you?" asked Subaru nervously

Emilia then hugged Subaru "okay, I'll forgive you"

Subaru smiled and hugged her back

Emilia smiled and when felt his arms around her, but then she step on Subaru's foot really hard

"aaahh ouch!" yelled Subaru "what … was….. that…..for?" said Subaru while holding his foot and jumping

"hehehe that was for hiding something from me" she then walked towards him and healed his foot "don't you ever do that again, okay?"

Subaru nodded "promise"

After healing his foot Emilia kicked Subaru out of her room playfully because she wanted to be alone at the moment.

Subaru smiled at her before telling her that she would see her later. Emilia smiled and nodded at him

* * *

 **Rem's room**

Ram help Rem change into her sleeping clothes because even if she was jumping earlier she was still tired.

Rem lied down on her bed and then looked at Ram "what is it that you want to talk about nee-sama?"

Ram looked at Rem and smiled "well first at all, congratulations for the baby that is coming, I can't believe I'm going to be an aunt"

Rem giggled and nodded

"with that said I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to end my relationship with Basuru" said Ram in a serious tone

Rem looked at Ram curiously "why?"

"now that you got pregnant I see … a big different between us. You and Subaru are going to get marry and have a family together, if I get pregnant as well my child would be born outside a marriage and I don't want that" Ram then took Rem's hand "it is okay Rem, I more than happy with you sharing Basuru with me and even if it was for just a while I still loved it."

"but don't you love him too?" asked Rem

Ram smiled "yes…..yes I do, and I can tell that he loves me too, but the way he looks and smiles at you is totally different and the way he does me, or Emilia-sama. Is like he was made for you and only you"

"I….. Rem understands"

"don't feel bad Rem, this is a moment for celebration, our family is growing" said Ram with a smile

Rem smiled "if this is what nee-sama want Rem is okay with it then"

* * *

After a few minutes talking Ram said goodbye to Rem and went out of the room but when she came out Subaru was walking towards her.

"hey Ram, do you think I can see Rem now?" Subaru asked when he was in front of her

"I would say let her rest until tomorrow she is still very tired from the stress of these couple of day"

"oh okay, I understand" said Subaru a little disappointed

Ram took Subaru's hand and started pulling him "follow me Basuru, I want to talk to you about something"

Subaru was confused but let her guide him. Ram took Subaru to her room and soonest the door was close she pulled Subaru into a passionate kiss.

Subaru was confused as to why she was being so aggressive but soon melted between her kisses. Subaru felt how Ram was pushing him as she was unzipping his jacket. When he felt the bed behind his legs he sat down and Ram quickly sat on his lap.

"Ram what has gotten into you?" asked Subaru

"shut up and let me have this" she said before grabbing his face and kiss him deeply

Subaru slide his hands under her skirt and began to play with her butt cheeks. Ram moaned inside her mouth when she felt his hands, she then pulled down Subaru's pants and underwear revealing his erect member. Ram lifted her skirt, moved her panties and began to align herself with his member.

Subaru got surprised when he so her womanhood dripping on his shaft "why are you so wet?"

Subaru asked but he didn't get an answer, when Ram noticed that the tip of Subaru's member was wet with her juice she sat on it letting his member reach all the way to the end.

Subaru moaned feeling how hot she was. Ram yelled a little when she felt the tip rubbing against her cervix and soon started moving up and down on Subaru's hard member, Ram was feeling how Subaru was stretching her open every time she went down.

Ram started moving faster as she felt how Subaru was bulging inside of her letting her know that he was about to cum.

Subaru put his hands on her hip and started moving his hip up as he pulled her down.

"Ram I'm about to cum" said Subaru

Ram hugged Subaru tight as she entwined her legs around his waist not letting go of him. Subaru thought it was so sexy the way she wrapped her legs around him so he couldn't hold it in anymore. Subaru buried his member inside Ram all the way down to the base pushing her insides up and let out everything against her cervix.

Ram threw her head back as she gasped feeling how Subaru was filling her up.

After a few minutes, Subaru and Ram were panting

Ram slowly grabbed Subaru's face and gave him a passionate kiss "thank you basuru"

Subaru gave her a curious look "why were you so eager to have sex?"

"I wanted to be with you at least one more time before ending this" she said while caressing his face

"before ending this?" asked Subaru confused

"now that you and Rem are having a baby, I don't want to be in the middle of the two of you….or the three of you I mean"

"but you won't be in the middle of something you are part of"

Ram opened her eyes wide in surprise and then smiled "thank you Basuru" Ram gave him another passionante kiss " but I already took my decision, I'm fine just being auntie Ram"

Subaru understood what she meant "if that's what you want then I will respect your decision"

Ram smiled "thanks"

Subaru then smirk "but since this is the last time we are going to be together we better make it count"

Ram got confused "what do you meant?" she then felt how Subaru was getting hard again inside of her and moaned "aaaahh Basuruuu" Ram blushed and smiled at Subaru "I see what you mean"

Subaru then turned Ram around and took off her skirt so that he could have a better view of that butt that he liked so much and soon started pounding her making her butt cheeks wiggle with each slam giving her a night that she could remember.

* * *

After fucking Ram to sleep, Subaru went to see Rem, he slowly opened her door but he noticed that she was in deep sleep, so he decided not to bother her because she was probably still tired.

After wishing her a good night, Subaru left her room and went to his to sleep.

The next day, Subaru woke up by himself, he got curious as to why Rem didn't wake him up so he thought that she was probably still asleep.

Subaru took a quick shower and started getting ready to go out and check on Rem, but when he was putting his shirt on, the door opened.

Rem opened the door and as soonest she saw Subaru changing she smiled

Subaru smiled when he saw her but then got surprised when he saw what she was wearing. Rem was wearing a light green blouse with uncovered shoulder, a short back skirt just a little shorter than her maid uniform skirt, and black shoes.

It took Subaru a minute to process how cute and attractive she looked on those.

Rem noticed how Subaru was staring at her from top to bottom and couldn't help but to blush.

Subaru noticed her cute reaction and smiled "good morning Rem" he said putting his shirt on and walking towards her "how are you feeling?"

Rem smiled and hugged him "good morning Subaru-kun" she said putting her head on his chest "much better, thank you"

"hey Rem"

"yes?"

"not that it bothers me or anything, I actually like it, but why aren't you wearing your maid uniform?" asked Subaru blushing a little

Rem smiled "because…." She then wrapped her arms around Subaru's neck "now that everyone knows that I'm not just your maid, I don't have to pretend anymore" she said as she pulled him into a passionate good morning kiss.

Subaru smiled "I understand, I fine with that, those clothes really look good on you"

Rem blushed and smiled "thank you my love" she said as pull him again for another kiss.

* * *

After making out for a while, they went to the dining room

Subaru and Rem ran into Emilia who was also going to the dining room

As soonest Rem and Emilia looked at each other they froze because they didn't know how to deal with the awkwardness of the moment.

"good morning Emilia-tan" said Subaru in a happy tone

Emilia looked at Subaru and slowly smiled "good morning Subaru" she then turned to Rem again "go-good morning Rem" she said a little embarrass

"go-good morning Emilia-sama" said Rem a little embarrass too.

"is everything okay with you two?" asked Subaru confused

"yes, yes, everything is fine!" they both said at the same time.

Rem and Emilia looked at each other and then smiled.

Emilia then hugged Subaru's arm "Subaru come sit next to me" she said pulling his arm

Rem then frowned, took Subaru's hand and pulled him "no, he is going to sit next to me" said Rem in a demanding tone

Emilia frowned and hugged Subaru's arm even tighter "well I asked him first, so he is going to sit next to me"

Rem hugged Subaru's other arm and looked at Emilia "he always spends the day with you, can you let me have him for a day at least"

"huh…." Said Emilia with her jaw down "how dare you say that when he is clearly spending more time with you" said Emilia pointing at Rem

Rem noticed that Emilia was pointing at her belly and her face went completely red

Emilia smirked "he is going to sit next to me" she said pulling his arm

But Rem pulled his other arm "he is going to sit with me"

Emilia pulled again "no, with ME"

"NO, WITH ME" said Rem pulling harder.

Emilia and Rem pulled harder and harder until Subaru couldn't take it anymore

"COULD YOU TWO PLEASE STOP!" yelled Subaru

Emilia and Rem got so surprised to see Subaru mad that they just stopped pulling

"I will sit in the middle of the two of you, okay? Happy now? That way I get to sit next to the both of you" said Subaru scolding the demon and the half elf

Emilia and Rem looked at each other and nodded "okay" they both said

* * *

That day was very hilarious to Ram and Roswal, but a total pain for Subaru because the whole day Emilia and Rem spent the day trying to get Subaru's attention.

At the end of the day Rem said that since everyone knew already about her and Subaru she didn't have the need to sleep in a separate room from Subaru. Emilia blushed when she realized that she didn't have a place when it came Subaru and Rem's privacy so she said goodnight to the both of them and went to her room.

The rest of the week was pretty much the same for Subaru, Emilia and Rem arguing for who was going to spend the day with him while Roswal and Ram were just in a corner looking at him with a mocking expression on their faces. Even though they weren't together anymore, Ram winked and blew a kiss to Subaru every now and then making him blush, but she just did it to tease him. And so when on until the six day since they left the capital.

That night Subaru was on the balcony staring at the horizon.

Rem noticed how he was just looking afar as if he was looking for something, she then walked towards him and held his hand "is everything okay my love?" asked Rem in a worry tone.

Subaru didn't look away from the horizon "it was today…."

"today?... what happened today?" asked Rem confused

"today was the day we died ….. when the whale ate us"

Rem realized that he was talking about the other future "how …. How much has change from that other future" she asked nervously.

Subaru turned at her put a hand on her belly and smiled "a lot"

Rem put a hand on top of his and smiled "I thought you say that in the future I got pregnant at this age"

"and you did, it just that this time it happened way sooner than I expected"

"how soon?"

"Months soon"

Rem smiled gave him a strong hug "this just means that we are going to have more time with our children"

Subaru smiled and hugged her back "children? Does that mean that you want more than one?"

Rem blushed and looked away "in your future we have Rigel and Spica who said that we have to stop with just them" she said while blushing

Subaru blushed and smiled "oh is that so" Subaru then carried Rem bridal style "well that means that we have to get busy then"

A very lustful smile appeared on Rem's face "yes, we, do" she said playfully swinging her feet

Subaru kissed her as her carried her inside the room.

* * *

That night after they were done loving each other they cuddled up together and Rem felt asleep right away, but in Subaru's case it was different, he couldn't shake off the feeling that the whale was coming for them.

Subaru just lied there next to Rem until tiredness got the best of him and finally fall asleep.

The next morning came, Subaru opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Rem's hair, he immediately smile when he realized that it was the next day, the day after they die by the whale, which mean that the future changed.

Subaru kissed Rem on the forehead making her wake up with a smile on her face.

That morning Rem noticed that Subaru was extremely happy, like if something good had happened last night, she didn't know what it was she just assumed that it was probable what she said of having more than two children or the passionately night they had, she know what it was and she didn't care, all she had to know was that her Subaru was happy and that that was all she needed it.

Everything was going like a paradise, they were having a very delicious breakfast accompanied by a lot of laughs from Subaru's jokes. Everything was going perfectly until…

* **BOOM!***

Everyone got shaken by a huge explosion that came from the outside. Everyone when out and the first thing they saw was a pillar of smoke coming from the outside of Roswal's mansion,

Rem hugged Subaru's arm "what's happening?" she asked a little scared

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it can't be good" said Subaru

On that moment they noticed something that terrify everyone, from the same direction they saw the smoke, they could hear people screaming.

Subaru opened his wide his eyes wide when he realized from where were the screams coming from.

"the town…" said Subaru

On that moment everyone got surprised with what Subaru said

"everyone get ready, we have to do something" said Roswal.

Everyone nodded to what Roswal said and started running towards the main gate, until suddenly they stopped when they saw something strange.

A shadow came from under the gate and stopped in front of them.

"what is that?" asked Subaru not knowing what it was

Rem held Subaru's hand and was staring as the shadow that just stopped moving "I don't know" said Rem

On that moment, a figure started rising from the shadow, it looked like a man wearing a dark purple robe with a pointing hood.

While the figure was rising Rem started growling while her horn started coming out

Subaru noticed how a demonic looked appeared on her face as she started taking out her morningstar.

On that moment dozens of more shadows started coming in and more men wearing hoods started rising

When all the men wearing hood raised, Rem lifted her hand and pointed at them

"no Rem wait" said Subaru trying to stop her because they were too many

"AL HUMA!" yelled Rem launching an ice spike at the one that appeared first.

* * *

 **hey guys i hope you liked it, but i have a little bad news, i'm in midterms week so i have a lot of work to do right now so i'll see you in 2 to 3 week, hopefully sooner**

 **see you later**


	34. Chapter 34

**Re:zero doesn't belong to me**

 **Barely survived the midterms wuuuh. Hehehe**

 **A lot of you had many questions of what is going to happen hehehe and another group of people also got confused about what Subaru thinks of Emilia's feelings. In Subaru's eyes Emilia was upset with him because he hid his relationship with Rem from her, he didn't know that she was actually upset because she feel something for him, so as far he knows Emilia is just his best friend who doesn't like to be lie to.**

 **With that said enjoy the chapter.**

"AL HUMA!"

Rem launched an ice spike to the first hooded man that appeared.

The hooded man dodged the ice spike and so did the rest of his group that was behind him, the hooded man didn't waste any second and soon countered Rem's attack by throwing a knife at her.

"REM WATCH OUT!" yelled Subaru tackling Rem out of the way "aaaAAAHH… " screamed Subaru when he felt the knife dig into his shoulder and falling on top of Rem.

"SUBARU!" yelled Rem with her eyes wide open, watching the knife on Subaru's shoulder "don't move, I'm gonna get it out"

Rem barely touched the handle when she noticed one of the man wearing hoods summoning a spell right at them

"ALGOA!'' yelled the man throwing a fire ball at Subaru and Rem

Rem raised her right hand behind Subaru "HUMA!" she said making a water shield around them.

 **BOOM!...**

The fire ball collided with the water wall and turned into steam.

When the stream cleared Subaru looked at Rem and his eyes opened wide when he saw how Rem was shaking in pain.

Rem's whole right arm got completely burn to a third-degree burn, Rem was shaking in pain trying to touch he arm but at the same time she was afraid to touched because the pain was too much

When Subaru saw how Rem was twitching and shaking from the pain, all the worry that he had for her soon got overwhelm but hate.

A hate so strong that Subaru himself started to loose control

Subaru looked back at the group of hooded men

" **I'M GOING TO KILL YOUUU!"** screamed Subaru like a salvage animal.

All the men stayed silent and little by little they all started laughing, some of the men started walking forward, approaching Subaru and Rem,

Subaru pulled the knife out of his shoulder without even flinching, the rage that he was feeling at that moment was too strong to even feel pain.

The hooded man that launched the fire ball at Subaru and Rem pulled out a knife and started walking towards Subaru "oh yeah? And how are you going to do tha…."

The man stopped advancing and so did everyone else when they were close enough to Subaru.

Subaru was growling with the knife on his hand, waiting for them to get close enough and attack.

Suddenly the hooded men started mumbling to each other

"hey did you feel that?"

"yes, you felt that too?"

"who is it?"

"is that him?"

"he has been touched by her grace"

"but why is some as important as him doing with these people?"

"I don't thing he even knows how much of a blessing she put on him"

"we have to take him"

"yes, yes, with was to take him to the archbishop"

Emilia was staying there not knowing when to move but in that moment she noticed that the hooded men where distracted talking to each other

"SUBARU!" yelled Emilia getting Subaru's attention "take Rem inside the mansion hurry"

Subaru came back to his senses and quickly picked Rem from the ground and started running towards the mansion with Emilia and Ram behind him.

"where do you think you are going" said one of the hooded men

They all started moving but stopped quickly when they saw a flying man in front of them

"how dare you" said Roswal looking down at the group that hurt Subaru and Rem "how dare you come to my land and hurt MY FAMILY!" Roswal raised his hands and several fire balls appeared on top and behind him "BE GONE!"

* * *

Subaru, Emilia and Ram were running in the hallway trying to get as far as possible from the entrance but then heard a huge explosion that shook that whole mansion.

Subaru stopped and very careful put Rem down

"su-subaru…aaahhh… it hurts so much" said Rem still shaking

"Rem, can you heal your arm?" said Subaru worried next to her

"I can't …gggrrrrhh…..it hurts too much to concentrate" said Rem with tears in the corner of her eyes

"let me try" said Emilia kneeling next to Rem

Emilia started healing Rem's arm and soon she started shaking less and less.

"how is it Rem?" asked Subaru noticing that Rem's arm still looked burn.

"it still looks bad, but….it doesn't hurt anymore" Rem smiled at Emilia "thanks Emilia-sama"

Emilia smiled "no problem"

"how are you feeling Rem….. you think the baby is okay" asked Subaru staring at Rem

Rem touched her belly and then looked at Subaru "beside my arm I think everything is okay"

Subaru sighed in relief "thank god"

"that's good to hear, now that I know that you and the baby are okay you will have to get treatment for your arm to go back to normal" said Emilia.

Rem looked at Emilia and nodded "but before that we have to get out of here"

"now that you mention it, who were those guys?" asked Subaru

Rem got serious and looked at Subaru "they are from the witch's cult…..they are the ones who destroyed and killed everyone on my village

"they are the cult?" said Subaru surprised

"I say we go back and fight with Roswal-sama while Subaru takes Rem far away from here" said Ram

Emilia nodded

"no" said Rem with a serious face "I want to stay and fight as well"

"no Rem, in your condition you shouldn't be fighting at all" said Ram

"but nee-sa.."

"NO BUTS!" yelled Ram making Rem flinch that her sister yelled at her, Ram put her hands on Rem's shoulder "listen up Rem, you and need to get as far as possible from this place, if something happen to you or the baby I wouldn't forgive myself" she then hugged her little sister "please Rem go with Basuru"

Rem hugged her sister back and nodded, she then looked at Subaru "what do you say…Su…ba…" in slow motion, Rem began to open her eyes wide for what she saw.

One of the cultist raised from the floor with a sword in hand from behind Subaru.

"Rem happened?" asked Subaru confused

"SUBARU WATCH OUT" yelled Rem but it was too late.

The cultist hit Subaru in the back of the head with the hilt of his sword.

"SUBARU!" screamed Rem trying grab Subaru

However, before she could even touch him the cultist pulled him down into the shadow.

Rem saw how the shadow quickly moved out of the window, leaving the mansion.

"SUBARU NOO!" screamed Rem jumping out of the window following the shadow that took Subaru

"REM WAIT" yelled Ram trying to stop her

Emilia and Ram tried to follow her but soon more shadows showed up bringing more cultist.

On that moment puck came from behind Emilia's hair

"nya,nya, I think you are going to need my help with this one" said puck making several ice spikes and aiming them at the cultists

* * *

Hours later Subaru began to wake up.

"aaah…" Subaru said feeling the pain from the back of his head and shoulder.

Subaru tried to touch his head but suddenly felt how something was holding him, he looked at his hand and noticed how he was chained up to a cave wall.

On that moment Subaru looked forward to see where he was "WAAAHH" yelled Subaru in surprise when he saw a person standing in front of him.

He was a man with his eyes wide open, a creepy smile on his face and green skin, beside of how weird this man looked what really got Subaru's attention was the dark purple robe that he was wearing, which meant only one thing, this man was part of the cult.

"well, well, well, well, well, what do we have here? Are you pride?" said that weird cultist man staring down at Subaru

"what? Who are you? what am I doing here?" asked Subaru looking around, noticing that it was just him and the cultist in a cave.

"oh but where are my manners?" the man said taking a few steps back and bowing "I'm the archbishop of the witch's cult representing sloth Betelgeuse Romanee-conti.." then he looked up at Subaru with a maniac look on his eyes "DES!"

A chill went through Subaru's spine "wh-what do you want from me?"

Betelgeuse got close to Subaru and started pulling his hair up so that he could smell his neck "I want to know why there is such a dense love hanging on you"

"love?" asked Subaru starting into Betelgeuse crazy eyes

"yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, love, love, love, love, love, love ALL THE LOVE IS OUR MISSTRESS LOVE" yelled Betelgeuse twitching and turning.

"i-I don't know what are you talking about?" said Subaru nervously

Suddenly Betelgeuse kicked Subaru on the head making Subaru's head bounce against the wall "DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME….. it is very clear that you know about the blessing put on you"

"…..haaaa…you mean the curse that BITCH put on me?" said Subaru spiting a little bit of blood

"bitch?..." said Betelgeuse looking at Subaru "did you just called our lady a bitch?"

Subaru smirked "yes, that what she is for getting in my life without my permission"

On that moment Betelgeuse grabbed Subaru by the neck and started punching him out of control "HOW DARE YOU, HOW DARE YOU, HOW DARE YOU, HOW DARE YOU, HOW DARE YOU" he said over and over while using Subaru like a punching bag.

While Betelgeuse was punching Subaru a cultist raised from the ground "mister archbishop, a girl that was on the mansion with the boy is coming this way, we think that she is coming for him"

Betelgeuse punched Subaru one last time "well, well, well, why don't you go and take care of her?"

The cultist bowed and turned around

 **Boom!**

A big exploding came from the entrance of the cave, and from the smoke a raging blue haired demon came with a morningstar on her hands.

"where is my Subaru?" said the raging demon.

"your Subaru?" asked Betelgeuse, he then grabbed Subaru's hair and pulled him to show Rem his bleeding face "you mean this boy?"

Rem opened her eyes wide "SUBARU!"

"Re-Rem…." Said Subaru weakly after the beating that Betelgeuse gave him

Betelgeuse smiled "you want him come and get him"

"GGGGRRRAAAHHH" roared Rem as she rushed towards Subaru

Cultists started jumping towards Rem, attacking her with knives and magic, but nothing they used was working.

Rem was destroying and killing everything and everyone that came her way, she had one target and it was the bastard that was pulling Subaru's hair.

Blood and body parts were flying everywhere with each cultist that tried to stop Rem.

Rem was just a few steps away from Subaru, she was ready to swing her morningstar and kill the man next to her beloved Subaru-kun, but before she could throw her morningstar Rem's body suddenly stop

"eh?... what's happening" Rem couldn't see anything but she could tell that something was holding her still.

"sloth authority, hidden hand" said Betelgeuse.

Rem suddenly was thrown away and slammed into a wall.

"REM!" yelled Subaru

Rem then came slowly flying towards Subaru like if something was bringing her towards him.

Rem was barely awake after she hit the wall "Subaru…." she said weakly.

"well, well, well, what to do with you?" said Betelgeuse while holding Rem in front of him and Subaru

"no please don't hurt her" pleaded Subaru

"mmmhhh?" said Betelgeuse looking at Subaru "you care for this demon?"

"please I'm begging you, she is pregnant" pleaded Subaru

"oooohhhh REALY!?" said Betegeuse

"Subaru….." said Rem weakly with tears coming out of her eyes

"well, well, well, she is having a baby you said, let's see if that's true" said Betelgeuse slowly walking toward where Rem was flouting

On that moment Subaru began to open his eyes wide when he saw Betelgeuse getting close to Rem

"wha-what are you doing?" asked Subaru in terror

Betelgeuse smiled and looked at Subaru "I just want to check if what you said is true"

On that moment that Betelgeuse said the word 'true', Subaru opened his eyes wide unable to even blink because on the moment Betelgeuse said 'true'

 **A hole was opened in Rem's abdomen**

Rem gasped and looked at Subaru as she felt how life was leaving her body, Rem then looked down to her belly as she saw Betelgeuse put a hand inside the hole that was he abdomen.

"oh here it is" said Betelgeuse as he started pulling something out.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH NOOOOOO STOPPP AAAAAAAHHHH SUBARUU AAAAAAAHHH" screamed Rem in agony while feeling Betelgeuse was taking something important from her.

"NOOO STOP!" yelled Subaru with tears in his eyes as he felt how Rem's screams were breaking his soul.

"now let's see what is in here" said Betelgeuse as he rip out Rem's womb from her body.

"aahh….." Rem gasped loudly when she felt like she just lost something important

"Rem?" said Subaru with his eyes open wide and tears coming out of them.

Rem looked at Subaru one last time "suba…"

On that moment Subaru saw how Rem's eyes lost all glow and her whole body just went limp

Betelgeuse then opened Rem's womb and started looking inside "hello hello, HELLO HELLO, is anyone there?"

Subaru ignored completely what Betelgeuse said or what he was doing, all he could do and everything he could think about was Rem's lifeless body in from of him.

"well, well, well, it doesn't seem like there was anyone there" said Betelgeuse throwing Rem's womb in front of Subaru "is good that there wasn't anyone there either because we who have the love of our mistress are not allow to be with a none believer"

Subaru slowly turned to Betelgeuse and his expression to a pure rage one "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" yelled Subaru savagely trying to break free from the chains

"well, well, well, I have to go now, I have things to do, byeeee" said Betelgeuse turning to the exit of the cave "oh right, you will probably want this to entertain your self while I'm out" he said as he tossed Rem's body in front of Subaru.

Subaru quickly took Rem's body and hugged her tightly " Rem, Rem, Rem, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" said Subaru over and over while crying

* * *

Hours passed and the night came, Subaru was still hugging Rem's body until suddenly he felt a dead cold breeze entering the cave, Subaru looked at the entrance of the cave and saw how a very familiar fog also started coming in, and on that moment Subaru heard it, the cry of the white whale.

Subaru opened his eyes wide "so it doesn't matter if we avoid it, the whale will still come here" Subaru looked at Rem's face "no matter what I do, they are all going to die in the end"

Subaru started crying again and then kissed Rem on the lips "I'm sorry Rem I should had been stronger, I should had protect you and our child"

Subaru then heard the roar of what it sounded like a large lion "….. Puck?"

Right after Subaru said that a deadly cold breeze came into the cave and freezing everything and everyone in seconds, and killing Subaru before he could even know what was happening.

In the cave then rested a frozen statute of Subaru holding his beloved in his arms.

* * *

 **i had a little time to right this quickly but i still have a lot to work on in school.**

 **it actually hurt me write this chapter because i had to think like Betelgeuse and how he would act in the situation, but i hope you guys enjoy the chapter anyway.**

 **well i'll see you next time whenever i can. byee.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Re:zero doesn't belong to me**

 **Hahahahaha, well hello guys it's been a little while, if you want to know why I'm laughing is because of your reviews of the last chapter. Lmfao. I understand that the chapter was a little too graphic for some of you, however what really made me laugh was the fact that some people stopped following the story hahahahah I guess it was too much for them.**

' **kaizzi' thank you for your many many reviews in both 'please understand me' and 'gotta go back' I'm glad that you like both stories that much.**

' **tetsuki' I'm sorry but it is what it is lol don't worry a few lemons should make you feel better lol.**

' **MasterOfSoul' I see that you are really into the story hahahaha trust me it wasn't easy to write the chapter thinking as Betelgeuse. Btw thank you for the support in my school stuff I really appreciate.**

 **There was a 'guest' who said that the chapter even made him or her vomit lol yeah yeah it was hard to read. Thank for the review**

 **There was another 'guest' a couple of chapters back who predicted a few things. Out everything your predicted only 2 are right but I can assure you that they are not the ones you want. You will see.**

' **hazard1122' it really is.**

' **RemxEmilia' so when go back to read the story again just for fun you just going to skip chapter 34? lol**

' **reviewerR524' don't worry there is not going to be something as gory for a while, so it will be fine.**

' **I sure did' I really like your review and don't worry you didn't offended me in anyway, it was a very sick chapter so I was waiting for reviews like that, also i wanted to tell you that I'm not that great, remember that English is not my first language so I always make mistakes and misspelling every now and then without realizing it, and for some reason people still manage to read and enjoy my story, so I believe that you can do it just like I did. When I first started writing this story I didn't even expect it to be in the top 50s but look at it now. FIRST PLACE IN REVIEWS IN ALL RE:ZERO CATEGORIES. I'm so proud of that and also really happy that you guys like it so much, so I thank you and everyone that is reading this story and I hope that you continue reading and really feel satisfied with the ending which is still months from now lol. Thanks a lot.**

 **Well I'm sorry if I made some people sick with the last chapter but I'm also glad that you are really into characters, I wasn't sure I really caused that sense of attachment with my story so is good to know that I'm doing something right**

 **With all that said here is the new chapter, enjoy!.**

* * *

"mmmhh ….mhhhh… .mjjjjj…..mhhhh" was Rem happily humming while brushing her hair in the bathroom.

While she was brushing her hair, Rem was looking at herself in the mirror as she was just wearing her underwear. Rem smiled at herself, proud of what she was looking at. Rem wasn't much for vanity but what Subaru had been doing with her was making her proud of herself and her body. Subaru was making her feel confidence of herself and also making her feel sexy. For a whole month, Subaru had been touching her, feeling her, and loving her every day and night, and the night before wasn't an exception.

Rem was feeling attractive while she was looking at herself in the mirror but in the middle of checking herself out and trying some sexy poses that she was planning on using on her beloved later, a thought came through her mind.

She had been making love with Subaru practically everyday for a month now, even during that week that her period kicked in they didn't stop.

" _shouldn't Rem be pregnant by now?_ " thought Rem while brushing her hair. " _well, if I was I would know already_ " Rem then put a hand on her belly and smiled "it should be any day now" she said in a sweet low tone.

Rem really wanted to have a baby, his baby, she wanted the family he told her about he saw in their future.

Rem wanted to make that family with Subaru so badly that she had been making sure that Subaru would let out his seed inside of her each and every time they make love.

Rem then looked at herself in the mirror and smiled as she continued brushing her hair, picturing how wonderful it will be when she finally gets to brush her children's hair.

Rem smiled at the wonderful thought but suddenly…

 **(LOUD GASP)**

Rem heard a loud gasp coming from the room, she quickly put the brush down and went to the room, but got surprised and confused of what she saw.

Subaru was breathing heavily looking forward staring into the empty but what got Rem really confused was the fact that Subaru was touching and grabbing his chest as if he was looking for something, as if he was supposed to have something in his front of him.

"Subaru-kun?..." said Rem worried as she slowly walked towards him.

Subaru flinched when he heard her voice and slowly turned his head. Subaru looked at Rem approaching him, but the moment he saw her, tears started coming out of his eyes.

Subaru covered his face with his hands and started crying, he didn't want Rem to see him like that, but he couldn't hold it in.

"Subaru!?..." said Rem aloud quickly rushing towards him, Rem hugged Subaru as soonest she sat next to him to try to calm him down, however, the moment his touched him something got in her nose, something that surprised her and made her open her eyes wide.

Subaru reeked of the witch of jealousy, her smell was all over Subaru which only could mean one thing.

"I ….. I can't….. I can't do this anymore" said Subaru between his cries.

Rem hugged him tighter "calm down Subaru…. please" said Rem as she slowly uncovered his face and made him look at her "you saw something didn't you? something is about to happen again in the future, right?" asked Rem looking in to his eyes

Subaru looked at Rem in the eyes, the same eyes that to him just a moment ago went lifeless after her life and future were literally rip out of her. Subaru looked away from Rem the guilt and shame of how he wasn't strong enough to protect her made him think that he wasn't worthy to even look at her.

Rem noticed that shame in his eyes as he looked away, it was almost as if he was afraid to tell her, which leaded Rem to think only one thing.

Rem put both hands on his face and made him looked at her again "Rem is going ….to die, isn't she?" said Rem nervously.

Subaru slowly wrapped his arms around Rem and put his face on her chest "I won't allow that" he said as he felt how the tears were coming back.

Rem hugged Subaru's head and started caressing his hair and let him cry on her chest "sshhh shhh is okay " she said softly as she started to lie down with him "it is okay Subaru-kun" she softly said in his ear.

Subaru continued crying letting out all his sadness and frustration out.

* * *

Minutes later, Subaru calmed down as his felt that hand of his beloved playing with his hair.

"I'm sorry Rem… I never wanted you to see me like that" said Subaru as he looked up to her face

Rem put a hand on his cheek and gave him a small kiss on the lips "Rem is here to support you and care for you in everything you need my love"

"… I love you Rem" said Subaru before he gave her a passionate kiss

Subaru sat up next to Rem and help her sit up as well.

"are you going to tell me what is going to happen?" asked Rem

Subaru nodded "I saw two ways of how things could end up"

"two ways? You mean that you have seen your death twice already?" asked Rem worried.

Subaru nodded again "the second time I hid some stuff from you to protect you and Ram but I'm going to tell you everything time"

"to protect me and nee-sama from what" asked Rem confused

"listen and you will understand"

Rem nodded

Subaru took a big breath and sighed "today we are going to receive a letter from Ram saying that she, Roswal and Emilia are going to be in the capital very soon and that they would like to see us there"

Rem nodded "we are going to the capital?"

"yes, but listen up to what I'm going to tell you now because this is how things ended up the first time" Subaru looked down really not wanting to tell her what happened "the first day that we arrived to the capital apparently you told Ram about how we been loving each other during the night"

Rem blushed

"that made Ram jealous and made her want to know how did it feel like to be love by someone like me…. So that first night she made sure that you would sleep in another room so that she could sneak into my room and… pretend to be you" said Subaru a little embarrass

"nee-sama tried to sleep with you!?" said Rem aloud sounding a little angry.

"she tried but I noticed something was wrong when she kissed me so I stopped it right away"

"nee-sama tried to sleep with my fiancée?" asked Rem angrily

"in the first way yes, yes she did, I told you right away what happened the night before and that leaded to you and Ram to have a huge fight….. you told Ram that you hated her and that almost destroyed her"

Rem got surprised "did I really said that to nee-sama?"

Subaru nodded "you were really mad at her and in the heat of the moment you let out all your anger"

Rem looked down and started thinking of how angry she would be if her sister really tried to sleep with her beloved Subaru.

"Emilia, Roswal and Ram left that capital after a week, but since I didn't like seeing you and Ram fighting I forced you to apologize to Ram…. But.."

"but what? I didn't want to apologize or something?" asked Rem

"no is wasn't that... the thing is that in our way to Roswal's mansion we got attacked" Subaru then suddenly got really serious "by the white whale"

Rem opened her eyes wide "by the whale!?"

"yes and it is very obvious how that ended up" said Subaru trying to forget how he and Rem were eaten by the whale and died in its stomach

Rem noticed the pain and sorrow in Subaru's voice and put a hand on his cheek "it is okay Subaru-kun, Rem is here now" she said with a smile

Subaru smiled a little and kiss Rem's hand making her blush "well that was the first time I saw our first death"

"what happened in the second time?"

"the second time I woke up here just like now, I immediately looked for you in the bathroom, I could barely contain the joy of knowing that you were alive" said Subaru holding Rem's hand making her smile

"what did you tell me then?" asked Rem

"I told you everything that happened in that other life…. Except that part of you and Ram fight" said Subaru a little uncomfortable that he had to hide something from her.

"what!? But why?" asked Rem surprised

"because I wanted to prevent you and Ram from fighting again. I knew what was going to happened once we arrived at the capital, Ram planned to separate us for the night so that she could sneak into my room and pretend to be you, but I stopped her plan without you or her realizing it by telling you to sneak into my room"

Rem smiled "very smart my love"

Subaru smiled "thank you….. " Subaru then blushed a little "also that night was very special for us"

"what do you mean?" asked Rem curiously

"that first night in the capital we had….. a very lovely night" said Subaru embarrass

Rem blushed upon realizing what he meant "oh… I see…. what happened after that?"

"well… I stopped Ram's plan and by doing so I changed the future a little" said Subaru blushing

"how much did it changed?"

"too much if you ask me"

"oh!? What happened?"

"well, since Ram couldn't have her way with me, she….. kind of told you herself that she wanted to try it with me" said Subaru blushing

Rem blushed "oh… how did I react to that?"

"that's the part that I really didn't understand, you didn't just allow me to have sex with Ram….. you kind of force me to do it"

"REM DID WHAT!?" yelled Rem with her face all red.

Subaru got a little stun by her yell "keep it down a little I'm right in front of you"

"I-I'm sorry….. but how can this be? Why would I let that happen?" asked Rem a little embarrass

"for what Ram told me, she said that she wanted to know how did it feel like to be with someone like me because of how happy I make you, she wanted to know how it was like to be touch and love by someone that could make her sister happy."

Rem then got thoughtful and looked down with a serious look on her face.

"is something wrong Rem?" asked Subaru worried.

"I ….. I think I know why the future me let that happened now, if nee-sama would tell me something like that I think I would have let her have you for one night"

Subaru then blushed and looked away "if it was one time I think it would have been okay"

"what do you mean?"

"after you made me do that with Ram, apparently you and Ram agreed to share me"

"to share you?" asked Rem confused

"let's just said that I had a blue demon as my fiancée and a pink demon as my lover after that night" said Subaru with a little blush on his face.

"oh…..ooohhh " said Rem surprised and then smiled "that's sounds like something that I would do with nee-sama"

"what? Really?" asked Subaru surprised

Rem nodded "knowing how good you are at it I bet that nee-sama wasn't satisfied with only doing it one time"

Subaru looked at Rem and then sighed "so that's what happened then"

"what happened after that?" asked Rem

"well…. Mmmhh right!, you, Ram and I kept our relationship a secret and after that a week went by, since that time I knew when the white whale was going to appear we left with Emilia, Roswal and Ram back to Roswal's mansion so that we could avoid it,…but something happened when we arrived at the mansion"

"what happened?"

Subaru then held both of Rem's hands and looked at her in the eyes very serious "Rem, please tell me something"

Rem noticed how serious he was and got worried "what is it Subaru-kun?"

"Rem…. Are you pregnant?"

Rem's face went all red "wha-what no!... I mean …..not like I don't want to be….."

"how do you know that you are not?" asked Subaru still serious

"because….." she said with her face still blushing "when a demon girl gets pregnant the symptoms start appearing after a week of conception" she said in a embarrass tone

"after a week?..." Subaru then thought about how Rem got sick a week almost exactly after they arrived at the capital. Subaru open his eyes wide "ooohh I see now" " _that first night that we made love in the capital_ "

"why do you ask about that Subaru-kun" asked Rem while blushing

"Rem, after we arrived at Roswal's mansion you got sick, Roswal immediately examined you and he figured out that you…. were pregnant"

On that moment Rem's eyes started to sparkle with excitement "we are going to be parents!" she said aloud " _yes, yes, yes, yes, finally, we are going to start making our future family_ " thought Rem aloud in her head.

Rem mind that started to dive into the image that was the family that she wanted for so long, she started picturing what she was going to do as soonest the first baby was born, Rem already wanted to start buying clothes, and baby toys. Rem was picturing all of this because from her perspective Subaru probably had a long vision like the last time they already had a family.

Rem was so excited that she didn't expected that her excitement was going to be crushed along with her dreams a minute late.

"no…." simply said Subaru in a cold tone while looking down.

"eh?..." said Rem confused

"no we are not going to be parents…. Because ….. the moment we got excited with the big news, I had to see die right before my eyes" said Subaru with pain in his voice.

"what?..." said Rem in shock while feeling how the warmth from the excitement that she was feeling a moment ago was being replace by the cold breeze of pure fear and sadness

"we were attack by the cult, you and I got hurt and at the end we got captured by them" tears started falling out of Subaru's face "their leader….. the archbishop, he wanted to know why do I have this smell on me … the smell of the witch, I begged him not to hurt you because of the baby ….. but that just made him do the unthinkable"

Rem opened her eyes wide as she started feeling the tears coming out of her eyes

"I had to see him torture you….." more tear started coming out "I can still hear them Rem… I can still hear your screams as he ripped out our future out of you. I can't go through that again"

Subaru then looked up and what he saw destroyed him.

"Rem….Rem is going to die?... what happened with our future?….. what happened with the family you saw for us?" asked Rem in tears

Subaru then held her hand tighter "after he did that to you, I was still trapped in their hideout, I heard the cries of the whale. It doesn't matter what I do the whale is still going to Roswal's land" Subaru then looked down "I see now that the only reason why we had a happy family and a great life was because we stepped back out of all this"

Rem wiped her tears but they were still falling "what do you mean by that?"

"I mean that if we stay here we can stay alive… but at the cost of everyone we know and love dying"

Rem opened her eyes wide "no, we have to do something about it, we can't just sit down and watch them die."

"I don't know what do Rem, I had already seen the whale kill you, Roswal fought against it and even with all his power he still lost a arm and a leg"

"then let's get the help from more people let's get an army to fight against the whale and the cult" said Rem

"an army? How are we suppose to get a ar….." subaru then stopped in mid sentence "…..my…..an amy" Subaru then got thoughtful "yeah, yeah, that's it" said Subaru sounding a little exited

"you have an idea?" asked Rem

"I think I do. In the capital, I went with Emilia to a ruler candidate meeting, there they asked me to fight the old dude name Whilhem Van Astrea,

"YOU FOUGHT AGAINST WHILHEM THE DEMON SWORD!?" yelled Rem

"yes, he is the grandfather of Reinhard, I lost because he was way too strong for me, but apparently he said that I had the potential to become even stronger than him and because of that the other ruler candidates wanted me"

Rem frowned "they wanted you? Rem knows that all the other ruler candidates are also girls" said Rem quite upset.

"by their side, I meant by their side" said Subaru calming her down "but that's now the case, the thing is that one of them said that if I go with her she could even give me an army"

"what was her name?"

"I think it was Crush something"

"Crush-sama is a very respectable candidate with a lot of influence in the military force of the kingdom"

"wow really?" said Subaru surprised and then smiled "then that's it Rem, if I prove my skills again then she would probably offer me that again"

"we can kill the whale, destroy the cult and save everyone" said Rem with a smile

"yes!" said Subaru with excitement

On that moment there was a knock on their door.

Subaru smiled "that's probably the messenger with Ram's letter"

Rem smiled "I'm going to get it right now" said Rem getting up from the bed but then felt how Subaru pull her hand

"like hell you are" said Subaru in an angry tone.

Rem got surprised because she rarely see him upset "but why?"

"because I'm the only man who is allow to see you like that" said Subaru pointing at her

Rem looked at herself and then realized that she was still on underwear "nooooo!" yelled Rem as she run into the bathroom "YOU GO AND GET IT!" she yelled from the bathroom

Subaru smiled and put on something quick to go and get the letter.

* * *

After each of them took a shower, Rem started reading Ram's letter while Subaru was packing. Rem asked him why he was packing so much water to which he only respond "trust me you won't regret it"

Shortly after they left Rem knew why he put so much water in the carriage. The same two days of heat that Subaru was more than tired to go through passed by making them super sweating by the time they arrived at the capital.

Rem was about to tell Subaru that she didn't want to show up so sweaty and sticking, but right before she could even say it, Subaru had already taking that carriage to the same bath house the stopped in the previous loop.

Subaru and Rem took a nice bath and got all cleaned up before going to the mansion where Emilia, Ram and Roswal where staying at. As soonest they were got ready they went straight to the mansion.

On the way there, Rem asked Subaru if they should find an inn but Subaru smiled and told her that she asked him the same thing in his previous life and then told her that won't be necessary because Emilia and Ram will asked them to stay in the mansion. Rem smiled and nodded at him.

When they arrived at the mansion Subaru got a little surprised because apparently they had arrived a little sooner than they normally did in the previous loops, this time when they arrived Subaru saw Emilia and Ram talking right on front of the main door but only that this time he noticed that Emilia was just about to put the hood that can hide her identity.

Right before Emilia could put her hood on this saw Subaru and Rem walking toward them. Emilia quickly Ran towards Subaru and gave him a big strong hugged.

"I missed you so much!" she said aloud in a tone full of joy

"eh…hehe… I missed you too Emilia-tan" said Subaru nervously because Rem was right next to him

Rem frowned a little and looked away by saying 'hmph' and then walked away towards Ram

"hi nee-sama" said that with a little smiled, she didn't know how to react to what she knew it could happen later that day.

"hi Rem" said Ram happily giving her little sister a hugged

"there's so much that I want to tell you" said Rem

"and I want to hear everything"

Emilia heard the twins talking and wanted to take the opportunity to have Subaru for herself.

"Subaru why don't you let Rem catch up with Ram while you and I take a walk around the city to also catch up" said Emilia

"sounds good but before anything there is something that I want to talk about with all of you" said Subaru smiling

Rem gave him a curious look because she didn't know what he was talking about.

"what is it?" asked Emilia.

Subaru smiled " let's go inside and you will see"

They all looked at him curiously and follow him inside the mansion, on their way to the dining room Rem go close to Subaru and whispered.

"what is going on Subaru-kun" asked Rem whispering

"I have an idea that could help us with some troubles" Subaru whispered back

"what is it?"

"just stay close to me and you will see"

Rem wasn't satisfied with that answer but followed him anyway.

Once in the dining room, Roswal came in when he heard that Subaru and Rem had arrived and sat down after saying hi to the both of them

"well now that you brought us here what is it that you wanted to tell us?" asked Roswal

Subaru grabbed Rem's hand and walked to the center of the table where everyone could see them. Rem was confused as to what he was doing or what he was going to say.

Subaru was trying to come up with an idea that doesn't bring so many troubles to him and Rem, but since he didn't have too much time to think he just went with the much logical solution.

Subaru held Rem's hand and looked forward "everyone, I just wanted to tell you the big news that Rem and I are getting marry" said Subaru with a big smile showing the ring on Rem hand

* * *

 **Well the quarter is almost over and I'm extra busy, but I think that I'm going to be able to write more often next quarter because the classes that I'm taking don't demand as much as the ones I'm taking right now.**

 **Well with that said thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy the chapter and see you next time, byeee.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Re:zero doesn't belong to me**

 **Lol I feel like we are going to get to chapter 40 and more and people are still going to talk about chapter 34.**

Everyone at the dining table got stunned with the big news. Subaru was smiling as he was showing the ring on Rem's finger while Rem was nervously looking away with her face all red.

Roswal slowly smiled as he started to rub his chin and humming "mmmhhhh"

Ram opened her eyes wide staring at the beautiful ring on her sister's finger and couldn't help but feeling an incredible joy but at the same time she couldn't stop feeling a little left out.

Emilia had her eyes open wide while staring at Subaru, seeing how happy he and Rem looked. Emilia looked down and then slowly sighed " _I guess it was impossible that Rem wouldn't tell him how she felt about him_ " thought Emilia think that Subaru and Rem got together when they moved to Kararagi

Roswal stood up "I guess that all I have to say is 'congratulation' to you guys" he said while clapping his hands a little

Ram came back to her senses, she looked at Roswal and then turned back to Subaru and Rem "congratulation Rem, Barusu-sama please take good care of my sister"

Subaru smiled and gave Ram a thump up "done deal"

Emilia stood up from her chair and walked towards Subaru "congratulation Subaru" she then turned to Rem and took both of her hands "congratulation to you too Rem, I hope you two be happy forever" he said with a smile

Rem got surprised by the attitude of Emilia, she knew that Emilia was also interested in Subaru so she was expecting her to asked how did they got together or why would Subaru choose his maid.

"tha-thank you Emilia-sama" said Rem a little nervous

Emilia smiled "you're welcome. well with that said….." she then let go of Rem's hands and quickly moved and hugged Subaru's arm "I hope you don't mind, but I would like very much so to catch up with my friend" she said smiling at Rem.

Subaru blushed and then looked at Rem.

Rem was surprised but then smiled and crossed her arms "as long you give him back to Rem before dinner, Rem will be fine with it, besides …." She turned to Ram "Rem will also like to catch up with nee-sama"

Ram smiled at Rem and nodded

Emilia smiled "then it is a deal" she then started pulling Subaru's arm "come on Subaru, I want you to tell me how everything went in Kararagi"

"okay, okay…" said Subaru while being dragged out of the room "I'll see you later Rem " he said right before he was out of sight.

Rem giggled a little as she watching Emilia taking her fiancé for a walk

"you are rather calm knowing how jealous you can be" said Ram while walking towards Rem

"I have to say that I'm surprise myself" said Roswal

Rem turned around with a smiled on her face " that's because now Emilia-sama and everyone else knows that Subaru-kun is mine"

Roswal smiled "still possessive I see hehehehe" he then petted her head a little and gave her a hugged "I'm very happy for you Rem"

Rem smiled and return the hug "thank you Roswal-sama"

Roswal then petted her again before leaving the twins to talk by themselves.

Ram got close to Rem and gave her a strong warm hug "I missed you so much"

Rem returned the hug with a smile on her face "I missed you too nee-sama"

Ram then looked at Rem with a little smirk on her face "so….. you are going to be now?"

Rem blushed and nodded

"hehehehe I'm so happy for you Rem"

"thank you nee-sama"

Ram then started pulling Rem to sit down "come on, please tell me everything that happened in Kararagi and how did he give you this beautiful ring" she said eyeing and rubbing the ring on Rem's finger

Rem smiled and started telling everything to Ram, when they arrived, they getting jobs, how popular Subaru's inventions got, how much she like working in the flower shop, about the little house they bought, and how Subaru got down in one knee in front of everyone and proposed to her.

"aaawww that's so cute" said Ram

"yeah… it was pretty adorable" said Rem with her face all red while remembering the event.

"hehehe you look so cute when you are embarrass" said Ram while leaning in a little bit "well with that aside" then a smirk appeared on her face "how good has Basuru been at night?"

"what?..." asked Rem at little surprised

"you know what I mean, has Basuru been good at night too?" asked Ram winking at Rem

Rem looked at Ram for a few seconds " _this must be what Subaru-kun feels when he already knows the stuff that is going to happen_ " thought Rem to herself before looking away with a blush in her face "well….. you know" she said shyly

Ram smiled "no, I don't know, but judging by your reaction I guess that it's been pretty good"

Rem's face got all red and nodded

"well come, give details"

"do you really want to know about that?"

"I'm curious to know because I haven't done it"

Rem looked at her sister and couldn't help telling her what she wanted to know, even knowing what that would do later "Subaru-kun is still incredible at night….. he is so good with his hands that he makes my mind go blank"

"oohhh!" said Ram impressed

"and when we make love….. sometimes I pass out because of how good he is" said Rem with a blush on her face.

"wow really?... that's….that sounds incredible" said Ram sounding more interesting in the subject "I would like to have that one day"

Rem smiled and held her sister's hand "and you will nee-sama, you are very beautiful and very smart"

"do you really think so?"

"yes!" said Rem very cheerful "even Subaru-kun thinks so"

"he does!?" said Ram surprised

Rem then opened her eyes wide upon realizing what she just said knowing that it wasn't going to help the problem "eh…yes…yes he does" she said nervously

"did he really said those things about me?" asked Ram really wanting to know this

Now that she couldn't take back what she said, Rem didn't have other choice than to create something to disguise her statement "he…. He said that since we are twins we are both very smart and pretty, that you would find someone sooner than you think"

Ram blushed "oh ….. I see" then a little smiled appeared on Ram's face "so he thinks I'm pretty too" she said in a low tone

" _oh no… I think I made it worst_ " thought Rem to herself "well, why don't you go and start preparing dinner?" said Rem while standing up trying to chance the subject.

"eh?... yeah, yeah, let's go" said Ram coming back from her daydream as she stands up too

The sisters talked some more as they made their way to the kitchen, one was blushing thinking that the boy that she was interesting in thinks she is pretty, while the other one was nervous thinking that she messed up big time and that probably was going to get scold by her fiancée later that day.

* * *

 **Meanwhile at the streets with Subaru and Emilia**

"sooo…." Said Emilia while walking next to Subaru "you and Rem huh?"

Subaru blushed a little "hehehe yeah"

Emilia smiled "I knew she liked you so I figured it wouldn't take her long to tell you how she felt once you two were leaving alone"

"oh… so you knew" said Subaru thinking that it was better not to tell her that they had been together since way before that "yeah, we really got close in Kararagi"

"oh, now that you mentioned, did your inventions actually worked?" asked Emilia really curious

"oh yeah" said Subaru with a smiled.

He then started telling her about all his inventions and how they worked.

"wow I can believe how famous you got and how quickly" said Emilia impressed

Subaru stated scratching the back of his head feeling embarrass "hehehe yeah, Rem has been helping me a lot too, her administration is a big part of my company, that's how we were able to buy a house for us so quickly"

"that's really incredible, I'm really happy for you two Subaru" said Emilia with a little smiled

"is there something wrong Emilia?" asked Subaru noticing that she wasn't all that excited

"no is just….. that I was hoping that you would come back to Roswal's mansion, it's been kind of lonely without you, but now you have your company with your friend Michael and your engagement with Rem" Emilia then looked down "you probably won't have the time to come by now"

Subaru grabbed Emilia's hand as they started walking back to the mansion "of course I will have time, I will always make time for you Emilia-tan" said Subaru winking at her.

Emilia got surprised and then smiled as she hugs his arm "thank you Subaru"

* * *

When Subaru and Emilia got back Rem was waiting for them at the entrance

Rem saw how Emilia was hugging Subaru's arm and quickly hugged his other arm "thank you for bringing him back Emilia-sama" said Rem with a little forced smile

Emilia kept hugging Subaru's arm "do you mind if I keep him a little longer? I would like to catch up with him some more"

Rem frowned "but Rem already let you have him for the afternoon"

"but you had been spending more time with him than I ever did" said Emilia pulling Subaru's arm

Rem pulled Subaru's arm kind of angry "Subaru-kun is Rem's fiancée and Rem likes to spend time with him"

Emilia blushed but still didn't let go of Subaru "oh yeah… but he is my best friend and friends like to spend time together too" she said pulling Subaru's arm again

Rem started pulling hard "just let go of him Emilia-sama"

"I just want to talk to him some more" said Emilia pulling harder

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, JUST STOP, YOU TWO ARE GOING TO BREAK ME IN TWO" yelled Subaru at them

Rem and Emilia got scared that Subaru yelled at them and let go of him.

Subaru looked at Emilia "you and I can talk some more during dinner" he then turned to Rem "and you know that we spend every day and NIGHT together, so letting me have sometime with my friends shouldn't be a problem" he then stepped forward and turned around to look at the two of them "GOT IT?"

Rem and Emilia blushed and looked down feeling embarrass that they got scolded by Subaru "got it" they said in a low tone

"good!" Subaru then turned around and finally entered the mansion "I'll see you two in the dining room" he said while rubbing his shoulders

Emilia and Rem looked at each other and then smiled

"it looks like we pissed him off" said Emilia smiling

"he just gets like that sometimes but he is not really angry" said Rem smiling back

Emilia started going inside the mansion and looked back "hey Rem, why don't you tell me about the flower shop you worked at on the way to the dining room"

Rem smiled "okay" she said as she started walking next to Emilia.

* * *

Emilia and Rem sat next to Subaru during dinner while Ram and Roswal sat across them.

Roswal could barely contain his laughter because Rem and Emilia were having some kind of competition as to who could get more attention from Subaru.

Subaru noticed how Ram was glancing at him every now and then and got a little curious.

Subaru leaned a little over Rem and whispered "hey, Ram has been looking at me throughout the dinner, did something happened while I was out?" at that moment Subaru noticed how Rem blushed

"Rem will tell you later" Rem whispered back

Roswal noticed the little blushed on Rem's face when Subaru told her something and a smirk appeared on his face "mmhhhh ….. flirting in the middle of dinner? You two must really love each other"

Subaru and Rem blushed and sat straight "n-no is it nothing like that….." said Subaru in a embarrass tone

Ram blushed while looking at them while Roswal and Emilia were laughing at him a little.

At the end of dinner Roswal gave Subaru and Rem a couple's room, he figured that since they were engaged they were sleeping together already.

Emilia and Ram said goodnight to Subaru and Rem before going to their own room.

Once in the room each one took a shower and lied down on the big bed

Rem immediately cuddled up with Subaru and rested her head on his chest.

Subaru wrapped an arm around her and started rubbing her shower "are you going to tell me now?" asked Subaru

"eh?... tell you what?" asked Rem confused

"you know, why was Ram looking at me during dinner"

"oh….that….." said Rem in a low tone

"well? Are you going to tell me?"

"… I'm sorry Subaru-kun?" said Rem in an embarrass tone

"huh? Why are you apologizing for?" asked Subaru confused

Rem raised her head and looked at Subaru "Rem … kind of messed up…. When you and Emilia-sama were out"

Subaru gave her a curious look "what did you do?"

"when….. when Rem was telling nee-sama about Kararagi, she… got a little down when I told her about your proposal and began saying that she didn't know if she would ever find someone that loves her like you love Rem"

"okay ... I'm following so far" said Subaru hoping that it didn't go the way he was thinking

"and well….. I tried to cheer her up by saying how pretty and smart she is …but" said Rem very embarrass

"buuuuut?" asked Subaru really wanting know

"…. Rem really wanted to make her feel better so she told her that you also think that she was very beautiful" said Rem looking away

"YOU WHAT!?" yelled Subaru with his eyes opened wide knowing exactly how this was end up unless Rem do something about it.

* * *

 **Hey guy, I'm going to be extremely honest why you right now, right now, this Monday I just going to enter to my final weeks, I need to concentrate more in my final project and help my team with a production final project… so basically I'm going to be super busy for the next 3 weeks, I had been able to write this passed chapter little by little on the weekends or during the week but not this time, I have to stay after class to finish up work and go to school on the weekend to finish up some more work so that means ZERO WRITING FOR 3 WEEKS and also means that the next chapter is not coming until the fourth week.**

 **Don't worry you know that I always come back so just wait, I'll be back with a new chapter for sure.**

 **Well have a nice day, byeee.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Re:zero doesn't belong to me**

 **Okay guys listen up, I have to give you a million thank you for your patience and over all your support. I legit was doing my finals thinking that there were people at there somewhere in the world supporting me and honestly guys it does mean a lot to me, thank you really thank you for all the support.**

 **Oh yeah I almost forgot, so … this is not a spoiler but I just wanted to tell you guys that when this story is done I was going to do an extra chapter thanking all my loyal reviewers, the ones that had always been there 'tetsuki' 'MasterofSouls' 'I sure did' 'hazard1122'…etc the ones I can remember right now, you all are going to get your names mention at the very ending of the story as thanks for your support and obviously for not minding so much the mistakes I made for English not being my first language, I really appreciate that you enjoy the story even with all that.**

 **Now here is the chapter you were waiting for the past weeks.**

* * *

"I'M SORRY!" yelled Rem burying her face on Subaru's chest, knowing how much she messed up

Subaru looked at her and made her raise her head so that she looked at him "Rem why would you do that? You know what she is going to ask you tomorrow"

Rem looked away because she was feeling embarrass "I know…..is just that I really wanted to make her feel better"

"yeah but now she is going to ask you if she can sleep with me again"

After hearing that Rem couldn't help but getting curious about something that she felt like she should had ask a long time ago "why do you say that?..." she then looked at Subaru's face "was making love with nee-sama that bad?"

Subaru's face turned completely red and looked away out of embarrassment "no…..no it wasn't at all…..it was very good actually"

This time Rem made Subaru look at her "then why are you trying so hard to avoid that to happen?"

Subaru found himself staring into Rem's eyes not knowing how to answer that questing

Rem took Subaru's silent the worst way possible "was….. was nee-sama better than Rem and you are afraid that you would like to be with her more than me"

"what!? No!... it wasn't that" said Subaru siting up while hugging Rem

"then why?" Rem asked staring at Subaru's face

Subaru sighed "because I'm very loyal to you Rem" he put his hand on her cheek and gave her a soft kiss lips "I love Ram and like you said I do think she is very beautiful, but what I feel for you doesn't even come close" Subaru warped his arms around Rem "I love you Rem, I love you more than anything so that's why I don't want or need to have anyone else in my life" Subaru then blushed and looked away "besides….. where I come from, having more than one partner is weird, so I'm not completely comfortable with the idea of having two mates"

Rem blushed at his beautiful words and there she understood why he was against the idea of having Ram into their relationship. It wasn't that he didn't want to be with anyone else, he just didn't have eyes for anyone else, she was enough for him and she was all he wanted.

Rem grabbed Subaru's face and brought him into a beautiful kiss "Rem loves you too Subaru-kun and Rem understands now, but what should I tell nee-sama tomorrow?"

Subaru looked up to the ceiling for a few seconds and then sighed "tell her whatever you need to tell her, I will accept your decision" he said as they went back to their previous position "like I said before, I love Ram too, but I want you to have something in mind, Ram can't know about me knowing the future, I told you because I already knew how you would react and knew that I could trust you with it"

At that moment Rem remembered that he was right, Subaru and Rem had a secret that they couldn't share with anyone else, not even Ram or Emilia "Rem understands Subaru-kun"

Subaru smiled and gave her a kiss on the forehead "I'm glad you see the same picture" he said as they cuddled up together.

* * *

Minutes later, Subaru suddenly felt how Rem gave him a kiss on the neck. Subaru quickly opened his eyes in surprise as he his body got stiff, but didn't do anything about it, he just thought that she was about to felt asleep and just wanted to be cute.

Subaru began to relax but then felt how Rem started to rub her inner thigh against his member.

Subaru immediately looked at Rem "Rem, what are you doing?"

Rem giggled before giving Subaru another kiss on the neck "isn't it obvious" she said while slowly getting on top of Subaru and sitting on his crotch

Subaru blushed as he started getting hard because he could feel the heat coming from Rem's womanhood directly on his member "wait Rem ….."

Subaru got silence by a passionate kiss from who quickly started moving her hips back and forward.

"wait…..wait Rem we …we can't do this" said Subaru while Rem was assaulting his mouth

Very slowly and after a few more kisses, Rem stopped and looked at Subaru "why not?" she asked with a blush on her face and a little smirk "is not like you to ever say 'no' to me" she said with a victory smile.

Subaru blushed and looked away "first, you know you are too cute and sexy for me to even say no" he then looked at her with a serious look on his face "and second, remember what I told you back in Kararagi, because of with this today on this night, you got pregnant"

Rem smiled "even more reason to do it more intensively tonight" said Rem in a lustful tone as she was leaning forward to kiss him again but right before her lips could reach his Subaru stopped her

"Rem I said no" said Subaru with a serious face

Rem got surprise of how he said 'no' and sat up looking down on him "you know exactly how much I want this"

"yes" simply said Subaru

Rem then glared at him "then why are you denying me this?"

"because I don't want you to get hurt" said Subaru as he put his hand on her hips "Rem, I want to start a family with you as much as you, but remember the things that are about to happen, I don't want you to be carrying a baby while those things are happening"

Rem was silence for a moment and then put her hands on Subaru's chest "I don't care, I still want this, we have been doing it for weeks and I was hoping that I would get pregnant with your child anytime soon, but now that we even have the chance of stating a family, you don't want it?"

"I never said that I didn't want it, I just told you that not right now, please Rem just wait a little longer" said Subaru holding her waist

"a little longer? And what if that little longer never happens?" said with a serious face

"It will happen I promise"

"but I want it now!" said Rem like spoil kid

"and I said not tonight" said Subaru with a serious face

Rem stared into Subaru's eyes with a pouting face and there she saw that he wasn't going to give her want she want it "fine!" she said aloud getting off Subaru.

"Rem?" asked Subaru seeing how upset she was

Rem didn't answer him, she just grabbed the sheets and cover herself for top to bottom.

"Rem come on, please don't get like that" said Subaru putting a hand on her shoulder

"Rem doesn't want to talk to Subaru-kun right now, just go to sleep" said Rem with her back facing Subaru.

Subaru looked at her and sighed before lying back

A minute of pure silence passed

" _I know she is angry at me right now, but what can I say to make her feel better_ " thought Subaru

Slowly Subaru got close to her and tried to hug her but before he could warp his arm around her Rem threw his hand back.

Subaru noticed that she didn't even want to be touch so he moved back and just stared at her for a few minutes.

After ten minutes Subaru sighed and sat up "Rem" he called her

Rem didn't answer

Subaru knew that she wasn't sleep because when she is he can hear her breathing "Rem I know you are not sleep because you are not snoring" he said that to trick her

Rem sat up quickly and looked at him "REM DOESN'T SNORE!" she said aloud

The moment Rem turned back Subaru noticed the tears falling down her face

"Rem …." Subaru got closer and started wiping her tears "please don't cry"

"Subaru-kun…. Rem had been dreaming with the day she could have a child, your child, and the moment I learned that we could have that tonight I got really excited…. But when you said no I couldn't stop myself from crying" she said while Subaru was wiping her tears

Subaru wiped one more tear "Rem I can give you what you want"

Rem looked at him with her eyes wide opened "really?..."

Subaru nodded "yes, but you would have to promise me something"

Rem wiped her last tear "anything"

"when the time to leave this mansion comes, I want you to stay here with Ram" said Subaru with a serious face

Rem got surprise "but why?"

"because by then you will be already pregnant, and I don't want you to be there when I have to fight the whale and the cult"

"but"

"no buts, you will pregnant that means that you need to stay save and sound"

Rem looked down while she thought about her options, if you waits she didn't know if she could get pregnant later but at least Subaru would be there by her side, but in the other hand she could get pregnant right now and that would mean that Subaru would have to fight the whale and the cult without her and that could mean that their child would grow up without a father if he got hurt during the fight. Rem thought about it and came with a solid conclusion, she wanted to have Subaru's child more than anything, but she couldn't live without Subaru and if he got hurt because she wasn't there to help him, she would never forgive herself.

"no….." said Rem with her head down

"no what" asked Subaru

"no Rem won't let you fight by yourself" she leaned forward and gave him a passionate kiss "Rem loves Subaru-kun and she can wait until all this problem are done"

Subaru smiled "I love you too Rem"

Rem smiled and then tackled Subaru down

"Re-Rem …. What are you doing?" asked Subaru feeling how she sat and his crotch again.

Rem gave Subaru a lustful look as she started lifting her nightgown "just because Rem can't get pregnant tonight doesn't mean that with can't make love" she said as she started pulling Subaru's pants down

"wha-what do you mean?"

Rem smiled when she felt the tip of Subaru's member brushing against her entrance "it means that we just have to play it save tonight" she said as she went down on Subaru's member

"mmmhhh aaahh" moaned Rem while feeling how Subaru's member was reaching deep inside of her

"mmhhh… Rem you're too tight" moaned Subaru

Without answering Subaru, Rem began to move up and down on Subaru's shaft very eagerly. Rem put her hands on Subaru's chest to keep herself from falling on him as she was moving her hip feeling how Subaru was stretching her wide.

Feeling how tight her wall was around his member, Subaru knew that she wasn't going to last long. Subaru grabbed her breasts and started squeezing her nipple.

"aaaAAAHH ….. subaru…." moaned Rem loudly

Subara started pushing up as Rem was going down, Rem let out a little moan every time Subaru pushed inside of her.

Suddenly Subaru pushed hard inside of Rem which made her opened her eyes wide and screamed in pleasure.

Rem looked down at Subaru while she was bouncing on his member and saw how he was smirking at her

Rem made a pouting face "naughty…"

Subaru smiled "and you love me like that"

Rem smiled "yes I do" she said as she leaned forward and kiss him

Subaru felt how Rem started moving her hips faster while they were kissing so he broke that kiss and flipped her over so that he was on top of her. Subaru started slamming his member inside of her vigorously

"aaahh yes Subaru don't stop I'm almost coming" said Rem hugging Subaru

"mmmhhh you are squeezing me too hard I'm about to cum Rem" said Subaru while pounding Rem

Subaru only moved his hip three more times before pulling out of Rem and coming all over her abdomen. Subaru looked down and saw how Rem's hip was shaking as she threw her head back.

Subaru saw Rem panting "did you …."

Rem nodded while she was catching her breath "you took it out too fast…. It felt too good"

Subaru smiled and a gave her a passionate kiss "I know that this is not what you wanted for tonight, but I promise that I will give you the family that you want so much once everyone is save"

Rem smiled and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

After the kissed some more they both got up and took a shower together where they make up some more while they were watching each other's bodies. When they were done the finally cuddled up together and fell asleep right away because of all the energy they just spent

* * *

 **I made this real quick this weekend because I finished up making my finals I just need to submit them next week and PUFF the monstrous quarter is done. I probably going to have another chapter by next weekend but I make no promises….. I need to sleep for at least 3 days straight to rest up because of the quarter lol.**

 **I will see you guy next time BYEEE.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Re:zero doesn't belong to me**

 **Hey guys thank you for your patience, I'm done with my finals and I already posted the video on youtube. if you want to see it just go to youtube and write 'soldado350 final winter 18' if you want to know why I was so busy. Lol. Well here is the new chapter. enjoy**

* * *

The next morning came, Rem was just opening her eyes at the first light of the day, she smiled while feeling how Subaru's chest was going up and down as he breaths. Rem moved up a little bit and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"good morning my love" said Rem cutely looking down at Subaru

Subaru opened his eyes and saw Rem looking at him which made him smile and yawn at the same time "aahh haaa ….. good morning Rem" said Subaru hugging Rem tighter

Rem giggled "you sound tired"

"no not really, just very, very relax"

Rem smiled and rested her head on his chest again "good to know"

Subaru started stroking her hair while they were cuddling "are you ready for today"

"do you mean ready for nee-sama?" asked Rem

"hehe yeah pretty much" said laughing a little

"what do you want me to tell her if she asks me if she could sleep with you?" asked Rem

"there's no 'if' Rem, she is going to ask you and I already told you that you can tell her whatever you want, I will accept your decision" Subaru gave Rem a kiss on the forehead "I love Ram too and even if I sleep with her that is not going to make me stop loving you"

Rem giggled, she moved on top of Subaru and put her hands on each side of Subaru's face "I know, you are too crazy about me to leave me" she said with a smirk on her face

Subaru looked at her and made a little pouting face "I hate that I can't fight you on that"

Rem giggled cutely and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips.

* * *

After they made out a little bit longer they got up and went to the bathroom to clean up. Rem put on some casual clothes since she didn't have to pretend to be just Subaru's maid anymore, Subaru gave her a pervert look since he wasn't really used to see her in any other outfit than her maid uniform. Rem noticed the way Subaru was looking at her and blushed because she knew what he wanted at that moment.

Subaru smiled when he saw the blush on Rem's face "those clothes really look good on you"

"tha-that's why you are looking at me like that?" asked Rem in an embarrass tone

Subaru smiled "I already think that you look extremely sexy in your uniform, but seeing you in something different is not bad at all"

Rem blushed and walked towards him and put her hands on his chest "Rem can use more sexier clothes for you, if that's what you want Subaru-kun"

Subaru's face went all red when he heard her say that and couldn't help but to picture Rem in sexy undergarment "tha-tha-that would be nice" said Subaru nervously with his face all red

Rem got surprised that she made him like that and smiled with lustful eyes "just let Rem know with what you want to see Rem with" she said in a seductive tone

Subaru looked away while his face was still all red "no-noted" he said nervously

Rem giggled a little because of his reaction and gave him a little kiss because she thought that he was being cute.

* * *

Subaru and Rem came out of their room and went straight to the kitchen where they knew they would find Ram.

"good morning nee-sama" happily said Rem

Ram was cooking breakfast but turned around when she her sister, but as soonest she turned she blushed a little when she saw Subaru next to Rem

"go-good morning Rem, go-good morning Basuru-sama" said Ram trying to not sound nervous

Subaru smiled "it is okay Ram, you can just call me Basuru like you like, there's no need for 'sama', we are going to be family anyway, right?"

Rem blushed and looked down feeling a little embarrass

Ram blushed "ye-yeah….. right…. You and Rem are getting marry"

"hehe yeah "said Subaru scratching the back of his head "well, I think I'm going to the dining room to wait for breakfast, Emilia-tan is probably there waiting as well" he said as he was turning towards the kitchen exit, but right before he could even take a step forward he feel how someone started pulling his ear "ay ay ay ay hey what's going on?" he complained

Rem was pulling Subaru's ear "this early and you are already going after another woman?" said Rem with a little pouting face

"what? Haven't we had this conversation already?" asked Subaru

Rem pouting face suddenly became a smile as she let go of his ear "Rem was just kidding" she then put her hands on his face "Rem just didn't want you to go without this" she said as she gets on her tiptoes to give him a passionate kiss on the lips.

Subaru returned the kiss not caring that they were being watch by Ram who was basically next to them

Subaru broke that kiss and looked into Rem's eyes "I'll see you later"

Rem smiled "see you later my love"

Subaru smiled and gave her another before leaving the kitchen.

Rem stared at him as he was leaving and then turned to her sister and noticed that Ram's face was all red "are you okay nee-sama?"

"do you always kiss like that?" asked Ram still blushing

Rem blushed "most of the time yes"

Ram looked at her for a minute "hey why aren't you wearing your maid uniform?"

Rem smiled "because Rem doesn't have to pretend to be just his maid anymore" she said while showing her ring

Ram looked at Rem and then sighed "you're so lucky"

Rem gave her a curious look "what do you mean?"

"no is nothing, is just that I wish I have that one day" said Ram as she started to server breakfast

"and you will, you just have to wait for that special someone" said Rem putting a hand on Ram's shoulder "you out of people know very well how much I didn't like him at first"

Ram smiled "I really didn't like him when he asked for you to be his personal maid"

"hehehehe you are right, I remember how it looked like you were trying to kill him with your sight"

"hahahaha I really was….." said Ram before getting a thoughtful look "it really make you think what would had happened if he would had asked me to be his maid"

Rem gave Ram a suspicious look "what do you mean?"

"nothing really, I was just thinking, do you think that if he would had asked me to be his personal maid we would had end up like you two are now?" asked Ram normally

Rem stayed quiet for a second "…..mmmhh I don't know ….. maybe" said Rem not really wanting think what would had happened if Subaru didn't pick her back then.

Ram smiled "don't worry Rem, I'm not planning on taking your fiancée, I was just jealous of what you two have"

"you can have it too" said Rem trying to cheer her up

"yeah, yeah, I know, I have to wait for that special someone" said Ram before looking down "but to tell you the truth I just wish I find someone like him"

"what do you mean someone like him" asked Rem

"you know… the way he acts, he threats you, and take care of you, none of the guys around here are like him, he…. He is different" said Ram in an embarrass tone

Rem stayed quiet and saw how Ram was getting ready to take the breakfast to the dining room

"do you like him?" asked Rem

Ram suddenly stood straight and stay still.

Rem noticed her surprised reaction "you like him, don't you?"

Ram turned around "I'm sorry Rem, I didn't mean to like him" she said a sounding scared

"no, no, it is okay nee-sama, Rem understands, it is hard no to like someone so caring as him"

"you are not mad at me?"

"no" said Rem moving her head while smiling

Ram smiled "thank you Rem"

"no problem nee-sama, well let's take this breakfast to the dining room, they might be very hungry over there" said Rem trying to make Ram feel more comfortable.

"right" said Ram with a smile

* * *

When Ram and Rem arrived at the dining room, Emilia said good morning to the both of them right away. Rem immediately glared at Emilia because she was hugging her Subaru while Emilia was just smiling back at her because she just wanted to tease her a little.

Emilia knew that Rem was a jealous girlfriend but she still like to hug Subaru's arm.

Rem said next Subaru and hugged his other arm and then started eating.

Roswal could barely contain his laugher because Rem and Emilia kept trying to feed Subaru and he kept getting mad that they were threating him like a kid.

Ram giggled every now and then, but she kept glancing over Subaru while she was eating

In the middle of breakfast, Roswal told Emilia that they should take Subaru to the business that they had to do the next day.

Emilia didn't really want to take Subaru to a place where most likely people are going to insult her and knowing how Subaru was she knew he was probably going make a scene.

Subaru told her that he would like to go with a smile on is face. Emilia couldn't tell him no after that, so she ended up accepting Roswal's idea.

Subaru and Rem shared a little wink unnoticed from everyone else, they knew that everything was going according to plan.

* * *

They rest of the day was nice, Subaru was getting headache from Emilia and Rem fighting for his attention.

When Ram finished all her tasks she was hanging with everyone else, just talking and catching up some more with what happened in Kararagi.

At the end of the day Subaru pretty much got rape by Rem that night, she said that she didn't like how he came over her the night before, so that now he had to pay for it by filling her up the way she like it.

* * *

The next day Subaru, Emilia and Roswal got ready to leave, Subaru grabbed his sword and tied it up around his waist.

Rem got close to Subaru and put her hands on his chest "please be careful"

Subaru smiled "don't worry Rem, you know very well that I can use this" he said tapping his sword.

Rem smiled "yes I know" she then gave him a lovely smile but a little lustful at the same time

Subaru knew what she wanted and leaned down a little bit to give her a passionate kiss.

When Subaru moved back he noticed how Rem's face was blushing which he thought was pretty cute so he gave her another kiss before letting go of her and going into the carriage.

Rem just started at the carriage as it was leaving the mansion and when it was out of sight she turned around but as soonest she turned around she got surprised because she saw how Ram was had a tight grip on the bottom of her skirt while her face was all red.

Rem thought and thought about it and came with one conclusion " _I think it would be okay if it is only one time_ " Rem got close to Ram, grabbed one of her hands "follow me nee-sama, Rem wants to tell you something"

* * *

Subaru and the others arrived at the conference room and just like before it was as boring as watching a very bad movie all over again.

Subaru played his part until he had to say the one word that triggers Crush.

"I'm not her knight but I like to think of myself as her guardian" Subaru said aloud

And just like before Crush wanted to test Subaru's skills.

"COME TO ME DEMON SWORD WHILHEM" yelled Crush at the main door.

Shortly after an elder man walked in.

Subaru was staring at Whilhem with a little smiled on his face from excitement " _they say that the third one is the charm_ " thought Subaru contemplation his third time that he had to fight Whilhem.

* * *

 **So I'm in my one week vacation so you can expect another chapter this week.**

 **See you soon**


	39. Chapter 39

**Re:zero doesn't belong to me**

 **Hey guys I have to apologize, I wanted to post this 4 days ago but couldn't because I fell sick for two days straight, apparently when I relaxed from my finals I relaxed so hard that even my defense went down, but don't worry, thanks to a lot of water and my grandma's delicious soup now im back to 200 percent, yeah grandma lol. I wanted to do another chapter this weekend before my classes start but you will have to wait for next weekend, I will have it for sure. Well here is the fight that you had been waiting for hehehe. Enjoy.**

* * *

Subaru and Whilhem stood in the middle of the arena, they had their wooden sword in hand and were already in battle stand.

Subaru had a confidence smirk on his face while Whilhem was just staring at him, analyzing how to deal with Subaru. Whilhem was proud of his skills but something in him was telling him that he shouldn't take Subaru lightly.

"SHAMAC!" yelled Subaru summoning a black cloud from his body

Whilhem immediately guarded but then got surprised when he saw that the black smoke was gathering around covering Subaru's body completely

" _what is he doing?_ " thought Whilhem to himself while staring at the black cloud in front of him

Suddenly the black cloud rushed towards Whilhem.

Whilhem opened his eyes wide because he could barely react to Subaru's first attack, all he saw was the tip of the wooden sword coming out of the black cloud.

Whilhem could barely block the first attack and soon he had to react even fasted because Subaru started attacking him with a rampage of hidden attack.

Whilhem started stepping back because Subaru was pressing him. The knights were with their mouths open because they couldn't believe what they were watching.

Between the rampages of attacks Whilhem started to see a pattern on Subaru's attacks and then he saw an opening, Whilhem saw the sword coming from the top and soon blocked it and countering with a quick move.

Whilhem tried to hit Subaru on the chest but the moment his sword entered the black smoke he got surprised because his sword didn't touch anything.

" _I didn't get him?_ " thought Whilhem

"I'M RIGHT HERE"

Whilhem quickly tried to look to his right but the moment he turned his head a fist was right in front of him.

Subaru punched Whilhem with all of his weight which made Whilhem fell on his back.

Whilhem started getting up and put a hand on his right cheek which already started swelling

Subaru picked his sword from the ground "the first point belongs to me" he said he a little smirk on his face

Watching the smirk on Subaru's face he got up and looked at Subaru "it looks like I have to take this fight more serious"

Subaru got on his fighting position "it sure looks like it" he said with a little smile

On that moment, Whilhem rushed towards Subaru and started attacking him with his own version of quick attacks

Subaru was blocking as fast as he could, it was mostly because he already knew Whilhem's fighting style but even knowing where the attacked were coming from it was hard for his body to keep up.

In the middle of attacking, Whilhem finally found an opening and it was about to hit Subaru on his side.

Subaru noticed how he was about to get hit, he couldn't block it, he couldn't dodge it, so the only thing that came to his mind was to get rid of the attack that it was coming for him.

Subaru put two fingers together and moved his hand towards Whilhem sword "AL FULA" yelled Subaru launching a black smoke blade towards Whilhem sword

Subaru's AL FULA cut part of Whilhem's sword but not enough to stop the attack.

Whilhem wanted to hit Subaru on his side but because of the new shape of his weapon he ended up cutting Subaru's chest making him bleed.

"aaahhh" yelled Subaru in pain

Whilhem got surprised because that wasn't his intention, but in the middle of his hesitation Subaru grabbed his arm tight and hit him on his shoulder with the hilt of his sword.

"gggrrrh" growled Whilhem in pain and anger

They both kicked each other on the chest making some distance between them.

Whilhem was looking at Subaru and took one step forward, but then stopped when his noticed that he dropped his sword, he tried to pick it up but couldn't, he arm wasn't working, Subaru dislocated his shoulder when he hit him earlier.

Whilhem looked at Subaru and saw him panting holding his bleeding chest but with a smile on his face. Whilhem pick his sword with his other hand.

"Whilhem-sama please stop, you two are in no condition to continue fighting" yelled one of the knight

"SHUT UP" yelled Subaru and Whilhem at the same time

"this is not over until one of us go down" said Subaru getting ready to attack again

Whilhem smiled "I say the same thing" he said getting ready as well

Subaru and Whilhem looked at each other and then jumped toward each other

"AAAAAHHHH" a battle cry coming from the both of them resonated in the arena making everyone sweat from excitement.

* * *

"well, that concludes our business regarding the candidates" said one of the wise man of the kingdom to everyone in the room "now all we have to do is wait for the result for Natsuki Subaru's skill"

The moment the wise man finished his sentence the main to was opened brutally, everyone looked to the main door, the knights put their hands on their swords and got ready for everything.

When everyone looked they noticed that it was Whilhem who opened the door with a kicked. Everyone gasped when they saw the condition that Whilhem was in. Whilhem had a swollen cheek and eye, a cut on his neck which tainted his clothes in blood, and a very visible dislocated shoulder, and all that while his was dragging Subaru into the room.

Subaru had a broken hand, his shirt was damp in blood and a horrible broken leg.

"hahahaha….HAHAHAHAHAHAAH … AHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" a maniac laugh was coming from Subaru "YOU SHOULD ALL LOOK AT YOU FACES" yelled Subaru while looking at everyone.

"SUBARU!" yelled Emilia running towards Subaru.

The wise man stood up from his seat "Whilhem-dono what is the meaning of this? What happened?"

Whilhem dragged Subaru into the middle of the room "we…PUAAAHHH" Whilhem threw up some blood and collapse next to Subaru.

"Felix heal them both at once" yelled Crush

"nyah nyah okay" said the knight with cat ears kneeling between Subaru and Whilhem.

"let me help" said Emilia kneeling next to Subaru

Felix looked at Emilia and nodded "okay but first we will need to do something" he turned to Reinhard "Reinhard we will need you to hold Subaru-kun"

Reinhard nodded because he knew what Felix was going to do.

Felix put a hand on Whilhem's shoulder "Whilhem-san are you ready"

Whilhem nodded "just do it"

Felix nodded and then pushed down on Whilhem's shoulder

 ***CRACK***

"gggrrhh it is in place" said Whilhem

"good now I can heal you" said Felix working his magic on Whilhem

Emilia looked at Subaru "is your turn Subaru" she said holding Subaru broken hand

Subaru gave Emilia a pervert smile "please be gentle"

Emilia blushed and twisted his hand back in place real quick

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH" yelled Subaru "I told you to be gentle"

Emilia was blushing "that's what happen when you play with me in front of other people"

Some knights and nobleman started laughing

Emilia blushed even harder and looked down "we-well now the leg"

"Emilia-sama please hold Subaru while I put his leg in place" said Reinhard

Emilia nodded and put her hands on Subaru's chest

Subaru's leg was in a L shape

"this is really going to hurt Subaru" said Reinhard

"just do it already, the faster that is in the right place the faster I can get heal" said Subaru.

Reinhard smiled "well said"

 ***CRACK***

 ***CRACK***

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH AAAHHHH" screamed Subaru in pain while he was shaking trying to fight the pain. "haaaa haaaa that really hurt"

"I told you" said Reinhard while smiling

Felix got close to Subaru "now I can heal you"

"I'll help you" said Emilia also putting her hands on Subaru

Whilhem got up and looked at the wise man "I apologize but what happened was that our sparring match got too intense"

The wise man got surprise by what he said "to the point that he left you in that condition?"

Whilhem got serious and looked at Subaru while he was being heal "if it wasn't because I can tell that there is no evil in his heart I would call Subaru-dono a legit true monster. The only reason why I was able to win that fight was because his body is not as strong as his abilities yet"

"yet?" asked the wise man

"yes, he is still a young man, with the right training he could be even stronger than me" said Whilhem with a smile on his face

Everyone in the room started talking what they were going to do with Subaru, they could just let someone like that go.

They other candidates started eyeing Subaru and the soonest Emilia and Felix were done healing they got close to Subaru

Priscilla grabbed Subaru's hand and put it between her breasts "hey why don't you come with me, I promise that you would regret it" she said with very lustful eyes

Subaru blushed

Anastashia grabbed his other hand and made him look at her "come with me and I promised that you will have more money that you can ever imagine"

Crush stood in front of him "if you come with me I promise that I will make sure that you reach that top of your abilities, you could be a symbol of protection for the empire, even armies would follow you"

Subaru smiled when he heard the most "armies you said?" he said trying to sound very interest

On that moment Emilia pulled Subaru out of the other three "Subaru is already with me" she said while she was pulling Subaru out of the building

"I haven't finishing negotiating" said anastashia with a pouting face

"that boy has no idea what I got to offer him" said Priscilla biting her bottom lip

Crush just stood there with a little smile on her face " _I think I got him with the armies_ "

* * *

On the way back to the mansion Subaru looked at his clothes "geez, Rem is going to go crazy when she sees me like this"

"hehehe most likely" said Roswal

Emilia slowly hugged his arm "are you sure you okay? You were pretty bad"

Subaru smiled and petted her head "thanks to you and that Felix guy I'm perfectly fine" he then put a hand inside the hole in his shirt "I just wish you guys could heal my clothes too so Rem don't yell at me for worrying her so much"

Emilia smiled "you guys really love and care for each other don't you"

"that's how love is" said Subaru smiling

Emilia giggled and rested her head on his shoulder "I guess you're right"

* * *

Minutes later they arrived back at the mansion and they saw Ram and Rem waiting on the main door, Subaru looked through the window of the carriage and almost didn't notice it but he clearly saw a blush on Ram's face. The moment he saw her blushing he could tell that Rem and her had a private sister conversation and that probably the conversation didn't end the way he wanted to.

When the carriage stop Ram and Rem bowed "welcome back" they both said at the same time

Roswal got out of the carriage "hello Ram, Rem, I hope dinner is ready because we are starving"

"hehehe you are right about that Roswal" said Emilia coming out behind him.

Ram smiled "dinner is already serve on the dining room, you can just go and start eating"

Subaru came out "good because I really need to eat" he said scratching the back of his head nervously

The moment Subaru stepped out Rem opened her eyes wide as her face was getting pale "Su..subaru…..SUBARU!" she screamed in panic. Rem ran towards Subaru made a water bubble in front of him as she started touching his whole chest "WHAT HAPPENED? WHAT IS THIS? WHERE ARE YOU HURT?"

"REM, rem calm down" said Subaru putting his hand on her shoulders "I'm okay, what ever happened to me they already healed me, I swear I'm perfectly fine"

Rem looked at him with watery eyes "are you sure you okay?"

Subaru smiled "yes, I'm fine"

Rem looked at him and then wipe one tear that was in the corner of her eye and then glared at Subaru.

Subaru felt a chill go through his spine "Rem?... wha ..PUUAAHH" Subaru couldn't fine what he was about to ask because Rem punched him in the stomach

"REM TOLD YOU TO BE CAREFUL!" Rem yelled at him before storming into the mansion.

*cough cough*

"don't worry guys …." Subaru slowly got up " she just gets like that when I tease her a lot or worry her too much"

"are you okay?" asked Emilia worried

"yeah, yeah, she actually punches me way more than you think" Subaru then smiled "I actually think she super cute that way"

"o…..okay" said Emilia thinking that Subaru was probably more of a weirdo than she thought

"I'll see you guys in the dining room, I have to go get Rem and obviously get change" said Subaru walking into the mansion.

Everyone at the door looked at each other and then then laughed about what just happened between the couple.

* * *

Subaru opened the door of his room and saw Rem seating on the bed wiping her tears.

Rem looked up and stared at Subaru "why do you keep worrying me like this?" she asked crying

"I'm sorry Rem" Subaru walk towards her and sat next to her "things just got a little out of hand but our plan worked"

Rem wiped one of her tears "it …it did?"

"yes, Crush offered me an army and I pretended to be interest in what she said"

"what are we going to do now?" asked Rem wiping her last tear

"well, first I need to throw this clothes in the trash" said Subaru standing up and undressing in front of Rem

Rem blushed while she was staring at him "I …. I meant with the plan of defeating the whale" she said sounding nervous

"we can talk about that later, but what I want to know right now is what did you and Ram talked about while I wasn't here" asked Subaru while staring at Rem in the eye

Rem opened her eyes wide "how do you know about that"

"do you think I didn't notice how she was blushing when the carriage arrived, obviously you two talked about something personal and private…." Subaru blushed " and probably something pervert"

Rem blushed and then looked away

"Rem what did you told her?" asked Subaru in a demanding tone.

"…. Rem…kind of told her that she could…..you know" said Rem nervously

"told her what?"

"Rem kind of told her that she could use you for the night" said Rem super embarrass

"what… am I just an object to you?" asked Subaru feeling a little hurt

Rem smiled a little "didn't Rem own you already?" she said with lustful eyes

Subaru blushed "I don't have to answer that" he said looking away

Rem walked to him and hugged him by the neck and pressed her breasts against his naked chest "please Subaru-kun, I just want you to make nee-sama happy for one night"

Subaru was blushing and then sighed "I just don't understand how it is okay for you to share me like that"

Rem smiled "is because here in Lugnica it is normal for more than 2 people to get marry"

Subaru looked at her curiously "more than 2 people?"

Rem nodded "if you wanted to you could marry 3 or even 5 more women as much as I could marry more than 1 man, having multiple wives or husbands is not a rare thing here"

Subaru gave Rem a curious looked "you guys really have an open mind here" Subaru then sighed and gave Rem a little kiss on the lips "okay, I'll do this if this is want you want"

Rem smiled wide "REALLY?"

"BUT!" said Subaru really loud "I want you to know that I don't want or need anyone else" Subaru warped his arms around her "you are more than enough for me, you are everything I want or need in my life" he then gave her a passionate quick kiss "I love YOU Rem"

Rem's was all red because at that moment she knew how much she really meant to Subaru, she knew that he loved her, but she had no idea or even think that she was enough to fill all his desires.

Rem was staring at Subaru with her eyes wide while her face was all red " _he loves me and he only wants me_ " those words that Subaru said to her made her feel so love and desired that she could barely hold the urges of making love to him right there "I love you too Subaru-kun" Rem grabbed Subaru's face and gave him a long passionate kiss

Subaru smiled "well, let me just take a shower before we go to the dining room, I really need the energy for tonight" he said winking at Rem.

Subaru gave Rem another kiss before letting go of her and going into the bathroom.

Rem stared at his almost naked body as he was walking into the bathroom and when Subaru close the door Rem blushed and pressed her legs together " _gosh what am I thinking_ " the more she thought about Subaru the more she could feel how horny she was getting. Rem took one more look at the bathroom door when she heard the shower running and a very lustful smiled appeared on her face

" _I can't let nee-sama be the only one who gets to have fun tonight_ "

* * *

 **Well here it is and I will see you guy next time.**

 **byee**


	40. Chapter 40

**Re:zero doesn't belong to me**

 **School already started, so you already know the drill. Busy blah blah blah, too much work blah blah bluh. I would be concentration on finishing my homework and such but don't worry, this quarter is not like the last one, this time I only have one class that I need to worry about the rest are just classes that as long I show up and do the writing assignments I should be good and I can do those at home, so I will have more time to write on the weekends and even during the week. Last quarter I had 5 classes that were all the way on my neck, that's why I was so stress and couldn't post as often as I would like. But any way I should be good now and also happy because in 6 more months I will get my bachelor's degree on media art and animation. YEAH hehehehe. Well here is the new chapter guys, enjoy**

* * *

Subaru came out of the bathroom drying his hair. Subaru looked up and saw Rem staring at him with a cute smile and a blush on her face.

Subaru blushed a little and smiled "what are you looking at?"

Rem smiled "something nice" she said looked at Subaru from top to bottom and the back up

Subaru looked down to himself, he was wearing pants, but he could tell that Rem was eyeing his crotch

Subaru looked away and started putting on a shirt "pervert" he said with fake embarrassment

Rem giggled, she got up and held Subaru's hand when he was done putting on his shirt "Let's go Subaru-kun, the other must be waiting for us"

Subaru smiled and let Rem guided him out of the room.

When they arrived at the dining room, Emilia smiled once she saw Subaru but her smile went down a bit when she saw that he was holding hands with Rem.

Ram in the other and as soonest Subaru looked at her she blushed and looked away embarrass, she could tell that Rem already told him what was going to happen that night, even though she herself didn't know EVERYTHNG that was going to happen that night.

Subaru blushed a little when he saw Ram's reaction and slowly sat next to Emilia as Rem was sitting next to him.

"is everything okay Subaru?" asked Emilia a little worried "your face is a little red"

Subaru looked at Emilia a little nervous "eh?... no, no, everything is okay, I'm just a little excited because I'm really hungry after what happened today" said Subaru trying to avoid more questions

Emilia smiled as she hugs his arm "well after what you did you really deserve a big dinner, that's why I told Ram throw some more in your plate"

Rem looked at what Emilia was doing and hugged Subaru's other arm " _I know that she knows her place, but how is it that Subaru-kun doesn't see that way she behaves around him?_ " thought Rem not liking how clingy Emilia still was with Subaru

Subaru looked at his plate and noticed how his was almost double what everyone else's was "wow, thank you" Subaru smiled and looked at Ram "thank you very much Ram"

Ram blushed "yo-your we-welcome Basuru-sama" she said a little nervously

The rest of the dinner went by fun, Subaru was getting fed by both Emilia and Rem, Ram and Roswal were laughing a little because they were giving him more food than he could handle.

After they ate they stayed in the dining room talking some more, Emilia tried to get Subaru and Rem to come with them when they leave the capital, but Subaru told her that they were going to Roswal mansion right after they finish some other business that he and Rem had to do.

Emilia got a little sad but then Subaru told her that it would just be an extra week and that once they are done they were going to go to Roswal's mansion

When they were all done talking they started walking to their own rooms, Emilia said goodbye to Subaru, Ram, and Rem and watched them walked away.

On the way there, Rem was holding Subaru's hand while Ram was awkwardly walking in from of them

Rem smiled when she saw that and leaned towards Subaru a little "nee-sama is nervous" she whispered

"yes I can tell" Subaru whispered back

Rem giggled a little and continue walking

Ram stop in front of the door of her room, she quickly opened it and entered right away, but left the door open on purpose to let Subaru and Rem enter her room as well.

Subaru and Rem normally walked in but by the time the entered, Ram had already looked herself in the bathroom.

Subaru and Rem laughed quietly because of how cutely nervous she was and then sat on her bed.

Rem looked at Subaru "should we get started while she gets ready?" she asked with lustful eyes while sticking a hand under Subaru's shirt already

Subaru lifted his shirt and started doing the same thing to Rem "is not like I could say 'no', I can tell you had been very eager for this to happen"

When her blouse was off, Rem pushed Subaru down on the bed and got on top of him "I'm glad you knew because now I don't have to hold back any longer" she said right before she started assaulting Subaru mouth.

Subaru put his hands on her waist as she sat on his crotch and started to rub herself against him.

Minutes later, while they were aggressively making out, Ram finally came out of the bathroom wearing a nightgown, and as soonest she saw them she gasped in surprised to the image that was in front of her

Rem on top of a shirtless Subaru only wearing a bra and skirt while they were practically eating each other.

Rem stopped kissing Subaru when she heard Ram gasp and looked back "what happened nee-sama?" asked Rem with a smirk on her face

Ram's face was all red "n-nothing….. is just that I didn't expected you to still be here, you did say that you were going to turn him on" said Ram nervously

Rem smiled "well about that, there is a little change of plan"

Ram looked at Rem confused "what do you mean?"

"what I mean is that instead of me leaving you with a horny Subaru-kun I'm actually going to stay here tonight so that we can enjoy Subaru-kun together" said Rem with a big smile

"WHAT!?" yelled Ram Surprised

"WHAT!?" yelled Subaru confused

Rem turned to Subaru "that's right my love, tonight we will have a very romantic night just the three of us" said Rem smiling while she was wrapping her arms around Subaru's neck

Subaru's face went all red "yo-you mean that we are going to have a threesome?"

Rem smiled "yes!" she said happily, but on that moment, she felt how something hard poked her on her privates, Rem got surprised she quickly looked down and then looked up with a smirk on her face "I see that someone is excited"

Subaru turned his face and didn't want to say anything else

"hehehe you are so cute Subaru-kun" said Rem before giving him a quick kiss "but before you we continue, you have to give nee-sama some love too" she said getting off Subaru

Subaru got of the bed and slowly walked towards Ram who was shaking as he was getting closer to her "Ram…."

"Y-y-yes!?" Ram said aloud nervously

Subaru smiled and put his hands on her shoulder, he noticed how she flinched when he touched her "relax Ram" he said slowly rubbing her shoulders "Ram I just want to ask you something"

Ram got a little surprised and looked at him in the eye "wh-what is it?"

"Ram, are you sure that you want this?" asked Subaru if a serious face

Ram nodded several times very fast because of how nervous she was

Subaru smiled "hehe, maybe you didn't quite get what I asked, I want to know if you really want to do this with me, this is a very special thing that you should do with someone you love"

"….." Ram stayed silent for a bit as she was just staring into Subaru's eyes and then said "but I love you Basuru"

Rem eyes opened wide as her face was getting all red

Subaru got just as surprise to hear her say that so openly that he even took his hands off her "yo-you love me!?".

Ram nodded slowly "I do care about you Basuru, Rem is the most important person in the world to me and since she is with you I never seen her so happy, I love to see her that way, I love to see her so happy and cheerful, I love to see the way you threat her and take care of her…" her face went red as she gripped the bottom of her gown " and I have to admit that it makes me jealous to see how my Rem found herself someone so special like you" Ram then took one step forward to Subaru "that's why I love you, I would like to have some of that love too"

Subaru stood there not knowing what to say but then felt a little pushed on the back

"don't leave her waiting" said Rem from behind him

Subaru stopped in front of Ram and slowly put a hand on her cheek "are you sure?" he asked one last time

"yes…please" Ram said looking up at his face and slowly closing her eyes

After hearing and seeing this Subaru could go back anymore, he bended down a little and brought his lips to hers.

Ram quickly opened her eyes when she felt his lips but then closed them again when she melted at the touch of his hand on her back, Subaru wrapped an arm around her to bring her closer to him and started making out with her.

Ram put her hands on his chest while she was moaning from the feeling of Subaru playing with her lips and tongue.

Subaru let go of her, leaving a line of saliva between them and looked at her "how was that for your first kiss?"

Ram slowly opened her eyes and with a passionate spark in them she looked at Subaru "do it again" she said panting a little, eager to continue the new feeling that she had discovered

While Ram was enjoying the feeling of Subaru's lips and the warmth of his touch, Rem moved behind Ram and started lifting her nightgown. When Ram felt that her chest was about to be expose she immediately covered herself and let the gown go over her head, Ram looked away while she was blushing, she was embarrassed because Subaru was going to be the very first man that would see her completely naked.

Subaru grabbed her wrist "Ram it is okay, you don't have to be embarrass you are very beautiful"

"but…." Ram then looked at Rem for a second before looking at Subaru again "I'm not as big as Rem"

"Ram, beauty doesn't come in sizes" Subaru gave her a quick kiss "you have your own charm and you are also very attractive" he said removing her hands revealing her breasts.

Subaru squeezed one of the breasts and made her moaned loudly which he shut her with a deep kiss, while he was making out with her he slowly guided her to the bed, once lie down Ram saw how Subaru started to removing her panties very slowly, she was nervous but she didn't resist him, she knew now that no matter what happens he was actually going to go through it and that he also wanted to do.

Ram was nervous because her private were totally on sight "ar-are you going to do it now?"

"eh… ye-yeah, but ….. why are you so wet?" asked Subaru holding Ram's soaking wet panties

Ram looked away out of embarrassment "I … I got like that when you kissed me"

Subaru blushed as his started taking his pants off

Ram opened her eyes wide she saw Subaru's erect member "it's so big… will it really fit?" asked Ram not looking away from Subaru's member

Rem got on the bed and kneeled next to Ram "don't worried nee-sama, Subaru-kun will be very loving and gentle" Rem turned to looked at Subaru as he was getting between ram's legs "just like he was with Rem" she said with a lovely smile as she held Ram's hand.

Ram gripped Rem's hand tight as she watched and felt how Subaru was brushing the tip of his member against her entrance

"are you ready Ram?" asked Subaru

Ram looked at him and with a little smile she nodded

Subaru smiled at her back and then he started, Subaru started pushing inside of Ram slowly because he didn't want to hurt her. Ram close her eyes tight and threw her head back as she felt how Subaru was slowly going inside of her, stretching her wide, making her a woman. Ram then gasped when she finally felt it, her hymen was broken, pain went through her body for just a second and then immediately got replace by a whole new sensation.

Subaru kept pushing inside of Ram until he finally reached her cervix, the moment he collided with her wall Ram opened her eyes and looked at Subaru straight in the eyes while she was heavy breathing.

"Ram are you okay?" asked Subaru worried

Ram didn't answer him, she let go of Rem's hand and wrapped her arms around Subaru's neck making go even deeper inside of her and forcing him into a deep kiss.

Ram slowly let go of him so that he would look at her "move please, I want to feel more of you" said Ram with pleading eyes.

Subaru blushed when he saw her like that and didn't want to make her wait. Subaru started moving back and forward slowly.

Ram was moaning while she was feeling how Subaru was going in and out of her, little by little she started getting used to the feeling and even started moving her hip at the same rhythm that Subaru was moving.

When Subaru saw she was getting used to this he started moving faster little by little making Ram moaning louder.

"aaahhh yes Basuru please don't stop" said Ram as she instinctively started locking her legs around Subaru to keep him inside of her "SOMETHING IS COMING" she yelled no knowing what was the feeling that was surging through her.

Subaru suddenly felt how Ram got incredibly tight which triggered him to reach his limit "wait Ram, if you squeeze me like that I will…aaaahhh" Subaru moaned as he pushed inside of Ram letting out all of his load.

Ram felt how something hot was coming inside of her right inside of her womb, a intoxicating feeling that made her cum. Ram threw her head back as she locked her legs even tighter feeling how Subaru was pouring inside of her.

After a few second Subaru and Ram stopped coming as started panting heavily. Subaru pulled out of Ram making her moaned when he did and then lied next to her

"are you okay Ram?" asked Subaru catching his breath

Ram was panting a little, she turned to Subaru and immediately kiss him "thank you so much Basuru, that was incredible" she said with a lovely smile

Subaru blushed "hehe you're welcome"

Ram smiled and gave him another kiss.

"well that was cute and all nee-sama, but now Rem is going to show you how is truly done" said Rem standing up taking her bra off and tossing it on the floor.

Rem walk over Ram and stood on top of Subaru. Subaru was looking up at Rem unable to look away from her sexy figure. Rem noticed how Subaru's eyes were concentrated on her and then she started to sexily and provocative taking off her skirt. Rem let the skirt slowly slide down her legs and then with a sexy pose she started taking off her panties while she was giving Subaru a lustful look.

Even though Subaru just came, watching Rem do all that right on top of him was too sexy so he couldn't help but getting hard again.

When her panties were off she tossed it on the floor along with the skirt and lustful smiled when she saw how erect Subaru got from her erotic display.

Rem slowly kneeled down mounting Subaru, she felt the tip of his member touch her womanhood, so she grabbed it and started aligning it with her entrance

Rem looked at Ram who had her eyes wide opened because she didn't know that she had such a lewd little sister "this is how you make Subaru-kun crazy nee-sama"

That was the last thing Rem said before she sat down on Subaru member letting it go all the way inside of her making her moan

Subaru moaned as he put his hands on her thighs "mmhh why are you so wet"

"how am I not going to get excited after watching you do that with nee-sama" said Rem as she started going up and down on her beloved's member

Rem started going up and down on Subaru's member as she was moving her hips back and forward. Both Subaru and Rem were moaning in pleasure but Rem suddenly started moaning louder when Subaru started grabbing her breasts. Subaru looked down to his shaft and he could see how she was eating his member whole every time she went down, Subaru could tell that he wasn't going to last long because Rem was too wet, too tight, too hot, and her moves were too good for him to hold it for long. But at the same time Rem could barely hold it herself because she had been eager to do it with him since earlier, beside Subaru had already cum a moment ago so he was harder than before and also having him play with her breasts she could tell that she could explode in any moment.

The moment Subaru felt that he was about to cum he squeezed Rem's nipples and he felt how she got even tighter than she already was, Subaru pushed up inside of her as she sat completely on his member, Subaru felt how her lower lips were around the base of his member and then let out everything directly in her womb. Subaru and Rem moaned loudly as they both were coming at the same time.

Rem started rubbing her abdomen as she was looking at Subaru with a lovely smile "you came a lot today"

Subaru smiled "your moves were to good for me to hold anything in"

Rem giggled a little, she started moving her hips slowly feeling how Subaru was getting hard again inside of her, she then leaned forward and started kissing Subaru but without stopping moving her hip.

Subaru was kissing Rem but then felt a hand on his shoulder, Subaru turned his face to see Ram right next to him.

"we aren't done, are we? Basuru" asked Ram nervously

Rem smiled and sat up with Subaru still inside of her "he is still full of energy" she said rubbing her belly making sure that Subaru would feel her hand.

Subaru looked at Rem and then turned to Ram before sighing "haaa…. I guess the night is still young."

Ram got so excited that she couldn't help but to pull Subaru into a passionate kiss.

* * *

Subaru put both sisters in all fours with their rears facing outside the bed where he was standing, he took one good look at the beautiful sexy scene that was in front of him burning the image in his memory right before he grabbed his member and put it inside Ram. With one hand he was pulling Ram's sexy butt that he liked so much toward him as he was pushing inside of her while with his other hand he was fingering Rem making moaned as loud as Ram.

Rem taught Ram how to ride Subaru and how to make him moan in pleasure

The night went by, Ram, Rem and Subaru made love all night in different positions. Subaru barely manage to literally fuck the two demons to sleep at the cost of all his energy to be completely drain by them.

When Subaru lied down Ram and Rem cuddle up with him each to one of his sides hugging him as if he was a hugging pillow with their arms and legs.

"thank you very much Basuru" said Ram giving him a kiss on the cheek and then on the lips before closing her eyes and falling to sleep.

Rem made him look at her to give him a passionate kiss "you were incredible tonight my love"

"you too Rem" said Subaru giving her another kiss "have a good night"

Rem gave him a smile and then close her eyes.

Subaru looked to each one of them before looking at the ceiling " _damn that really happened, I never thought that I would actually sleep with both of them at the same time_ "

Subaru thought again of what he did with the twins and fall asleep with a big smile on his face.

* * *

 **Well there it is what you wanted to see for a while now, now I believe I deserve a 'AYE' for that.**

 **Lol I'll see you guys next time.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Re:zero doesn't belong to me**

 **Hello, hello, I hope you liked the previous chapter and judging by your reviews and the new readers I think it was a success lol. This story has been getting very popular lately, I'm getting new readers almost every day, and even new reviewers.**

' **' thank you for you review, I appreciate it a lot and I hope you keep reading until the end.**

' **king of yawns' wow seriously wow, I woke up that weekend and I saw all your reviews and honestly I have to admit that I blushed from all of them lol, the fact that you think my story is better than the original really flatters me a lot and that they should make an anime about this story also made me feel proud of myself… even though if anyone ever wants to make an anime of this I dough it would be an anime, most likely it would be a hentai with maybe two episodes which I would be more than happy to have. Thank you a lot.**

' **If I Could Begin to Be' don't worry you will see more of this lol**

' **Blue Zenith' his stamina went super sayjin 3 that night lol**

' **Xearthes' you are god damn right about that (high five) *clap* lol**

' **Meowperson' I won't even deny that it is true, but hey, love waits for no one**

' **Tales from Puck' hahahaha that was cleaver**

' **Whoag' hahahahaha it would be a race of half onis**

 **Well this chapter would be a little of what some people would expect from the character development, you already know my characters and can tell how this is going ….. well just a little, not a many of you are accurate with what I'm going with, 'masterofsouls' does a little. This has a little of what you want to see and a little of what many of you DON'T want to see lol. … and an even something a little unexpected. Hahahahah enjoyyy.**

* * *

The sun was just starting to come up, light was coming through the window and landing on top of three lovers that just had a very active night.

Ram, one of the three lovers was the first one who just started to open her eyes. When she opened her eyes the first thing she saw was Subaru still sleep. Ram smiled at the sight of the man who just made her into a woman, Subaru was so gentle and loving last night that Ram's love for him couldn't help but just getting bigger.

Ram saw the position that she was and blushed because she was completely naked while she was hugging Subaru and he was hugging her, but what really made her feel embarrass was the fact that her privates were rubbing against Subaru's hip. Ram tried to move her leg a little but by doing so she accidently rubbed her knee against Subaru's member.

Subaru moaned a little in his sleep which made Ram to blush intensively and froze, after a few seconds when she noticed that Subaru didn't woke up, Ram couldn't help herself from wanting to do that again, she wanted to feel Subaru's….. 'thing' against her again. Ram started moving her leg again, rubbing her knee against Subaru's member but this time she was doing it on purpose, while she was doing this she started getting excited, so she started moving her hip rubbing her privates against Subaru. Subaru slowly started moaning in his sleep.

While Ram was rubbing herself with Subaru, she felt how Subaru started getting hard which only just excited her even more, but between her own moans and excitement she suddenly felt a hand on her knee.

Ram quickly looked up and saw how Rem was looking at her with a pouting face

"what are you doing?" whispered Rem

Ram smirked "sorry, I just couldn't stop myself from doing it"

Rem stared at Ram and then sighed "well…. Is not like I had not woke him up like that before"

Ram looked at Rem surprised "you had? What did he do when you did it?"

Rem was the one who smirked this time "he does this everything I wake him like that" Rem then grabbed Subaru's member and started stroking it up and down

"mmmhhh aah Reeem" moaned Subaru half sleep, he then slide his hand under Rem's arm pit and grabbed one of her breasts and with two fingers he started rubbing her nipple

"aahh Subaru-kuuun" moaned Rem and pressed her crotch against him from the excitement.

Subaru opened his eyes a little and the first thing he saw was Rem's face with a loving lustful expression staring down at him

"good morning my love" said Rem before giving him a passionate good morning kiss

Subaru smiled "good morning my little blue devil" he said making Rem smile, Subaru then looked to his other side and saw how Ram was staring at them with her face all red while her head was resting on his shoulder "oh hey Ram, good morning to you too"

"do you guys always wake each other up like that?" asked Ram blushing

Subaru and Rem looked at each other and blushed

"most of the time I guess" said Subaru before looking down and noticing how Ram was rubbing her knee against his little friend and how Rem still grabbing it "girls… what were you doing while I was still sleep?" he asked also noticing how both of them were still rubbing their crotches against him

Ram and Rem looked at him and giggled "just waking you up" they both said at the same time. Subaru sighed and chuckled a little.

Ram sat up "thank a lot for last night Basuru" she said before bending down and giving him a kiss "and thank a lot to you too Rem for allowing this"

Subaru blushed "n-no problem"

Rem smiled "you're welcome nee-sama"

Ram got up and got off the bed, but the moment she stepped on the floor she remember that she was still completely naked, she looked back and noticed how Subaru and Rem were staring at her naked figure. Ram blushed intensively and then started walking to the bathroom nervously.

While Ram was walking to the bathroom Subaru couldn't help but to stare at her butt, looking at her cheeks and her hips moving side to side, while she walked Subaru didn't even noticed how excited he was getting until he felt a hand under his chin that made him look away.

Rem was looking at Subaru in the eye with a pouting face "why were you staring at nee-sama like that?" asked Rem making Ram to stop and look back

"wha-what are you talking about Rem?" asked Subaru nervously

Ram looked at Subaru and blushed while covering her chest, even though it didn't matter because she still was completely naked

"you were looking at nee-sama with perverted eyes" Rem then grabbed Subaru's member tight "look how hard you got from just looking at her" said Rem sounding a little upset

"I'm sorry Rem, but Ram's butt is just too sexy for any man to not stare at it" said Subaru with his face all red

Ram blushed and then turned around, Subaru looked at Ram and couldn't help for to look at her butt cheeks again but this time he saw how Ram looked back and with a victory smile on her face she winked at Subaru before getting into the bathroom and closing the door. Subaru smiled very perverted but quickly came back to his senses and then looked at Rem

Rem was just staring at him with a pouting face "pervert" she said before getting up from the bed and walking into the bathroom with Ram.

Subaru sat up and started scratching the back of his head "she is not going to let me forget this one"

Subaru got off the bed and the put his clothes on, he took one look at the bathroom door and he could hear the twins talking, he couldn't understand what they were saying but he knew it was about what just happened, Subaru then sighed and walked out of the room to take a shower in his own room.

* * *

"can you believe how he was staring at you" said Rem taking a shower with her sister while she was watching her hair

Ram blushed and then looked down at her figure "does my butt really look that attractive?" asked Ram turning around showing her back at Rem.

Rem looked at her sister and then looked down at her rear to then immediately blush when she did "Rem must admit that your hips and your butt are very provocative…. Even for me"

Ram blushed at her comment because she never knew she was actually that … sexy!

Rem looked down with a little guilt on her face

Ram noticed this and got worried "what happened Rem?"

"if…. If Even I that I'm a girl find your body that attractive how could I blame Subaru-kun for being a man" said Rem in a sad tone

Ram put her hands on Rem's shoulders "don't worry Rem I bet he is even more worry of you being mad at him that he being mad at you for something so stupid that man do" Ram then smirked and grabbed Rem's breasts "beside I finally feel like I have something over you beside of being the oldest, I had always been jealous of these two because every time a guy came to Roswal's mansion I could tell how they stared at your breasts for a few seconds"

Rem moaned while her sister was playing with her breasts and then she hugged Ram tight and slapped her on one of her butt cheeks hard "and Rem is now jealous of your pervert butt"

They sister looked at each other and then laughed.

When they were done showering they came out of the bathroom and the first thing they noticed was how Subaru wasn't in the room. Rem got a little sad because she thought that Subaru was probably mad at her and left, but Ram then told her that he probably was taking a shower in his room and that she should go and check.

Rem nodded and quickly left to her room. Ram smiled at how fast she left and then went on her own way to the kitchen to start breakfast

When Rem arrived to her room she slowly opened the door and got a little sad because she didn't find Subaru there but then she saw his shoes in front of the bed and then she knew that he was in the bathroom, she got inside the room and she could hear the water running so she decide to sit on the bed and wait for him to finish.

Subaru came out of the bathroom half-dress while drying his hair, Rem quickly walked to him and apologize for judging Subaru for doing something so natural for him. Subaru blushed and told her not to worry because he wasn't angry or anything that if anything he was the one that had to say sorry for checking out her sister like that in from of her.

Rem smiled and said that she couldn't blame Subaru for that because even she found that Ram's rear was too tempting to even look away from.

They both laughed and then kissed as saying sorry to one another. After Subaru got change they walked out of the room and went to find the others, Subaru said that he would be waiting in the dining room, Rem gave him a kiss and then continue walking to the kitchen were Ram was almost done preparing breakfast.

Ram looked at Rem when she walked into the kitchen "is everything okay between you two?" she asked

Rem giggled and nodded "everything is okay, Rem came to help you with the food"

"it is okay, I'm almost done" said Ram as she started serving the food "Rem… I want to ask you something" she said blushing

Rem stared at Ram " _this is it, she is going to ask me if we could both share Subaru-kun_ " Rem thought while trying to play it cool because she already knew was coming "what is it nee-sama"

"Rem, I know that I said that it was supposed to be an one time thing but…..do you think that we could both have him" asked Ram nervously

Rem stay in silence thinking what to say next

Ram was looking away from Rem because she was serving breakfast but when she didn't hear Rem make any sound she got a little scared and looked back "Rem?..."

"I'm sorry nee-sama, but Rem can't do that" said Rem with a guilty face

"what? But why?, we could both marry him, we both love him and he loves us too" said Ram worried as to why did Rem say no to something that would make them both happy, Ram then glared at Rem and put her hands on her hip "is it because you want him all to yourself?"

"WHAT!? No, no, no, that not it" said Rem waving her hands

"then what is it?" asked Ram staring at Rem wanting to hear why she said no

"Rem already thought about that option of the two of us share him and making him our husband" said Rem looking down

"then what happened?"

"it is not me nee-sama, it is Subaru-kun" said Rem not wanting to tell her

Ram got confused "what do you mean it is him?"

"I can't make him do something that he doesn't want to do again, he wasn't totally forward with the idea of what happened last knight"

Ram got surprised "he….. he didn't want to do it?" asked Ram with pain in her voice

"no nee-sama is not your fault" said Rem putting a hand on her shoulder

"if is not me then what is it?" asked Ram is a little tear in the corner of her eye

"the thing is that where Subaru-kun comes from is different than how it is here, unlike us he believes that Marriage should be only two people that love each other" explained Rem

Ram looked at Rem curiously "only two people? so he doesn't love me like he said he did?"

"yes nee-sama he doesn't love you…." Rem then blushed "and like you already know he does find you very attractive too"

Ram blushed "then why can't we all be together?"

"…because he said that I was enough for him and that I was everything that he want or need" said Rem sounding guilty

Ram stay quiet, she understood Subaru point of view, he was born and raise in a different culture so marrying more than one person you love was strange or even forbidden most likely.

"what now?" asked Ram

Rem looked at Ram confused

"I can't just forget what happened last night" said Ram blushing and looking away

Rem blushed "…. If you want to show him how much you love him I won't stop you, but you should know that I already tried to change his mind and he was very straight with the answer that he gave me"

Ram thought about it and then nodded "got it, thank you Rem"

Rem smiled "you're welcome nee-sama"

* * *

After breakfast Subaru and Emilia spent the day together walking and talking in the garden of the mansion where they were staying.

when it was almost time for dinner Ram called Subaru.

"Basuru-sama could you come with me, I would like you to help me with something" said Ram standing by the entrance of the mansion

"eh?.. okay, I'll be right there" said Subaru standing up, he turned to Emilia "I guess I'll see you later for dinner Emilia"

"okay, I'll see you later then" said Emilia waving at him

Subaru smiled and then followed Ram into the mansion. Emilia just started at him and watched him walk away from her and then it hit her.

" _why don't I go with them, that way I can spend more time with Subaru and also help him with whatever it is that Ram need help with_ " thought Emilia to herself while standing up.

Emilia enter the mansion and went to the same hallway that she saw Subaru and Ram walk to.

"wait Ram…"

Emilia heard Subaru's voice say Ram's name at the end of the hallway which meant that they were right around the corner. Emilia was walking very smiling as she walked trying to surprise them, but then she noticed that Subaru's voice sounded surprised almost like he was shocked by something.

When Emilia was close to the corner she got close slowly and then tried to take a peek to what was happening.

As soonest she took one look to the other side of the corner Emilia opened her eyes wide trying to process what she was looking at.

Ram was pushing Subaru to the wall, wrapping her arms around his neck kissing him passionately while Subaru was slowly wrapping his arms around her body.

Even though it was only for a few seconds, Emilia's heart was beating so fast and hard that everything was moving so slow that it felt like hours.

Emilia slowly began to step back, walking away from the scene and when she was far enough she started running away.

A sad tear came out of her eye as she ran but in the middle of running she crashed into Rem.

Rem was on the floor rubbing her head "what is going on?" she said as she looks up

Emilia was standing up and grabbed Rem's hand and made her stand up quickly "Rem follow me I need to talk to you" she said pulling Rem to fast walk with her

Rem was confused as to why was Emilia so agitated but followed her anyway.

Emilia opened the door to her room and pulled Rem inside. Once inside both were panting a little

"what's going on Emilia-sama? Why did you dragged me here with such a urgency" asked Rem standing up straight

Emilia stood in front Rem, put her hands on Rem's shoulders "Rem, I'm sorry that you have to hear this from me but I have to tell you…. you need to know about this"

Rem saw how serious Emilia was and looked at her straight in the eye "what is it Emilia-sama?"

"Rem I'm sorry but….I…I SAW SUBARU KISSING RAM IN THE HALLWAY"

* * *

 **YEAH CLIFFHANGER….. I haven't do one of those in a while hehehehe.**

 **I hope you don't go crazy waiting for what is going to happen next hahahahaha**

 **Byyyeeee and see you next time**


	42. Chapter 42

**Re: zero doesn't belong to me**

 **First thing first. There is NOT! Going to be a fucking foursome. Geez guys, I'm beginning to think that you are just a whole bunch of perverts…..LMFAO. if you want to know why there is not going to be a foursome is because Subaru might be fucking demons but he is still human, his stamina can only reach so far, so no, is not going to happen, beside I think that some of you are forgetting that this is a story with a plot that just happens to have lemons every now and then lol, not a purely lemon story. This is not going to be a harem story because I honestly don't like harem anime because is always a guy surrounded by hot girls that are basically throwing themselves at him but he doesn't do or get with anyone, just like 'to love ru' which started really good with a plot and the alien wedding and everything but in some point it threw away the plot and now is just all about the fan service everywhere and he still not doing anything with any of the girls NOT EVEN with the one girl that he actually like, or 'infinite stratos' which also started good but now It is going the to love ru way.**

' **I sure did' you are going to be corrected here lol**

' **Markus Ramikin' I do try to fix what I can but there are just things that I don't see because I just don't know them, a sentence may look normal to me but for a full English speaker might have grammars mistakes. I do speak English but I still think in Spanish, grammar is different in Spanish. Sorry.**

' **tetsuky' hahahaha I'm sorry but to tell you the truth I don't think those type of mistakes will ever go away, let me explain why. I started using computers since I was very young, so my hands memorize the keyboard completely to the point that I can hear things and my hands will instantly write it by themselves almost like muscle memory, but then my brain ….. or at least my Spanish brain lol, will make mistakes like that when I'm dictating the story to myself, for example words that sound completely the same just like ' buy – bye' or in this case 'night – knight'. Sometimes I find those mistakes when I'm checking for error but that one just went under my nose lol. However, since the word that I was trying to write sounds the same as the mistake the meaning of the sentence is still there when you read it aloud which is a good thing I think hehehe.**

 **And because of this I invite everyone to grab any chapter from 11 to the latest to fix the misspelling and the grammar mistakes. If you remember at the end of chapters 1 to 10 I gave special thanks to 'redlikeroses7' and 'dmonplay' for fixing those chapters. If you want your name to be mention throughout the story you can grab 3 chapters from 11 to the latest and fix them, I will read it, check it, and give you credit for it. if you curious as to why only 3 chapters per person is because I want to give more than one person the chance to get credit in the story.**

 **If you are interest in fixing some particular chapter just let me know and I will let you know if someone else isn't working on it already.**

 **Well …with ALL THAT said here is the new chapter.**

* * *

Rem gasped loudly as her eyes were wide open staring directly into Emilia's eyes. Rem couldn't believe what Emilia just told her, not because she was surprised by what Subaru and Ram were apparently doing in the hallway, but in shock that they were discovered by Emilia herself.

Emilia was starting into Rem's eyes and she could tell that she was surprise, but at the same time she was expecting some more of a reaction "hey Rem are you okay?"

Rem slowly came back to her senses and got Emilia's hand off her "so…. You saw them" she said in an embarrass tone

"yes i…" Emilia was about to repeat herself but after seeing Rem's reaction to what she said she couldn't help to feel like she already knew about that "wait, you already knew about what they were doing?"

Rem blushed nodded slowly

Emilia was so surprised that she couldn't really react "but…. Rem….. you can't just…..Rem you can't let Subaru and Ram do that behind your back" Emilia then looked at Rem really serious "you can't just let Subaru cheat on you"

Rem then glared at Emilia "please don't talk like that about my Subaru-kun, he would never betray me"

"then what do you call what I just saw" asked Emilia crossing her arms

Rem stared at Emilia for a bit and then sighed "let me explain what is happening Emilia-sama" she said pointing at the bed

Emilia sat on the bed "okay Rem, please tell me why you aren't bother by what I just told you"

Rem sat on a chair in front of her "Emilia-sama, when Subaru-kun and Rem arrived at the capital, nee-sama told me how she felt about Subaru-kun"

"how she felt about Subaru?"

"yes, nee-sama revealed to me that she also loves Subaru-kun"

Emilia gasped and covered her mouth in surprise

"I allowed her to show him how much she loves him and Subaru-kun accepted her feelings" said Rem not telling her that they those two already slept together

"so you mean that you three are getting marry now?" asked Emilia blushing and feeling jealous now for being left out

"no" simple said Rem

"but you said that Subaru accepted her feelings" said Emilia confused

"yes, Subaru-kun told her that he loves her too, but we aren't all getting marry because where Subaru-kun comes from they believe in getting marry with the one person that you truly love and Subaru-kun already choose me"

"but what I saw…" said Emilia before getting interrupted

"Rem already told nee-sama this, but she said that she is not going to stop showing him how much she loves him, I told her that she can do it if that what she wants but that Subaru-kun had no intentions on changing his mind"

"….. so what I saw was her trying to show him how much she loves him" said Emilia with a thoughtful expression "thank you for explaining all this, I thought that Subaru and Ram were doing those thing behind your back"

Rem smiled "it is okay Emilia-sama, Rem appreciates your concern" she said standing up "now if you excuse me, I have to go and talk to a couple of indecent children" she said with a fake smile that clearly was forced

"oh…okay" said Emilia letting Rem go.

After Rem was out of the room Emilia was thoughtful " _so Ram loves Subaru too_ " thought Emilia feeling how her face was getting Red "… _then she is like me, and she is actually doing something about it_ "

* * *

Rem was walking in the hallway with her face all red from embarrassment but with also mad expression on her face. Rem was looking for the two that made her go through that embarrassing situation, she first went to her room and then to her sister's room just in case they were doing something in private, but she couldn't find them in neither of the rooms, so that leaved her with one other option, the kitchen.

When Rem was getting close to the kitchen she could hear someone speaking and laughing, when she recognized the voices she got really serious before entering the kitchen.

When Rem entered the kitchen she found Subaru and Ram sitting on a table laughing and drinking tea, Subaru turned to Rem and got confused when he saw Rem's expression.

"Rem are you okay?" asked Subaru worry

"ggggrrrmmmh" growled Rem as she walked towards them and then grabbing their cheeks

"ITA, ITA, ITA, ITA, ITA, ITA, ITA, ITA," screamed Subaru and Ram when in pain because Rem was almost lifting them from their cheeks

Rem finally let go of them and let them fall on the floor to rub their faces

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" asked Ram aloud looking at Rem.

Rem bended down so that they could see how mad she was "DO YOU TWO HAVE ANY IDEA OF WHAT YOU MADE ME GO THROUGH?" Rem yelled at them

Subaru got surprised that she yelled at them and stood up while still rubbing his face "what are you talking about? What did we do?"

"gggrrrhhh" Rem growled before starting pulling Subaru cheeks "I'm talking about you two getting caught while kissing in the middle of the hallway"

Ram stood up quickly "someone saw us!?" she asked surprise

"ITA, ITA, ITA, ITA, ITA BUT WHOOO?" asked Subaru while Rem was still pulling his face

Rem let go of him and turned her face "hmph…" she then looked at Ram "you two got caught kissing by Emilia-sama"

"Emilia saw us!?" asked Subaru surprised rubbing his face

"hmph …. Yes she did" said Rem with a pouting face

"what did she say?" asked Ram worry

"I had to explain to her why did the two of you did that because all she got from that was that Subaru-kun was cheating on Rem with nee-sama" said Rem with her arms cross

"what exactly did you tell her?" asked Subaru

"Rem just told her about how nee-sama feels about you, I didn't tell about what happened last night with the three of us" said Rem

"and how did she react to that?"

"she was surprised, but she understood, everything should be fine now, just… just no let it happen again" said Rem blushing

Subaru got close to Rem and put a hand on her cheeks "I'm sorry Rem"

Rem grabbed his collar and pulled him into a kiss "Rem forgives you" she said with a smile.

* * *

After Ram apologize too they went into the dining room to have dinner. When they arrived, Subaru said hello to Emilia, but the moment she heard his voice she flinched and slowly turned to Subaru.

Emilia said hello nervously to Subaru while shyly trying to avoid his gaze, Subaru thought that she was probably embarrass for because of what she saw earlier, Subaru blushed and slowly sat next to her and started eating trying to pretend that nothing was wrong.

During their dinner, Subaru was making jokes like always, but in the middle of dinner Ram and Rem couldn't help to noticed that Emilia was way more quiet than usual and that in her silence she was mostly staring at Subaru with something in her eyes, like she was intrigued by something, like she was curious about Subaru.

* * *

After that day the rest of the week was …. Somewhat normal. Ram kept trying to show Subaru how much she cared about him whenever she could, Emilia started talking to Subaru more often and slowly came back to her clinginess self again but somewhat more personal. Subaru would blush a lot every time that he talked to Emilia because she would hug him more than usual and press her breasts against his arm or his chest.

Rem on the other hand tried to spend as much time as she could with Subaru as she could because during the day Ram and Emilia had all his attention, but she didn't try too hard because she knew that the nights were all for her.

At the end of the week, Roswal was already in the carriage waiting for Emilia and Ram to say goodbye before they go.

They were by the entrance of the mansion, Subaru was standing by the main door with Rem next to him and Ram and Emilia in front of them.

Emilia hugged Subaru's arm tightly "are you really coming to the mansion in a week?" she asked eagerly wanting to hear his answer

Subaru was blushing because she was too close in front of Rem "yeah, I promised we will be there in a week"

Emilia smiled and suddenly got on her tiptoes and gave Subaru a surprise kiss on the cheek.

Subaru's face turned completely red.

Ram covered her mouth as she gasped

"EMILIA-SAMA!?" yelled Rem

Emilia let go of Subaru and ran to the carriage giggling

"wow, I can believe how bolder she got" said Ram looking at Emilia entering the carriage, she then turned to Subaru and looked at him with lustful eyes "I have to take the example" she said before jumping on Subaru wrapping her arms around Subaru's neck and a giving him a passionate kiss on the lips.

"NEE-SAMA" yelled Rem with her eyes wide open

Ram let go of Subaru after seeing how out of words he was, she giggled and gave him another quick kiss "thank you for everything Basuru"

Ram immediately went in to the carriage before Rem started yelling at her, as soonest she got on the carriage it started moving leaving the mansion.

Subaru was blushing just staring at the carriage as it was going away but suddenly came back to his senses when he heard a little growl behind him, Subaru turned around saw how Rem was looking at him with a pouting face.

"eh…. Rem?" asked Subaru nervously knowing that she was upset with him

Rem crossed her arms and looked away "hmph…. You shouldn't let them kiss you so easily"

Subaru got close to her "I'm sorry but they got me by surprise" he said trying to put a hand on her shoulder

Before his hand could reach her, she slapped his hand away and quickly grabbed his face "but you are mine, you are mine Subaru-kun, and Rem doesn't like when … other girls get close to you" she then blushed "even with nee-sama"

Subaru smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist "if you don't even like Ram being that close with me, why did you made us do that the other day?"

"because….." she blushed and let Subaru hug her tighter "Rem explained to her that I'm you your number one and that you are mine, so that what happen that night was just me sharing with my sister what is mine"

"hehehe even if polygamy is a thing here you still very possessive" said Subaru before giving her a passionate kiss.

Rem looked up and smiled "what do we do now my love?"

Subaru looked up at the sky and then looked at Rem "it's still early, we should have time to go there and back"

"go there?" asked Rem

"to see Crush" said Subaru

Rem got surprised "we are going to start with the plan now"

Subaru got serious grabbed Rem's hand and started walking "the sooner the better, things are moving right now and that whale and the cult are going to kill everyone in 6 days"

Rem held Subaru's hand tight as she walked next to him "but we are not going to allow that"

"no we won't" said Subaru, he then looked forward "this time we are going to save everyone and change the **future** " said Subaru with determination in his voice.

* * *

 **Sorry that it took me longer to post this, but I just started working again and it was midterms week…. Plus god of war came out so I also had to jump on that lol.**

 **I hope you guys liked the chapter and I will see you next time byee.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Re:Zero doesn't belong to me.**

Subaru and Rem walked around the city and asked around for directions to Crusch's house. Eventually they found the way to her mansion, where they found two men standing guard in front of the main door.

"Hello guys," Subaru said very casually to the guards.

Both guards glared at Subaru for his disrespectful way of saying hello, before noticing the maid that was accompanying him, which made them think that he likely was either a rich or important person.

"Who are you and what is your business here?" demanded one of the guards in a rude tone.

Subaru didn't give much thought to the way the guard talked to him and Rem so he smiled and responded, "I'm sorry, I should have introduced myself from the beginning." Subaru put a hand on his chest before speaking, "Ahem. My name is Natsuki Subaru, this is my maid Rem, and we are here to speak with the owner of this mansion, Crusch Karsten."

The two guards' eyes went wide as they suddenly started sweating. "N-Na-Natsuki Subaru?" spluttered one of the guards nervously.

"Yes, that's my name," said Subaru with a kind smile on his face.

"You mean the Natsuki Subaru who fought against Wilhelm-sama and left him half dead?" asked the other guard while pointing at Subaru with a trembling hand.

Subaru blushed and started scratching the back of his head. "If anything I was the one who was half dead, but I at least stood my ground against him."

Both guards immediately straightened up and saluted Subaru. "We are sorry for the way we talked to you, Subaru-sama," the guards said before opening the main gate, "please enter, Miss Crusch has been expecting you," said one of the guards while bowing his head.

Subaru blushed. "Oookay…" Subaru muttered, confused, before entering the mansion.

Subaru and Rem were guided by a butler to an office room where they found Crusch signing some rather official-looking documents.

"Oh, Natsuki Subaru, welcome. I have been expecting you," Crusch said as she stood up from her desk and sat back down in an armchair. "Please, sit," Crusch offered, gesturing toward the chair in front of her.

"Thank you," said Subaru, taking the seat offered.

Rem bowed as greetings to Crusch.

"And this is?" asked Crusch, eyeing the blue-haired maid that came with Subaru.

"Oh, this is Rem, we met in Roswaal's mansion, she is accompanying me today," Subaru explained.

"I see," observed Crusch before turning back to Subaru. "Well, since you are here, I take it that you wish to take my offer and switch to my side?"

"Mmmhhh, not exactly," said Subaru, a little embarrassedly.

"What do you mean?" asked Crusch, confused.

"What I mean to sa-"

Subaru got interrupted by the door opening. Wilhelm enter the room with a tray carrying four cups of tea.

"Hello, Subaru-dono," greeted Wilhelm, bowing slightly.

"Oh, Wilhelm-san, how are you holding up, are your wounds okay?" asked Subaru with a smile.

"I'm perfectly fine thanks to Felix, thank you for asking, and how are you?" Wilhelm inquired.

"Same here, that knight with the cat ears is an excellent healer," stated Subaru, still smiling.

Wilhelm smiled back, "I'm glad to hear it." After giving everyone their cup of tea, Wilhelm stood behind Crusch and started to drink his own. "Since you are here I assume that you are going to take Miss Crusch's offer?"

"Not quite," Crusch explained, "Natsuki Subaru has come for another reason."

Wilhelm gave Subaru a curious look.

"Well…. To tell you the truth I can't join you because I have no interest in this election nor in helping anyone win it," said Subaru.

"And yet you are with the half-elf Emilia," questioned Crusch with a serious face.

"I'm not helping Emilia when it comes to that ruler-candidate business. Emilia is my best friend, so that's why I was with her," Subaru explained.

"Well, since you are not here to join me, what brings you here?" Crusch pressed.

"I came here to ask you for a favor," Subaru responded with a little smile.

"A favor?" Crusch chuckled, "If you are not going to join me, then what do you have to offer in return?"

Subaru smirked, "I offer something equally as great as having me join your faction."

"Oh? And that is?" asked Crusch, now very curious as to what this may be.

"I know how much respect, admiration, and authority you would gain if someone like me were to join you or any of the other ruler-candidates, so I was thinking that I could give you similar power without me having to join you," Subaru explained.

"Mhhhh, and how would you do that?" Crusch continued, even more curious now.

Subaru's face went serious and with a little smile he replied, "By giving you a victory against the Witch's cult and the White Whale"

.

.

.

"The White Whale?..." asked Wilhelm in a deep, serious tone.

Suddenly the air in the room got heavy as an intense killing pressure started emanating from Wilhelm.

"Wilhelm, calm down," Crusch ordered, quickly quelling the rage that was coming from Wilhelm.

"I'm sorry, Miss Crusch," Wilhelm said while bowing.

"It is okay, I understand," soothed Crusch before turning back to Subaru. "What did you mean by that Natsuki Subaru?" she inquired with a serious face.

Subaru rubbed his neck a little after feeling that pressure from Wilhelm, "….. Exactly as I said, a victory against them."

"Mmhh, and how do you plan to do that?" asked Crusch.

"By giving you the exact time and location they will appear. I can give you that information right now, but I want you to promise me one thing," Subaru offered.

Crusch got really serious and looked Subaru directly in the eyes, "What is it that you desire?"

Subaru, with rage in his voice, rumbled, "I want you to give me your word that you are going to slaughter them all."

"I can surely do that, and I can see how defeating both the whale and the cult would put me above the other candidates, but I have to ask: What do you get out of all of this?" Crusch wondered aloud, staring at Subaru.

"The safety of my family and friends," Subaru curtly replied.

"What do you mean?" asked Crusch.

"If the cult and the whale are not stopped immediately they are going to kill Emilia, Roswaal, Ram, and Beatrice, along with everyone else in Roswaal's domain."

"If there really is such information, only someone who is part of the cult should have access to it. How do I know that this is not a trap?" demanded Crusch, "are you a cultist Natsuki Subaru?"

Wilhelm glared at Subaru as Rem's eyes shot daggers at Crusch for her question.

Subaru also glared at Crusch, "I'm not a cultist, I never have been and never will be."

"Then how do you happen to have such information?" Crusch pressed.

"…." Subaru sighed, "Believe it or not, I have knowledge of the future and events that are yet to come."

Crusch looked at Subaru, surprised, "How do you have such knowledge?"

"I can't talk about how, exactly, but the best way that I can explain it is that I have a curse on me that allows me to know about things that are going to happen, and this is one of them."

Crusch just stared at Subaru wordlessly.

"So, are you going to help me kill them or not?" asked Subaru.

"….. I have a special ability as well. I can tell when people lying because I can see wind that shifts around them when they do," Crusch stood up and extended her hand, "And your wind hasn't shift once since you got here."

Subaru smiled, stood up and grabbed Crusch's hand, "So does this mean that you are taking my offer?"

Crusch smiled, "You have my word that the whale will die, and the cult will be destroyed."

"Thank you," Subaru replied.

"Now…" Crusch returned to her seat, "About you not joining me, are you sure there is nothing that I can do to change your mind?" she asked as she crossed her legs provocatively.

Subaru blushed and couldn't help but stare at Crusch's legs, "Eh…Well….." he spluttered nervously.

At that moment Subaru felt like someone was pulling on his shirt, forcing him to sit down, before Rem hugged his neck from behind and pressed her cheek against his.

Rem looked at Crusch while she was hugging Subaru, "Subaru-kun already decided not to join anyone in the election," she said, while giving Crusch a look that said 'back off.'

While Rem was hugging Subaru, Crusch noticed the ring on Rem's finger, "Oh… Are you two engaged?"

Subaru and Rem blushed and then nodded nervously.

Crusch smiled, "Hehehe, congratulations, I guess you've already made your decision, but if change your mind, please contact me."

Subaru smiled and nodded.

* * *

Subaru told Crusch everything that he could about where the whale was going to be. Crusch immediately started calling every knight in the kingdom for the battle.

Felix took Subaru and Rem to the dragon stable because they were going to need one for the fight.

"I really don't know which one I should choose," Subaru said as he passed by different dragons with Rem trailing behind him.

"Any one of them would be fine, these are the fastest dragons in the kingdom," Felix explained from beside him.

While Subaru walked between the dragons, he noticed that there was a black dragon that was staring at him. When Subaru passed by it he also noticed that the dragon was following him with its gaze which made Subaru stop.

Subaru backpedalled to a stop in front of the black dragon.

"Nyaaa…are you interested in that one?" Felix asked.

"I don't know, it looks more like it is interested in me," Subaru responded as he raised a hand towards the dragon.

The moment Subaru moved his hand the dragon shifted its head under it making Subaru pet it.

Subaru smiled, "I will take this one."

"Nyaaa .. you like it?" Felix asked.

"Yes, I think it was love at first sight," Subaru replied, petting the dragon.

"Nyahaha, careful Subaru-kun, if you talk like that Rem-chan is going to be jealous" said Felix with a smirk.

Rem gasped in offense, "No I won't!" she exclaimed as she walked to Subaru and began hugging his arm, "I will take good care of it," she said as she tried to also pet the dragon.

However, before she could touch it, the dragon used its head to push Rem away from Subaru.

Subaru looked at the dragon confusedly which suddenly started to press its nose against Subaru's cheek.

Rem glared at the dragon and growled at it. "DO YOU WANT A FIGHT DRAGON!?" she yelled, striding toward the dragon that was nuzzling Subaru.

Felix grabbed Rem to stop things from getting too heated, "Rem-chan, calm down."

"Let me go Felix, I'm going to show that thing that Subaru-kun is mine," Rem grunted, struggling to get to the dragon.

* * *

Five days passed and there was one day remaining before the whale was to appear, and waiting there was an army ready to fight.

More than two hundred knights and over a hundred magicians showed up for the battle, most of whom had history with the whale, having lost someone to it.

Right before they went out to where the whale was going to be, Wilhelm thanked Subaru for giving him the chance to avenge his wife who was killed by the whale.

When they finally arrived at the base of the huge tree, Subaru told everyone to be careful because it could appear at any moment.

After half an hour Crusch turned to Subaru, "Are you sure that it is here?"

Subaru nodded. "This is the exact place where I saw it," he said, pointing at his head to indicate that this was part of his future knowledge.

Crusch nodded at him, "I trust you Natsuki Subaru."

" **AAAAHHHHH!** '

One of the soldier screamed in panic, after which all of the soldiers started mumbling while they started pointing at the tree.

Subaru looked up and saw a huge shadow passing by. "Get ready Rem."

"Right!" Rem exclaimed.

"THE WHALE IS HERE!" Crusch yelled, causing all of the soldiers to roar a booming war cry.

"AL FULA!"

"AL HUMA!"

Subaru and Rem yelled at once, launching their long-range spells at the whale and getting the first hit.

* * *

 **Here is the new chapter, I hope you liked it. I'm not planning on making the fight with the whale too fancy, just a fight here and there with a hint of drama so that we can finally join to the main event. Hehehe.**

 **Have a nice day and I will see you next time.**

* * *

 **SPECIAL THANKS TO 'Ayuthan' FOR EDITING THIS CHAPTER. THANK YOU**


	44. Chapter 44

**Re:zero doesn't belong to me**

Blood started pouring from the white whale's belly after receiving both of Subaru's and Rem's attack.

Crush saw how they both rushed into battle and smiled because of their bravery, so she also wanted to follow the example.

"ATTACK!" ordered Crush as she was the first one to follow Subaru and Rem

All the soldiers followed Crush ready to give their life for this battle

The whale looked at Subaru and Rem, the first people who attacked it, so it went down with its mouth wide open as trying to eat them.

Subaru looked back and he opened his eyes wide when he saw that the whale was even eating the ground on its path which made Subaru have a flashback of the last time he encountered it.

"it is right behind us" said Subaru watching the whale getting closer

"it is okay Subaru-kun, he is on his way to stopped." Said Rem looking forward with a smile

"what do you mean?" asked Subaru not understanding, he then turned and looked forward and saw how Whilhem was coming towards them

Whilhem jumped from his dragon and dig one of swords inside the whale's forehead "AAAAHHHHH" screamed Whilhem a battle cry as he started running on top of the whale while dragging his sword and making a very large cut on it

The whale started crying in pain, feeling how its skin was begin cut open and started struggling trying to shake off the man that was on top of it making all of this.

"wow" said Subaru impressed "Rem throw me"

"what!?" asked Rem confused

"throw me at the whale, I want to help Whilhem-san"

"but Subaru-kun….." said Rem worried

"I'll be fine, trust me" Subaru said with a smiled

Rem looked at him with a worried expression and then nodded, Rem summoned her horn, grabbed Subaru by his shirt and then threw him to the whale.

Subaru unsheathed his sword as he went down on the whale and then stabbed it on the back.

Whilhem stopped cutting the whales back and then stopped next to Subaru "Subaru-dono what are you doing here?"

Subaru smiled "I just wanted to give you a hand here"

Whilhem smiled "thank you, let kill this beast"

"right"

Whilhem and Subaru started stabbing and cutting the whale everywhere making it cry and bleed in pain.

"the white fur is thick" said Subaru

"we have to cut as much as possible, the white fur decreases magic attacks in half, if we remove the fur their attacks will be more effective" explained Whilhem

Subaru nodded, and then they continue cutting on the whale

Since the whale couldn't shake them off it suddenly started flying upside down to get rid of them.

Whilhem got landed on his dragon while Subaru got caught by Rem

"ATTACK NOW!" said Crush when she saw Subaru and Whilhem falling down

"ALGOA"

"AL HUMA"

"AL FULA"

Yelled all the magicians and even some of the soldiers that could use magic. Fire balls, ice spikes, and air blades flew towards the whale stabbing it, cutting it and exploding it.

"yeeaaahhh" the soldiers cheered thinking that the fight was over.

However, the fight was not over yet, when the smoke of the explosion cleared up it revealed that the whale was still flying, but bleeding a lot, they did damage it but not enough to kill it.

"damn it, if only I could make my magic stronger" said Subaru frustrated

"…mmmhh maybe you could" said Rem with a thoughtful look

"what do you mean I could? Rem" asked Subaru confused

"if Rem concentrates in adsorbing mana from the air Rem could transfer all that mana into Subaru-kun's body making Subaru-kun's magic much more powerful"

"wow, can you really do that?" asked Subaru impressed

"yes, but Rem would need to really concentrate"

At that moment Crush arrived on her dragon "you two been talking a lot, do you have a plan to stop that thing?" she asked watching how her people were struggling trying to fight the whale.

"maybe, but for it to work Rem and I need to step out of the fight" said Subaru looking at the whale.

"what do you have in mind?" asked Crush

"with plan on hitting it with a much stronger attack but we need to gather as much mana as possible" explained Subaru

Crush smiled "sounds bold, I like it, just leave to us we will buy you sometime"

"great, I will give you the signal when we are ready" said Subaru

Crush nodded and went to fight along her people at the same time to tell them the new plan

Subaru and Rem got off the dragon and told it to run away, Patrasche the dragon hesitated but it ran away when Subaru screamed at it.

"okay Rem, how are we going to do this?" asked Subaru,

Rem made Subaru face towards the fight and then hugged him from behind

Subaru blushed "Rem what are you doing?"

"we need to be close for Rem to be able to transfer magic to you" says Rem hugging him tighter

"got it"

"here I go Subaru-kun"

On that moment, Rem's horn started shinning bright as streams of mana started gathering around them. Rem's body started glowing and on that moment, Subaru started feeling how a surge of power started building up inside of him

"this ….. this is too much" said Subaru feeling like his body was like trying to explode

"channel the mana so that the power doesn't build up inside of you" said Rem

Subaru raised his right arm and started passing magic to it, on that moment black smoke started coming out of Subaru's arm like if is was a giant sword.

At the distant Crush saw the large pillar of black smoke and smiled "FOLLOW ME!" she ordered making all of the soldiers follow her towards Subaru.

The whale saw all the soldiers moving and it went after them.

Crush and her soldiers were passing next to Subaru as the whale was catching up

"Rem on my signal I need you to jump as high as you can" said Subaru

"yes!"

When the whale was getting close to Subaru and Rem it opened it's mouth wide

"NOW!" screamed Subaru

Rem hugged him tightly and with all her oni strength she jumped right before the whale could get them.

Subaru looked down when the whale was passing under them and put all the mana the Rem was giving him into a single attack

"AAL FULAAAAAAAA" yelled Subaru launching a massive black smoke blade at the whale cutting it in two

The whale fell on the ground and it start screaming, twitching and turning in pain while a river of blood and giant organs were coming out of it.

Whilhem caught Subaru and Rem and ran away for the whale because it was still moving too much

The moment that Rem touched the ground her body went limp, but Subaru caught her before her body hit the ground

"Rem are you okay?" asked Subaru worried

"yes" she put a hang on Subaru's cheek "I'm just a little tired"

Subaru hugged her and kissed her on the forehead "thank god"

* * *

Little by little the whale stopped moving and everyone saw how the life just left its eyes. Everyone cheered and claim the victory on the legendary mabeast the white whale.

Whilhem kneeled on front of Subaru and thanked him for the giving him this battle.

Rem tried to stand up, but she just didn't have the strength to move, Subaru got worried and call Felix for help.

"I gotta send you home" said Felix after checking on Rem

"eh? But why?" Rem asked not liking the idea

"you allow too much mana pass through you and when Subaru-kun used that attack on the whale he took most of your own mana with it" explained Felix

"so this is all my fault?" said Subaru in a guilty tone.

"no Subaru-kun this is not your fault" said Rem holding his hand "we needed it that attack to win the battle and we did"

"don't worried Subaru-kun she is not in any danger, she just has to rest, and everything will be back to normal" said Felix

"good to know" said Subaru before turning to Rem

Felix saw the way that Subaru and Rem were looking at each other and decided to leave them alone.

"I don't want to go" said Rem pulling Subaru's shirt

"don't worry Rem, I can take care of the rest with the other's help" said Subaru holding her hands

"but what if something happens and I'm not there to help you" she said worried

"then I will take care of it" Subaru put their forehead together "and when everything is done is just going to be you and me"

"you promise that everything is going to be fine?" she asked with worry eyes

"no matter what happens I will always come back to you"

A little tear came out of Rem's eye as she wrapped her arms around his neck "I love you"

Subaru smiled "I loved you too Rem" said Subaru before giving Rem a passionate kiss on the lips in front of everyone that survive the battle.

Everyone that saw them kiss and soon they said "UUUUUUHHHHHH" which made Subaru and Rem blush intensively.

Subaru helped Rem get on the carriage with the other soldiers that were too tired to continue fighting and kissed her before saying goodbye to her.

Felix was the one who oversaw everyone on the carriage, so he was following on his own dragon.

At the distance Rem could see Subaru waving his hand which made her smile and wave back at him, but even though he told her that everything was going to be okay she still wanted to be there for him.

Subaru grouped up with the soldiers that were going to fight with him and each one got on their dragon and started riding towards Roswal's domains

While the carriage was taking her away from her love, Rem couldn't stop the uncomfortable feeling that she need it to be next to Subaru for this, so she made the carriage stop

Felix got close to the carriage on his dragon "what's going on Rem-chan?"

"I have to do it, I have to be there with him" said Rem trying to stand up

"I already told you, your mana is too low and your body is weak because of it" said Felix staring at her

"THEN MAKE ME BETTER SO THAT I CAN BE WITH HIM" yelled Rem in desperation

Felix looked at Rem for a few seconds and then sighed "I guess I can't get on the way of love… nyaaa"

Felix put both hands on Rem's head and then started passing her mana. When he was don't Rem stood up.

"how are you feeling?" asked Felix

Rem touched her belly her shoulders and then jumped twice "I can move, I feel normal"

"I passed you enough mana to allow your body to move, but you can't do magic in the state that you are right now, if you do even one spell you will go back to your previous state, do you understand?"

Rem nodded "thank you, this is more than what I was hoping for"

"here take my dragon, you should be able to catch up with your Subaru-kun" said Felix with a smirk

Rem blushed a little and got on the dragon "thank you Felix"

"good luck Rem-chan" said Felix waving his hand a little

Rem nodded and then started riding towards Roswal's land

* * *

In Roswal land, in a cave, a group of witch's cult started gathering around their leader

"ladies and gentlemen, the time has come. The time for us to revive our beloved mistress has arrive" said the archbishop "so I hope that you are all ready DES!"

* * *

 **This is it people, next chapter is the grand finale of this story.**

 **It is going to take longer because it's going to be a longer chapter and also because I most likely going to be in between finals plus work.**

 **So I hope that you are all ready**

 **Hehehe see you next time**


	45. Chapter 45

**Re:zero doesn't belong me**

 **Alright guy this is it. I thought that it was going to take me longer to write this chapter but since I didn't have work last weekend I finished all my school assignments so the time that I normally use for homework and projects I used it for this. Final chapter I hope you like it. enjoy.**

* * *

Subaru and the others had just arrived at Roswal's domains and started to group up.

Whilhem got close to Subaru "what do you want to do now? What should our first move be?"

Subaru started thinking on the last time that he encountered the cult and he remembered that the first thing that the cult did was blow up the town down the hill.

"we should go to the town that is on the way of Roswal's mansion and look for suspicious people" Subaru then started poking his head so that Whilhem get it "I have a feeling that they are going to attack that place first"

Whilhem nodded letting Subaru that he understood "how do we know who is from the cult and who's not?"

"I will go with you, I know everyone in town if I don't know anyone we should assume that they are from the cult"

"understood" said Whilhem as he started organizing his men

They rode towards the town and as soonest they arrived the very first thing they heard was

"SUBARU!" all of the children from the town screamed while running toward him

"oh hey guys" said Subaru getting of his dragon "how are you do….puaaahhh"

Subaru was tackled by the children of the town giving him huge hug

"hehehe I missed you too guys" said Subaru returning the hug

Whilhem walked toward Subaru who had all of the children on top of him "they seem to like you very much Subaru-dono"

"we love Subaru mister" said one boy

"Subaru-sama saved us from a pack of mabeast" said another kid

A girl name Petra hugged Subaru around the neck and pressed her cheek against "when I grow up I'm going to marry Subaru"

"eeeeeehhh" said some of the boys that like Petra

"hehehe I'm flatter Petra but I'm already taken, I'm going to marry Rem" said Subaru blushing a little

"eeeeh!?" said Petra "the maid with the blue hair?" she let go of Subaru and then looked down "I guess she is very cute"

Subaru stood up and started petting Petra "yes she is, but don't feel too bad Petra, you are also very cute and you going to find yourself someone that loves you very much"

Petra looked up and smiled before hugging Subaru "thank you Subaru"

Subaru smiled and then started walking towards the elder of the town while the children were following him

"hey old man, how is everything going" said Subaru playing

"hehehe you aren't always going to be a young man you know, everything is fine and everyone is save thanks to you Subaru-sama" said the old man

Subaru looked around and saw how everyone was waving a him which made him smile and also wave back at them. However, when Subaru was looking he saw a man sitting on a carriage staring at him.

"hey old man who's that?" asked Subaru

"oh that's Henry, he is a merchant that just arrived today, he said that he wants to do business with us" said the elder

"mmhh I see, let me go and say hi" said Subaru walking toward the man

Subaru walked towards the merchant and with a smile on his face while Whilhem was behind him

"hi" said Subaru "I'm Natsuki Subaru, I'm friends with the town" he said extending his hand.

The man hesitated but then extended his hand as well "my name is Henry…" the moment Henry's hand touched Subaru's he opened his eyes wide

Subaru smirked "you can feel it can you?' he said in a low tone and then turned his head to Whilhem who was behind him "he's one of them"

"wha….."

Before Henry could even say or react to it, there was already a sword against his throat

"check his carriage for any thing weird or dangerous" said Subaru to the soldiers

Two man went into the carriage to search for anything cult related but after a few minutes…..

"OH MY GOD!" yelled one of the soldiers that was inside the carriage

"what happened?" asked Subaru

One of the soldiers came out very carefully of the carriage with a large bag in his hands

"what is that?" asked Subaru staring at the bag

"fire stones sir" said the soldier with a terrifying face "there are enough fire stones here to blow up the entire town into ashes"

Subaru opened his eyes wide " _this is how they destroyed the town before_ " thought Subaru remembering what happened in the previous loop, he then looked at the soldier in the eyes "what are you waiting for?"

"eh?"

"get that thing out of here as far as possible"

"eh?" asked the soldier looking around not knowing what to do or where to go

"NOW!" yelled Subaru

"yy-yes sir" said the soldier before he started running out of town

Whilhem punched Henry knocking him out and passed him to another soldier "arrest him and put him away, we will question him later"

Soldiers took Henry while he was knocked out and tied him up before they put him in a carriage

"you just save their lives again" said Whilhem

"yes, but it is not over yet, we still need to fine their hideout" said Subaru " _even though I got a pretty good idea of where it is I can't appear that I know too much_ "

The elder of the town came to Subaru and started crying in Subaru's chest "you have save us again….. how can we ever pay you Subaru-sama"

"calm down old man" said Subaru putting his hands on the elder's shoulders "what you can do is tell me if you know if there is any big cave nearby"

"cave?" asked the elder

Subaru looked around and he saw how everyone in town was staring at him, so he got close to the elder's ear "I didn't tell you before, but we are actually here to stop the witch's cult"

The elder flinched and opened his eyes wide "they are here?" he whispered back

"we know that they are close and that they were going to attack this town, so they might still be close"

"what can we do to help?" asked the elder

"you can tell me what I asked you earlier, I feel like they are not far, so a cave could be a good hideout" said Subaru

The elder stayed thoughtful for a moment and then looked at Subaru in the eyes "there is a large cave south west from the town"

Subaru smiled "that's perfect, thank old man" said Subaru before turning around but then he was stopped when the elder grabbed his arm.

"thank you again Subaru-sama we will never forget this and please be careful in your battle"

Subaru smiled and nodded

* * *

Subaru, Whilhem and some of the other soldiers started getting on their dragons.

"are you ready guys, the big fight is about to begin" said Subaru getting on Patrasche

"it will be an honor again to fight beside you Subaru-dono" said Whilhem

Subaru smiled and then looked forward, but the moment he looked forward his hearts skipped a beat because of the surprise.

A dragon was just arriving to the town with the one person that he didn't want to see involve in this.

"SUBARU-KUN" yelled Rem as she was stopping next to Subaru

Rem jumped from her dragon and landed on Subaru's dragon, she sat in front of Subaru.

"Rem what are you doing here?" asked Subaru with his eyes wide open

"Rem came to help you" she said with a big smile

"but are you okay? Last time I saw you, you couldn't even move" said Subaru touching her arms making sure she was okay.

Rem smiled "Felix helped me move, I can't use magic but at least I got my strength"

Subaru stared at her without saying anything

"Subaru-kun?" asked Rem

Subaru sighed "I don't want you to be here because it is going to be dangerous, but I know that there is nothing I can say to keep you away from me"

"nope" said Rem smiling

Subaru gave up to his adorable but also dangerous fiancée so they started riding together south west from the town.

While they were looking for the cave they encountered a few could members on the way which were immediately killed by Whilhem sword and Rem's morningstar.

When they finally fought the cave they saw how there were guards on the entrance and even some other members spread around it.

Whilhem got close to Subaru "they looked like they are waiting for something"

"I think so too…mmmmhh if you asked me, I think they are waiting for the explosion" said Subaru

"the explosion" asked Whilhem

"yeah, that must be their signal to make their move on the town and Roswal's mansion"

While they were looking at the entrance from the bushes the leader of the cult came out.

Subaru opened his eyes wide as rage started to take over him "that's their leader" said Subaru watching Betelgeuse talking to the guarded and something came to his might "I have an idea"

"what do you have in mind?" asked Whilhem

"I'm going to talk with their leader, I'm going to pretend that I'm going to join them to buy you time to go around the cave and kill everyone before they start moving" said Subaru

Rem frowned because she didn't like the idea "I'm going with you"

"no, I need you to go with Whilhem-san, you two are the fastest and strongest we have here. I need you two to take care of the cultists that are around here"

"but what if they hurt you?" asked Rem hugging his arm

"don't worry Rem, I know that they are not going to hurt me" said Subaru poking his head letting her know that he already knows it

Rem didn't want to let go of him but slowly stood up and then started following Whilhem.

Subaru saw how Rem was walking away with Whilhem and then he stood up "alright, time to finally kill this nightmare"

Subaru started walking to the entrance of the of the cave with a little smile on his face trying to look as friendlier as possible

The two guards saw Subaru walking towards them which made them get in attack position but then they both froze

"hey do you feel that?" asked one of the guards

"yes I do, and I think that is coming from him"

"he is just like the archbishop, he is a sin"

"hello guys, is your boss in here?" asked Subaru standing in front of the cave

"eh yes, ….. I going to look for him right now sir" said one of the guard nervously

the guard turned around and entered the cave. Subaru looked to his right and for just a second he could had swore that he just saw Rem smashing the head of one of the cultist that was around the cave. Subaru smiled because he knew that she was alright and doing well.

A minute late the guard came back with Betelgeuse write next to him "what is this, who are you?" asked Betelgeuse

"I'm here to join forces with my people" said Subaru doing a little bow

"your people? what do you…ohhhhhhhh" said Betelgeuse as a creepy smile appeared on his face "I see it now, I can feel it" he started walking around Subaru with one hand under his chin "I can feel a thick layer of her love all around you, she must love you very very much" he then stood right on Subaru's face "perhaps are you pride?"

Subaru didn't want to blow his cover or agree with anything that he had to say, so he just smile.

Betelgeuse took his smile as a confirmation "I'm glad you are here, we are about to start our plan"

"your plan, when are you starting?" asked Subaru with a forced smile

Betelgeuse pointed with his finger at the same direction to where the town should be "any moment now there should be a KABOOM that will be our signal to start our plans"

A few seconds after he say that at the distance was a big explosion

Betelgeuse smiled "see that's our….." his smile dropped when he noticed something strange "wait that's not right" the smoke was coming out the wrong direction

Subaru smiled and then took a breath "NOW! KILL THEM ALL" Subaru screamed as loud as he could.

Suddenly in the forest around the cave there were screams coming from every where which made Subaru smile because he knew all the cultist were dying

Betelgeuse opened his eyes wide as he turned to Subaru "what have you done?... WHO ARE YOOOUUUU?" yelled Betelgeuse enrage

"my name is Natsuki Subaru and my friends and I are here to destroy the cult"

Betelgeuse was staring at Subaru with his eyes wide open "but, but, but, but, but, but, her lover is on you, you must care about her"

Subaru unsheathed his sword and with a huge smirk on his face he said "FUCK! That bitch"

"you, you, you, you, you, you, you" said Betelgeuse over and over while his eyes were turning red from pure anger "how there youuu HIDDEN HAND!" he yelled

On that moment Subaru step back because suddenly he saw something weird coming out Betelgeuse's back. Suddenly Subaru saw how a dozen shadows in the shape of hands were coming out of Betelgeuse.

One of the hands tried to grabbed Subaru's leg but it was so slow that Subaru had no problem dodging it

"what the hell is that?" asked Subaru with his guard up

"you saw?... you can see it?... no one should be able to see… no one can see it, this is the power she gave me" said Betelgeuse confuse

"what are you talking about I can clearly see those things" said Subaru

On that moment a soldier came from the woods running towards Subaru "Subaru-sama I came to help"

"GET OUT OF HERE!" yelled Betelgeuse using one of his shadow hand to punch the soldier and send him flying back to the forest

Subaru got surprise because he didn't understand why the soldier didn't dodged it, but then it hit him. Betelgeuse saying that no one should be able to see his power and the soldier not dodging his attack like he didn't even see made Subaru realize that that was the power he used on Rem on the previous loop but only that this time Subaru could see it.

Subaru didn't know why or how he could see the hands now and he didn't care but only one thing was clear to him, he had to be the one that had to kill Betelgeuse because he was the only one that could see through his attacks.

Suddenly a group of cultists came out the cave "what's happening Betelgeuse-sama?" asked one of them

Betelgeuse pointed at Subaru "he just insulted our mistress, KILL HIM"

The cultists pulled out their swords and started running towards Subaru. one cultist was almost too fast for Subaru to react.

"SUBARU-DONO GO DOWN"

Subaru heard from behind him and he knew right away who it was. The moment Subaru bent down the cultist that almost attacked him got decapitated in a second

"are you alright Subaru-dono?" asked Whilhem

"yes I'm okay, how is Rem?" asked Subaru

"she should be catching up in a second"

"okay good, I will let you take care of these guys, I'm going for their boss" said Subaru before he started running.

"where do you think you are going" said Betelgeuse sending his shadow hands at Subaru

Subaru looked back and cut them before they could touch him "catch me if you can bitch lover" he taunted him to make him follow him

Betelgeuse was so angry that he took the bait without a second thought

As Subaru was running towards the wood Rem came out of the forest from the other side

"SUBARU-KUN!" she yelled looking for Subaru

Whilhem that was fighting the cultists with the help of some soldiers, he turned and saw Rem "he is heading that way miss Rem"

Rem looked to where Whilhem pointed and saw how Subaru was swinging his sword as he was running almost like he was defending himself from the air.

Rem saw how the leader of the cultists was chasing Subaru which made her incredibly mad and started following them

Subaru was running through the wood trying to get as far as possible from everyone else because he was the only one that could see the hands

"COME BACK HERE YOU BASTARD" yelled Betelgeuse chasing Subaru while using his power to destroy everything on his path

Subaru smiled when he heard Betelgeuse's desperation. Subaru ran and ran until he finally found a clear stage where he could fight Betelgeuse freely. However, when Subaru arrived he got surprised because the opened space that he just found was a meadow, the same meadow where he kissed Rem and unintentionally forced himself on her that one time.

Subaru turned around ready to fight Betelgeuse

"I'm going to KILL YOU" said Betelgeuse ready to fight but their fight didn't start because another person decided to join them

"Subaru-kun, Rem came to help" said Rem standing behind Betelgeuse

Subaru opened his eyes wide in fear "REM NO GET OUT OF HERE"

"but I can help" she said confused

Betelgeuse smiled as he turned towards Rem "you care about this one, hehehee something to hurt you with"

Subaru saw how one of the hands was going toward her ready to grab her

Rem so how the dust started to rise as something as going in her direction

"REM JUMP" yelled Subaru

Rem did as Subaru said without realizing that shadow hand that she just dodge

Subaru ran towards her while cutting that hands that were in his way, he stood in front of her while facing Betelgeuse.

"Subaru-kun what was that?" she asked behind Subaru

"he has invisible hands that only I can see"

"can I help you in anyway?" she asked

Subaru was staring a Betelgeuse as he saw how his smile was getting wider and then he got an idea "now that I think about it there is something"

Rem got close to him "what is it?" she whispered

"on my signal I want you to swing your morningstar over his head" Subaru whispered back

Rem got confuse "you don't want me to hit him?"

"no, trust me, I need this opportunity to finish him"

Rem nodded and the he saw how Subaru started walking towards Betelgeuse

"did you two say your final goodbyes? Because I'm going to kill you both" said Betelgeuse

"I know why you are so angry" said Subaru walking toward him

"what are you talking about?"

"you are just jealous because that bitch loves me more that she could ever love you" said Subaru with a smirk on his face as he started running towards him

'how, how, how, HOW DARE YOUUUUUUU" Betelgeuse yelled

On that moment, a hundred hands came out of Betelgeuse going up, ready to go down on Subaru and punch him to death and rip him apart

"REM NOW" yelled Subaru

"AAAAAHHHH" screamed Rem as she swings her morningstar as hard as she could

Betelgeuse looked up and in a blink of an eye he saw how all of his hands disappeared, he then looked down to see how close Subaru was but at that moment it was too late for him

Subaru buried his sword directly into Betelgeuse chest "die fucking cultist"

Betelgeuse coughed blood and then looked at Subaru directly in the eye with a creepy smiled that made Subaru feel a chill go through his spine.

Subaru pulled out his sword out of him and kicked him to the ground

Betelgeuse coughed some blood again and then looked at Subaru again

On that moment Subaru opened his eyes wide because he heard a voice in the back of his head

" **I got you"**

Said the voice

Subaru dropped his sword and put a hand on the side of his face as his started to walk away from Rem " _no, no, no, this can be happening, not now, we were just wining_ " thought Subaru feeling how someone else was taking over his mind and body

"Subaru-kun?" said Rem confuse why was Subaru walking away from her

"no Rem….. stay away from me i…." was the last thing Subaru said before stopping

"Subaru-kun?" said Rem taking a few steps towards him but then got scared as to why was he behaving so strange

"Subaru-kun is no more"

"what?" asked Rem confused

"my name is Betelgeuse Romanii-conti …..DES!"

"Subaru-kun is no longer here, this body is my now HEHEHEHEHEEH" said Betelgeuse inside Subaru's body

Rem opened her eyes wide as anger started taking over "give him back….."

"what, what, what, what did you say?"

"I said GIVE HIM BACK!" she yelled as she told a step forward but then she was stopped when she feel like something grabbed by the throat and lifted her from the ground

"like I said, this body is…min…..LET GO OF MY REM" Betelgeuse started yelling to himself

" **what is this? You still here?"**

"LET HER GO!"

" **okay, okay pal, I will let her go if you tell me something"**

"what?"

" **how did you know about the bomb?"**

"…" growls

" **tell me or I snap her neck right now"**

"Su-subaru-kun…." Said Rem running out of air

"okay okay I will tell you"

" **tell me how did you know about the bomb, how did you know where were we"**

"I knew….i knew because…. Because I can return from de"

For Subaru time suddenly stop, he looked around and he noticed that he was in a dark room full of black haze. Subaru looked in front of him and he saw Betelgeuse kneeling looking at his hands but suddenly a figure appeared

"yyeeeeee…" said Betelgeuse sounding excited "I been waiting for so long, I been wanting to meet you for so long" he said extending his hands towards the figure.

The figure extended its arms towards Betelgeuse but when their hands were about to touch the figure's arms went right through him

"wh-what?" said Betelgeuse

" _ **it is not you"**_

Said the figure before hitting Betelgeuse turning him into dust.

Subaru was staring at the figure totally terrify by it but Subaru knew what it was or rather who it was

"the witch…." Said Subaru in a low tone

Suddenly the figure turned its head and looked at Subaru directly in the eyes but Subaru could feel how it was looking into his soul.

Suddenly one moment to another in a blink of an eye Subaru opened his eyes and saw how Rem felt on the ground. He was back and back to his normal body

"Rem!" He said rushing to her Rem up

*cough cough* "what happened?" she asked while getting up

"I don't know, one moment he took over my body and the next he was out" said Subaru

 ***cough cough cough***

Subaru and Rem turned after hearing someone coughing and noticed that it was Betelgeuse

"why, ….why my mistress why did you reject my love" said Betelgeuse with tears coming out of his eyes

Rem gripped her morning star tightly

"why don't you love me Satella"

"WHO CARES!" yelled Rem before smashing Betelgeuse's head and finally killing him for good

Rem was panting and then felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned back and saw Subaru smiling at her

"it's over Rem" said Subaru pulling her into a big strong hug "it's finally all over"

Rem smiled and hugged him back "you did it Subaru-kun, you save everyone"

"we did it Rem, clearly I couldn't do by myself"

Rem looked up as she started wrapping her arms around his neck, Subaru smiled and slowly fell in to a deep passionate kiss between Subaru.

Subaru and Rem were kissing until they hear a victory scream coming from the distance, letting them know that the battle was over, and they had won.

* * *

Subaru and Rem looked for Patrasche and went back to the town once the got together with Whilhem and the others.

When they arrived at the town Subaru noticed how Roswal, Emilia and Ram were at the scene, Subaru thought that they were there after hearing the explosion and came to the town to help the people.

Emilia smiled when she saw that both Subaru and Rem were okay and ran towards them and so did Ram

Subaru and Rem got down from Patrasche and both of them were tackled by Emilia and Ram

"I'm so glad you two are okay" said Emilia

"what happened? Where did all these soldiers came from and what was that huge explosion from earlier?" asked Ram helping Subaru and Rem up

"well there is so much that I don't know were to start" said Subaru

Whilhem came from behind Subaru and put a hand on his shoulder "what happens is that Subaru-dono here is a hero"

"a hero?" asked Ram and Emilia at the same time

"yes, subaru discovered that the witch's cult and the white whale were coming to this place to kill everyone, he told us about it and that gave us the chance to fight them" said Whilhem

Ram and Emilia gasped in surprised "you fought the whale!" they said

Whilhem smiled "we killed the whale"

"and what about the cult" asked Ram really wanting to know

"Rem and I killed their leader and while Whilhem and the others killed the rest of them" said Subaru "apparently they came here to use Emilia"

"to use me?" asked Emilia confused

"yes, apparently the cult planned on killing everyone in here, kidnap you, and then use your body to summon the witch back" said Subaru

"… it can't be" said Emilia covering her mouth

"when I learned about that, I couldn't let that happen, so I asked for help" said Subaru with a smiled looking at Whilhem that was next to him

Whilhem smiled "you saved a lot of people today Subaru-dono, especially your friends and family"

Emilia blushed "you saved me again"

Subaru smiled "it was nothing Emilia-tan" he said with a huge smile

Emilia took a step forward and put her hands on Subaru's face "thank you very much Subaru" she then brought her face to his "I love you" she said right before she pressed her lips against his

Subaru was so surprised that he couldn't even react, he just had his eyes wide opened while Emilia was kissing him.

Ram gasped "oh my…." She said with her face all red

Everyone in town that was looking at them said "uuuhhh" surprised that they were kissing

Emilia pull back and saw how Subaru was speechless which made her smile that she could cause that effect on him "well…." She started rubbing his cheek "have something to say?"

"eh….e….eh…well…. I …" said Subaru not thinking straight

Emilia smiled to how confused he was and got her face close to his again. however, before her lips could touch his again, Subaru got pulled back by his collar, separating him from Emilia.

Rem was the one that pulled Subaru by his collar and she was staring at Emilia with a little blush on her face "it sure took you long enough to finally make a move on him" she said

Emilia got surprised "you knew!?"

"with all your respect Emilia-sama, but it is too obvious to ignore" said Ram coming next to her

"the only one who didn't know or even noticed it, it was Subaru-kun" said Roswal getting into the group

"you all knew?" asked Subaru finally coming back to his senses

Roswal, Ram, and Rem nodded and said "uhuh" at the same time

Emilia's face got all red from embarrassment

Subaru started rubbing the back of his neck "I don't know what to say"

"no, no, no, it is okay Subaru, this was just something that I really wanted to do to thank you for saving me so many times" said Emilia nervously

"but you said you love me" said Subaru nervously looking down

"and I do….. but I don't plan on getting between you and Rem, I can tell that you love each other very much and that what you got is special" said Emilia with a lovely smile

Subaru smiled even though it was a little awkward and gave Emilia a hugged that she happily returned and then gave him a cute kiss on the cheek that made him smile

* * *

After saying goodbye to Whilhem and the rest of the soldiers, Subaru and the other went to Roswal mansion.

Roswal had a lot of questions about the fight against the whale but Subaru could barely answer any questions because Emilia and Ram were hugging each of his arms asking him a bunch of questions themselves. Rem was not in the group because she was resting in her room, apparently what Felix did to help her move completely disappeared as soonest she relaxed.

Subaru managed to escape from Emilia and Ram and hide in Beatrice's library.

"oh beako long time no see" said Subaru

Beatrice glared at Subaru "we talked about you calling me that"

"oh yeah, you are right, sorry Beatrice"

Beatrice sighed "what do you want?"

"I just wanted to say hi and also ask you how is the research about my world going"

"I'm still looking for a country call Japan where they don't use magic, but so far found a world where there are Japanese people in a place that is not japan, apparently they live inside giant walls because there are giant monsters that eat humans call titans. Here take a look of this drawing" said Beatrice passing Subaru the book

"this is a titans?... it looks human" said Subaru confuse

"I know, it is very weird that they only eat humans" said Beatrice

"this world would be a great idea for an anime" said subaru passing the book back to Beatrice

"anime?"

"hehehe I will explain it to you later"

"well, anyway, go I need to concentrate, I feel like I'm close to send you home"

Subaru smiled and started walking towards the door "thank you Beatrice"

"shu shu" said Beatrice waving her hand kicking him out of the room

After a whole week passed and Rem got better, Subaru and Rem decided to go back to Kararagi, Emilia and Ram wanted them to stay but they said that they had stuff that they have to do with their company and everything.

* * *

When they arrived a kararagi, Subaru immediately went to Michael's place. Subaru got surprised because apparently while he was out Michael got himself a girlfriend.

Michael gave Subaru a back account number because he said that Subaru's share of the money was too much for him to keep it inside his house. Subaru was curious as to how much money did Michael do while he was out of town.

Subaru went to the bank and the numbers he saw surprised him. Subaru and Rem now had more than enough money to buy that huge house they saw when they first arrived to Kararagi

Rem insisted that they buy right away, and Subaru couldn't help himself but to spoil her and bought the house the very next day.

Rem quickly started filling the house with furnisher, she wanted to make her new home as homing as possible because this was the house were they were going to raise their family.

* * *

After a month passed, Subaru and Rem got a letter from Beatrice saying that they should come to Roswal's mansion as quick as possible but she didn't say why.

Rem looked at Subaru worried "what do you think it happened?"

"I don't know but is not like her to send us a letter if it wasn't important" said Subaru

Rem nodded and soon started packing for the trip, Subaru let her pack because he said that he need to talk to Michael real quick.

Subaru told Michael that he was going to be out of town again.

"for how long this time?" asked Michael

"I'm not sure…here take this" said Subaru passing Michael a key of his house

"what do you want me to do with this?" asked Michael confuse

"could you take care of the house while we are out, I really don't think with are coming back anytime soon, also there are a bunch of new design that I been working on, I'm sure that you can finish them and make them, they are going to be very popular"

Michael looked at the key and then looked at Subaru "Subaru….. are you saying goodbye?" he asked in a worry tone

"what? No, what I'm saying is that I'm going to be out for a while and I don't know when I'm coming back, but I'm definitely coming back"

Michael smiled "you better"

Subaru fist bumped Michael before going back to Rem who was completely ready.

* * *

When they finally arrived at Roswal's mansion they were receive with many hugs and kisses from Emilia and Ram who said that missed them very much.

Subaru took the chance that Emilia and Ram were distracted talking with Rem and went into the library to talk with Beatrice

"hey Beatrice, I got your letter, what happened?" asked Subaru

"I believe I have found you world" said Beatrice

Subaru got so surprised that he felt how his heart skipped a beat "you did!?"

"are you familiar with a city in japan call Kyoto?" she asked

"yes!, I know exactly where it is that's a few hours from my house"

"then this is the spell that can send you home" she said pointing at the floor where there was a magic circle already draw

"wow I have to tell Re….."

Beatrice noticed the way Subaru stop in mid-sentence "what happened?"

"….. Beatrice, do you think that there might be a way to come back here if we wanted to?" Subaru asked

"do you want to come back here? Why?"

"I'm not going to pretend that I don't have important people here, and I'm really not going to separate Rem from her sister forever"

Beatrice sighed "wait here"

Beatrice went into a cabinet and then came back with two blue spheres

"what are those for?" asked Subaru

"shut up and look" said Beatrice very rudely

Beatrice pulled out a pocket knife and cut her finger a little

"what are you doing?" asked Subaru worried

Beatrice didn't answer and then let a single drop of blood fall on top of one of the spheres. Suddenly the sphere adsorbed the blood and turned red.

"now, listen up moron. These two orbs are linked to one another if you touched one of them you will be automatically teleported to the other, so if you take the blue one to you world and touch it over there you will appear here next to the red one instead of appearing on the capital" she explained

"wow….. but wait, does it work both ways?" Subaru asked

"of course, what do you think I meant when I said that they are linked. You and your demon girl can come and go as you please" said Beatrice with her hands on her hip

Subaru got so excited that he picked Beatrice up and started spinning her around the room "that's fantastic Beatrice, I love you"

"what are you doing moron. PUT ME DOWN" said Beatrice before sending Subaru flying out of the library.

* * *

Hours later, after Subaru told Rem everything and then they went into the library with a traveling bag each.

Subaru put his sword in a corner of the library

"are you sure that you want to leave it here?" asked Rem confused

Subaru smiled "you will soon learn that in my world there is no need for a sword"

Rem smiled "so it is save?" she asked

"you will see when we get there"

Subaru was about to pick the blue orb and put it in his bag, but Beatrice stopped him

"make sure that your skin doesn't touched it, that's how they work, by touching them with your bare hands" said Beatrice

"oh okay" said Subaru before he carefully put the blue orbs in a pouch and then inside his bag

Subaru and Rem stepped into the circle and Beatrice raised her hand

"see you guys next time, I supposed" said Beatrice before Subaru and Rem into the spelled

Subaru and Rem just blinked once and suddenly they were next to a statue in a very public area

Rem looked around and saw buildings that were strange to her "Subaru-kun, is this really your world?"

Subaru looked at her and smiled "yes, welcome to Japan Rem"

Suddenly a breeze passed

Rem closed her eyes and hugged Subaru's arm "it's cold"

Subaru smiled and petted her head "is because is winter season.. AAAACHUUU!...we need to find warmer clothes"

Subaru and Rem started walking to the towards the city, Rem was so cold that she was hugging Subaru's arm tightly but while she was hugging Subaru she noticed something strange.

"Subaru stop" said Rem

Subaru stopped and looked at her "what happened Rem?"

Rem suddenly started sniffing Subaru's arm

"Rem what are you doing?" asked Subaru with a blush on his face

Rem then move and hugged him tightly as she buried her face in Subaru's chest to continue sniffing

"is gone" said Rem

"what do you mean is gone? And why are you smelling me so much? I took a shower before coming you know" said Subaru feeling embarrass

"no Subaru is not that, I meant the other smell is gone" said Rem with a happy smile

"the other smell?" asked Subaru confused

"the smell of the witch is completely gone" said Rem

"is gone?" Subaru then smiled "so I'm not curse anymore?"

"I guess not"

Subaru smiled and hugged Rem again "and the good news just keep coming hehehehe"

Rem smiled and hugged Subaru again before they started walking again

* * *

Subaru already had a plan of how to make quick money. Subaru asked around where he could find a good pawn shop and when they did Subaru took one gold coin out of his pouch.

The manager of the pawn shop almost went crazy when he saw the coin because he said that it was very rare piece and he had never seen a coin like that, he asked Subaru where did he get it and he said that it was a present from his grandpa.

The manager was so pleased that he had that coin that he gave Subaru 300,000.00 yen for it. Subaru was even more pleased than the manager because that was only one coin out of a big pouch he had.

Subaru took Rem to a shopping mall when they could buy everything they needed. they bought traveling bags and a bunch clothes.

Rem soon discovered the joy of going to a shopping mall with a boyfriend that will buy you anything you want.

"Subaru-kun how is this call again, it is very soft and warm" asked Rem looking at the clothes that Subaru just bought her

"it is call a sweater, it is what we use during the winter" said Subaru

Rem smiled as she started rubbing her sleeves against her face "I like the sweater"

Subaru blushed because she looked very cute while doing it. when they were done and were about to leave the mall, a store caught Rem's attention.

It was a ladies underwear store

Rem blushed because she couldn't believe that they just had something like that just in the open and couldn't help but enter the store when she saw a pair of underwear that she liked.

Subaru blushed "Rem what are you doing?"

"Rem wants to see some of these" she said looking at the cute underwear

Subaru was so embarrassed that he stood by the door but then he notice at sexy night set that was on a manikin, he blushed and couldn't take his eyes off it

Rem found a cute pair of underwear with blue stripes and wanted to show it to Subaru "Subaru-kun what do you think of this one" she said aloud

Subaru turned to her as his face turned all red "wh-why do you ask me? If you like it just buy it"

"I want to know if you like it because you are going to be looking at them as well" Rem said with a very exciting smile not realizing that everyone was staring at them

Subaru looked around and blushed "yes, yes, I like it, just buy it already"

Rem smiled and blushed but then noticed the manikin that Subaru was staring at which made her blush even more "do you like that one too?"

Subaru's face got all red and looked away "wh-what are you talking about… no I don't"

Girls around the store stared giggling because of Subaru's reaction and then a sale associate got close to Rem.

"hello miss, is there anything that I can help you with" said the sale associate

Rem looked at Subaru again and then looked at the manikin before turning the associate "yes, I would like pack of this one with a bra that matches it too"

The associate smiled "is that going to be everything?" she asked

Rem smiled with a little blushed on her face and pointed to the manikin "I also one of those too"

The girls in the store said "oooohhhh" as steam started coming out of Subaru's head.

* * *

When they were out of the mall Subaru took Rem to the bullet train station and bought a couple of tickets to Subaru's home town

"what is this Subaru-kun?" asked Rem

"this is a bullet train, this is the fastest way to travel to other cities, the trip in here takes only a few hours instead of days" explained Subaru

Rem got excited and wanted to see it right away. The moment they sat, and the train started moving Rem hugged Subaru's arm because she got scared. The whole way Rem was just amazed by everything she saw through the window and asked Subaru about everything she saw, which Subaru was happy to answer.

When the train stopped at their destination, they grabbed their luggage and started walking.

"where do we go from here?" asked Rem holding Subaru's hand

"we go home now, my house is 20 minutes that way" said Subaru

While they were walking Rem noticed how Subaru was a little agitated

"Subaru-kun are you okay?" asked Rem worried

"….. I checked the date when we were in the mall, I have been missing for 4 months" said Subaru in a worried tone

"your parents are going to be excited to see you" said Rem in a cheerful tone

"Rem I can barely remember their faces, remember that from my perspective I was gone for years, I haven't see my parents in over 60 years"

"it is okay Subaru, Rem will be with you forever no matter what happens" she told him with a lovely smile

Subaru smiled "thank Rem"

Rem smiled and put her head on his shoulder as they walked

* * *

Subaru and Rem arrived at the house and something that was on the front door made Subaru drop some tears

There was a poster in front of the house with Subaru's picture and said

 **PLEASE HELP US FIND OUR SON, HE IS MISSING, AND WE DON'T KNOW WHERE HE COULD BE, ANYTHING WILL HELP PLEASE.**

Rem put a hand on Subaru's back when she saw the tears coming out "Subaru-kun are you okay? What does that paper said" asked Rem since she couldn't read Japanese.

"they had been looking for me, they must be devastated" said Subaru wiping his tears

"they are going to be okay, you are here now" said Rem rubbing his back

Subaru smiled a little "you're right"

Subaru touched the ring bell hoping that they were still awake, because after the whole pawn shop, the mall, and the train ride it was already late at night.

Subaru ringed the bell again and saw how the lights turned on

Subaru's hearts started beating so fast that he could feel it punching his chest from the inside, he heard the door being unlocked and in very slow motion he saw the door being open

"hello, how can I help yo…" said the woman that opened the door, but she stopped in mid-sentence when she saw who it was

Tears started coming out of Subaru's eyes as he was staring at the person he probably missed the most

Tears also started coming out of the eyes of the woman staring in the eyes of the son she was beginning to think she had lost "Su-Subaru?..." she said as she started to walk towards him

"hi mom" Subaru finally said as he was being receive by a strong lovely hug that only a mother could give.

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

 **I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE THAT HAD FOLLOW THIS STORY ALL THE WAY TO THE END, TO ALL THOSE FANS THAT HAD BEEN WITH ME EVER SINCE WHEN I WAS EVEN WRITING IN SPANISH, I THANK YOU ALL, THANK YOU FOR LIKING MY STORY, THANK YOU FOR COMENTING ON IT AND THANK YOU FOR PUTTING UP WITH ME AND MY MISTAKE THROUGHOUT THIS WHOLE JOURNEY, THANK A LOT GUYS, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE STORY AS MUCH I ENJOY WRITING IT AND HAVE A NICE DAY**

 **BBBBYYYYEEEEE!**


	46. Chapter 46

**Re:zero doesn't belong me**

Hey guys, like I promised here is a thank you chapter.

And I honestly have to start with **tetsuki**

 **Tetsuki you had been following me since wwwwaaaaaYYYYYYYY back when I wrote my first story in Spanish, to me translating that story and then the other one and now even to my best work so far. I really have to say thank you for your support, thank you for each and every review in my stories. Gracias bro lol**

 **(nburr16) I'm very impress to how you got that chapter right when EVERYONE else got it wrong, everyone thought it was Emilia that got into Subaru's bed but you read the chapter carefully and noticed that little clue that it was actually Ram. Nice work. Thank you for following me all the way to the end.**

 **(reviewR524) thank you for following until the end I know that you had been there since the beginning of this story to even before I planned to make this long. Thanks a lot**

 **(masterofsouls) thanks a lot brotha, after your every review you always told me good luck in my classes, and to be honest with you it really helped me, it was very motivating specially during finals. Thanks a lot**

 **(knoctis00) you been there since the gotta go back lol, thank a lot, you also were the very first one to ever leave a review in this story so contratulations! Lol**

 **(I sure did) I always appreciated your smart reviews you also had been there since chapter one, thank you for following me bro**

 **I appreciate each and everyone that passed by this story and stay at least long enough to say "AYE" hahahaha thank you all**

 **SOME OF YOU OR EVEN NONE OF YOU MAY NOT KNOW BUUUUUTTTT** you should also be grateful with **(WyvernMyth)** she is also another Re:zero writer that made a story called "Personal Maid".

The first chapter was so good to me that it did inspired me to do this story, I started my own version and my story became what it is now, I tried the first chapter and it got so popular that I just had to continue, lol. Check her out

 **THANK YOU EVERYONE I REALLY REALLY APPRECIATE EVERYTHING, ALL THE SUPPORT, AND ALL THE REAVIEWS, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS STORY AS MUCH I ENJOY WRITING IT. HAVE A NICE DAY.**

 **BYEEEE**


	47. Chapter 47

**Re:zero doesn't belong to me**

 **SURPRISE!**

 **it has been a year since i started this story, so I wanted to surprise you with this little chapter, but also wanted to get more people into the story so that more people could appreciated it, is a little of what happened after. Well I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

My name is Michael, I'm the owner of a very successful business that create marvelous inventions that are for everyday uses, as at right now, I'm probably the riches and most important person in all kararagi.

People everywhere know me, everyone wants to work with me or for me, either way I always get praise a lot for the inventions that I sell, but if only people knew that the inventions are not mine that I'm just the guy who makes then or tell other people how to make them in my company.

I have a son, he is almost five, I'm marry to a beautiful girl that loves me and support me in everything, she is always telling me how proud she is of me and how she wants our son to be just like me. I keep telling her that this success is all thank to my friend, that one who actually came up with all these ideas, she some times gets mad at me because of how I keep giving all the credit to a guy she barely met and that is not even here helping me with the company that is supposed to be guided it by the two of us.

I keep telling her that he promised me that he was going to be back, that we just have to be patient even thought it's been 5 years since we last saw him.

I have an infinite amount of gratitude towards my friend. before I met him, I was just a simple craft man, repairing chairs, or sharpening swords for knights and such, but the day that he suddenly appeared into my shop was the day everything changed.

When I first saw him, I didn't thought much of him, he didn't looked like he had much, but the beautiful blue haired maid that was with him made me think otherwise. Apparently, he was just moving into Kararagi and wanted to my business with me. I didn't know what to think of him, he was odd, didn't talk like most people. I must admit that whole thing looked and sounded suspicious, but there was something in the way he was talking to me, there was confidence in his voice, I could even feel how was already trusting me like I was his best friend already. Probably that was why I accepted his business proposal without a second thought.

Accepting his proposal was probably the best decision I had ever made in my life. I had made more money in a month with him that I had ever did in 5 years. We became close friends very quietly and he even honor me by giving me the chance of forging the engaging that he wanted to give to his maid, he didn't want her as his made anymore.

Little after that he told me that he was going to the capital to visit some friend, I told him that it was okay that I could that care of business while he was out.

A couple of months passed, and our shop had become huge company, I had so much money that I didn't know what to do with it, so I started looking for a new bigger house for myself. When I was going through the neighborhood, I met a lovely girl that I had no idea I was going to love with all my heart. We soon started living together before we move to the new house I bought.

Short after, my friend came back, he was surprised that I was living with a girl, almost like he really didn't expect that to happen or something. I gave him a bank account where I had been putting his half of the money, his fiancée got so surprise with the amount that she practically forced him to buy that huge house that she always wanted.

Just when everything looked like it was back to normal, my friend told me that he was going away for a while, he didn't say how long but he was very clear in the 'FOR A WHILE' part, I said goodbye for my friend and I haven't see him ever since.

* * *

It's been 5 years since I saw my friend, I got married and even have a son.

I have a little shop in my house where I work in my personal projects. My son is always with me, he got a passion for working with crafting tools, I like to think that he got that from me.

One day I was cleaning up the shop and my son was helping clean. While I was organizing some paper suddenly my son called me

"daddy, daddy, what is this?" said my son showing me something in his hands

"wow….. I haven't see that in a long time" I said taking it from his hand "this was the sign I had in my old shop before it became a company"

"what does it say?" asked my son

"here, why don't you try to read it" I said passing the sign to my son

"Suuu…Suubaru and Miichael…Mar…..Marvolusus…INVENTIONS!" said my son at the end aloud because it was the one word that he actually knew

"hehehe that is 'Subaru and Michael's Marvelous Inventions" I said petting my son

"daddy, who is Subaru?" asked my son

"….. wow, I can believe I never told you. well, Subaru is pretty much your uncle"

"I HAVE AN UNCLE!?" said my son sounding excited

"hehehe yes" I said talking the sign from his hands

"well, where is he?" he asked

"well….. I don't know, one day he said he was leaving and promised me he was coming back"

"he never told you where he was going? Maybe you could go and get him" said my son

"no…" I said turning my back and putting the sign away "that bastard just left and never told me when he was exactly coming back"

….

My son just stayed quiet, he never liked it when I cursed aloud like that, but then in the middle of the silence I heard something

"ohh so I'm a bastard now"

I turned around and looked at the entranced of the shop and there he was.

"….. you son of a bitch" I said as a wide smile started appearing on my face. "Subaru"

My friend Subaru was by the entrance of my shop, there was a little boy around my son's age hugging his leg that looked just like him with the exception that he had blue hair. Right next to him was the girl that used to be his maid, her hair was long which made her look more beautiful than ever and in her arms was the pretties little baby girl which had that same hair color as Subaru.

"hehehe that's all you have to say to me?" said Subaru while petting the boy's head

"hahaha …." I laughed a little before feeling how my son was trying to hide behind me

"dad, who's that?" asked the boy that was hugging Subaru

"that's your uncle Michael, I already told you about him Rigel" said Subaru

The boy then looked at my son "and who's that?"

"well…..that's…." said Subaru confused while scratching his head

"he's your cousin Rigel" I said while trying to push my son to come out from behind me "his name is Robert"

Rigel smiled "I have a cousin!?" he said really excited making me and his parents smile

"why don't you say hi to your cousin" said Subaru petting his son

Rigel looked at Subaru and nodded with a wide smile before he started walking towards me and Robert

I gave Robert a little push so that he approaches Rigel as well "go say hi too"

The two boys stood in front of each other and Rigel soon extended his hand "hi, my name is Rigel" he said with a big smile

"hi….I'm Robert" said my son a little nervous

Rigel smiled "hey do you want to play ball?"

Robert smiled and nodded "sure, I have a few in that box over there"

"awesome!" said Rigel

They looked for a ball and then ran out of the shop

"Rigel wait" said Subaru's wife

"what is it mom?"

"why don't you take your sister to play too"

Rigel looked at his little sister "do you wanna play with us Spica?"

Spica smiled started nodding really fast.

Subaru's wife put Spica down " Rigel, Robert, you two gotta take good care of her, Okay?"

"sure thing mom" said Rigel with a big smile

"no problem ….eehh.." said Robert confused

Subaru's wife giggled "you can call me auntie Rem"

Robert blushed a little and nodded "don't worry auntie Rem, I'll take care of Spica"

Rem smiled and rubbed his head a little "well said, now go and have some fun"

Spica smiled and took both Rigel's and Robert's hand before she started Running.

Subaru, Rem and I watch how our children ran to the yard and started throwing the ball at each other.

I put a hand on Subaru's should "so, are you two going to tell where had you been for the past five years?"

Subaru smiled and turned to me "why don't you get a couple of chairs and a big bottle because there's a lot that we have to talk about"

I smiled and just like he said I looked for a couple of chairs, we sat down and started drinking as they started filling me up with everything that happened since they left to the capital all those years ago.

We talk and drank for hours, even after it was late at night and we put the kids to sleep we just kept talking, and no matter how horrible that things he told were, I was just happy that he was back, I was just happy to know that he and Rem were save and more happy that ever with their beautiful family, happy to have them back into my life.

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AGAIN.**

* * *

 **Well I hope you liked it guy, thank you again for reading, thank you for you reviews and I wish you all a nice day**

 **BYE!**


End file.
